Second Chance
by Diamond1984
Summary: Serena is moving to Muto's home at Domino City after her family were died and Darien is killed by mystery green light beam... Read the rest summary.
1. Summary and My OC Characters

Second Chance

Crossover: Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Serena is moving to her new home at Domino City since her parents were killed in the flame cause by this mystery monsters and her beloved Darien is killed as well by mystery green light beam. So she quit as Sailor Moon and decides to new life her new home.

She is staying with her good friends, Muto Family: Solomon Muto and his only teenage grandson Yugi Muto, who came back from Egypt but his mother. Yugi and Serena are very good childhood best friends and close as brother and sister. Then Serena sense something wrong in Domino City then she meets mystery guy who looks just like Yugi but dark version since whenever she and her friends are in danger from any bullying or bad guys. However, there's special bond between Yami and Serena. Also some new sailor scouts will be joining in with Serena and mysterious guardian who will be guide to moon princess.

Will Serena get second chance of new love, new sailor power, and new life at same time?

Couples:

Darien/Serena/Yami-Yugi  
Tea/Yugi  
Seto/Kisara  
Inner Scouts/Generals  
OC/OC

My original characters in this story:

Aurora Halo  
Age: 15  
Sailor Scout: Sailor Soul  
Partner: Horus  
Duel Monster Spirit Summon: Horus the Black Flame Dragon  
- She has special power that she can sense of everyone's soul that has light for good and darkness for evil.

Rose Shields  
Age: 18  
Sailor Scout: Sailor Earth  
Daughter of Queen Gaia and King , sister of Darien/Endymion, and lover of Prince Apollo  
- When she found out from the news of aunt and uncle were died from car accident and her missing big brother was found but sadly pass away since he protect his love, Serena, from mystery green light. She made a vow for her big brother that she'll protect Princess Serenity from their rival.

Gaia Shields  
Age: 40  
Queen of the Earth and mother of Rose and Darien/Endymion  
- Over 12 years that she and husband were searching their first son, Darien, since she and her husband didn't knew that he survived but her sister and her brother-in-law were passed away. Until she becomes new principle at Domino High school were Yugi and other at. Also she found her future daughter-in-law Princess Serenity who's with Yugi and others.

Phoenix Solaris  
Age: 50  
King of the Sun, father of Apollo and Serenity, and husband of Queen Selenity.  
- Unknown golden orb appeared and bought Serena to Silver Millennium after when she and her friends were been capture by mysterious monster until he give Serena a new sailor power as she becomes Sailor Millennium Moon and her weapon golden sword which it make those monsters instead been destroyed, they will turn back into Duel Monsters Cards.

Apollo Solaris  
Age: 20  
Prince of the Sun and Moon, brother of Serenity, son of King Phoenix and Queen Selenity.  
- He is searching for his long lost sister for his father's mission until he found her when he came to Domino High school for judging in beauty contest with his fiancee Rose Shield. When he found out what happened to his sister's earth family and Darien, he's become more furious to people of Nemesis. However he became friends to Yugi and others even Yami since he trust him so well when Serena told him that he saving her and other from bad people.

Thea Phoebe Solaris  
Age: 86  
Grandmother of Serenity and Apollo and mother of Phoenix Solaris and mother-in-law of Queen Selenity.  
- Two of her grandchildren along everyone were sent to earth by Queen Selenity after she used last power with Silver Crystal. Then she sent to her earth and become as successfully lawyer & Talk Show. Also she treated Serena's and Yugi's friends as her own grandchildren.

Horus  
Talking Golden Falcon  
Partner: Aurora  
- After Aurora became Sailor guardian to Princess Serenity and Pharaoh Atemu, both royal couple gives Aurora, Horus, as her partner. However, Horus never getting along with Luna who's always so bossy and pushover to Princess Serenity. So he always protects to Princess Serenity since she so kind and gentle princess since Atemu took him to meet her.

Also Yu-Gi-Oh was belonging from Kazuki Takahashi and Sailor Moon from Naoko Takeuchi except OC characters are made by me. Please enjoy my brand new story.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

5,000 years ago, after Silver Millennium a.k.a Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Evil Queen Berly and her dark minions, until Queen Selenity sent everyone including her daughter and two guardian cats to new future on earth by using her last strength power of Silver Crystal and died on top of cross of column pole.

However after she passed on, a mysterious golden orb from earth appeared and headed towards her. The light orb faded away and revealed a handsome tan man with a golden helmet that look like Ra, wore golden armor, and shendyt. The mysterious man had red eyes filled with tears of sorrow and despair that his beloved wife died along with his daughter.

"My dear Selenity. My beautiful queen." He sobbed as he carried her died body to special place where she'll be buried.

After then, he made a special tomb for his wife and he prayed with his love and respect for his beloved wife R.I.P then look toward earth when he spotted another golden orb heading toward him and revealing to him was another male with golden hair with blue eyes and wore same outfit as him. **[An: Think as Ra's Disciple from Yu-Gi-Oh GX season 2 Episode 85]**

"Father, I found her." his son said in sadly as he holding a baby in silver blanket was Princess Serenity.

"Well done, my son." He said. "Come, we must take her with us and erase of her life in the moon into new home in Egypt."

"Very well, father." said his son.

Then his father turned into a giant golden metal dragon and flew off with his baby Serenity. Just then as they left, his son stay for while and he's walked toward to his mother's grave and speak to it.

"Mother, I know you want to sent my sister to earth with others but her time is not up yet. But someday she will. My father and I will promised you that we'll take great care of her and then...when right comes, we will sent her along her new love ones to new future so they can reborn."

Then he finished spoken to her grave and turn into golden orb and flew off toward earth of Egypt. His father made announced to everyone about his wife along others at Silver Millennium were died from unknown war, many civilizens were feel sad for the queen of the moon and her people and happy that their king's beautiful daughter is only survived.

About 16 years later, Serenity made new friends in Egypt and fall in love with brave and handsome pharaoh after she and two friends took great care of his baby brother. But suddenly something happened to Egypt, a evil force attack the kingdom with help of dark moon leader called Prince Diamond of Nemesis who wants the King of Sun's daughter as his wife.

Sadly, Serenity started to remember her life back in the moon kingdom then she felt more saddest that her second beloved is gone along her egyptian friends including her older brother, she started to feel most dangerous emotion heartbreak and lost control of her mystery white light power that she sent most of Dark Moon Minions to far away of the galaxy.

Then she have no reason to life in second time as she thinking about alot of things in her mind that she lost: her first love Prince Endymion and now her pharaoh along her friends and family. Then she spotted her lover's Millennium Puzzle and she slowly crawling toward it then grabbed it.

"My love... WHY?!" she cried in heartbreaked then she started to smashed the Millennium Puzzle in pieces then she felt down toward sand.

She panting weakly and looked to the dark sky. "Father...please...sent me along everyone to new future a-and...maybe we'll f-find e-each...*coughed*...find...each others again." As she about to pass away, she prayed to piece Millennium Puzzle in her last thoughts.

_'My love, I hope someday we will find each other again along with others. And I will always love you with all my heart. Please, let your soul and spirit reached toward my voice, my soul, my pray and my love toward you, my dear pharaoh.' _

Then she lost her life as her father appeared in golden armor Dragon mode with saddest in his eyes. Then he used his power to sent his daughter and his son along others to new era and hopefully someday they find each other again. And he disappeared in sadly.

About two or five weeks later, the kingdom is been restore along people were survived from battle. When everyone found out by one civilians that she told them about their pharaoh and his moon princess are died made everyone in the kingdom sadly.

However, one of the pharaoh's loyal priest and happens to cousin became a new pharaoh and told his newest priests to make a special prediction of the their pharaoh and his moon princess. Then later the new pharaoh decide to take pieces of Millennium Puzzle to the valley of the Kings.

Once he done, he cast his power with seven Millennium Items toward every room for to see if someone enter the room with pure heart will be chosen to take Millennium Puzzle. But if only someone with pure heart put pieces together, the Millennium Puzzle will give knowledge and power to the person will become new owner until their Pharaoh return. But they didn't know what happened to their Pharaoh's body since he defeat a evil dark creature and this man who wants Serenity.

Then finally 5,000 have passed as the kingdom of Cairo become ruined, every archaeologist tried to take golden box that has pieces of puzzle, but they about to grabbed it, they lost their lives. Until a brave young man name Solomon Muto, have passed three rooms toward the Pharaoh's tomb and took the box with him to Domino City.

Then about week later, he return home safety. he place the golden box in the storage room for save keeping until time is right and left room. The golden box beginning to glowing bright as mysterious whispered speak: _The Shadow Game!_


	3. Chapter 1: End as Sailor Moon & Moving

**Chapter 1 - End as Salior Moon & Moving to New Home**

It is peaceful evening in Domino City. However, the scene change to small store called Kame Game as well home of two family member of Muto. However his grandson return to Domino City since two day ago but his mother stay behind in Egypt for little long until she finished of her discovered. After Yugi return. his mother and grandpa is sending him to new school called Domino High School until probably from one week.

Suddenly something about to happened this year, Mr. Solomon Muto is wiping the counter with dust rug when suddenly...

"Grandpa, Come quickly!" Upstair was his grandson named Yugi Muto called out to him with worried voice.

As Mr. Muto looks surprised when his grandson's voice action then ran up the stairs to the living room. When he got there, he saw his teenage grandson with tears in his eyes and pointed to the television that cause effect to both Muto when they saw the most saddest and heartbreaken news of their good friends... The Tsukino Family.

Female reporter on television: _We just discovering that our greatest heroes in Tokyo that Sailor Moon's four sailor guardians have just defeated this mysterious monster at Cherry Drive Ave. But rumor has been that same monster has just kill three people of Tsukino family in the car and also that same monster used his strange mystery green light that caused to kill Sailor Moon's partner a.k.a lover: Tuxedo Mask who's use himself to shield to protect young lady name Serena Tsukino who's came to the park with her two friends. However, whatever happend to their leader Sailor Moon?_

-One Week Later-

It is rainy day at Tokyo, Japan where our favorite sailor scouts along her family's friends are at the Tokyo Heaven Cemetery for funeral death of Serena's family. Everyone found out from the news that Serena Tsukino, had survived from attack, is so heart-breaking and sadly that her family: her father, her mother, and her little brother were going to buried to the ground.

They were died in the fire and worse of all, her beloved boyfriend and prince, Darien Shield, is killed along destroy as well by one of new Nemesis' monster when he protected her as Tuxedo Mask form from monster's powerful attack.

After funeral is over, the girls took depression friend back home. As they did, they went back to their own home while Serena went to her room with Luna. Her guardian cat felt guilty for not saving Serena's parents in time from the monster.

Once she saw her moon princess entering her dark room without turning any lights on, she can only hear heartbreaken cries which makes Luna cried too for moon princess.

Later the next day, Serena wasn't at school or scout meeting. Luna, Artemis, and the scouts were feeling down and sadly that Serena lost two important things that she cares about: her family and her beloved prince Darien.

~Inside in Serena's bedroom~

Poor girl. She hasn't moved from her bed, eat, sleep, even talking all day. She couldn't believe that her family were gone along her beloved prince from her life. She looks at almost burn white mask on her desk as she remembers the last time when she spent the night with Darien at his apartment since they were back together from break-up no thanks to that awful dream.

**~Flashback~**

Serena and Darien were snuggling together blissfully in his bed after they make love for the first time. Darien is looking at his beautiful, sleeping girlfriend in his both arms. He loves her so much in his mind, body, and soul. He stroking her bare back then stroking her lovely hair that was down instead unusual hairstyle. Somehow he wasn't sure that if he forgot to wear condoms or he will be in trouble by her over-protected father. As he thinking his thought, he heard Serena's moaning as he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Hey, beautiful." He nuzzles her neck with his face as she giggling.

"Hey, handsome." She wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed him gently on his forehead then his lips. "How are you feeling?"

He smirking wolfish. "I feel great...no...made that I feel like I could take you to the moon and the stars in the night."

She giggled and blushed. "I felt the same way."

She laid her head on his bare chest as she felt him pecking her forehead again as she kissed him back on his bare chest and sighing happily.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he responds.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it, my love?"

"Promise me that you wouldn't leave me again."

"I won't, my love. I promised. My love will always be with you in your mind and your soul."

"I'm glad." She said then they're kissed passionately and he made love to her one last time.

**~Flashback End~**

She's sobbing hardly in her pillow. She missed him so much. "Darien, why did you lie to me? You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone again. I need you, my love. I need you so, so much."

She felt someone touch her shoulder as she look up with tears in her eyes and saw her friends, four former Nemesis sisters, Andrew, Molly, and Melvin were in her room with their sad face. Then Andrew hugs his close sister as she's beginning to cry again in his arms.

Next day, Serena still didn't go to school as she thinking about what's going to happened to her until she got some phone called from unknown lawyer that he's been hired by somebody. Serena is shocked when she been told that she going to live at move to her new home until next week that she hasn't seen them in years: The Muto family. Then Serena discovering that the lawyer got hired by Solomon Muto, who's lives at Domino City with his grandson, Yugi Muto, who's is her very close friends since they were children when they meet at the hospital that he has awful bruises broken arm when he got beat up by awful bullies at school and she was in accident and lost most of her memories about what happened back then.

She remember them so well since her parents left Domino City when her father got a new job and Yugi and Serena promised each other that they will write letter each day until she stop writing to him when he move to Egypt with his mother while Mr. Muto staying behind.

So she decide to packing everything that she need to move to her new home: her clothes, her saving money, and picture of her friends, family, even photo of Darien in her suitcase. Once she's done packing everything before next week, she then looked at her communicator watch, Moon Scepter, and Luna Pen on top of her dresser but her silver crystal was inside her body for safe keeping.

She was thinking that it's time for her to quit as Sailor Moon and probably move on with her life. So she grabbed three items then place them in her backpack and heading out to Raye's temple. Later then, just as she got there, she saw Raye's grandpa swept the floor of the temple with his broom as he looked up and saw her.

"Oh, Serena. How are you feel, my child?" said old man.

"Not to good, grandpa." Serena sadly.

"I see. Well if you're here to see Raye, she and other girls were in her bedroom." he told her as she thanking him. Once she entered the temple, grandpa Hino felt himself sadly for her then prayed to the lord to watch over her love ones in heaven.

Serena finally got to Raye's bedroom and entered when the girls and two guardian cats saw their moon princess and leader came to the room.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" Lita asked as she gives Serena a hugged.

"Still hurt, Lita. Guys, I'm afraid that I have to quit be as Sailor Moon."

"WHAT?" They shocked.

"But why?" Mina asked.

"I just can't protect everyone. I lost my family and now my Darien is gone. I failed to protect them. So that's why I quit." She sobbing in her hands as Lita and others calm her down.

"Serena, it wasn't your fault. But we need you." Lita told her.

"I can't. I just made decision already." She wiped her tears. "And I also have something to tell you all. I just got called from unknown lawyer on the phone today and he said to me that I have to move new home until next week."

"No way!" Mina and Lita shocked.

"Is that true, Serena?" Luna shocked and she got 'yes' from moon princess.

"Yes, Luna, it's true. So I think it's time that I decide to choose one of you to be the new the leader. So I choose you, Mina."

Mina surprised of Serena's chosen. "But why Serena?"

"Mina, you knew that you used to be the leader of the scouts back at the moon kingdom in the past." Serena asked. "That's why I choose you to be leader of the sailor scouts."

Mina started understood her moon princess and decide to accept her offer. "I wouldn't let you down, princess. But you must promised us that if you have trouble in your new home, you can called us with this communicator watch." said Mina as Serena nodded understood.

Hour later, Serena stay awhile and told the girls and two cats about where she's going to live with and about friends of her childhood past as she took out a photo from her purse. Everyone saw a picture of old man and adorable little boy.

"So are these two people are you going to live with?" Amy asked.

"Yep. And their names are Solomon Muto and Yugi Muto. Both of them always loves to plays games and also loves to study about ancient Egypt history from the past since Mr. Muto study as archaeologist when he was young man." Serena told them.

"Wow!" The gangs amazed of Mr. Muto's career.

"How incredible career that elder man studies." Artemis amazed. "And what about this Yugi fellow, Serena?"

"Yugi is very close friend and also like my big brother to me as well." Serena smiled.

"Just like me and Ken." Lita responded with smiled.

"Yeah. But after I moved from Domino City, I got letter from him that after he got out from hospital, he wrote that he got most beat up by mean kids at school until those bullies were got suspended for three months by their teachers and princple." Serena told them again. "And their parents were not happy for what their kids did to my friend as the parents give apologize to Yugi's mother and grandpa.

"Whoa, that's not good but I'm sure glad he was saved from those bullies." Mina relieved.

Serena frowned. "Yeah, but something gone wrong with Yugi's age. Everyone in his school thinks that Yugi looks a little bit like chibi kid until his mother decide that she going to take him to Egypt when he wouldn't get from any bullies."

"Oh dear. Poor Yugi. But I'm glad his mother took him away from that awful place along from bullies." Luna felt sorry for the boy then she remember something in her mind of Mr. Muto's career. "Serena, when you told us that Mr. Muto and Yugi loves to study about Egypt. Why can't you do that?"

"I don't think Serena won't learn anything about Egypt since she's always sleep and eat all the time." Raye smirked.

"Actually... I went to Egypt once when I was 4 years olds." Serena told them which they were surprised.

"No way!" Raye, Luna, and Artemis shocked.

"Wow, girl. That's so cool." Lita smiled. "Did you get to see a some artifacts from Egypt or other things."

Serena was thinking about in her childhood past when her parents and her were invited to Egypt by Mr. Muto. Then she also trying to remember something or rather someone who's rescue her back then when she trapped or got lost from everyone in Egypt pyramid.

"I guess you could say that, Lita. But I'll tell you all about that another time. I have to get back home and finished pack everything so I could move to Muto's home." Serena replied.

"Hey, Serena. Since you will be move to new home, how about I'll be give you cooking lessons before you leave here?" said Lita. "Maybe I could teach you some of my fighting moves."

"That will be great." Serena smiled little bit. "Amy, can you help me some studies lesson before I move to new school?"

"Sure I will, Serena." Amy smiled.

"Maybe I will tell you of some psychic power if you like?" Raye asked.

"Thanks, Raye. You guys are the best friends ever." She gives them a hugged.

Much time have pass, the girls were heading home. But however, they also remember that Rini is missing since the day when Darien was killed by that monster. So Luna and Artemis is going to searching for her in the morning.

The next day, Serena already went to school and told Ms. H that she has to move to new home and probably going to new school. Everyone in her classroom even their teacher will miss her since it won't be the same without her.

-Next Week Later-

Today is the last day for Serena. She got some of her things in the two suitcase and one brown backpack. The she looks around of her home with sad face then closed the door and locked.

Sadly, Luna and Artemis is still searching for Rini but they haven't found her yet and it is time for Serena to say good-bye to her friends and Andrew at the train station, that's it will taking her and other people to Domino City. While they waiting Serena's train to come, the girls give one of each gift to her. However, four ex-Nemesis sisters won't make it but they left her some gifts of make-up supplies.

"Here, Serena. I want you to have these." Mina give her two cards for Serena. She got Duel Monster cards. She heard about these cards from Yugi back then at the hospital. Serena loves Duel Monsters game. The first card she got from Mina is monster card called 'Gemini Elf' as Mina explained it to her. "This card remind of us since we're look like twin sisters and also I want you to have this as well to remind of me."

"Thanks, Mina." Serena got 2 more another card and it was 'The Agent of Creation - Venus' and 'Splendid Venus'.

"Here, I want you to have these as well, Serena." Lita give same card like Mina but Serena got card were 'The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter', and Spell Card: 'Lightning Vortex'.

"I have something for you as well." Amy give her four cards: 'Injection Fairy Lily', 'The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury, Trap Card: 'Numinous Healer, and Spell Card: 'Blue Medicine.

"These are great, Amy. Thanks." Serena smiled.

"I got something for you too, Meatball-Head." Raye teased as Serena made teased look at her and she got 'Fire Princess', 'The Agent of Force - Mars', 'Stealth bird', 'Firebird' and Magic Card 'Burning Land'.

"Thanks, Raye. I love them."

"And here's from me to you, Serena." Andrew give her 'Airknight Parshath', 'Mystical Elf', 'Neo the Magic Swordsman', and 'Monster Reborn'.

"Thank you, Andrew. You too guys. I will always remember these cards from you all in my heart." Serena sniffling as she wiped her tears from falling. "I'm going to show these to Yugi someday."

"Serena, Melvin and I made this special friendship bracelet together and so do others just for you so you can always remember us." Molly tied bracelet on Serena's wrist. It has red, orange, green, blue, blue-green, and brown.

"I love it. Thanks, guys."

Just then they heard from the speaker. "_Attention, the train to Domino City have just arrived. Please stay on white line until train come to complete stop_."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." said Serena.

"Make sure you write letters that you sent to us." said Andrew.

"I will." She gives him a hugged. "And tell Rita and your sister say good-bye for me."

Andrew smiled with sad face. "I will"

"And make sure keep up on your studies." said Amy.

"I'll study real hard."

"Make sure you call us as well." said Lita.

Serena smiled. "I will."

"Let us know if you see any cute guys at Domino." Mina smiled.

"Oh, Mina." Serena rolling her eyes as well everyon of Mina's comment. But they are knew that Serena is not ready for date again since she always loves Darien.

Then Raye whispered to Serena's ear so Molly, Melvin, and Andrew won't hear them. "Don't forget if there's any danger in Domino City, call us with your communicator watch." Raye asked as Serena nodded back then, Luna give communicator watch back to Serena just in case if she and everyone were with her are in danger. Then they saw the train finally came. Then she and the people got on the train. She turned to them as they waving good-bye to her as she does the same to them. "Oh! Mina, would you look after Luna for me and tell her that I will miss her?"

"I will, girl." Mina replied with a smiled.

"Thanks." Serena said as door slides closed and took off.

She got to her seat and watching to the window as train moved from Tokyo Station. She looks at her cards and bracelet that her friends give her. She felt that her friends' spirit were with her in her cards. She'll miss them a lot but it's time to move on. Then she pray for that if Rini is found and safe.

Later then at sunset, the train finally arrived and stops at Domino Train Station as she and everyone got off. Serena found taxi just in time and told the driver to take her to her friend's home. Then few minutes later, the driver pulled over at the Kame Game shop, she pay the driver as taxi drove off.

"I wonder if it's still the same since last visit." she said to herself as she knocked the door since she knew that the shop was closed in mid evening.

She saw the door opened and saw Mr. Muto who's answering the door. "Serena, thank goodness that you're here."

"Hello, grandpa Muto." She giving Mr. Muto hugged.

"Come inside, my little moonflower. I'm sure my grandson Yugi will be glad to see you as well." he said.

"Really?! He's back! How is he?" she asked.

He sighed sadly. "Well, Yugi was doing okay so far but somehow when we heard about your parents were die. It made us very sad and wish we could go to the funeral but there's nobody we knew who can take over our shop. And Yugi and I already notivate to his mother. The three of us were miss your parents alot."

"I know. I'm missed them too, grandpa. But my family were not only one who I lost. My boyfriend was gone too. He was killed by that monster when he protected me from it." She sadly as eyes beginning to watering.

Mr. Muto felt sad of her lover then he comfort her. "I'm sorry, honey. But for now on, you live here with us. I'm sure Yugi and I will be happy if you could live here."

"I would love to live here, grandpa Muto. But what's going to happened to my old home?" Serena worried.

"I'm not quite sure, sweetie. I'm better called my lawyer again and asked him about it in the first thing in the morning." he said.

"Alright, grandpa. Can I go see Yugi?" She asked.

"Of course you can. I'll take your suitcases to your new room that me and my boy setting up for you." He took it and left as she heading to her friend's bedroom.

Just she got to her friend's bedroom door and then knocked. She got replied from him as she enter the room and spot her good friend who sat on his bed and reading his book. Yugi grew taller than her height and has spike multi-color hair and innocent violet eyes. Also he's good-looking too. **[Note 1]**

"Serena." Yugi saw his childhood friend came and they got hugging together. Then they talking together little while about their childhood past and school. He even told her that he made new friends at school in Egypt and his mother's crew.

"Yugi, do you think if I could go to your new school? I just don't feeling like going to junior high school by myself." Serena asking him.

"Sure. I'll just ask grandpa about it. And beside, my school will started until Monday and I'm sure we probably make some new friends there." said Yugi.

"That will be great, Yugi." She smiled then she started to yawned. "Well, I'm better get to bed, Yugi. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Serena. Sweet dreams." he said as he got to bed as well. Before he goes to sleep, he look up in the starry sky and prayed for Serena's family for rest in piece and he hope for Serena will have new life in Domino City then he went to sleep.

Once Serena got to her bedroom that Mr. Muto shows her. It use to be guest room but now it belong to her. She got her pink nightgown and left her long hair down then she look out her window as she saw moon in the starry sky.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy, and, my dear Darien, please watch over me. I just hope if nothing bad going to happened here in Domino City." She whispered then went to her bed and fell asleep.

However in Yugi's bedroom, as he is fast asleep in his bed, he didn't notice that inside of his dresser, the same mystery golden box beginning to glowing bright.

* * *

NOTE 1: Here's the name of Doujinshi when you will see what Yugi's look like when he grew up. Just highlight, copy, and paste at google image website. **Me at 25 and You at 3017**


	4. Chapter 2: Serena's Wish

Chapter 2 - Serena's Wishes and Complete of Puzzle

After one week end which is now Monday morning. Yugi and Serena woke up and got dress in high school uniform since both of them are going to Domino High School. However for Serena, she decide to leave her long hair down. Then both of them ate their breakfast with Grandpa and finally heading out to their new school as they said good-bye to old man.

Just as two of them got there, they saw more students arrived to school. Then they remember that Solomon told them to go to office to get their class schedules. When they got to office and went to counter where a nice lady is typing something on her computer as she stop her doing when she saw two of them came to her.

"Good morning. May I help you?" said nice lady.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Yugi Muto and this is Serenity Tsukino. We are here for school schedule since we are new students." Yugi respond.

"Oh, yes. The princple told me about you two since last week. I have class schedules, map, rules, and your school locker." She told them as give some stuff to them. "Also welcome to Domino High School."

"Thanks." both of them said and left the office.

Both of them went to their locker, Yugi and Serena remove their school into their locker and wore their school shoes. Then both of them looking at schedules together and discover that they have same schedules.

Then Yugi and Serenity are heading to their homeroom together in second floor and found their classroom. Just in time when saw a man who happened to be their homeroom teacher as he saw two unfamiliar kids.

"Hello, you two. Are you two new students Yugi Muto and Serenity Tsukino?"

Both of them replied. "Yes."

"Well, welcome to my classroom. I'm Mr. Stoneberge."

"Please to meet you, sir." As both of them bow to him in respect.

Their teacher smiled to them. "Well I'm glad that you two will be in my class. Now if you wait one moment here until I called you both." As he said to them and entering the classroom as all of his students went to their desk just the school bell rings for begin the class.

"Okay, class and good morning. I have announcement to tell." As he said as all the students quiet down. "Very good. As I was saying, today we have two newest students whose will be joining us this year. So let's us all feel welcome to them."

"Yes, sir." They responded.

"Good." he said then called to Yugi and Serena. "Okay, you two, come in now."

Just as Yugi and Serena came to class, the girls were awed at Yugi while guys were drooling at Serena as they heard their teacher talking about two of them and wrote their names on chalkboard.

"Class, meet Yugi Muto and Serenity Tsukino." Mr. Stoneberge introduced then searching their desk. "Okay then. Yugi, your desk will next to that window and you, Serenity, your desk will be next to Joey Wheeler."

"Okay." They said as they were about to heading to their desk, some boy shouted loud to Serena in front of the classroom.

"Watch out, girl! Don't let Wheeler get pollute at you!" As whole class, except Yugi, her, Mr. Stoneberge and girl with short brown hair, laughed at angry blond hair that Serena found out he's Joey Wheeler.

"WHAT?! ME pollute her?! Why I oughtaa-?! Joey angered at tease and rude boy then felt her hand touch his shoulder to calm him down which whole class surprise.

"Don't listen to him. He just saying that he doesn't want us to be friends." Serena told him with gentle smiled.

Joey blinked for second then smiled back at him as she went to her seat and ignored the boy's expression at them. Then their teacher beginning the assignment for them.

Two weeks later at school, Yugi and Serena were doing great at school and made Joey as their new friend. It is now recess and lunch break for one hour to the students. Some students went to play basketball, some others went to cafeteria while Yugi and Serena were playing cards together alone in the empty class.

Then they heard someone came to class as this person bought basketball. "Hey, you two." As the male classmate asked. "Want to play baskeball with us?"

"That's very sweet of you but basketball is not my thing." Serena told him.

"Yeah, I agreed with her. Thanks for offering." Yugi replied.

The boy understood. "Okay then." Then he left with his friends.

As he left, Serena and Yugi went back to the game and having converstion together about Yugi's trip.

"So, Yugi, anything new at Egypt?" Serena asked.

"Not much until something amazed when my grandpa came to Egypt and give me something special gift I got." he told her.

Serena looked up from cards. "Really? What is it?

Yugi smiled and winked at her. "I'll show you."

Then he place cards face down and took something out from his backpack and place it on his desk. Serena is amazed at Yugi's box. It is made of gold, has some hieroglyphs on every side and in the front has eye symbol on it.

"Is this that your grandpa give you when he came to Egypt?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was very surprised myself back then. However, I told grandpa that I will show this to you when you come to visit."

Serena kept looking at the box. "So, what's in it?"

"I will show you. But before I show you, you must keep a secret." he told her.

Serena confused about secret of the box for minute then nodded. "Okay. I'll keep your secret."

"Okay. Here goes." Yugi opened the lid and show to Serena as she saw gold pieces inside the box.

"Oh, wow! It so pretty. But they are in pieces." Serena awed at it as she took one of piece out and look close with her eyes.

"These pieces are puzzles. I haven't put them together since I don't know what it looks like when I put piece together." Yugi explained.

"Oh, I see. When are you going to put puzzle together, Yugi?" She asked.

He replied. "I'll do later when we get home. Let's get back to the game."

As Yugi put his box back to his backpack and they beginning to play, Serena saw same girl with short brown hair came to the room.

"Hey, might if I play you two?" the girl asked then she blushed when she saw handsome Yugi.

"Sure." They said together as the girl went to them and join the game.

"We though you went to play basketball with the guys." Serena responded.

"I was." The girl frowned. "But when I got there at basketball court, I just found out when guys passing the ball to the girls, they started to peeking at them when some girls made their shots."

Yugi and Serena were blushed in embarrassed. Both of them were lucky that they didn't joined those to play basketball.

"By the way, you haven't told us your name?" Yugi responded.

The girl blushed in embarrassed and shyly at the same time. "Sorry about that. I'm Tea Gardner and I already knew your names."

"That's fine and nice to meet you too." said Serena.

"Same here." Yugi smiled as three of them went to their game. Then Serena saw Joey along his brown hair friend and girl with came to the room.

"Hey you three, the lunch break will be finished in half hour soon." Joey told them just as three of them saw the clock and he's right.

"We better get going and eat something." Yugi replied as he put his cards back to his backpack and left the room together.

Then Joey introduced Yugi and Serena to Tristan Taylor since both boys are friends with Tea and other girl with azure color hair with yellow ribbon tied into ponytail from her back Miho who's happened to Tristan's secret crushed.

Joey whispering to Yugi and Serena about both of them that whenever Tristan trying to win Miho's heart and kept failed miserably caused his new friends giggled softly. As all of them were getting closed to cafeteria, Joey and Tristan were in front and they bumped someone's chest that's felt hard as brick wall which caused Tea, Miho, and Tristan nervously fright but Joey frowned at tall guy.

"Are you going somewhere?" said tough guy with frowned.

"Errr..." Tristan was about to say something but then his friends watched as big guys look at Yugi and Serena.

"Well, well. What have we here." The tall boy smirked at Yugi who's frown at him and Serena who's hiding behind Yugi. "I never see you two before. Are you new around here?"

"In the way, yes we are." Yugi responded with serious looks. "And who are you?"

The tall guy frowned at Yugi's looks then he look at Serena with smirked on his face with lust eyes then frowned again as Yugi moved in front of Serena for protection from lust man. Then the gangs watch the whole scene and relieved as they watched the tall guy walked away from them.

"I don't trust that guy. Who is he anyway?" Yugi asked one of them.

Joey responded. "I guess you don't know about that creepy. That's Ushio Tetsu. The so-called 'Hall Monitor'. Everyone in this school are afraid at him. He make up all of his stupid so-called rules."

Tristen added. "But to fair warning, Ushio is the most school bully and dangerous guy in this school. Both of you must stay away from him."

"I agreed with them, you two." Tea came to them. "When we found out when he did to the any new students, let's just just say is not good to have him as our school monitor."

"Really?" Yugi asked with frowned as three of them nodded truthfully. "Can any teacher or principle do something about him?"

Tea replied. "Some students did but the principle give that creep a two months suspended from school then bought him back."

Miho added to the story. "But the parents of new students decide to take their kids to another school than here since the principle isn't going to expelled that jerk from school until some further prove."

These words caused more freight to Serena. "Oh, dear." She worried then look at Yugi. "Yugi, what are we going to do? If what they say is true about that creepy, I don't want to near that monster."

Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, Serena. I won't let anything happened to you and others from Ushio."

Joey and Tristan were surprised of his braving. "Say What?! You're not scared at creepy?!"

Yugi smirked. "No way. I despise bullies who's picking on at innocent victim even me back then. I can't stand them. That's why I must do something to help them from any bullies."

Then caused Joey and Tristan smiled proudly at Yugi and both of them place their arm on his shoulder as friendship.

"Yugi, we like your gust." both boys said together as three girls smiled at them then they went cafeteria and have lunch together. This is beginning of beautiful friendship to six of them.

The school is over as everyone are heading home. Just as Yugi and Serena were heading home as well until somebody with familiar voice caused Yugi's frowned and Serena's chilling in fear as both of them turned around and saw the creepy Ushio walking to them.

"Say, you two, I just wondering if I could ask you a question." Ushio asked with fake curiously look.

Yugi frowned. "And what's your question?"

"Have you two been bullied by any certain students from any class?" Ushio asked.

Yugi looked displease of Ushio's question. "...That's what you want to ask that question?"

Ushio started frown again at Yugi as he been discover but he kept cool act. "And was wrong with that question?"

Yugi move to him with still frown looks and made Ushio move away slowing from him as they didn't know that everyone were watching them with curiously along worried looks even Yugi's and Serena's friends are there as well.

However to Joey and Tristan, both boys can't wait to see what will Yugi do to Ushio as everyone from outside are surprised when they saw Yugi grabbed Ushio's shirt then lift him up and throw the creep toward the big garbage box as the long lit closed up.

Everyone were more surprised and amazed at Yugi as he wiped his hands with triumph looks on his face then grabbed Serena's shoulder as both of them walked off together to home. While everyone were still surprised, Joey and Tristan were even more amazed than others then caused them excited. And for Ushio, he opened the garbage lit and look on his face that he wants to revenge at Yugi.

Later Yugi and Serena finally arrived back Kame Game Shop and enter. They saw Grandpa was talking on the phone with displease looks on his face then he hung up the phone and saw both of them came back from school.

"Grandpa, something wrong?" Yugi asked.

His grandpa sighed sadly. "Well, I don't know how to explained this. But I have bad news for you, Serena."

Serena surprised. "What is it, grandpa?"

"Serena, I'm afraid that you going live with us from now on since you can't no longer go back your old home."

Serena and Yugi shocked then she asked him. "But why not?"

"Well, when the lawyer found out that your parents don't have any other relatives at any country. So he decide to make auction some of your family's items and sell the house. Once it's done, the lawyer will sent you a money check for you to keep." he explained.

Serena started to feel sad of her own home as she started to tears and run to her bedroom. Yugi and his grandpa will felt sorrowful to her. However, Yugi got a get idea to cheer something to Serena but he need to talk to his grandpa first.

-Serena's bedroom-

Poor girl. She laid down on her bed as she sobbed quietly on her white pillow when she thinking about her home. That house will be take away from her. So she can't go back home and the memories that felt in her old home will be gone as well.

Just then, she heard the door opened as someone sat down on her bed then she look up from her pillow and saw that it was Yugi with his golden egypt box on his lap.

"Serena, I know you feel sad about losing your only home. But I'm sure your parents along your lover will wanted you to be living here with me and grandpa." said Yugi. "And I'm sure you can and still visiting your friends as well."

Serena looked at him and sat up as she wiped her tears from her face. "But, Yugi, it won't be the same. I don't know what's going to happened to me. First my parents were killed in the fire, then my beloved Darien, and now my home are take away from me. I don't think I will have those stuff in my live anymore."

Yugi comfort her in close sibling hugged. "You can still have those things. I'm sure me, grandpa, and my mom will be your part of the family, you got new home which is here, and I'm sure you will have new lover for you just like your Darien was."

Serena started to bit better with hopefully in her eyes. "Do you really thing so? Will I get second chance?"

Yugi smiled. "Everyone will have second chance even you."

Then she smiled again and hugged him. "Thank you, Yugi."

He hugged back. "No problem, Serena. That's what best friends do."

Both of them removed from hugging and then Yugi pick up his box from the bed and show it to her. "Serena, when I talk to grandpa about my plan and he though about my idea is perfect."

"What your idea?" Serena asked with curiously.

"When I finished my puzzle together, I want you to have your wish at it." Yugi explained of his idea.

She surprised. "But Yugi, your grandpa give you that box. Don't you have a wish for it?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, Serena. I don't need a wish. I wanted you to have it. You can have anything you want."

Serena awed at him and the puzzle box. Then she smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. For telling me this."

"No problem. " Yugi smiled again. "So what do you wish for?"

Serena thinking in her thought with her eyes closed for minute... Then she opened her eyes and smiled. "I think I got one."

Yugi curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, it is silly wish...but my wish is that is to have someone who will protect us and everyone from any danger and also be new my new protector. Someone that we can be trusted." Serena told him of her wish.

Yugi is amazed and started to like her wish alot which better than other wishes. "That is great wish, Serena. And I sure the puzzle will grant your wish."

"I hope so too." She smiled.

The next day, Yugi and others were talking together under the tree at recess time about what happened yesterday. In fact, the whole school still talks about it since that day of what Yugi did to the tall guy was awesome.

"Man, Yugi. That was the awesome move tha you did to that creepy." Joey laughed.

"Yeah, everyone in the whole school was talking about you. How did you do that move?" Tristan asked.

"I've learn that move from my friend back in Egypt. I pretty sure you like to meet her someday." Yugi replied.

"Whoa! This girl taught you that?" Tea surprised as he nodded. "That's so cool."

Serena was about to say something but then she got shocked when she saw something from behind Yugi and Joey as the gang looked at her.

"Was wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Look!" Serena pointed something at her finger.

Then they followed at what she's pointed at and caused the gang groaned in annoying when they saw angry Ushio heading toward them.

"Hey, you! You've going to pay for humiliated at me back then." Ushio furious at Yugi.

Yugi frowned. "If I refused?"

The whole school look at between them then shocked at Ushio when they saw he took out a weapon knife from his uniform pocket.

Ushio smirked in evilly. "Then I'll take your life and maybe take your sweet friend as my new play toy to make money."

That caused Yugi, Joey, and Tristan anger at him while Serena became frighten at Ushio who's giving her his lust eyes look at her and she move away toward Tea and Miho for protection as both girls comfort her.

Yugi outraged. "Listen here, Ushio! I wouldn't let you near her. She is not your play toy or anything. If something happened to her, YOU will be going to pay!"

"I will protect her as well." Joey stood next to Yugi.

"Me too." Tristan added.

Ushio become more angry then surprised that every guys and girls were came next to them too. Yugi's words got them courages to be brave too. Ushio growling at everyone as he clutched his knife tightly.

"This is pathetic!" Ushio shouted to everyone. "IN FACT, YOU ALL PATHETIC! AFTER I DONE FOR YOU!"

"After you done for us?!" The one of boy shouted. "You haven't done any of us, you creepy!"

"You call yourself bodyguard!? WELL YOU'RE NOT TO US!" Another boy cried out in anger.

"Yeah! You even have nerve when you force each new students to pay 1,600 yen as your so called as their bodyguard for protection from any bullies. When they refused your offer, you start to beat them up and left them injury. The only bully in this is school around here is YOU, USHIO-LOSER!"

Then Serena, Tea, and Miho along others were shocked from some female voice cried in anger as well. "WE ALL HATE YOU, USHIO-JERK! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND THAT YOU'VE RAPE HER AND KILL HER BACK THEN! I WISH THE PRINCPLE SHOULD HAVE EXPELLED YOU FROM THIS SCHOOL FOREVER! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted agreement to the girl who's crying of her friend in her thoughts while most girls comfort her and glaring at Ushio with hater.

While the kids, execpt Yugi and the gangs, started to throw rocks at Ushio as the bully trying to protect himself from get hits from them. When suddenly the sound of the whistle caused them to stop throwing rocks when they saw the principle and teachers came out of the building. They look very angry but not to the students, only at Ushio.

"Ushio Tetsu! My office...NOW!" The princple ordered as Ushio have no choose but to obey.

As everyone watched as he enter the school build along their teachers and principle follow him. Everyone were wondering what is going to happened, however, they all hopefully that their princple will expelled Ushio from their school like today.

Later then, everyone surprised that their teachers decide to ended school early and come back tomorrow since all the teachers and their princple were have a meeting about Ushio's actions.

Few hours past as the sun is setting, Yugi is still doing his puzzle for pass 3 and half hour. But, while working his puzzle together without knowing that is almost soon complete, Yugi is still very furious in his thoughs of Ushio which causing more furious about what Ushio did to poor innocent new students along the poor girl got rape... If Ushio did to Serena, he want to murder him in cold blood.

But then, he remember about Serena's special wish since yesterday last night. Serena's words in Yugi's thoughts:

_"...My wish is that is to have someone who will protect us and everyone from any danger and also be new my new protector. Someone that we can be trusted."_

As Yugi smiled of his thought then he surprised that his puzzle is close to complete and there's one more piece left that eye symbol on it in the box.

'I...I did it! Only one more piece to go. I'll finally finished it. Serena, you will have your wish in no time!' Yugi is excited and nervous at the same time. Then he took out the last piece...and slowing place it at last hole... He did it. His puzzle is complete and made Yugi laughed in happily.

Meanwhile downstairs, Serena is helping grandpa as she sweeping the floor with broom, after change from school unifom to white summer dress, while he doing some items in the shelves when suddenly...

"You guys, I did it!" Yugi run down from the stairs and show to it to his grandpa and his best friend of his puzzle and caused both of them suprised.

"Well done, my boy! You've complete the legendary Millennium Puzzle." Grandpa proudly at his grandson.

"Me too. I hope my wish will come true." Serena hopefully.

Mr. Muto confused at Serena's words. "What wish, my dear?"

Yugi told his grandpa about Serena's wish, Mr. Muto really like her wish alot. And he hopefully too that her wish will come true soon.

"Well then, this caused some celebrate, but I need some ingredients to cook us for dinner." said Mr. Muto. "But I need to finished these stuff first."

"Let me go, Grandpa Muto. I'll get you some items while Yugi will help you restock them." Serena volunteered.

Grandpa thinking then nodded. "Very well. Let me write it down on the paper and give it to you."

Then he went to stairscase to get the paper. Yugi went to her and give her the Millennium Puzzle for protection.

"Here, Serena, take this." Yugi told her.

Serena surprised. "But Yugi..."

"I know what you going to say, but you needed this so your wish will come true." He winked at her. "Trust me."

Serena blinked then understood and took his Millennium Puzzle and place it in her dress pocket. Mr. Muto came back with piece of paper and give it to Serena then both Muto watch her left the store. They hope that Millennium Puzzle will grant her wish come true for them... suddenly their prayed has been answered.

* * *

Stay tuned for next chapter of Serena meet Yami and he challenge Ushio in Shadow Game.


	5. Chapter 3: Serena's Mysterious Savior

Chapter 3 - Serena's Mysterious Savior

Serena got some items in ther supermarket cart that Mr. Muto wrote on the paper and heading to cash register to pay all the items to make dinner. Later, she left the market with two grocery bags and heading back home.

Then she remember that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is still in her pocket. She hope for Millennium Puzzle will  
definitely grant her wish as she gently touch Millennium Puzzle. Somehow she suddenly felt warmth and maybe something odd of her emotion that she can't described of it.

Suddenly she felt someone touching her shoulder as she saw that it was one of two police officer with gentle smiled at her.

"You're alright, ma'am?" said officer.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking something in my mind." Serena replied with kind smiled.

"Okay. You've better heading home now." said his partner as both offices walk off while Serena heading off as well.

Unknown to her and two officers, a mysterious, tall male person in the shadow came out of hiding from alley as guy glaring at both officers' back then turn to where Serena walk off with lust eyes as licking his lips that make his excited to feel pure body to his as he went quickly and quietly following her.

"Hee-hee. Serena, I get you very soon." He said outloud without worried that someone heard him. "I can't wait to have my buddy to put in your body."

As he finished his vowed, he didn't notice that someone already heard the whole thing which was by a young girl about same age as Serena who has long white hair, with blue eyes, and pure white skin and wore light-blue summer dress.

Just the girl saw Ushio is heading to Serena's direction, she remember where she saw the officers early and quickly running to them before the guy will rape at poor girl. Unexpectedly for her and the officers, someone special for Serena will be appeared soon.

Serena is about heading next street, she started to felt chilling and frighten about something about to happened to her. She stopped her walking and slowing turn around...nothing there. Once again she walk off. And again a same tall guy came out from hiding and following her.

Last time, Serena felt same thing again and she afraid to look then she saw dark, clear glass window of reflection of her. As just she saw herself in the glass window then she saw another reflection that caused her terrified in horror.

She then quickly turn around and saw Ushio who's far behind her as he smirking in lust at her. She clutches her bags with both arms in tighly with fear looks.

"What do you want?!" Serena cried in horror.

Ushio cackled at her with evil. "What do I want? It's simple...IT'S YOU I WANT!"

Serena screamed in terror and run away quickly from him as he started to chase her with evil laughed.

She kept run faster while trying to find somewhere to hide or find some help. "GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried for help as she went to the empty alley but then accidently drop her grocery bags to the floor.

She started to feel legs getting tired from running as she run to the dead end. She is trapped and Ushio will be finding her very soon. Serena kneel down to the ground and cried in frighten that Ushio will probably kidnapped her, raped her, and maybe then killed her somewhere.

She then took out Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and look at it with tears in her eyes and beginning to pray it. "Please! Millennium Puzzle, please grant my wish. I need your help to save me from that Ushio who's going to **_*sniffing with broken voice*_** going to something to m-me!"

She then hugging the Millennium Puzzle and cried. When suddenly as one single of her tears fell from her rosy cheek and drop on Millennium Puzzle ...something incredible happened... The Millennium Puzzle beginning to glowing and flew out from her arms into mid air. Serena stopped her crying and got up as she watched that something about to happened.

Suddenly Serena covering her eyes from very bright lights then she heard a mysteriously deep anicent and most handsome voice that she haven't heard from before.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid."

Serena gasped then removing her arms from her face and look where the Millennium Puzzle at. Once again she shocked that caused her more surprise of mysterious voice's owner. Out of nowhere, a guy with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle that wore around his neck looks just like Yugi's twin but he looks different than Yugi. His hair was same as Yugi's but this guy has three streaks of golden hair, his eyes were like evil narrow but the iris eyes part were fully violet and blue without pupil. Then, she saw eye symbol glowing on his forehead.

"Are you the one who's calling for help?" said Dark look-like Yugi as she nodded yes to him without word.

Serena then saw him walking to her as he lift one of his hand to her. She felt nervous as she closed eyes in case something happened...then she felt his hand gently touch on her cheek and made her opening her eyes as his face is almost close to her.

To Dark Yugi, he didn't know want happened when he came out of Millennium Puzzle, then he saw a poor frighten girl covering her eyes with both arms. Then he is surprise when she remove arms from her face, she is the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She looks more like a innocent angel looking for someone to protect her from any evil.

When he walked toward her, he saw her gorgeous blue eyes closed in terrified. He didn't mean to scary her but he somehow guess somebody must have scary her as he gently place his hand to her cheek and made her opening her lovely eyes again.

"Don't be afraid, angel." Dark Yugi with gentle smiled.

"W-who are you?" Serena asked in soft voice.

When Dark Yugi heard her voice, the voice of her is like silver bell that angel can sing to his ears and made his heart poundly in happily.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember much but the only names I have are Yu-Gi-Oh and Yami." he said then smiled to her. "So just called me Yami."

Serena started to smiled as he saw her smile which cause him happy again then he need to know this beautiful angel's name. "And what name you've mind be, my lovely angel?"

Serena giggled as she blushed. "My name is Serenity Tsukino but my friends called me Serena for short."

He sighed in dreamy and gently took one of hand to his lips. "Serenity, you name is sound so beautiful that I could protect you from any darkness." Then kiss her hand gently which makes her blushed happily.

And speaking of darkness, Serena become afraid and remember Ushio will be here any moment. "Oh, no. I've got to hide."

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"There's this awful guy named Ushio Tetsu is after me. He going to rape me without people knowing." Serena told him more story about Ushio.

Yami made his eyes glowing furious. And then start to smirking evil that he have plan for this Ushio.

Meanwhile, Ushio is looking for Serena so he could kidnapped her and rape her somewhere and he spotted two familiar bags on ther floor made him smirked.

"So she hiding here, huh?" He cackled again and walked to the empty alley. "Here I come, babe!"

As he kept smirked then become confused as he felt strong wind as most of leaves blew away. The he started to hear of mysterious voice that caused him frozen.

"Yo, it's time to game!" a mysterious voice responded.

Then world around him started to getting dark. Ushio is frozen stiff while he's tie up with rope from dome tower to around his wrist then finally he woke up, he shocked when he saw how height he was and he quickly grabbed the rope so he wouldn't fall.

"WHAT THE ***BLEEP***?!" Ushio screamed then he look up and two shadows at dome tower pole as light lit up caused Ushio in anger that Serena got somebody to protect her and he thinks that is Yugi.

"YOU BASTARD! YUGI!" Ushio furiously.

Yami smirked evil at Ushio. "Yo, Ushio! You've got some nerve for after this sweet angel's body as your next sex toy. But I've got something better that you could have."

"And what's that?" Ushio growling in annoyed.

"See something I place on the dome pole?" Yami pointed with his thumb at long metal pole and something was sticky on it. "I have about 50,000 yen on the pole." Yami smirked.

When Ushio heard about how much money he has and caused him greed. "You've got that much cash?! Then hand them over!"

"Please, that would be too easy to hand over." Yami replied with smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ushio furiously.

Yami kept smirked at bully. "If you want the money and this sweet angel, we going to play a game."

"Game?!" Ushio surprised.

"Not just a game. It's the Shadow Game." Yami told him.

Ushio started to smirked since he played before from the past but he cheated without anyone knew. "Very interseting. I, Ushio, have never lost at any game. I accepted!"

Serena humphed with frown. "Yeah right. And we bet that he cheated without anyone knowing." She whispered.

"Don't worry. Just trust me." Yami replied and wink at her then turn to Ushio. "I'm impressive, Ushio. Let's get started then."

Serena remember the Ushio got tied then she beginning to worried about Yami. "Wait..."

She amazed when she saw Yami got tied up too as he jumped and slid down. Then she saw that he's stick something from hands to the dome roof were cards that's face down. Then the rope is pull Ushio up to Yami's same level.

"Before we beginning the game, I'll explained the rules." Yami started to explained to Ushio of the game. "One of us will take turn and pick a card. The card that we pick can climb up with same number as the card while other player goes down. So on, one of us who makes it to the top of the dome pole will be win of both prizes."

Ushio laughed and smirked. "Fine then. So If you din't mind, I can go first." Then he pick the card and show him that he got 10 of red Diamonds. "HAHA! Well, Yugi, look like I'm get both prize!"

Then he started to climb while Yami goes down. Serena beginning to grow more worried to Yami.

Yami pick the card and he show to Ushio with smirked. "I've got a King of Diamond."

"YOU'VE WHAT?!" Ushio shouted as he moved down while Yami climbed up.

Then Ushio picked a card. "2 of Spades. Look like I'm catching up!" Then climb up while Yami move to his level. Then look up at Serena with lust in eyes. "Here I come, Serena."

"Yami, don't let the creepy get to me!" Serena cried as she moved away as she hiding herself at behind of dome pole from Ushio.

"We can't have that now..." Yami replied and pick a card again. "Queen of Spades."

"WHAT!?" Ushio surprised as he moved all the way down.

Ushio: 3 of Diamonds!

Yami: 9 of Hearts!

Ushio with frown: 6 of Clubs!

Yami: Jack of Spades!

As Yami climb near to the pole while Ushio is all the way down from them which the jerk cause him become afraid to fall down and lose the game. Suddenly three of them felt wind blow hard as Serena started to feel cold as she trying rubbing arms to keep warm.

Yami saw her that she started to get cold. "Don't worrying, Serena. This game will be over soon."

Serena look at him and nodded. Both of them saw Ushio who still frightened from falling without letting go of the rope which caused Yami smirked and Serena giggled softly.

"Something the matter, Ushio? Nothing left?" Yami called out to him then looked between the card and Serena. "I'm 1 step away from the top."

That made Ushio moved again and growling at him. "You just shut the ***Bleep*** up! The next card I pick will turn around!" Then he took card and cause him shocked. "J-joker!"

Yami smirked while he heard his opponent's shouted and Serena's laughed. "That's too bad, Ushio. Joker is a miss or zero. Look like you can't move any step. Now it's my turn."

Ushio started to grow furious as he threw the card that he picked. "WHAT?! Don't screw with me! You've must started this from the beginning!"

Yami ignored Ushio's comment as he took the card. "Ace of Diamond. Look like I have won this game."

"Great job, Yami." Serena excited and help him moved to her. However she accidently move him too closed to her as both of them look each other with surprised looks. Yami smiled at her as he place his hand on when he did before as Serena started to blushed and she sighed softly.

'Why I suddenly feel so strange and maybe somehow so happy toward him?' Serena thinking in her mind.

Suddenly Serena saw Ushio started to climb fast with angry looks on his face and he was about hit Yami. "Look out, Yami!" She pushed him away from Ushio's fist.

Yami smirked just as he and Serena are about to fall from the dome. "So I see you don't follow the rules?" He said as he quickly grabbed Serena's wrist. "You know that you pay from consequences for break the rule."

Ushio still angry as he ripped the rope that cause attaching them. "Drop dead and take your tramp with you! Both of you cause me to expelled the school!" As he watched both of them fell down and made him laughed.

Serena screamed as she saw long way down then she felt Yami grabbed her again then removed his Millennium Puzzle from his neck and pin quickly to tower wall. Serena saw how height from them, she quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face on his shoulder from looking down. Yami suddenly feel very strange and warm as he sniffing gently at her golden hair which smell like rose with vanilla scent on. Then he can't help himself as he nuzzle his face at it.

Meanwhile at the roof dome, Ushio went to pole to collected the prize. He smirked when he got the money but suddenly frowned that Yami's place the prize were only deck of card instead.

Yami sense Ushio got fake prize then the eye symbol appeared on his forehead again as Serena look at him and his forehead.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

Yami replied. "The door of Darkness has opening of his mind."

She become confused of what he means as she about to say something again when both of them saw Ushio started to fall as he screamed.

As he fall, he shocked that Yami and Serena were survived. He then heard of Yami's words as Ushio still falling toward the water.

"The Shadow Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed and face punishement for what you have done to the victims."

"WHAT?!" Ushio shocked then look at the water river as he felt relieved. "It's alright, I'll just get wet anyway!"

Just he about to fall toward water as Yami and Serena watching, something came out the river which Serena shocked and looked away from scene but Yami just smirked as he watched Ushio started to scream in terror and he fell one of monster's jaws. However those monsters were just illusion made by Yami.

Meanwhile, the two same policemen and girl with long white hair were looking for Serena since the girl told the police officers about this man is after Serena. Then one of the officer spotted familiar two bags were left the ground. They hope the girl is all right then three of them came out of the car and run toward the alley.

Yami used Millennium Puzzle to tranport them safety to the ground. He then felt Serena move away from him.

"Yami, what's going to happened to the jerk?" Serena asked.

He smirked and respond. "Don't worry. Ushio won't know about the creature came out of the water were just illusion."

"Oh." She got the answer then blushed again when Yami move to her. As he about move his face to her when...

"Miss, are you okay over there?!" Serena looked toward the alley and saw two same officers she met early and unknown girl who's with them. Then she look back to where Yami at... he's not there but she saw Yugi's Millennium Puzzle on the ground then she pick it up.

Later then, the girl decide to take Serena home as both of them took bags with them. While the two police were looking for Ushio. One of them spotted Ushio as both of them were confused when they saw Ushio's crying as he scared of something.

Meanwhile at the Game Kame Shop, it closed to 9 and both of them were worried about Serena. Something must happened to her as both of them have same thoughts: They are going to find her.

Just they about to leave, they saw and relieve that Serena came home safetly with another girl who's with her.

"Serena, are you alright?" grandpa relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine." Serena smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry for cause you both worried. Thanks to two people who save me from current bully."

Yugi surprised and frowned. "Ushio?"

Serena nodded. "Yes. I'm run away from him as quickly as I could..."she blushed which caused Yugi and grandpa surprised. "I was saved by mysterious savior."

"Whoa!" Yugi surprised. "Did you get his name?"

"Yes, we want to meet this boy and thanking him for rescue you." grandpa added.

Serena fade her blushed and thinking her thoughts. 'Should I?...I guess not. They won't believe me about that Yami look like dark version of Yugi.'

"Sorry, you guys. I just about to thank him but suddenly he was gone after he challenge Ushio." Serena act ashamed.

"Oh, I see." Grandpa disappointed but then remember about the girl. "And who this young lady, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Serena apologized to the girl. "Everyone, I want you all to meet Kisara. She just move here today and she's second person who told the police officers about Ushio was about to do to me."

"Glad to meet you, Kisara. I'm Yugi Muto and this is my grandpa, Solomon Muto." Yugi introduced.

Kisara smiled back. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Later then, grandpa decide to order pizza instead, he asked Kisara to stay for dinner with them and Kisara said sure. As the pizza came, they ate cheese pizza with pieces of bacon on it.

"So, Serena, looks like you got your wish come true, huh?" Yugi asked then bit his pizza.

Serena about to bite her pizza but stop when Yugi asking about her wish then blushed again of her handsome savior then smiled in shyly. "Yeah...I finally got my wish."

Both Muto and Kisara look at her emotion then smiled together. Yugi is right from the beginning for Serena. And thanks to Millennium Puzzle, Serena got her wish of her rescuer that those three didn't know about of this mysterious of Yami.

* * *

An: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoying this chapter. I'll keep going on more chapters soon.


	6. Chapter 4: Danger at Burger World

Chapter 4 - Danger at Burger World

It is middle of the night at local prison building. Suddenly the prisoners' rooms, most everyone beginning spent rumors about something.

Prisoner #1: Hey! Did you hear? I just found out there's going to be jail break.

Prisoner #2: Jail break, huh? ...Impossible. There's no way that someone is going to escape this place. Unlike somebody did since about few weeks ago.

Prisoner #1: You mean Jirou, the Yellow Spider? That's just like him. It's incredible that he satisfied to escape. Somehow, the police hasn't found him yet.

Prisoner #2: Yeah.

However, one of prisoner overheard them with annoying looks on his face that some guys were talking about pervious prisoner caused him arrogant.

Unknown Prisoner: Humph! What're they saying? Heh. Just watch... I'm gonna break this place out.

Suddenly unknown hour, a officer fell to the ground as he's unconscious after someone hit him on the back of his neck, hard. Then someone in the shadow dragging the body somewhere.

Few minutes later, the alarm have just went on that's warning to the officers when they found out that one of prisoners have escape his cellar. Then one of officer found one of guard's body in the janitor closet in only strip boxer, no uniform.

"Oh, no! We must hurry and find him before it's too late!" Another officer shouted to the rest of officers.

At outside, more police cars came as all of them got out the car and run to the building, Suddenly unknown to them, one of prisoner disguise as the guard, who's belong to unconscious officers from early, then enter one of police cars and drove off in speed toward to Domino City.

The morning arrived and it is time for Serena and Yugi getting ready for school. Yugi is brushing his teeth while his grandpa making pancakes for them and Serena is making some lunch. Suddenly the news came on the T.V. since Grandpa left it on as the woman in television beginning to report update.

"_Good morning. Today we just received about around later last night at the Domino Local Prison of a man of age 26 name Tasaki Tetsu a.k.a Tetsu the Hedgehog have escape the cellar and drove in one of missing police cars that just found at the parking lot building early today along police outfit. Nobody has been spotted him just yet. If any investigators had spotted him, please called the crime stopper phone number on the screen and report them_."

The news ended, Yugi and Serena finished their breakfast and heading off to school together while grandpa turned off the television and beginning to do his work without knowing of escape prisoner.

Few hours later at the Domino High School ended as school bell ring for all the students and teachers are leaving for the day. Before then, everyone in the school have just found out and felt much relief that their principle finally decide to sentence that awful jerk Ushio to be expelled from this school for good and also he got arrested as well for rapist, abused, and murdering of the students.

So the gangs won't have to worrying about him anymore now the school students will be saved as the principle made apologized to all the students for bought loser Ushio back to school. However most kids will might be forgive him but they wished for better principle who will stop any bullies for hurting innocent people with or without proves.

But there's more about him when he's not only got expelled from school and arrested, his own family are disowning him and they going to moved to new place without him in case he's getting out of prison.

Then as Yugi and Serena are about to leave the classroom, their friend Joey Wheeler calling out to them. "Hey, guys. Wanna to go somewhere before we're heading home?"

Serena though about it and nodded. "Sure. So great idea."

"I agreed. What did you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I just found out there's new place that just opened up since when you two came to this school. It is called Burger World." Joey told them. "I also heard tha their juicy hamburger is becoming very popular in Domino City."

"Sound delicious. Maybe we should go there." Serena suggested.

"Okay. I'm sure grandpa would like some of those burger. I haven't eat them since I was still live in Egypt with my mom." Yugi replied.

However three of them didn't notice that Tea made weird expression that she looks disappointed when Joey told about that place to Serena and her secret crush Yugi. She praying in her mind for somebody to stop them until she saw Tristan came to them.

"Wait a minute, guys." Tristan got them attention when he came to them.

Joey teased him. "Well, if it isn't that someone got failed to become first year president of this school but instead becoming a clean janitor."

Serena frowned at Joey. "That's not very nice."

"Ignore him, Serena." He told her then frowned at Joey. "And beside, is not janitor. It's Beautification club!"

Serena blinked. "Beautification club? What's that?"

Joey replied to her. "You don't want to know."

Tristan frowned at him again then turned to Yugi and Serena since both of them didn't know something when they first came to this school. "Before Joey interrupted, you two didn't know about there's school rules about going somewhere after school is against it."

That made Serena and Yugi shocked of the school rules. Fortunately, nobody told them about after school activates nor going somewhere is not allowed from this school.

"But who made that rule?" Serena asked one of them.

"I guess it was the principle I guess." Tristan guessed. "But there's more than just that and you didn't know yet. This school has more rules that you cannot dating and no after school jobs as well."

"What?!" Serena and Yugi shocked.

"I can't believe this." Serena disappointed of school rules.

"I agreed with you, Serena." Yugi as well. "So I guess we can't go to the Burger World then."

Both of them didn't notice when Tea is relief in sighing that Tristan stop them. However, she got terrified in worried when Miho appeared to them and she saw her expression of excited looks. When Tea knew Miho is Tristan's weakness whenever she appeared and he want to follow her like puppy want to following their owner.

Miho overheard when somebody mention about one of her favorite fast food. "I want to go too. I wanna check out Burger World!"

Tristan blushed in excited and made surprised to Yugi and Serena. "Then let's us go!"

"HUH?!" Both best friends surprised at Tristan for changing his mind so quickly after he told them about school rules.

Joey skeptical with frown at his buddy. "Hey, I fought you say..."

Tea appeared to them and interrupted Joey. "Hold on, everyone..." She got them attention but then blushed again when she got Yugi's attenion as well. But then remember something in her mind as she shook out her blushed from her face. "...did you say something about Burger World?"

Yugi responded. "Yeah. Are you going there too?"

Tea made panic looks. "No way! Please you've mustn't go there. I just heard that place is awful and their foods got bad as well."

Serena surprised. "Are you sure, Tea?"

"It's true! I ever heard from everyone that most customers got sick since on grand opening day." Tea replied. "Also I ever heard from the teachers were talking about the whole city beginning to panic as well."

"What do you mean by that, Tea?" Yugi questioned.

"You didn't know about today's news? There's escape prisoner heading to Domino City and he's got a gun." After Tea finished, cause only Serena, Miho, and Tristan worried but Yugi and Joey.

"Oh, dear!" Serena worried. She did almost hear from that news this morning. But then remember her friends mention to called them with her sailor scout watch on her left wrist.

Finally Tea is relieved in sigh as she overheard them that they decide not to go then and she left the class and heading home. But somehow she felt very gulity for lying to only Serena and Yugi. But she have her reason that she didn't want them to know her secret. So maybe someday she'll tell them.

Back in the classroom, Joey looks suspension at Tea that she hiding something from everyone today as he watch Tea walking away quickly.

"There's something not right about her." said Joey.

"What do you mean?" Yugi appeared next to him.

"Well, before you and Serena came here, Tea is acting very weird today than usual." Joey told him.

Yugi confused. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing wrong. And anyway, Serena and I better get going home. See ya tommorow."

Just as Yugi and Serena saying good-bye and heading home since they got homework to do until next day, Yugi is wondering Joey's theory about's Tea acting is right. But then, he neglected that thoughts as both of them heading home.

Later that night around 8:30 pm, Yugi and his grandpa are watching news on television while Serena is at her bedroom writing her letter to her friends at Andrew's work. Serena is glad that none of her friends will be going to that school since that place is so different than her old school.

As she finishing her letter, Serena isn't wrote down the part that she was rescue by Yami that day from awful man. She didn't want her friends including two guardians cats to worried about her safety since only Lita and Raye are too overprotected to her and Luna always judging others without thinking like she thinks Amy and Darien were enemies from the beginning.

Serena is hopefully that if her scouts and two cat guardians could trust Yami instead judging him as evil or untrusting which causing her blushed when she thinking about him that she could almost swore that he's going to kiss her that day she felt her heart poundly.

Back to the living room, Yugi and grandpa still watching until they about to hear about the robberies that from somewhere in Domino City.

The news man: _In the next news, around midnight; a burglar have entered the bank of Domino National and have robbed with about thirty million yen and along robbing to others banks in each city. Fortunalely during investigate from the police that they believe this robberies is caused by Tasaki Tetsu. But the polices hasn't been found or caught yet of that man..."_

"Good thing we have different bank, huh?" Yugi asked his grandpa.

"Yep. Hopefully, I hope those cops will catch that man soon." said Mr. Muto then looking at the time. "It's time for bed, my boy."

His grandson smiled. "Alright. Good night." Then he left and heading to his bedroom after he saying good-night to Serena as well.

The next day when the school ended as everyone are heading home. Joey is asking his friends about the video game that he played.

"It's so hard to clear that first level. Maybe one of you will give it try." Joey told them.

"Maybe I should help you." Yugi volunteer. "Since I'm very good playing video games."

"Me too." Tristan added.

"Sound fun! I want to try too." Miho excited then she been called to her by Tea who's made looks on her face as Miho forgot about it then give apologize looks to them. "Sorry. I can't go with you all today. Tea and I have something else to do today."

"Do you need some help?" Serena polited.

Tea shooked her head. "That's okay. Miho and I will going to be very busy for a while. So don't tempt us today."

As both girls left the classroom, Joey is having another thought in his mind then whispering to them.

"There's something not right about Tea and now Miho." Joey frowned.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Serena asked.

"Well, today at lunch time, I was very surprise when Tea bought special lunch bentou from cafeteria today and also which is very expersive for most everyone wants to buy it even me." Joey disappointment along with jealous looks.

"Oh. So that's how where she got that from. Yugi and I thought she made that big lunch from her home. But it is very nice of her that she's sharing her lunch with me and Yugi since we forgot to bring our lunch." Serena told Joey.

"SHE WHAT?!" Joey and Tristan shocked.

"That's no fair! I always wanna to try those scrumptious lunch bentou and I haven't got to eaten them. I can't believe that Tea got that much money that she brought to school without let us know." Joey angered.

Serena and Yugi felt sorry for him but both of them knew that Tea has her reason about hiding her money from everyone. They probably thinking that money she has were her saving money that is until Joey is about to saying worse in front of three of them.

"There's only one that I could think of where Tea got the much money and I'm sure Miho is joining in as well." Joey suggestion.

"What?" Three of them curiously to him.

Joey made smirking with his eyes closed. "My guess is Tea and Miho are doing Dating Service or probably Teenage Prostitution. Hee-hee."

Joey snickering but Tristan looks horrified when he imaged of Miho is dating with those older, rich dirty guys and get pay from them while Yugi looks blinked and Serena look embarrasment on her face.

"Serena?" Yugi responded.

Serena still flushed in embarrasment. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Could you go outside with Tristan and close the door?" Yugi told her as she got message then she quickly took Tristan and escort him out of room then quickly shut the door. She thankfully that everyone and their teacher left the room.

"I see you tommorow, Serena. I've better go after them." Tristan rushed off without waiting for her to say something.

"Wait! Tristan...Oh, dear." Serena got worried then spook out when she heard a painful voice from Joey that she found out that Yugi is giving punishment to poor Joey for making wrong comment about Tea and Miho doing.

Few hours later at Game Shop, Serena is doing her homework as she trying to concentrate her work but when Joey's words came to her mind and got her more worried to both girls. What if Joey is right? Then she went to Yugi's room and asked him after he's finally calm down after he give painful injury to Joey today.

"Yugi?" Serena knocked his door and enter.

Yugi looked up from his last homework. "What's up?"

Serena looks shyly. "I was thinking in mind that...ummm... Do you think that if Joey is right about...ummm..."

"Serena, I don't think for one minute if Joey is right about this so-called dating service. If I know Tea, she is not that type of girl." Yugi explained.

"Maybe you're right. But I have this weird feeling about in my head if Tea, Miho and I probably guess if Tristan joined them is keep secret or something from us." Serena suggested.

That got Yugi surprise and got agreement with her. "You're right. We better wait and see what happened tomorrow. Just in case they're leave together after school."

"Good idea." Serena understood.

Finally the next day after school, Serena's guess and Yugi's words were right when he and other two watch Tea, Miho, and now Tristan walking together from school. So the three of them got idea in their mind at the same time, they decide to following them.

As they kept following those three were walking toward the Domino City without them knowing that they're been followed until they saw Tea, Miho, and Tristan are enter the building. Suddenly Serena looks surprised when she saw what place that their three friends went.

"Guys...look at what those three just enter the place." Serena pointed the building to Yugi and Joey.

Both boys following her point at, they are surprised as well. Their friends went to the place that Tea told them not to go that place from beginning: The Burger World.

"I'm started to very confused." Serena slowly responded.

"You're not the only ones." Joey replied then frowned. "And I want to know what's going on with them."

"Calm down, Joey. I think we better find them and asked them." Yugi suggestion as three of them went to that place.

Two automatic doors slid opened as Tea, Miho, and Tristan wore in uniform appeared and greeting to those that they are customers.

"Welcome! Welcome to ..." Three of them saw their friends came with nervously and embarrassment looks then turn away from them.

_'That just great. We've been discovered.'_ Tristan ashamed with frown.

_'Oh, no! What am I going to do?! I can't believe Yugi is here.'_ Tea worried about what will her secret crush thinks. _'Joey will be tattletale to everyone at school. If he does, I'm going to be big trouble!'_

"Okay, you three. Start explained this to us for why you all kept secret from us." Serena asking them.

"Yeah, and what's with uniform?" Joey added.

Tristan told to them and frown at Joey for been clueless. "Can you tell, Joey. This is part-time job." Then tell the truth to Serena and Yugi since he trust them only for not getting them in trouble unlike Joey. "I took this job so I can help Miho make more money."

"That's true. He not just helping me, the three of us were making money so we can buying something nice gifts to you and Yugi for been nice to us from the beginning." Miho explained.

Serena awed of their reason for taking the job and smiled. "That's so sweet of you all. It's that right, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled as well. "I'm sure do." But then he remember about Tea lying to them from beginning since she told everyone for not to come here. "And Tea, why did you lie to us in first place for not coming here?"

Tea ashamed with sadly looks. "Well...you see...I..."

Suddenly another guy in orange short ponytail and wore same but male uniform came to them is Tea's, Miho's and Tristan's boss.

"Alright you three. Keep working and take these nice young customers to their seats and have them order." their boss ordered them kindly as Tea started to volunteer to take them to the empty seat while she going to get their menu.

As three of them got to their seat, Yugi and Serena sitting together on the right side while Joey got his on the left side. However, Serena left ashamed for following them and found their secret.

"Guys, I started to feel gulity for us coming here. I think we made embarrassment to them for been here." Serena gulited.

"You're not only one who's feel gulity as well, Serena." Yugi felt sad then looked away and blushed as when he saw Tea in her work uniform and smiled a bit. _'I think Tea looks so cute in that outfit.'_

Joey looked grumpy about not only their friends lie to them, he also found out about how Tea got make much money from. Then made his face as 'who cares' looks. "Ha! It serve them right for keeping us from finding out."

"Joey, that's not nice thing to say." Serena scold him. "And beside, you also make wrong comment about that you though Tea and Miho got a job as 'dating service' back then."

That made Joey winced as he felt ashamed for thinking that comment. Then suddenly they saw Tea bought three hamburgers along with fries and drinks to them.

"Here, let me put some ketchup for you." Tea kindly said to only Yugi and Serena as both of them thanking her. Then she give arrogant looks to Joey as she squeeze hard the ketchup on his burger and made him got shock along horrified at not only from her but she wrote something on top of the hamburger: **'Tell everyone or you'll die!'**

He not only one got shocked, Yugi and Serena were too when they saw whole scene. One of them were going to trying to calm Tea down.

"Tea, I sure Joey will not tell everyone about your secret." Serena gently to her.

Joey quickly replied. "Yeah. I will close my lips even I could eat thousand hamburger. And beside you got rude attitude for pouring much ketchup on my burger."

"..." Tea didn't replied as she turn away from him with frown on her face.

"Tea, I understand you want to keep from hiding us about your job. But we went to is why you take this job without any of us know?" Serena kindly questioned.

"She's right, Tea. I sure we can understand why you kept secret from everyone but you can trust us. We won't tell anyone about it." Yugi added.

Tea felt sadly for not telling them. Then she decide it's time to tell them the truth. "Okay, I will tell you all." She said as three of them listening her reason. "The reason I keep my secret from everyone is that I want to make more money so I can saving them for my dream goal."

"What is your dream goal?" Serena asked.

"When I was little girl at age of 6, I joined in ballet class that my parent put me in. My dance teacher told my parent that my dance positions is perfect and talented. Then I just found out my talent is dancing. So when I told family that I love to dance alot and I would like to study more of ballet and other dance moves. My parents were very happy about my future goal. So then someday, when I'll be gradute, I'm going to study of dancing in New York City. That's why I took this job so I can save enough money." Tea finished her story.

Three of them were amazed of Tea's dream. Serena remember back that two of her friends have dream future goal: Lita want to be famous chef and opening up her own restaurant and Amy want to be doctor just like her mother.

"Tea, I'm so happy that you have a dream about to become a great dance. I know your goal will be 100% great." Serena supported.

"Me too. Everyone have their dream goal. You will be great dancer." Yugi proudly as Tea blushed his comment.

"Yeah. You can be anyway you wanna be. And I agreed with them of you will be awesome dancer in the world." Joey give her thumb-up.

Tea is so glad and relieved at their comment. As they talk little while, Tea went back to work while Yugi and others eating their hamburgers. Few minutes later, Serena went to restroom, she didn't notice a officer came to fast food place and talking to their friends and their boss about he looking for someone.

As she got in, she felt something not right when she sense something about to happened today. But she shook her thoughts and went her business. Later then, when she got out from stall and beginning to washing her hands.

Just as she finished when suddenly...

'BANG'

...Serena got spooked when she heard everyone screaming along the gun shot. She became freight and worried about going out there. Then she gently, quietly opening the door and peeked out. She shocked when she saw her friends' boss has gun in hand and more shocked that she saw his back of shirt is ripe and show that he has tattoo of spider.

_'What's going on?!_' She thoughts in afraid as she spotted her friends were lying on the floor and she also spotted Yugi protected Tea in his arms then she looking at everyone were on floor as well as their eyes were closed.

"Now not any of you will move or speak! If I see you make solid moves, you will been get shot with THIS!" He shouted to freight customers.

_'Oh, no!'_ Serena worried but then remember that she has sailor scout watch as move away slowly along closed the door without the bad man know. She then press the button to calling out her friends.

-Cherry Hill Temple-

Serena's friends were doing homework together in Raye's bedroom while two guardian cats will still searching for Rini. Suddenly, one of them heard beeping sound which it came from Raye's watch.

"This is Raye." She responded.

"Girls, it's me."

"Serena!" The girls were happy to hear from their moon princess but got confused of Serena's voice sound so worried and whispering at the same time.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" Lita asked.

"Guys, I need your help. There's a bad man with the gun out there and he holding down everyone." Serena worried.

"WHAT?!" They shocked.

"Please, can any of you called the police? The man doesn't know that I still in the girl restroom. I can't go out there." She told them.

"Okay. Just stay there for while. Where are you and everyone else at?" Amy asking Serena as she took out her Mercury computer.

"We are at this fast food restaurant that my three friends were working at called the Burger World." Serena answered.

Mina surprised. "I heard that place. I saw the commerical three days ago and I remember the address as well."

Serena heard from Mina and sigh relieved but she didn't notice that bad man is right behind her. "Please, hurry guys."

Raye sense something danger as she along her friends were shocked when they saw man is right behind Serena. "Serena, Watch Out!"

Serena looked behind in worried. "Huh?"

The girls heard her scream and then sound of scatting. They lost her signal. Mina quickly went to living room and dailing the police number.

Back at the Burger World, the gangs were worried for Serena as they heard her screaming from the restroom. But they can't opening their eyes or moving as well. Yugi felt hopeless for not protect his best friend. But then he beginning to praying for something from his mind that he could think of.

'Please, Ra. If you could hear my pray, please, we need someone who can save us from the escape prisoner and save Serena as well.' Yugi praying.

Suddenly, his praying is been answered. Yugi have forgotten about his Millennium Puzzle that's been left on top of Yugi's bed in his bedroom as the Milllennium Puzzle beginning to glowing and then zoom off toward Yugi's responded as mystery human in shadow came out from it.

Again back to Burger World, the bad man pushed freight along blindfold Serena out of the restroom, Serena's watch is in piece since the jerk stomp it to the ground.

"So you think your friends will get some help and save these people from me? Well...THINK AGAIN!" He scream as she got gasped in freighten. Then he pushed her to the empty seat with gun close to her head. "MAKE ONE MOVE AND I'LL SHOT HER!"

Nobody moved or saying anything. The gangs were still worried for Serena and hopefully for something miracle.

"Now I need someone will get me some refreshment." He told them as he look around to see any victim he can choose. Then he saw someone from the window that the guy looks like one of friend of her that he saw early when they came as he smirked. "Well, looks like I found perfect one and he looks just like your same friend."

_'Same friend? What does he mean?'_ She thinking and searching her thoughts for second until she got worried about what the man means. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted and slapping her hard as she cried and fell to the floor.

Suddenly at outside, Yami saw something inside from the glass window when he heard Serena's warning then he got furious when he saw the man slapped her which make him more angry of that man hurting his sweet Angel as Yami quickly enter the place.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Yami screamed causing everyone jumped without opening their eyes of mystery man's voice. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS ANGEL?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

The fake boss looks surprised at Yami's comment while Serena along her friends were surprise as well but they heard him calling Serena 'his precious angel' made her blushed on her cheeks.

"So this fair beauty is yours? Tell you what, if you could bring some things for me and I wouldn't hurt or kill everyone including this... ***lust purring sound*...** gorgeous babe here with my faith gun." The fake owner smirking as he touch her cheek as she whimpering in freight and also made Yami growling in anger.

Yami doesn't like that man touching her but then he got an idea for saving her and everyone from that man's clutches. "Fine. I'll bring your things. But... If anything is happening to her, you will **PAY**!"

The man frowned then told Yami to bring a lighter, cigarette, and bottle of beer to drink with that those stuff are in the office as Yami left. Everyone were hopefully of mystery guy will save them as the gangs were praying to Serena's savior to find the way to beat that jerk.

_'Yami, please be careful.'_ Serena praying in her mind as she shooked in fear and worried for him.

Finally, Yami bought the tray with man's things then place them on the table. "Here's some things you need." Yami smirked.

Suddenly the fake boss saw Yami sat down at other chair. "HEY! Who told you could sit there?"

"I thought I could just give you some challenge with me. So let's play a game." Yami smirked.

The fake boss smirked as he's place on of cigarette from the box into his mouth and pour his unknown beer into tiny glass cup, slowly. "A game, huh? This is very interested since I'm, Jiro the yellow spider, is non-stop gambled in the past. I accepted your game."

"Very well but this is not just ordinary game... This is Shadow Game." Yami told the man.

Jiro smirked at Yami. _'This loser doesn't know what he doing. I better see what this his so-called game that we will be playing.'_

Then Yami beginning to example the rules. "We both know we have both hands and ten fingers but we could just choose only one finger and can't use any other fingers. So I let you pick a choose first."

Jiro smirked evil. "Very well. You see this..." He show Yami his game and finger he choose to pick that's near the trigger. "I chosen this finger so I can shot on you in about 1 second."

"Fine then. And I'm going to choose my thumb." Yami just smirked in calm.

_'Why this loser choose the thumb? That brat is a idiot. No matter! He'll be died soon.'_ Jiro thought with smirked.

Then two opponents wait...wait...then Yami responded. "Game Start!"

Jiro chuckled. "HAHAHA! This is game is over for you and your life!" As he's about to shot him, he stop when Yami holding out the lighter and flipped the lid opened. Jiro remember with frowned on his face that he still has cigarette on his mouth. 'Dart! I forgot to lit my cigar.'

Then he saw Yami using his thumb flipped the fuse as the flame touched on man's cigar and Jiro smoked in heavenly along Serena, who still blindfold, looks displease of the smell near her.

Yami beginning to smirked of his plan got right just in time. "Here! You can keep the lighter and take it with you..."He drop it gently on top of guy's same hand when he still pouring his beer to his cup toward to table and his pants. "...**to HELL**!"

"What the?!" The jerk looks worried and fear of what will happened if he dropped the lighter as he saw Yami smirked at him.

"However, I didn't told you that I switch your beer to other bottle was powerful alcohol called Russian Senowolf and it's 100% can be touched by the flame."

_**'THE BASTARD! HE OUTSMARTED ME WITH THIS GAME?!'**_ Jiro angered and worried as he kept still without dropping the lighter from his hand as the liquid keep pour out from the bottle to his cup, to the table, and down to his pants.

Yami got up from his seat and walk near to Serena and still smirked to worried Jiro. "I would like to see you try firing your gun. But you knew what will happened then..." He said then he gently pick up Serena in his arms as she gasped in surprise along blushing. "Let's go, my angel."

Jiro still frightened as more and more liquid keep pour out from the bottle as he still trying to figure out to stop it. Then he got idea as he place gun down on wet table and remove the lighter off from his hand.

Before then, Yami knew that man is cheated then he whispering something to Serena's ears as she nodded gently in worried. As Jiro smirked after removed the lighter...

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to following the rules." Then Jiro surprised when he saw glowing on Yami's forehead along his pendant.

"WHAT THE?!" Jiro surprised.

"This Shadow Game revealing everyone's including yours true nature. However, this is going to be your punishement for hurting everyone including my percious angel here." Yami frowned in anger at him as he move blushing Serena closer for protection.

Jiro frowned as he threw his cigarette out and pick his wetting gun from the table. "Oh yeah?! Don't give me that crap, you loser! I'm going to killed you and maybe take your girl as my new sex toy!"

"Oh, no!" Serena cried in terror as she wrapping her arms around Yami's neck and hidden her face to his lather shirt.

The words make Yami more furious as he cast his shadow spell on Jiro. "The Door of Darkness is opened!"

The eye symbol got hit toward Jiro as he accidently shot his gun into the air then he screamed in terror when he saw the flames were beginning to spreading around him but he didn't know it was just illusion. Everyone beginning to opened their eyes and got up from the floor and then become confused at the man who's cried for help.

Then Tristan and Joey become bravely as they caught the man while the detective still holding down the another prison who's is Tetsu the Hedgehog. However everyone were wondering who this boy saving them while Yugi and other were wondering where's Serena when both of them were gone.

Yami used his Millennium Puzzle to teleport them back to game shop. Then Yami felt relief that Yugi's grandpa is left the shop early as he took Serena to her room for resting then he gently place her on her bed. Then she felt Yami removing the blindfold from her eyes.

"Yami, why did you risk to your life to save me and everyone?" Serena asking.

Yami sighed and place his hand gently on her cheek which there's awful bruise when the man slapped her at. "Because...you very special to me and I would do anything to recusing you from any enemies who hurting you and your friends."

"Yami..."Serena blushed of his answered then felt more blushed when Yami moving closing to her and then...

"Serena? Are you here?" Yugi came back from the door stairs in worried.

She got off her bed and went out from her room and responded. "Yes, I'm here and..." Then she look back, once again Yami's gone but the Millennium Puzzle was on her bed. Serena walking toward it then she pick it up as his words appeared to her mind.

**_'Because...you very special to me and I would do anything to recusing you from any enemies who hurting you and your friends.'_**

Serena smiled and she hugging the Millennium Puzzle. "Thank you, Yami...for saving me and everyone back then." She spoken quietly with a smiled.

The next day, everyone in Domino City were watching the news about mystery boy saved everyone at Burger World from prisoner name Jiro the Yellow Spider and the detective finally caught him and Tetsu. However according to the news, Jiro is really the one who's stole all the moneys from the banks which is been found and returned and using his rival prisoner Tetsu to blame. As both ex-escapers got sentence to life.

However the real owner of Burger World is got beat up and been locked up in the storage for three day by Jiro and was sent to hospital. As for Tea, Miho, and Tristan: the three of them beginning to quit that job and thinking that if the real manager will find out that there's three high-school teenagers working there will get them big trouble and made them torn the job application paper and threw the pieces of paper to the street garbage.

Serena decide to give a phone call to her friends as the girls were so relief that their moon princess is safe and sound but she didn't told them along Yugi and others about Yami. She told them that her savior left her in front of the shop and left quickly. Hopefully someday to Yugi and others that they want to thank Serena's savior for saving her and everyone.

After school, Joey told everyone to come to the place that he found someplace to have for dinner. Then Serena, Yugi, and Tea were passing by at empty Burger World restaurant with note that's stick to the door and reads: Closed down during the hacking.

"I guess you can't working there anymore." Yugi responded.

"Yeah. And by the way, thanks for saving me from the jerk when I told a lied about buns were made by eggs since he's allegric to it." Tea smiled to Yugi.

He blushed. "Don't mention it, Tea. I don't like what the man will about do to you."

As both of them blushed and shyly looked away with smiled causing Serena's smiled to them and she hopefully that someday for Yugi and Tea will be great couple. Then she saw Joey who's waiting for them at front of restaurant.

"Hey! You guys are late!" Joey frowned.

Serena replied in forgiveness to patient friend. "Sorry about that, Joey. But we're trying to find Miho or Tristan but we can't find them."

"I would where those two went?" Yugi wondering.

"Well, those two will be miss out anyway. But, look!" Joey pointed at café. "I hear this beef noodle place is very delicious and very popular. So I decide bring you all at this place. My treat."

"How very thoughtful of you, Joey." Serena smiled as Joey smiled proudly and three of them were about to enter as two automatic doors slid opened then they were surprised when they saw two familiar face.

"Welcome…" Miho and Tristan greeting them in some cow uniform then made with 'uh-oh!' looks when they saw their friends came to their newest job.

Joey surprised then disappointment at them. "Don't tell me that you two were still doing at it?"

Miho made 'forgive me' looks at them. "Sorry! But I need some money so I get some new clothes."

"And I will be helping her so I could do whenever she need with my help." Tristan told them with brave posed as Serena shook her head when Yugi, Tea, and Joey sighing with annoying that those two won't ever quit. Somehow to working in any restaurant, fast food, or other place for Tea and the others will be nothing but causing trouble for them.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone enjoying this chapter, I will be putting next chapter until this weekend. Later!


	7. Chapter 5: Waste of Time

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I took so long for this chapter. I still so busy at my work and little bit writer blocks. Anyway I have just finished this chapter today. I will keep going for next chapter. Enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Waste of Time

Yugi and Serena were walking together after school. Both of them felt relieved that tomorrow is weekends and school wouldn't be opened until Monday along no homework or any studies. Good thing for them since it is tomorrow that Yugi and Serena invited their friends to go arcade around afternoon.

As they walking to next corner that they also close to Game Shop, they saw familiar person with their smiled.

"Hey!" It was girl with long blue-white hair, pale skin, and wore blue summer dress was their new friend from beginning when she took Serena home safety, Kisara.

"It's great to see you again." Serena excited as she and Yugi came to her.

"You too. I was hopefully if I could see you both again." Kisara smiled back to them.

"So do we." Yugi replied with his smiled. "So, what's bought you here today?"

"Well, I was taking a long walk after I just found out from yesterday that one of my uncle is putting me to new school since I've been home school threw many years." Kisara explained with sadly.

"Oh, dear." Serena felt pitied for new friend even Yugi felt same as well.

"But, his young brother is very kind heartened to teach me some stuff until I'm ready to go real school." Kisara added with smiled.

"Thank goodness for your uncle. I'm so glad for him to help you of school subjects." Serena relieved.

"So, what's the name of the school that your young uncle putting you in?" Yugi curiously.

Kisara thinking for second then remembered. "I'm going to high school called Domino High School."

That school caused Serena and Yugi surprised that she'll going to that school. However Yugi and Serena will going to example to her about some rules just as Tristan told them before.

"Kisara, that school is our school that Yugi and I went." Serena told her.

Their friend looks surprised and excited. "Really? That's awesome."

"Yes, it does. But...There's something we should tell you about some so called rules that principal puts..." Yugi told her.

Once Kisara been listening to Yugi's example and she got very disappointment of principal's rules.

"I cannot believe this!" Kisara frowned.

"We know. We were surprised that too." Serena agreed. "However, we just found out about their principle is the worst principle in the school and most everyone were hopefully get new principle someday."

"I see. Well, I'm agreed with them for getting new principal." said Kisara. "And what about you then? Anything new?"

"Well, Yugi and I are hopefully going to arcade tomorrow afternoon to play some video games and then have some pizza for lunch. Would you like to come?" Serena asked.

Yugi added. "Yeah. And then we could introduce you to our friends since all four of them goes to same school as well."

"Sure. I would love to meet them." Kisara smiled.

Then later it is time for them to heading home as they walking away separately. Three of them will be having great day until tomorrow. But somehow...something terrible is about to happened on the next day.

Unknown place of the some kind of basement room, a tan guy with sunglasses and wore orange jacket is looking at every shelves that filled different style of watches that has D-Shock on it. While he kept looking at them with smirked, he ignored his own mother from kitchen who keep calling him.

"This is totally great." male teenager smirked at his watches. Then looking at page of magazine that says about the rarest D-Shock will be sales on one of stores with address on until tomorrow.

Finally about 6:00 in the morning as the sun is almost rising. All the streets were empty except one of them is standing next to the lamp pole was Tristan Taylor. He looks so ignored for reason.

"Damn... why do I have to come here so early this morning anyway?" Tristan frowned in his mind. Then he suddenly remember that he got a phone from in the middle of the night was his secret crush Miho and he's blushing with excited in his mind. "Could it be that she..."

As blushing Miho saying in his fantasy mind: _**"Tristan... I have acknowledge of your work that for protecting our class as the cleaner. Our school needs someone who's strong man to do the duty. And I knew you'll the one, Tristan. And I...I..."**_

"...Love you!" Tristan acting want Miho said to him. "Do you really? I'll do anything to protect you..." He saw old lady looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I'm just practicing for the play, ma'am."

Then the nice old lady just nodded to him then left. Tristan was anime sweatdrop and not to mention embarrassment that he thinking about what the old lady will think of him as he was crazy or something.

"Tristan!" someone calling out to him as he turned around. It was girl of his dream, Miho, running to him with giggling.

"Miho!" Tristan happily as he watching her running toward him as waving to him and giggled with smiling on her face. 'She so beautiful!' He saying in his thoughts and then Miho finally came to him.

"I'm sorry that I asked you to come out here this early." Miho apologized and panting from running.

"It's no problem at all, Miho. I could do anything for you even in the morning or late at night." Tristan smiled. "So what do you want to tell me since you call me since middle of the night?"

Miho made begging looks to him. "Well…. I just wanted to ask you a little favor for me..." She said to him as he's getting excited for what she's going to tell him...

The scene switching to Game shop. At the kitchen, Yugi just got dress up in black shirt, same black belt around his beck, blue jeans, and sneakers. However, Yugi decide wore Millennium Puzzle around his neck as he tied his puzzle with brown rope. And for Serena, she got all dress up as well in pink T-shirt, jeans skirt, brown sandals, and her long hair into ponytail that's reaches to her knees.

Serena cooking some scrambled eggs for three of them while Yugi is helping her by spreading some butter on the toast. Grandpa came to the kitchen with folden newspaper as he went to his chair and beginning to read the newpaper.

Yugi want to invited his grandpa to come but his grandfather said he can't since he have to take care of his store. Then Serena and Yugi will promised him that they'll bring him some pizza later.

Then after breakfast, Yugi and Serena were about to getting ready and heading to the arcade but Serena need to dropped her letter at the mailbox first. As both of them saying their goodbye to grandpa and walk out.

Kisara finally arrived to them as three of them walking together toward Domino Street that's now filled some crowds and most stores along cafes are opened.

"Boy! I'll bet todays will be very business, huh?" Serena replied as Yugi and Kisara agreed with her.

Then they found a mailbox as Serena dropped her letter to it. Suddenly, Kisara saw something from between alley were some guys are line up from end to all the way at clock and watch store.

"Yugi, Serena, check out that line." Kisara told them as they saw them too.

"Whoa! I wonder what's up?" Serena questioned.

"Let me ask one of them." Yugi volunteer as he want to last man in line. As both of girls were watching Yugi and man talking about something for few seconds until they finished as Yugi walk back to them.

"What did the man says, Yugi?" Serena asked.

"Well, I'm surprised that these guys were line up to get this rarest watch that most guys wants to get called D-Shock Premium Collection." Yugi answered.

"I never heard of them before." Serena confused. "Is it that rare?"

Yugi shuddering. "I don't know. But then the guy told me more that some of them got here since early this morning so they could that get those watch before they're gone and it's on sale only today at that store." Then he look back at the line again. Then he surprised when he spotted another familiar person that in line and made funny expression along with few sweating on his face was Tristan.

'Damn it! I-I can't hold it anymore! B-but I just have to wait a-a little bit longer!' Tristan thoughts as he still sweating and vision beginning to blurred. 'Oh, man! Why this happened to me?! I need to the watch for Miho... B-B-B-But...I-I hold it any longer!'

As he looks about explosive when he surprise as Yugi, Serena, and unknown beauty girl came to him.

"Tristan, are you okay? You're covering in sweats." Serena replied as she took out her white handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his sweats off from his face as he thanking her.

"I have to agreed with her. Seems you need to go. How long have you been here in line, man?" Yugi asked.

"I-I have been here since 6:30 am." Tristan replied in embarrassment as three of them were shocked.

"Tristan, you better get to restroom before you get some accident here." Serena whispered to him without embarrased him in front of the lines.

"B-b-b-but I need..." Then Tristan stopped and got idea. "Okay. But before I go, could one of you do something for me?" he asking of them.

Later then about few minutes, the owner of the store have finally opened up then one by one of customer were happy that they got the watch. However, Tristan rushes off to find near the store that has restroom with Yugi while Serena and Kisara took his place in the line. Before then, Yugi and two girls found out the reason why Tristan was in standing in line so early is that Miho want Tristan to buy a D-Shock Premium Collection so badly. Which makes three of them were disappointed to Tristan and Miho.

"I can't believe that Tristan for doing this to Miho." Serena talking to Kisara.

"I'll say. Even I don't know this Miho girl but if she want that watch, she should get by herself instead asking poor Tristan." Kisara replied.

"Yeah." Serena sighed. "But it is good thing that Tristan give me his money to pay for watch."

Kisara nodded agreement as both girls were kept watching another customer came out of the store with smiled on his face. Both girls were almost getting close to the entering as another customer pay the owner and left with watch.

"Next in line, please." The owner calling out as he saw both lovely girls came enter of his store. "Oh, dear. Which one of you will get this watch?"

"Oh, it's not for us, sir. It is for my friend." Serena replied.

The owner smiled to her. "Well, then, you're very lucky then."

That caused Serena confused even Kisara at what he means. Meanwhile at outside of the store, most guys were waiting in line until they heard owner's voice.

"Attention to those in line! I'm terrible sorry to say this, but the last D-Shock Premium Collection is now sold out!"

"WHHHAAATTTTT?!" The people in the line shouted with sadly along disappointment looks and they left the alley. However the tan teenage boy with orange jacket and sunglasses looks very furious.

'WHAT?!' He angrily in his mind then he walking to the store and to see this who got the last one. When he got there, he saw two gorgeous girls at front counter as the kind owner give the last watch to Serena.

"So I got the last one, huh? That's a relief." Serena surprised and give Tristan's money to the owner.

"You got it. And here you go, my dear. I hope your friend will be happy." said kind owner as he give her the last box.

Serena sighed. "I hope so. And thanks...OH!" She about to take the box when she surprise when someone's hand landed on the box. She saw and it belong to the male with orange jacket.

"I'll be taking that watch, cutie." said the boy.

"What do you mean 'taking that watch'? I got this watch fair and square." Serena frowned at rudely guy.

"Yeah! Taking someone's watch is wrong." Kisara frowned as well.

"Some cute girls like you two don't deserve that watch. Take a look what I have with me, babes." The male move his orange sleeves jacket up as the owner of the store is surprised.

"My goodness! Those are..." The owner of the store was still shocked.

The boy has five of ten watches in both arms. "That's right. These Swiss Color Watches Special Variation. You see, I have even more collection of every watches…."

"My friend and I couldn't careless that you have collection of ribbons! Now if you excuse us, we must be leaving!" Serena shouted at him and got the box as both girls were about to leave the store, Serena screamed when she felt that guy grabbing her arm, tightly.

"You still don't get it? I'll show you that I will…" The boy was about to do something to her when he felt someone forcing push him away from her.

"You leave the poor girl alone!" Serena was relief that Tristan came to the rescue as Yugi along Kisara went to her to see if she's okay. "I don't know anything about collectors or what so ever, but I suggest to leave her alone."

The watch collector frowned at Tristan. "Is that so?"

Both girls were beginning to be very worried if the creep and Tristan will probably fighting in the middle of the store. But they didn't until the owner beginning to called the police. The collector saw him and run off from the store.

"Serena, you're okay?" Yugi asked his dear friend.

She sighed in relieved. "Yes...but I think that creepy hurt my arm." She told him as she saw a light bruised on her arm. "But I'll be okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked again

"Yes, I will be fine." She smiled to him then frowned and give the box to Tristan. "Here you go, Tristan."

"I'm sorry about it, Serena." Tristan felt ashamed.

Until then, Yugi and other three finally arrived to the arcade where Tea, Joey, and Miho were waiting for them.

"Where were you're four? You all hour late." Joey frowned.

"We're sorry for been late but some rude guy almost hurt Serena's arm." Yugi anger of the man in his thoughts.

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey shocked as he saw Serena's arm. "What did creepy do to you, girl?!"

"The truth is...the creepy looks so mad that he want to get the watch that Miho wants, but..." Serena told him as everyone heard Miho squealing in excited.

"REALLY?! Did Tristan got it?" Miho excited.

"Yep! I'm sure do. Here you go, Miho." Tristan smiled proudly and give her the small box.

Unfortunately to him, Tristan didn't notice that Yugi and Kisara were shocked at Tristan for not telling Miho the truth which make them so disappointment at him.

Miho got out D-Shock watch and wore it on her wrist. "This is so cool!" She's smiled in happily.

"Whoa! This is first time that I actually see real one." Joey was awed at Miho's brand new watch. "That looks so cool."

"No it is not."

The gangs were surprised at Yugi's responded. "That watch will be nothing but trouble and beside, Tristan, we are very disappointment at you."

"What did I do?" Tristan clueless.

Yugi ignored him and spoke to Miho instead. "Miho, you do notice when you interpreted that Serena hasn't finished her rest of story about that watch and creepy."

That made Miho and other two listening. As Yugi finished the rest the story, Miho felt ashamed then frowned at Tristan for lying. "Tristan, why did you let Serena getting line in the first place?"

Tristan blushed ashamed. "Well...you see...I..."

"Never mind then. But Miho, why did you ask him in the first place?" Kisara asking her as she found out that girl is Miho that Serena told her about. "If you want that watch, why can you do it yourself?"

"I want too but...it will be very long line?" Miho ashamed as well and made everyone groaned in disappointed.

Yugi frowned of her unreason. "So what? You suppose to get that watch for yourself if you want to get it not by Tristan or any of us."

"I have to agreed with him, Miho. But I'm not to sure about if your parents won't be too please about what you did." Tea replied.

"Not to mention his parents as well." Joey added as Tea nodded agreement.

Miho ashamed. "Well, I did tell them when I told them if they could buy me of D-Shock Premium I want to get...but they saying 'no'. So I told Tristan instead."

That made Yugi, Kisara, and Serena surprise and got more disappointment at both Miho and Tristan. Then Yugi give last and final words to Miho. "Alright then... Miho, give me the watch..."

"WHAT?!" Miho surprised even Tristan and others except Serena and Kisara.

Yugi blinked with frowned at her. "You heard me...give me the watch...NOW!"

Miho jumped and quickly give him the watch then he tossing to Serena as she caught and place it inside of her pocket.

"Listen to me, Miho... If you want D-Shock back, you better tell yours and Tristan's parents the truth...but if you don't tell them, you'll regret it and that goes for you too, Tristan!" Yugi warning them as they nodded understood. "Good. We're wasting time. Let's go play some game then."

"Good idea." Joey and three girls agreed as they went to the store while Miho and Tristan entering, slowly.

However the gangs didn't notice someone watching them from behind the alley as he looking to Serena. The same guy who's still after the D-Shock watch when he thought Serena got the last one. So when he saw Serena put the watch into her pocket, he started to thinking in his mind and got smirking. Then he enter the acrade without her friends known.

Later then, Joey and Tea were playing some games while Tristan and Miho finally come down from early and playing video games but other three. Suddenly, Yugi spotted something with eyes filled in excited.

"Whoa! Serena, Kisara, check this out!"

Both girls came to him and got Serena surprised when she saw what made Yugi looks so excited. She saw a newest video game in this arcade of her old hero form as Sailor Moon back then.

"I'm going to trying this out!" That made Yugi so excited and beginning to play the game while both girls were watching.

30 mintues or so later, two girls along gangs were watching Yugi playing that game. Serena thought Yugi is very good video game player than her when she used to playing Sailor V video game at Andrew's works. Everyone we're surprised that he got to the stage 6 where Serena's old hero form is in the dark forest area.

"Yugi is pretty amazing player." Kisara whispering to Serena.

"I know." Serena replied then spoke to Yugi. "Say, Yugi, since when you started to like to play this game?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Yugi replied as he kept playing. "But, when I still live in Egypt with my mom, we saw the news about Sailor Moon rescue everyone back at your hometown, Serena. She's become my very favorite idol."

"I didn't know Sailor Moon becomes so popular." Kisara amazed.

"She sure is." Joey agreed. "However, I even heard one of the news when she got this great wand weapon that it can turn everyone back to normal after when evil woman turn innocent people into monster by using this black stone thingy to take out these color crystals from them."

Serena heard from Joey that he talking about Zoicite turned people into Shadow Warriors after rainbow crystals removed from them. She beginning to missed her old hero form since her friends were still talking about.

"Excuse me, guys. I'm better go to the restroom for awhile." She excused herself and the gang were watching Yugi keep playing.

Once she walk away from them, she started to feel sad and ashamed that she felt bad for Yugi and others were adored her hero form. 'I felt so bad for them. How am I going to explain to them that my days as Sailor Moon was over?'

While she was thinking her thoughts and about heading to the restroom, she felt somebody grabbing her along covering her mouth from screaming as the person took her quickly to the door that's lead them down to the arcade basement.

Back to others, while Yugi is playing and the gangs were watching, Yugi didn't know that his Millennium Puzzle beginning to vanished when the puzzle sense someone is in danger which is Serena as it zooming toward bottom of the basement.

Suddenly all the way down of the basement, scene shows Serena was been pushed to the ground as she grunt painfully by that same creepy who's still after D-Shock watch. Serena glaring at him with hated as moved back from him.

"I bet your still after the watch?" Serena glared.

The jerk smirked with chuckled. "Good guess. That D-Shock watch is belongs to me... Now hand it over or you will pay!"

"FORGET IT!" She screamed at him then giving him strong kick on his legs as he's started to screamed in painfully and fell to the ground while he holding his leg that she's kicking at.

Then she quickly got up from the floor and run off from the jerk. However to Serena, she didn't notice this room started to change that filled with some clock gears as some were turning slowly.

"What's happening here?" Serena confused as she slowly looked around. She didn't notice someone was behind her in the shadow until she's sensed it. She then started to turn around and hopefully if isn't that creepy have found her, but instead much to her relief that it was Yami came to the rescue once again.

"Yami, thank goodness that you're here." Serena smiled.

"Really? And what's that makes you so happy to see _**me**_?" Yami teased with smirking at her as he moving closer to her.

She blushed in shy when he moved too close to her but remember about the jerk who's far from them. "I need your help, Yami. There's this awful jerk who's after this stupid watch and he also cause hurt my arm."

When she showing her arm that has light bruised to Yami and once he saw it, he started to looks between angry and furious that somebody hurting his precious one. Then he calm down so he wouldn't want to scared her, then he gently took her arm with his both hands which makes Serena gasped in surprised.

Then again she gasping along with blushing on her face of Yami's action when she saw that he giving gently butterfly kisses on her bruised arm which causing her heart beatly.

"Yami?" Serena questioned.

"Don't worry, my angel. I'm going to teach that fool a lesson with Shadow Game." Yami told her as he beginning to example to her of his plan.

Meanwhile, the boy in orange jacket finally calming his leg from pain as he growling in anger then he started to run to find her. As he running, he become confused when he saw clock gears appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" the boy confused then he heard unfamiliar voice.

"It's time to play a game!"

The teenage surprised as he saw two shadows that's far from him then both shadow revealed of that guy looks like one her group but the jerk didn't notice that Yami is not Yugi. Then he spotted Serena who's behind Yami.

"YOU!" The creepy guy heading toward her.

"Watch out. It's dangerous here." Yami smirked at him.

Then the boy stopped running when he saw of big pendulum passing between him and Yami then it disappeared into thin air.

"WHAT THE?! How did you...?" The boy still shocking at the disappeared pendulum.

Yami ignored his questioned. "Seems you're the one who hurting my precious lady here for getting the watch." Yami replied to the guy. "If you want that watch, you will going have to play with me."

The guys scoffed. "Don't be *Bleep* with me, you loser. Just hand it over!"

"Fine then." Yami calmed as he took out D-Shock watch from his pocket and just threw to the ground in the middle of them.

The jerk thought those two have given up causing him victory in smirked and he's about to getting his prize... his expression change to horrified when the floor opened up like a double doors as the watch fell down to the hole then the floor closed up.

"NO! MY D-SHOCK!" The guy cried as he fell to his kneels and trying to opening the double doors but they won't budge.

Yami replied. "It's not even yours yet... But don't worry. As I said before: If you want the watch, we're going to play a game."

"WHAT?!" The guy yelled in annoyed and he got up from the floor.

"However, this is not just ordinary game. It's the Shadow Game! But we'll be using the watch as our gameplay." Yami told him.

"And what game that we're be playing of yours?" The guy asked in impatiently.

Yami smirked. "I'll be glad to example to you." Then Yami example the game. "When the game starts, the doors will be opening and the bird will come out with the watch. The watch will be setup as Stopwatch. Whoever can stop the time counter that reaches to 10 seconds will be the winner."

"That's all? Sound to easy." The guy smirked.

"I'm not done yet." Yami responded. "As I was saying, if 10 seconds have passed or taking too long, you will be getting a hit by that Pendulum and I'll win this game."

"I see. But If I win, I will taking be getting taking the watch along your gorgeous girl as my double prize." The guy smirking at them.

Serena giving the jerk a disgusted looks and look away. Then she surprised again when she felt Yami's hand gentle grip on her hand as she turn her face to him when she saw his eyes giving her a 'trust me' looks and that made her nodded understood.

Yami turned to his opponent. "Let's get started then. Who's want to go first?"

"I will." His opponent responsed.

"Very then." said Yami. As two opponent wait for right time until Yami spoken. "Game start!"

As Yami's exampling were right, the doors from the floor have opened up as the robot bird came out with D-Shock watch on it's beak. Serena though of robot bird looks so cute then she saw the jerk's expression on his face that he looks so very nervously when he keeping watching the time.

Then he quickly stop the timer and just in time for him when saw Pendulum zoomed and disappeared. Three people saw the guy's timer when he stopped is: 9.35 second.

"Ha! What do you think of that?" the guy smirked.

"Not bad. Now it's mine turn." Yami replied as the bird went down so it can reset the time counter. "Start!"

Again the robot bird appeared as time started. The tan guy watching Yami with smirked and he's thinking that Yami won't beat his time. But he looks surprised at Yami when he looks so calm and focus with his eyes were closed. Serena is very impressed at Yami when he didn't seem so scared or nervous of the game unlike that jerk.

Then Yami finally opened his ruby eyes and press the button. Just in time when Serena and the opponent watching the big Pendulum pass Yami's hand and it disappeared again. Serena decide to see what time did Yami stopped as she's surprised including Yami's opponent who looks so shocked when they saw Yami's time: 9.95 second.

"WHAT?! 9.95 seconds?!" the guy shouted.

"Wow! That means he won the game." Serena happily.

"NO! Wait a minute!" The boy cried. "That was just simply test!"

"Just test, huh?" Yami smirked as he could tell that his opponent to rematch. "Fine then. So..."

"Hold it! I want to take this side." His opponent move to Yami's side as Serena quickly move to other side so she want to get away from jerk while Yami took his time and joined her.

"Very well." Yami replied as he went to other side. "Start!"

Once again the robot bird appear with watch as Yami and Serena were watching the boy was focusing something in his mind with smirking. However to Serena, she somehow scene something not right in her mind as she using her eyes around the room. She could not find something wrong until when she also didn't notice that Yami came behind her and spoken gentle.

"Serena..." Yami whispering to her ears.

"Hmm?" Serena replied as she blushed again when she hearing his voice to her ears. Then she surprise in gasped when he turning her around to him as he gently place his forehead to hers along covering her both ears with both hands of his.

She started to confused when she felt his hands are covering her ears and when she about to speak something...

_**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

She look toward Yami's opponent that he kneel down while he place his injurying hand that he got hit by big Pendulum. She could guessing that jerk lost the game again.

"Look like I won." Yami smirking at injury jerk.

"What happened?" Serena questioned.

"He must have thinking too long in his mind about my strategy early. But he didn't notice the Pendulum went different side until his hand got big hit." Yami explained.

"I see. Well, since you've won the game, I'm better get the watch before that creepy take it." Serena told him as he nodded.

As Serena went to toward the watch, Yami is about to removing the illusion from the room when he heard her screaming. He turn toward to her as he saw the guy cluthing her arm again and that made Yami furious.

"LET ME GO!" Serena screamed.

"NEVER! THAT GAME IS STUPID! D-SHOCK IS MINE!" The jerk shouted as he about make pulling her to him, he felt forcing pushing him away from her was Yami with very glaring looks on his face along glowing eye symbol on his forehead.

That looks made the guy become very afraid. However he's not only one who afraid of Yami's vampire looks, Serena started to become scared as well when she saw Yami's dark expression.

"How foolish of you." Yami frowned. "The door of darkness is opened."

"W-what?" The tan guy nervously about what Yami meant until he felt something from his injury hand as he slowly move in front of his face. When he saw something inside of his hand were clock gears. He started to scream in terror and then again felt something of his arm as pulling orange sleeve down, he screamed again when he saw five of Swiss Watches were sinking down.

Serena turn pale along spook out of the whole scene then she covering both ears and run off. She was too scared that she forgot about Miho's watch that's left on the floor when the creep grabbing her arm.

Yami didn't notice after he pick the watch from the floor and he's about to give it to Serena, he's now notice that Serena run out the room and start it to chase her. And as for watch lover, his sunglasses were beginning to fall off as his eyes become green clock.

Meanwhile Serena kept running from the stairs as her eyes felt with freight tears. This is first time when she saw what Yami did to the jerk back then. She don't know if she'll looking at Yami again but she still too scared to face him.

"Serena! Wait!" Yami calling out to her.

"No!" Serena cried out as she almost close to the arcade room.

"Serena, please wait!" Yami trying again in begging.

"No! Get away from me!" Serena replied again as she quickly opened the door and closed hard.

Yami felt shocked and sadly when he heard those words. He didn't mean to scared her for what he cast a illusion to his opponent unlike he did those two from the beginning. He felt ashamed until he started to leave her alone for while until if she ready to see him. Then he place Miho's watch from floor and he's about to fade away...

"Forget me, my beauty angel." He whispered and disappeared while Millennium Puzzle is back to Yugi without him known that his puzzle is gone.

After then, Serena sobbed in terrified as she beginning to walk slowly to the gangs. The gangs were cheering that Yugi have cleared the game until Tea heard Serena's crying which cause her surprised.

"Oh my god! Yugi, Serena's crying!" She surprised as she running to poor girl as everyone saw them which they were shocked at Serena as they joined in.

"Serena, what happened? Was wrong?" Yugi comforted at poor friend as she crying her eyes out.

The gangs felt hopeless to make Serena better until one of employer came to them and told about male with orange guy with tan skin and sunglasses was one of kidnapper her to the basement. Yugi and Tristan were shocked about describe of same guy who did to Serena at the store cause them more anger. But the worker already called the police.

Yugi was telling Serena if she got raped by the creepy and made relief that she just shook her head no except she told one of them that she accident left the watch back there. So Yugi decide to get it while the gangs took her outside of the arcade.

As Yugi went to the door that goes to basement until he spotted Miho's watch was on the floor. He become confused for second then shuddering his shoulders and left without knowing that watch thief keep screaming in terror.

Later then, Yugi's grandpa is watching her while Yugi is going to have to talk with Miho's and Tristan's parents about what happened today. Mr. Muto is worried about her that she hasn't say any words. He prayed that she'll be better soon.

Two weeks later, the news reported to everyone about this tan guy named Shotaro Akaboshi is going crazy and smashing his watch collection from the shelves and every watches from most some stores with baseball bat. However his mother is worried about her son's action until she become depressed when she found out that he stolen most D-Shock watches from everyone after they brought it and most witnesses recoginzed that thief before. Mrs. Akaboshi have no choice but let the police take her son away to jail.

As for Miho and Tristan, both of their parents were very disappointed to them after Yugi explained it. Their parents apologize to Yugi for his friend's trouble. So both parents decide to give him D-Shock as apology. However to unpair couple, both of them got grounded for 2 months.

On school day arrived, Kisara become newest students to their school and Serena felt little bit better from what happened that day. But she's not ready to face Yami yet. While she thinking her thoughts, she could overheard them about what Miho told them.

"What? Perfume?" Joey confused.

"That's right. I just found out that Emperor Store is having them on sale on next Saturday. I really want to get it. But it will be long line." Miho depressed.

Before Tristan is about to do his heroine mode, he felt that he got slapped on back of his head by Yugi.

"You two just won't learn." Yugi frowned. "Have you both forgot something? Your parents grounded you two for two months. And also, Miho, your parents cut you off for getting any allowance from them."

"No fair!" Miho depressed.

"Hmm. Service them right." Joey scoffed with smiled. "I was beginning to hope if those department sell idoitic medicine for them."

"That will be wasting their time to make them, Joey." Tea replied as Joey was disappointed in his face while Yugi and Kisara laughed. Once Kisara stopped her laughing, she saw Serena's face looks depressed and heartbreak.

'Hmmm. Something must have happened to her that day at Arcade. I better find out soon.' Kisara thoughts.

However to her words will be discovering soon.

* * *

**Next chapter is Yugi and other will meet new student: Seto Kaiba. **


	8. Note from Me

Hello everyone!

I'm hope everyone is having wonderful time of your holidays with your friends and family. And I would like to apologize for not get update from my next chapters since my laptop is need to be fix but those people say I don't have repair reciept to fix my laptop so they sent my laptop back. My mother looks disappointed of those people from the Tiger Direct store for not giving me a repair reciept. So I have to wait when I will save some money to buy a brand computer without getting help from anybody about getting me laptop opinion. So I did two chapters that I've been saving when I got my laptop back since yesterday afternoon.

Also the next chapter that I putting in will be Chapter 6 only. However in chapter 7 is not finish yet and it will have that Serena will finally ask Yami for forgives after he and Seto were tied in Duel Monster game and Kisara will have discovering about what got Serena's so depressed since that day during Arcade. I hope everyone wil rejoined my next chapters.

And I will also be putting out the vote on Monday on top of my profile that which chapters that Yami will tell Serena about his love confessing to her so you all can give me answer of my chooses if some of you seen Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 episodes and Manga.

See ya!


	9. Chapter 6: Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dra

Chapter 6 - Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon

It is night-time in Domino City, it is pretty quietly from street area until Serena was walking down the street with bit depressed on her face. She felt ashamed for saying something to Yami after he save her from the jerk of watch collector.

But when she saw Yami's dark expression on his face for the first time, it was very scared for her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice that Yami become so sad after she running toward the arcade room. Suddenly in her mind that she must pick two opinions: telling Yami that she's sorry for saying those words to him or telling him to stay away from her.

But if she choose second opinion, Yami will be heartbreak and more depressed even hers. She can't ask that to him. After on, he did save her twice from Ushio and escape prisoner. So she choose the first option: To say sorry to Yami and be friends.

Once she become better as she passing by Domino High School, she could have swore that she heard someone's calling for help which it was. She look around the streets until then she spotted when four people in shadow appeared at the top of school roof.

She shocked and gasped when two big shadows made their moves and hit at another person in the shadow as person that's near the wire gate fell to the ground while the fourth person in shadow pick up something from the ground and walk off as other two followed.

Serena is going to investigate what happened at the school roof. She sneak inside of the school and running toward the stairs. When she got to third floor, she hearing walking footsteps. Then she quickly hide inside one of empty room while sound of the footstep passing by and heading downstairs. She look out of the window and saw three people in the shadow heading to the black limo car as they got inside and drove off.

"I wonder who they were?" Serena wondering.

Then she remember about other person who's still at school roof as she being to run out of the empty classroom and heading toward there. Just as she got to the top, she was shocked in horror when she saw and recognized that boy who goes to this school along in her classroom was lying on the ground with his face was covered in red bruised.

"Are you okay? Say something?" Serena asked in worried as she went to check to see if he's alive as she got replied of painfully and weak groaned sound from poor boy. She then run down the stairs, out of the school, and found pay phone as she quickly dial.

Later then, Serena is watching the ambulance drove off and took injuring boy to the Domino Hospital. She was wondering in her mind that who were those people hurting at poor guy. Then she heading back to game shop and telling Yugi about this.

When she arrived and told Yugi about early today, he was shocked about their classmate got hurt as both of them were praying for the boy.

Serena went to her bedroom and was thinking about those people whose left the school building today. While Serena was thinking, she saw Yugi came to her room with something on his hand was deck of cards. However those cards that Yugi is holding is some kind of familiar to her.

"Hey girl. You're okay?" Yugi asked.

Serena smiled a little. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Yugi could tell that she was still worried about the boy. "Cheer up. I'm sure he'll be alright." Yugi told her. "However, I got something for you to cheer up."

"What is it?" She curiously.

"This." Yugi replied with full deck of cards.

Serena realize that Yugi's cards were Duel Monsters cards. Yugi and Serena love those games since they were kids. But back then, she didn't those cards and don't know how to play them...until now.

"Yugi, is that what I think it is?" Serena excited.

Yugi nodded with smiled. "Yep! They sure are. How about we play then?"

"Sure." Serena smiled then remember her friends' gifts. "Yugi, I want to show you something that my friends give me."

Yugi watching her that she went to her desk and opening the drown as she took out her cards from it then give them to Yugi. He was amazed that Serena got her own deck but not enough.

"Wow! These are great cards, Serena. Your friends must have great choose some cards for your deck." Yugi amazed.

"Mm-hmm. But I still don't know how to play them." Serena sadly.

"Don't worrying. I will help you and teach you how to play them." Yugi smiled as he got her smiled in excited.

About hour later, Serena is started to get the games along the rules from Yugi since he been taught this game by his grandpa when he was kid. It is so much fun. Both of them were can wait to show this game to their friends at school.

Next day at school, the class were waiting for their teacher to come but he's 5 minutes late since the bell rings already. However most of them decide to continue do their thing before their teacher arrives. Yugi and Serena were beginning to play their favorite game: Duel Monsters.

Joey was curiously as he's watching his friends playing something. So he got up from his chair and went to them as he pick up something from Yugi's desk and it was card. "Hey, Yugi. What have you got here?"

"These cards that I bought was called Duel Monsters and it was very and most popular game since I was in third grade." Yugi told him.

"I didn't know these cards were popular." Joey surprised at the card. "But how do you play them?"

"Well, these cards are like battle card game. Some of these monsters have different number of their Attack and Defense along their special abilities. Like this for sample: If you attack your opponent's monster that was in DEF position with your monster's ATK position, the opponent's life points was safe. But when you made your monster in ATK position that has less than other player's monster ATK was high, your life point will dropped." Yugi finished examples.

Joey finally understood and become interest at this game. Then Tea, Kisara and Miho came to them after listening Yugi's example.

"Do these cards have different types of monsters?" Tea asked.

"They sure do. Serena, can you show your cards to them?" Yugi asked.

Serena nodded and showing their friends of her cards as Joey and three girls were amazed at her cards. But to three girls, they thinks Serena's cards are so cool and beautiful.

"Wow. I wish I have those cards." Miho amazed at them.

Suddenly, their teacher came to the classroom as everyone went to their seat while Yugi and Serena were putting their cards away but one of Yugi's cards fell to the ground. Then their teacher beginning to say something.

"Class, I have some announcement today. First I have a bad news." Their teacher spoken as all the class were listening. "I just been notice by our principal this morning that your classmate, Kevin, has been attack since yesterday last night by two men.

The students, except Yugi and Serena, were shocked of their classmate. They wondering in their mind of who were those men do that to poor guy? Until their teacher told them more news.

"However, his parents were grateful to young lady spotted him that night. Let's give applaud to Serenity Tsukino."

That got everyone were surprised and happily clapping to blushed Serena for saving the boy life.

Their teacher smiled to Serena. "Great job, Serenity." Then he got her nodded appreciation. "Now, I have one more announcement so we can beginning the class. We going to have new student today. So let us feel him welcome."

"Yes, sir." The students understood.

"Good then." He said then turn to the door. "Young man, you'll may enter now." Their teacher called out to someone from outside as the door slid opened.

Everyone in the classroom, except Serena and Kisara, was surprised and shocked as they recognized at the new student. The newest student has brown hair that reach down to back of the neck, blue eyes, wore same blue males' school uniform, and instead a backpack; he carrying sliver suitcase. Most of the girls, except Serena and Tea, were beginning to make their face in lovesick looks as they were thinking that new student is very dreamy and most of all handsome guy in their school.

To Kisara, when she saw him for first time, her heart felt beaten like drum along both cheeks were pinkish blushing.

Serena moved closer to Yugi. "Yugi, who's he? Probably, I could tell that everyone in this class seems know him but me." She whispering to him.

Yugi whispered back. "I know. And to your question, that's Seto Kaiba. I heard about him when I was still in Egypt. He's owner and president of Kaiba Corporation."

"If he's president of his company, then why he's here in this school?" Kisara whispered to them.

Both of them don't their answer and they agreed with her question until their teacher found empty desk for Seto which is next to Kisara.

"Okay, young man, you will be seat to your empty desk that's next to where young lady at." The teacher told him as he pointed at Kisara.

Suddenly when Seto first saw Kisara, his heart started to beat like drum. But two of them felt their mind been connected. As Seto was about to heading to his empty desk when he spotted something on the floor then he pick it up and give it to Yugi or Serena. "Is this yours?"

Yugi recognized it and took it. "Yeah. Do you know about Duel Monster?"

Seto smiled friendly. "Sure do. They are my favorite game in the world."

"Well, looks like some of us have something in common then." Serena smiled at them.

"Welcome to school." Kisara responded.

Seto smiled and bowed to them then went his desk while their teacher beginning their assignment.

About less few days later, Seto become friendly to Kisara, Serena and Yugi except Joey who's doesn't like rich, spoiled people for unknown reason. However, their classmate Kevin had got out from hospital but he moved from to new school for unknown reason except to his male friends. Then later on, Seto become very annoying to all those girls including Miho, except Serena and Tea. They keep bugging him all day in class including recess for asking him for date. But he ignored them. The only thing in his mind is Kisara. Seto is having his secret crush to Kisara and he want to have her in his arms.

Then later in everyday in recess, Joey bought Duel Monsters with Warrior type after Yugi and Serena example about the game. During the game, Yugi was waiting for Joey to make his move while Serena, Tea, Miho, and Kisara were watching them dueling except Seto who's reading his book.

"Hello. Earth to Joey! Are you in there? It's your turn."

Poor Joey trying to think which card he'll pick until Tristan appear from behind him with teasing smiled. "Aww! Is it he cute when he's thinking?"

Joey made annoying looks then smiled after he decide to ignored his comment about him as he show Tristan his cards. "Hey, Tristan. Yugi's here teach me how to play Duel Monsters."

Tristan confused as he misunderstood. "Drooling Monsters?"

Now Joey getting annoyed. "Duel Monsters! You idiot!" As he pushed Tristan's face away from him and get to the game as Serena, who's behind Yugi, giggling at them.

"Okay, Yugi. It's time to duel!" Joey smirked as finally choose the card and place in ATK position was…

Kagemusha of the Blue Flame  
Warrior/Earth  
Star Level: 2  
ATK: 800

"How that? Pretty good move." Joey asked Yugi as he thinks Yugi made surrender at this game. However, he doesn't know that he made mistake and it was Yugi's turn.

"Yep! Pretty good move. But not good enough." Yugi smiled as he pick his card in ATK position was…

Blackland Fire Dragon  
Dragon/Dark  
Star Level: 4  
ATK: 1500

Serena tried to hide her smiled from Joey. "Uh-oh! Joey, I'm afraid he just wipe your life points down to zero. So looks like you lost this match."

"WHAT?" Joey shouted that he lose the game and made pouted frowned at Yugi, who's also tried to hide his smiled as well. "Thanks a lot! That powerful card of yours wipe my monster!"

Tristan laughed. "Man, Joey! You stink at this game!"

"Tristan! That's not very nice." Serena frowned and poke her elbow at Tristan's stomache as he groaned.

"I agreed." Miho frowned as well.

"Sorry." He ashamed to Miho.

"You did just fine, Joey. With little more practice, maybe someday you will become dueling expert just like Yugi." Serena supported.

Joey smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad someone makes me feel better. Unlike Tristan is."

"What's that?" Tristan growled at him as Joey growled at him back as Yugi and three girls laughed at them.

"Say Serena, can you teach me how to play duel monsters?" Tea asked.

"Can you teach, Miho, too?" Miho pleaded.

"I'm sure Yugi and I could you teach you all." She told them until she saw the clock. "But later after school at his place."

As both girls agreed until bell rings which recess was over and beginning for all class went back to their seat while Seto putting his book, after he readied it, away. Then he saw Kisara went back to her desk. Then he calling to her.

"Kisara." He responded.

"Yes, Seto?" She replied.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Seto asking as Kisara looks curiously of his question.

Then the school ended as everyone were heading home. Joey, Tristan, Miho, Tea, Yugi and Serena were waiting for Kisara so they can walking together until they saw her with Seto and made Joey frowned with more annoyed at Seto.

Suddenly, the gang were surprised when they saw the most gorgeous white car they ever saw appear at front of their school and again more surprise that car was belong to Seto.

"I'll see you later with others then." Seto told Kisara as she nodded to him then Seto told his drive to head home and drove off. As his driver drove, Seto smile with proudly and he hopefully in his mind to impress Kisara to win her heart to him.

Meanwhile to the gangs, Tea was wondering what Seto meant as going to ask to Kisara. "So, what did Seto told you?"

Kisara answered. "Seto invited us to his home and also that he want to show us something."

"Really? Ever since he came to this school, the both of you seem to getting along that day." said Tea.

"Not to mention that Seto's car was super great!" Miho excited as Joey snorted careless.

"Well…we better head over Seto's home and see what he want to show us." Serena told others as Yugi nodded agreed.

Later then, everyone finally arrived to Seto's home as they got out from the taxi cab that Yugi, Tea, Kisara, Serena, and Joey took, but Tristan give Miho a ride on his bicycle. When they were surprise of Seto's home was biggest mansion they ever saw. Then the gangs went to front gate when they heard Seto's voice from the speaker from somewhere.

"Everyone! So glad that you all came. Please come right in."

The bar gate opened separately as they went pass the gate until both of it close from behind them. They were more amazed that Seto's front yard including lovely large water fountain look great. Once they got to the front door as again opened, everyone were again amazed of the inside of Seto's mansion. He was at front while his four maidens were bowed greeting to them as their master's guests.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm very pleased you're came. Allowed me to show around my home."

He beginning to tour around his home as they walking down the hallway. Serena and Kisara were wondering if Seto could let them meet his family.

"Seto, I'm must say about your home was very incredible." Serena smiled as Kisara agreed with her.

"It's no big deal." Seto smiled back and keep his touring.

Joey walking next to her with stern looks. "I don't like about this place. I still think that rich boy was very snobby."

"Man, Joey. Seems to me that you started get jealous that Kaiba got everything and even more money than you." Tristan teased him.

Joey started to get mad. "Tristan! What you saying is making pisses me off!"

He about to do somehing to Tristan, Tea stopped them as she separately them. "Not get off, you two. You two better behave here."

"And also…" Serena started to frowned at Tristan. "Tristan, once we leave here, you better apologize to Joey for saying of your awful tease."

"Yes ma'am." Tristan felt ashamed.

"You have excuse at them, Seto." Serena told him.

"That's quite alright. I found them very amused." Seto chuckled and once again toured.

Then it was time to let him showed them something as he opened the room as the gangs were so surprised. Inside of the room has every trophies were on every shelves, cabinets, walls, even has collections of Duel Monsters as well.

"This is amazing, Seto. Is this that you want to show us?" Kisara asking him as she look around the room.

"Sure do." Seto smiled proudly as he made Kisara impressed of him.

"Where do you get all these trophies?" Serena asked.

"They were came from the every national tournament of Duel Monsters game that I won." Seto exampled.

"Whoa! You won every tournament?" The gangs were shocked but Yugi and Serena who's were amazed of Seto's game challenge.

Miho walked to him as she blushed. "Mr. Kaiba, I was wondering if you could tell us about your amusement park that I read about from newspaper that you'll going to be opening until 3-4 years?"

Tristan came next to her. "If you like, I could buy tickets for you."

"There's no need for that. I'll make a reservation for you all for free." Seto offered.

Miho happily hugging to Seto who become more annoyed at her for touch him. "Thank you! You're the best!"

Tristan started to become like Joey but different reason about not likely Seto when he saw his secret crush hugging Seto. 'Kaiba… I can't stand him either!'

Serena felt Tristan's mood that he started to get mad and jealous at Seto then she looks at Seto's expression, she giggled. She could tell Seto doesn't like Miho or any other girls at their school been touching and been bothering him. Then she started to remember that it was getting late and her grandpa must be getting worrying.

"Yugi, we must get back home to grandpa. He must be getting worried about us back at the game shop." Serena told him.

Yugi agreed with her. It was time for them to head home. "I guess you right."

"What's that? Yugi, you own game shop?" Seto asked him.

Yugi replied. "Not just me. My grandpa own it too. He sell some game even some cards as well."

'Cards? Could Yugi and his grandpa has rare card that I searching for?' Seto thinking as his eyes felt with hope.

Seto took everyone on his limo and told his driver to drive him and everyone to Yugi's house and game shop. Somehow to Serena, she is wondering in her thoughts that this limo looks so familiar to her that she couldn't described.

Mr. Muto was sweeping the floor with the broom. Just he finishing doing it, he saw his grandson and Serena along their friends came in with boy.

"Hi, grandpa. We're home." said Yugi.

"Grandpa, this is our friend. Seto Kaiba." Serena introduced. "Seto, this is Yugi's grandpa, Mr. Solomon Muto."

"Glad to meet you." said Mr. Muto.

"Likewise, Sir." Seto replied.

"Grandpa, can you show everyone that awesome super rare card you've got?" Yugi asked him.

"My rare card? My special card? Hmm..." Mr. Muto pretend to thinking.

"Please?" Yugi pleaded.

"Pretty please." Serena along with him.

"Ha! ha! How can I refused." Mr. Muto smiled. He took small wooden box from under his counter. "You kids are in for treat. I don't take kind of offering. Ready?" He said as everyone nodded 'yes' to him and he took out card from the box. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So rare, so powerful. I never leave in my hand."

"Grandpa, I'm so amazed of that card." Serena told him. "I think that dragon looks so amazing and beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, my dear." Mr. Muto smiled.

Everyone, beside Yugi, were shocked of rare card that Mr. Muto has. However to Kisara, she looks so excited of that card. And to Seto, he is more shocking than others..

'What this? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump place like this?' Seto thoughts as he looking at that card. He hopefully that he's not dreaming or that card isn't illusion as he moving to closer look.

'It is. That card that I have been searching for.' Seto thought in shocked and he want to get it.

Then suddenly he can't wait as Seto slams his briefcase on the counter as he's opened it and made everyone surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Sir, how would you like to trade Blue Eyes White Dragon with these cards I have?" Seto pleaded.

"Well, some of your cards were great… But…nope." Mr. Muto replied as everyone shocked.

Seto was furious. "I see. Maybe I pay you something. Name your price."

"Seto! That's enough. I'm sure Mr. Muto had his reason of why he wouldn't trade Blue-Eyes White card." Kisara responded.

"I agreed with her." Serena replied. "Grandpa Muto, can you tell us why won't you sell or trade that card."

"I'll be glad to tell you all. You see, this card was give it to me by my dear friend from America." he example to her. "You see this card means more to me. Not because of its rare or power but bonded it with my heart."

"Like as your card become symbol as friendship from your care ones?" Serena answered.

"Exactly, my dear." Mr. Muto replied then he turn to Seto. "So you see, young man, I can't trade this. So my advice is that you must cherish each cards you have in your case."

"I see. Sorry about the trouble." Seto smiled in understood but disappointment as he closed the lid of the briefcase and walked out the game shop.

Kisara and Serena felt sorry for Seto. They could tell that Seto really like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He not only one who also love that Dragon as well. Until Kisara got something to cheer him up.

"That's was great speech, gramps." said Joey smiled proudly to Yugi's grandpa as everyone in room agreed with him.

The next day at school in during recess, Serena was watching Joey and Tristan dueling together while Yugi will be judge toward the game. Yugi bought the duel monster map field for them.

"Okay, I drew." Tristan pick up the card from the deck. "I drew Zombi. So I place it in the graveyard field in attack mode." He put his monster where graveyard area at.

Zombi  
Zombie  
Star Level: 3  
ATK: 800

"My turn." Joey pick up the card from the deck. "This is great! I play Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. Looks like your creep monster is back to grave, Tristan. I'm won." Joey victory as Tristan groan in disappointment.

"Sorry to disappointment you, Joey. But I'm afraid that… It was Tristan who won this round." Serena spoke truthfully.

"What? Why do you mean by that?" Joey shocked.

Yugi replied for him. "You see, Joey. It is true that Tristan's monster was really weak. But when he play his monster in graveyard field, it give his monster's ATK points power bonus and that made his monster much more powerful than yours."

"Oh, man!" Joey cried.

"Looks like I'm victories this game." Tristan teased at Joey.

Joey glared at him. "How would I supposed to know that your weak monsters become strong than my monster?"

Serena giggling at both of them as Joey and Tristan continue arguing. Just then she saw enter the classroom.

"Hi, Seto." Serena greeting him.

"Hello." He replied then he saw both boys still at it while Yugi trying to calm them down. He turned to her. "Is there something wrong with them?"

Serena laughed. "Joey was bit upset that he lost the duel. Again."

"So I see." Seto understood then look around the room to find his dream girl. But she not here. "Serena, where's Kisara?"

"She's at the school roof. She told me that she has special surprise for you." She told him then she decide to help Yugi to stop both boys from argument.

Seto is surprise about what Serena told him. So he decide to see what Kisara have surprise for him.

At the school roof, Kisara was sitting down on the floor with large drawing pad along with coloring pencils and markers on her lap as she about to finishing her drawing. Just as she finally done her drawing, she saw Seto came.

"Oh, hi Seto." Kisara greeting with her smiled.

"Hi, Kisara." Seto greeting back as he sitting down next to her. "Serena told me that you have surprise for me."

Kisara smiled. "I'm sure do. I have finished my drawing that I've made for you. Here."

As Seto accept her gift of drawing as he take a look at it. He is very amazed of her drawing of Blue-Eyes White Dragon was flying to starry night with large bright moon on the background.

"Kisara, this is amazing. I didn't know that you like Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well."

"Sure do. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is my most favorite Duel Monsters in the world. Not to mention it became a legend as well." Kisara told him in dreaming looks.

"There's legend about Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Seto curiously along excited. "Can you tell me about it?"

"I will be glad too." Kisara accepted and beginning the story. "About many years ago, everyone from village in ancient Egypt heard or probably seen of that light dragon. But some people called it: White Dragon with Blue Eyes or some of them called it: White Demon Dragon. However, everyone were afraid of it except kind maiden of the moon & sun wasn't afraid of it. She could tell that dragon was trying to protect everyone from danger."

"Whoa." Seto awed in amazed.

Then Kisara keep going for more story. "Until one day the maiden of the moon & sun and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon become close friends and guardian of light."

"That is amazing story." said Seto. "I always knew Blue-Eyes White Dragon is special."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded in agreement. "And you know what else about that Dragon?" as Seto confused and shook his head. "Accord the legend, they say Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one powerful Dragon that has power of light to protect everyone from any darkness. And it can also protect this special person with kindness heart."

Seto become more amazed of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon legend as he look at the drawing with excited face.

Pretty soon the school ended, all the students and teachers were heading home. While Seto's driver drove him home, Seto still thinking of Kisara's words about legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his thoughts. Thinking about that story and Kisara got him more and more excited with smiled on his face. However something about to happened that cause the disturbing between him and Kisara along her friends as Seto has finally arrived his home as he got off his limo while his driver drove away. Seto saw someone at the front door was woman with green hair that's reaches to her back of her legs, tight-fitting black dress, along same color of gloves, on of her hand was holding pink fan, wore three-piece of emerald jewelry necklace.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Kaiba." the woman smirked.

Seto frowned at her. "Who are you? What do you want? And how did get you pass without my permission including my two security guards?

The woman chuckled. "So many question. But very well. First: My names is Emerald Nemesis, second: I want to see you and finally I won't be here for long along I'm not sure what happened to of two security guards.

Seto frowned of her last answer. He, somehow, that he could tell of he don't trust her in his thoughts. So he decide to test her out. "Okay. Why did you want to see me? Give me one good reason."

Emerald chuckled again. "Well, I just learn that you want something more than anything in world. So I'm here to help you that you want to get Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, right?"

Seto surprised at her. "B-but how did…."

She cut him off with smirked. "Why everyone know about it, darling. That's why I'm here to help you of how you to get that amazing card."

"You do?" Seto asking with hope in his eyes. "How do I get that card? Tell me."

Emerald smirked that he falls in her grasp as she took out to something from her back and give it to him. "Here." She give some kind of green stone figure of her. "This stone will help you to get that legendary dragon."

She then walk away from him while Seto was confused as he looking at the stone figure. He was about to asking more question to her when he turn around, more surprise for him that Emerald woman was gone quickly.

Then look at the stone again with still confuse look on his face. "What is thing will do?" He said to himself.

Suddenly, something strange happening to the stone figure was glowing green and that made Seto became worried when he saw himself became glowing green. "W-what is happening?"

More force power becoming from the stone when Seto felt him beginning to growing weaker and he's about to fainted as whole around him turned black along he heard of evil creepy laughing in the darkness.

Up in the sky, Emerald is floating in the air as she watching the whole thing with she's chuckled evilly at Seto who's unconscious on the floor. As mystery black figure entering in Seto's body.

"Excellent. This handsome boy will be perfect to help us collect full of energy from every weak humans in this city with his powerful deck of monsters. My dear prince will so please of my glorious plan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emerald laughing loudly and fade away to her base to report her beloved master.

Somehow, the Domino City wouldn't or didn't know that their city were be in great danger by Sailor Scouts' enemy was planning to next attack. However inside of the darkness of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yami's eyes were opened up along his Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. He sense something not right from the outside.

'What this strange feeling that I sense it?' Yami frowned in his thoughts. Then he hopefully praying that nothing happened to his sweet beauty that's appear in his mind. 'Serena... Please, be safe from whatever happening in the city.' Then he fade away from the unknown dark room.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Stay turn for Chapter 7: Dueling for Beauty of Blue-Eyes


	10. The Vote is out!

Hello, everyone!  
I have vote poll out. So I need you all to vote for my fanfic of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon until next week on Monday. The vote is on top of my profile.


	11. Chapter 7: Battle for Beauty Blue Eyes

Chapter 7: Dueling for Beauty of Blue-Eyes

Strange things happening in Domino High school. Yugi and others were surprise that Seto Kaiba didn't came to school for pass in 3 three days since their teacher told them. However to Joey and Tristan, they couldn't careless about him. After school, Kisara went to his home for visiting but one of the maid told her that Seto isn't feeling well and doesn't allow to see anyone today. So Kisara decide to go to game shop to see her friends.

At Kame Game shop, Yugi and grandpa went out for shopping to the supermarket to buy some cleaning supplies and others things since some from kitchen cabinets were also empty. So Serena take over the store until grandpa and Yugi come back. She was standing behind the counter and reading Duel Monster magazine catalog that grandpa got that from mail since last week. While she reading it, she was amazed that some pages has different monsters, traps, and mage cards.

Then she turn the next page, she is shocked when she saw five cards that are top 5 rare were: Summon Skull, Battle Ox, Blue-Eyes-White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Dark Magician.

She's more amazed of those five cards are coolest in her eyes that is until she saw picture of Dark Magician. Somehow, she felt strange when she sense between Dark Magician and...Yugi? She was confused of why she thinking about those two in her mind... That is until she remember back then when she and Yugi were a little kids, Yugi told her that one of most his favorite duel monster is Dark Magician. His grandpa told him a bedtime story about between Dark Magician and the Pharaoh was both of them were very good friend and both of them were do anything to protect each other.

Perhaps, someday that she'll buy some more card decks and maybe give Dark Magician to Yugi as birthday gift since his and her birthday are same in June but different birth date.

While she kept looking at five rare cards, the sound of bell chimes as the door opened, Serena saw her friend, Kisara, came to the store.

"Hey, Kisara. What's up?"

"Nothing much except came to you and Yugi." Kisara replied.

"You've come to the right place. But I'm afraid Yugi and grandpa went shopping to buy some cleaning supplies and other things." Serena told her.

"I see." said Kisara.

"So, how Seto?" Serena asked.

Kisara sighed in sadly. "One of his maid told me that Seto isn't feeling well and doesn't allow to see anyone today. So I came to see you and Yugi instead."

Serena felt sorry for her friend. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get better soon."

"I guess you're right." Kisara smiled alittle. "Anyway, I though I could buy Duel Monster cards today since I would like to learn about them when I saw Yugi and Joey dueling back then."

"You've come to right place." Serena smiled. "Grandpa Muto got some of the card packs that's been deliver to him since yesterday. So here you go." Serena give one pack to Kisara as she took it.

"Thanks." Kisara smiled to her. "Now let's see what cards that I got today." She ripped the plastic and took out the cards from it. "Wow! I've got Mirror Force, Monster Reborn, Decoy Dragon,

Fissure, and…Oh my god!"

Serena surprised at her. "What is it, Kisara?"

Kisara turn to her slowly as she show the last card that she's holding. "Take a look."

Both girls were surprised that Kisara got same card just like Mr. Muto has. She got Blue-Eyes White Dragon and that background looks brand new as well.

Serena smiled. "Wow, Kisara! You've got Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That's so cool."

"I know. I always want it one since my second uncle told me a story about it." Kisara smiled at her card.

All of sudden, Kisara forgot to notice of when she saw clock that's hung on the wall and show the time was 4:00 pm. It was time for Kisara to heading for home as she waving good-bye to Serena and left the shop.

As she was walking down the street, the white rich car was following her directing slowly. Then the window slid down slowly as person's face reveal.

It was Seto Kaiba who's looking out the window as he watching Kisara with lust along with admire looks of his eyes at her. However there's something gone wrong with Seto, his eyes looks different as it's glowing green that he's under the spell.

'Kisara…Oh, Kisara.' Seto's smitten in his thoughts at her as she kept walking down the street.

Then he smirked in lusting. 'Soon… you'll be mine along with Blue-Eyes White Dragon card that I still yet to find.'

He frowned about the card he hasn't found it in few weeks ago from store to store and still not found it. He beginning to get very impatient and more furious to get that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. And he won't rest until he get it along his beautiful Kisara and then told his driver to heading for home.

The next day as school is over, Yugi decide to volunteer to teach Tea about the game after school as Serena and Kisara saw Tea's cheeks were red. Both of them could tell that Tea has secret crush on Yugi as both girls were knew that someday of Yugi and Tea will be splendid couple.

Unfortunately unknown to Serena, Kisara saw Serena's face become sad again since the day when the jerk did something to her. So she decide to ask Serena to see what's wrong with her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Kisara spoken.

"What?" Serena questioned.

Kisara frowned. "Serena, you started to feel sad about something in your mind. You can tell me and I'm sure I would do anything to help."

Serena smiled in grateful to Kisara. "I'm appreciate for your help but it's nothing. Really."

Kisara sighed in worried. "Serena, everyone is worried about you. And they want to help you from your saddest."

Serena started to feel ashamed for not telling her friends about between her and Yami. But she decide to tell her instead. "Okay. Let's us go to school roof alone."

"Okay." Her friend replied as both of them went out of the classroom. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know that Seto and his same two men from before were following them.

Serena and Kisara arrived alone at the school roof as Serena beginning to tell Kisara about what happened at the Arcade and Yami but she didn't tell her his name yet.

"And that's what happened. I just felt awful for saying something like that to my dear savior." Serena sadly. "I'm pretty sure that I hurting his feelings."

"Serena." Kisara gently place her hand on Serena's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sure he didn't mean to scary you since he trying to protect to you from that jerk. I'm sure when you meet and apologize to him, you two can become friends again."

With those Kisara's words made Serena's feel better again and Serena give her friend nodded understood. Then as they about to leave the school roof...

"Wait, Kisara." Serena speak. "I forgot to show you something."

"What is it?" Kisara replied in curious.

Serena took out her deck from her backpack then took out one of the card as she show it to Kisara which cause her friend surprise looks as she took Serena's card to get closer look. Serena also got Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well.

"Girl, this...is...awesome!" Kisara excited. "When did you get this?"

"Grandpa Muto give me a package of Duel Monster since yesterday for thank me for looking after the store." Serena told her.

As Kisara is about to give Serena's card back, both girls heard footsteps as they turn to the sounds were coming from Seto and his two men.

"Greeting ladies." Seto smirked then he gasped when he saw Kisara holding Serena's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card which he doesn't know that card is belong to her. "So, Kisara, I see you found Blue-Eyes White Dragon card... For me."

"What?!" Both girls surprised in shocked.

"What are you talking about, Seto?" Serena questioned.

Seto just smirked and replied. "You should know by now that I've been looking for that card since I was kid. And I won't rest until Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be mine." Then he sighed in sadly. "But sadly, I have no choose but to steal that card from you, my sweet Kisara. So you have to hand it over."

Kisara and Serena were surprise again that Seto want Blue-Eyes White Dragon card by forcefully. Serena beginning to disappointment at Seto while Kisara became sadly of Seto's force that he want to steal Serena's cards.

Then both girls looks each others as they have same idea in mind. Suddenly three men were surprise when Serena and Kisara push them out of the way and run off.

"Well, don't you are just standing there?!" Seto shouted. "After them and bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and Kisara back to me!"

"SIR!" His two men oblige then run after them.

Luckly to Serena and Kisara came to three floor, everyone in the school went home while trying to find someplace to hide from Seto's men.

"We got to find someplace to hide from those jerks." Kisara worried in panic.

"I know. But where?" Serena replied as look both ways. "I think we need help."

Then once again run off to second floor. Both girls trying to opening the doors but all of them were lock up. The sound of the run steps appear causing both girls in tense then they heading to first floor until both men came down and spotted them.

"There they are!" Men in short black hair spoken as he and his partner run after them while Seto took his time came down the stairs as he watching his two men run off to first level.

Both of the girls started to feel tired from running when they saw front enterance as they getting closer. Suddenly when Serena is about to getting closer to the door... Kisara screamed as one of the man got her.

"Kisara!" Serena cried in worried.

"Don't worrying about me! Get help! And hurry!" Kisara shouted.

Serena has no choose but nodded in agree as she run out of the school building. Kisara is hopefully for Serena to get some help until she saw Seto came down the stairs.

"Well done." Seto smirked as he grabbed Kisara's arm while she trying to get him to release her from his tight gripped. Then he give his next order to his men. "Go after her friend. We don't want to be caught by anyone."

"Yes sir!" Two men obeying then run after Serena.

Kisara started to get worried for her friend. "NO!"

Meanwhile to Serena, she was hiding behind the school. She getting worried about Kisara. Then she's remember something in her mind made her gasped. Kisara has her Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and now she could guess that Seto has it.

"I can't let Seto take my card along my great friend." Serena anger of Seto. "I must get them back from those jerks."

But then she's growled in irritated about she cannoy handle against Seto's tough men. "I can't do this along..." Then she shouted out in prayed to the sky. "I need help!"

Suddenly her cries made something happened that's coming from her backpack as something glowing floating out from it. It is Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then it became glowing more as Serena covering her eyes with her left arm from bright light. Then she heard Yami's voice appeared.

"Serena?"

Serena removed her arm from eyes and saw Yami standing there with worried on his face and made herself sigh relief.

"Yami..." Serena spoken as she walk slowly to him.

Yami looks worried that he remember back at the Arcade. He probably thinking of Serena might want to tell him that she doesn't see him or face again. But instead of that, he surprise of when Serena hugging him.

"Yami... Thank goodness you're here...and I'm so sorry for hurting you of the words I said to you." Serena apologize in tears

She's beginning to worried of if he wasn't accept her apologize but then she felt him hugging her back in tight made her relief.

"It's okay, Serena. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Yami replied as he laid his chin on top of her head with smile. "I should have warn you about my looks that made you frightened."

Serena smiled. "I know you didn't mean to frighten me back. You just trying to protect me from that jerk..." Then she remember Seto's two goons were probably after her. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Yami worried.

"Yami, my friend is in danger and those two goons were after me." Serena explained to him in worried. "Not to mention, I could guess of that in my mind that a boy name Seto Kaiba stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon that I got that card since yesterday."

"I see." Yami started to frowned of this Seto Kaiba and his two goons. "Stay here...I'll handle those two fools."

"Please, be careful." Serena said in caring along worried.

Yami smiled as he gently brush her cheek as she blushed. "I will. Don't worry, my beauty." Then he walk away.

As Serena was watching him walked off and prayed for him safety. Suddenly the sounds of punching, hitting, and painfully groaning appeared made got her curiously and worried of happened as she got out from her hiding.

Serena surprised in amazed and shocked at two goons were laid on the ground unconscious while Yami is unharmed, no injurying as he smirked evil at Seto's injuying men. Then he turn to his sweet angel.

"We must hurry and rescue your friend and get your card back." Yami told her as she nodded however for her, she didn't want to know how he did to them.

Meanwhile, Seto is carrying Kisara who's unconscious in his arms as he about to take his both prize, he heard someone calling him.

"Kaiba!"

Unknown familiar voice as Seto turn to owner's voice as he surprised when Serena bought Yugi to rescue Kisara but if only he knew that wasn't Yugi since he couldn't tell between him and Yami.

"It's game time." Yami told him.

Serena remember those same words that Yami say that to his opponent which she could tell that Yami is challenge Seto in Shadow Game.

Later then, Yami and Seto were sitting down their chair and both of them took out their duel monster decks and place it on top of the desk. However on top of the desk, Yami set out his duel monster world map as battle field to duel.

Serena is going to watching them while holding Kisara, who's still unconscious, is amazed when she saw Yami has his own duel monster deck since she hasn't told him about it. But she doesn't care since she could tell that Yami know what he's doing. She hopefully for Yami to beat Seto and get her card back.

"So, Yugi, did you really think you have the gust to beat me for getting the card back? You're no match of me. I'm the world of duel monsters Champion and my deck were unstoppable." Seto smirked at him.

"I have to warn you, Kaiba. This game will be alot different than you've play before. For starters, we have 2000 life points." Yami-Yugi explaining. "When our life points reach to zero, the player win the duel."

Serena is more amazed that Yami know about the Duel Monsters rules. She was wondering what Yami has any plan to beat Kaiba.

"I see you know about Duel Monster rules. And now let's start the duel." said Seto

Seto: 2000 Yami: 2000

"I'll go first." Seto drew his card from his deck. "I play Ryu-Kishin in attack mode."

Ryu-Kishin  
Level 3  
ATK: 1000

Seto along Serena were surprised when the room beginning to shake then more surprised when his monster appear from the cards.

"I told you, Kaiba, this game is different." Yami-Yugi told him.

Serena was thinking that Seto doesn't know about Shadow Game and also she's figure it out that Yami used his Millennium Puzzle to bring Seto's monster alive from the cards.

"I drew Blackland Fire Dragon. I'll place it in ATK mode to attack and destroy your Ryu-Shin." said Yami-Yugi as his dragon came to life as the dragon destroy Seto's monster and that made Seto's life point was dropped.

Seto: 1500 Yami: 2000

"If you must know, Kaiba. This is not original game. We're playing Shadow Game." Yami-Yugi told him with smirked on his face.

Seto chuckled in excited that he haven't felt this feeling before. "This is the most interesting game I ever plays. " Then he pick another card. "Your monster is strong. But now meet my monster. I summoned Battle Ox in Attack mode."

Battle Ox  
Level 4  
ATK: 1700

Seto's large bull-man monster appeared from the card and then destroy Yugi's dragon as it and the card disappeared.

Seto: 1500 Yami: 1500

"Not bad." said Yami-Yugi and drew a card. "Mystical Elf. But her attack pointed was less than your monster. So I place her in Defense Mode since her DEF points was 2000 than your monster."

Mystical Elf  
Level 4  
DEF: 2000

Serena surprised when she saw familiar monster. 'Is that...' Then she took out her deck and see if she has that card... Mystical Elf is in her deck since Andrew give her that card. So Yami has his own Mystical Elf and didn't get hers.

However to Seto, he is disappointed of his Battle Ox's ATK point is not powerful enough to destroy Yami's Elf. '_**Damn! I can't attack his monster. Her DEF points is high than my Battle Ox's ATK points**_.' He thinking in frown. He then drew another card and smirk at it. "So I decide switch my Battle Ox from ATK to DEF mode. And then I place this card face down for safe it later."

'Hmm, I wonder if Kaiba's face down was trap card. Maybe it's magic card. Yami-Yugi better be careful of that card.' Serena thought as she still watching them duel.

"My turn." Yami-Yugi drew next card then frowned. "My monster I draw out was Skull Servant. This monster is weak. So I place him in DEF mode and I end my turn." said Yami-Yugi.

Skull Servant  
Level 1  
DEF: 200

"I think it's time to use my face-down card that I've been safe for it was magic card." Seto smirked.

'I knew it.' Serena thoughts in worried.

"This magic was called Megamorph. This card can equip to one of my monster to become stronger like Battle Ox so he can destroy your Mystical Elf." Seto told Yami-Yugi just Battle Ox was now becoming big and slash Mystical as she and the card disappeared.

'_**Thanks to Mystical Elf's Defense points, Yami's life points was unharmed**_.' Serena thought in sigh relief.

Every turn after turn, Seto's monster destroy every Yugi's defense monsters that's too weak than Battle Ox and that made Serena worried.

"Give up? That's nothing in your deck can't destroy my Battle Ox." Seto smirked.

"Never. Now my turn." Yami-Yugi draw as he look at the card and smiled. "Your monster made be strong but I have monster that's powerful enough to take down your Battle Ox. I summon Summoned Skull."

"What?! How could you have that rare card?!" Seto shocked.

Summoned Skull  
Level 6  
ATK: 2500

Serena remember about that monster from Duel Monster magazine catalog back then. Summoned Skull is one of five rarest duel monsters card. Fortunate for her, she wasn't afraid of Yami's Summoned Skull. In fact, she thinks Summoned Skull is cool.

Summoned Skull appeared in battle and then blast with his lightning wave at Battle Ox as Seto's monster destroyed along the card as well.

Seto: 1200 Yami: 1500

"Kaiba, you must know that this duel will be over soon. When I win this duel, I'll get my sweet beauty's card back." Yami-Yugi smirked and those words made Serena's blushed without them known.

Unknown to both of them that Seto took a duel card from his pocket that's belong to Serena as he got his emotion that looks furious. But he keep his cool.

"Hmm. I impressed that you duel very well." said Seto as he drew next card but the card was in his hand that Yami-Yugi and Serena didn't see it. "And you right about of our duel will be over soon."

Then he place the hidden card on top of his deck and pretend to drew next. "The next card that I just draw was..." Seto smirked evil. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Serena stunned that her card was on Seto's deck. 'My card!' She was shocked that Seto has steal her card from Kisara. She could guess that Kisara is trying to protect it from hi m but she failed.

Then she saw her Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared out of the water into the field as it's roaring out. Finally Kisara woke up with gently groaning.

Serena felt relived that Kisara has finally awaken. "Kisara, are you okay?" she whispered to her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine...but...I'm afraid I have failed you, Serena." Kisara ashamed. "Seto knock me out and took your card."

"Don't worry, Kisara. My savior will get it back for me." Serena told her with gentle smiled.

"Your savior?" Kisara confused then she turned to both boys and their dueling. She was surprise that she thought Yugi came to duel against Seto. If only she knew as well that isn't Yugi. Then both girls watched at Seto who's laughed in exciting and victories.

"At last! Blue-Eyes White Dragon is here!" He chuckled then smirked at Yami. "Now, my Blue-Eyes attack his monster!"

Both girls were worried of Yami's monster will be destroyed by Serena's dragon...suddenly Seto, Kisara, and Serena were confused of that dragon. It didn't move nor obey Seto's order.

"What happening to it?" Serena confused and curiously even Kisara was too as well at Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Seto getting impatient as he frowned at it. "What's going on?! I command you to finish his monster!"

Suddenly, Yami's Millennium Puzzle is glowing as Yami figure it out. "Kaiba, don't you know why Blue-Eyes White Dragon can't attack at Summoned Skull? It's because your heart wasn't in that card!" Yami explained.

"Wh-what?" Seto furious and confused.

Yami smirked. "But I can see it." When Yami saw Blue-Eyes White Dragon still in the battle field, he could see Serena's spirit appeared, except to three of them didn't see it. "My fair blue-eyes beauty's heart is in that card."

"WHAT?!" Seto is furious when he though that Yami's talking was about Kisara. Then more furious when he saw Blue-Eyes White Dragon is beginning to fade away. "WHAT?! Why is Blue-Eyes White Dragon disappearing?!

"It is because Blue-Eyes White Dragon has fate to fight and only loyalty to my sweet lady. So the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is going to eliminated itself as a resolution." Yami explained to Seto as Serena's dragon is done along the card from the them.

"But... That's impossible! Cards don't possess no will of their own!" Seto shouted with shocking looks.

"Think that if you want. But I'm sure both ladies were agreed with me." Yami told him as he got Serena and Kisara nodded agreement. "Now my turn...the I draw is..." Yami looked at his card and smirked. "The magic called Monster Reborn."

"Let me guess, that magic card can target one monster from either player's graveyard and special summon?" Kisara guessed.

"Correct." Yami smiled then called out the monster. "The card the I will revived is..." The monster appeared made Serena and Kisara gasped in happiness. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"NO!" Seto screamed in furious of his favorite dragon appeared at Yami's side. He knew that he going to lose the game along both prize.

"It's over, Kiaba." Yami told him. "Not any monsters that you have weren't strong against the dragon."

"NO! I can't lose!" Seto anger as he draw a card. He drew a monster card called Gremlin. "This monster is not powerful enough against Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Then he about to give up but then he started to remember of his monster's special ability. He placed his monster on volcano area when everything beginning to shake. Yami, Serena, and Kisara were shocked as they watching both monsters along the map fields were gone and cause the desk split into two. Not to mention Yami's and Seto's life points were dropped to 0. It was draw.

Seto chuckled. "Well, it looks like this duel is a draw." Then as cloud dust covering him as he said final words before he disappeard. "I'll be back for Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Kisara!"

The it clear away along Seto is mystery disappeared. Serena and Kisara were relieve as both of them went to Yami.

"Hmm...Just as expected from one called Duel Monsters expert... He and I will be great rival in every duel monster." Yami spoken.

Kisara is surprise as she turned to Serena. "Tell me Yugi's not kidding?"

Serena smiled in bashful and ashamed. "No, he's not kidding...And he's not Yugi."

Kisara confused. "What do you mean by that?" Then she look at Yami's face and hair... then she found out this guy is not really Yugi. "If he's not Yugi, who's he?"

"Kisara, I want you to meet Yami...my savior." Serena introduce. "He was the one who's save me from Ushio back then before you and two police officers found me."

"Aww... so you're the one who's got my friend depressed since few weeks ago." Kisara frowned at him made Serena and Yami worried.

"But I already saying sorry for him and we've made up." Serena told her.

Kisara smiled. "Well, I'm so glad you both are back as friends."

"I agreed." Yami smiled but in his mind, he wished for him and Serena are more than just friends but somehow that time is not right yet. Someday he'll tell her and win her heart. Then he found Serena's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card from floor as he pick it up and give it to her. "Here, Serena."

"My card!" Serena took her card and giving him an 'thank you' hug and kiss him on his cheek without thinking. "Thanks Yami."

While Kisara and Serena were looking at the card, Yami is surprise when he felt warm feeling after Serena giving him kissed on his cheek made him smiled that's felt in happiness. He knows that Serena is only one for him to protect and someday to be with.

Meanwhile at the mansion, all of his tournament rewards were destroyed from all over the floor as Seto throw another and final trophy to the wall in furious of about early today.

"H-How? How could I let this happend?!" Seto terrified as he fell down in his knees and laid both hand to the ground.

"How could I draw the duel?!" Seto growling of Yami in his thoughs. Then another mind in his head of Kisara appeared. "Kisara…. My lovely Kisara, I hope you will forgive me for what I about to do to your ***disgusted looks*** boyfriend! I swear it and then you will be mine forever!"

If only Seto knew that Yami and Kisara were not together. Yami is only cares to only one person for him, and that's Serena. Unfortunately, Seto is having one thing in his mind to get something to Yami, it is revenge.

-Next Day-

Serena, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Kisara were walking together to school but Tristan went get to Miho in his bike so he will give her a ride and then maybe win her heart. Also Serena was so glad that she and Yami are friends again.

Kisara was glad that Serena is finally feeling better now after she found out about between them. She could tell that from the start that Yami is in love with her friend. However, she beginning to worried that Seto will be back for revenge or something. He become different person. But somehow in her mind that's told her to stay away him...for now. Then from yesterday, Serena told Kisara to keep her promised to not to tell everyone about Yami until the time is right as Kisara kept that promised.

"Hey, Serena, do you think you could teaching me more about Duel Monster game?" Joey asked.

She smiled. "Of course. You must remember if you have any problem about those cards, I will help you and of course Yugi will help you out too."

"I think it's great idea." Yugi replied in agreement.

"Great!" Joey smiled at them.

Kisara looking for two missing group. "Hey! When were Tristan and Miho will be coming to joined us?"

"Beats me. But I could tell that he still trying to get Miho's attention for his impressed of his idiotic idea for to be his girlfriend." Tea annoyed of those two.

"And he always got failed as always." Joey joined.

Then suddenly, they saw Tristan riding his bike with Miho who's seating half seat with both arms wrapping around his front so she won't fall.

"Yahoo!" Miho laughed in excitement. "This is so much better than a taxi!"

"R-really?" Tristan excited at his secret crush then he saw his friends were surprised at both of them.

"Go faster, Tristan! This is so much fun!" Miho pleaded again in excited.

"You got it! Hang on tight!" Tristan shouted as he pedaling a little too much in speed as they pass by from his friends.

Suddenly, Serena and Kisara saw Tristan and Miho were about to hit from medal pole and trying to warn them. "Tristan! Watch out for that…" Too late.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tristan screamed as he and Miho got crashed at the pole and both of them feel to the ground along his bike as the gangs went to them to see if they were unharmed from crashing.

"Are you both okay?" Tea asked in worried

Tristan in dazed as his arms wrapping behind Miho who laid on top of him in also dazed as well. "S-so happy…."

Yugi frowned in embarrassment at Tristan. "That's nice you two...NOT!"

Kisara and Serena felt sorry for them as two girls started to laughed even Yugi and others joined in.

* * *

FINALLY! I have finished this chapter. Sorry for waiting for so long. I have finished about 1:38 am in the morning. But right now, I'm better get some sleep cause I have in afternoon. Don't worry I'll keeping going in next chapter soon. Remember the vote at I place on top of my profile. See ya later.


	12. Chapter 8: Recurring Dreams

Chapter 8: Recurring Dreams

It is nighttime in Domino City. Everywhere in street filled the sound of crickets and the owl hooting. However in Kame Game Shop, in rooms of Yugi and Mr. Muto were in peaceful sleep. But inside of Serena's room, she was in bed sound asleep but something happened that's fill in her dreams.

~Serena's Dream~

Serena is dreaming that she saw herself standing dark, unknown room that's filling with purple mist.

"Where am I?" She said to herself in curiously.

Then all of sudden, she saw something far from her were two unknown people that's hidden in the shadow.

"Who's there?" She called out to them but she got no answer from them. The first person is revealing only show the person is wearing white robe and white tunic that's from Egypt and other person who's wearing that made her surprise was sailor scout uniform.

Then she heard screeching sound was coming from the sky as she saw glowing golden bird flew pass her and landing on mysterious sailor scout's shoulder.

"Hey! Can you tell me who you are?" Serena called out to them again but still got no replied from them. Suddenly, two people beginning to disappear from her in the mist. "Wait!" She shouted to them but they were gone along mysterious glowing bird.

Once again, Serena was alone as she beginning to worried. Then the dark world along purple mists were beginning to change when everything turns bright light as Serena quickly covering her eyes with both arms so her eyes won't get blind from mysterious flash.

Then light beginning to dim as something revealing to her when she removing her arms from her face as she saw something an HUGE sphere that's made out of gold in front of her made her surprise and shocked.

"W-what is that thing?" She said herself then she surprised again when she heard the HUGE sphere was...laughing?

"Don't worrying, my child. I didn't mean to frightened you." The sphere spoken in deep but care voice.

Serena astonishment that thing speaks to her and it's voice is male. Then she shook her head and replied to it. "T-that's alright. I never see...ummm..."

The sphere answered. "That you never seen a huge golden metal ball speaks?" he told her as she nodded to him correctly. Then he laughed in amused. "I know it's strange but somehow it's hard to explained. But, that time is not right yet."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I can't tell you that yet. But soon. However, I'm here to tell you that the city of Domino along everyone will be in danger." He told her.

"What?!" Serena shocked. "Who the enemy is going to attack the Domino City?"

"It is your enemy that's killed your family and your prince of Earth. The Nemesis." He answered.

Serena shocked when she been found out that her same enemies is after Domino City as she beginning to glaring at one of enemy who's appeared in her mind was Emerald. And Serena bet of that evil lady is after everyone's energy for her master.

"I can't believe this. Those awful is now somewhere hidden in Domino City." Serena frowned then she remember that she quit as Sailor Moon. "But I don't have my sailor morphing brooch. I give it back to Luna."

"Don't worry. You don't need that anymore." He told her. "But you get new one soon."

"Really? But when?" Serena replied.

"Patient, my dear." The sphere chuckled. "Before you wake, I have one more advice to tell you something important." He said as he got Serena to listening. "You should know that; not only have 4 inner scouts and you've met Sailor Pluto. But, you will two newest Sailor Scouts will be helping you to save everyone in Domino."

"Really?" Serena surprised. "Two new Sailor Scouts? That's great." She excited. "Will I meet them very soon."

"Yes, my child. And also one of scouts has guardian with her." He said. "But her guardian is not feline."

Serena is curiously of one of scout's guardian. "And who's this guardian will get to meet?"

"I'm afraid the time was up, my dear." The sphere spoken in sadly. "It's time to wake up now. We'll meet again soon."

"Wait!" She cried to him but the sphere made everything to bright up.

~Serena's Dream Ended~

Serena woke up in panting. Once she calm down and look at the time. It is now 6:30 am then she saw her window as the sun is almost rising.

"Boy, what a strange dream." She said to herself.

Serena's recurring dream is the most shocking and surprising that she's having. But the golden sphere's voice told her that her enemy is now in Domino City and everyone is in danger. She must tell Luna, Artemis, and four scouts the news. Good thing too that it is Saturday. So she got off her bed and take shower.

Later then, Serena got dress up in pink summer dress and wore brown sandals then she made her hair back to her usual hairstyle. She could almost hear Darien's voice in mind when he calling her 'meatball head' that made smile alittle.

Finally, she looked around the living room to see if Yugi and grandpa Muto have woken up yet. But they not. So she took her time to eat breakfast of delicious blueberry muffin and glass of plain milk. Once she finishing her breakfast, she look at the time which is now 7:30 am. Only 30 minutes until Yugi and Grandpa will waken soon.

Then later, she went to room to collect something to take with her to see her friend at her old hometown. But then she saw Yugi's Millennium Puzzle as she was wondering if she can take it with her. But then she thought about in her head of what will Luna thinks when she meet Yami... Regretfully for her, she know Luna better than everyone that her guardian cat is always judging others that they can't be trust too quickly like she thinks Amy and Darien are the enemies.

So Serena sadly decide to not to take Millennium Puzzle with her. Maybe someday for her that her friends will give Yami change to be trusted and be friends.

Few minutes later, Serena left the shop and she's heading to Domino train station as her taxi arrived to taking her there.

Meanwhile about two hours in Raye's temple, the girls were helping Raye cleaning the temple since Chad's quitting to become rock band player. The girls will miss him alot but back then they knew Chad has crush on Raye but their Mars scouts didn't accept him. So she and Chad are just friends.

Suddenly they saw Raye's grandpa came with big smiled face. Four girls were curiously at him of what made him so happy about.

"Girls, you have special visitor who's came to see you." Grandpa Hino told him as he made hand signal to someone from the staircase. "Come up now."

The girls were wondering who's this special visitor until four girls were beginning to smiled in happiness.

"Hi, girls!" Serena greeting in cheerful.

"Serena!" The girls happily as four of them running to her.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were so happy to see that their moon princess again and also so much relieve that Serena was saved.

Then later, Serena beginning to tell her friends about the dream she have that night and got her friends surprised.

"Whoa! I never thought our enemy is having new plan to attack." Lita suprised.

"Me neither." Serena replied.

"And you say this giant sphere thing told you that we having two new sailor scouts whose will helping you?" Raye questioned.

"Yes. But he told didn't me that since my dream was up." Serena told Raye. "But I don't know whose two newest Sailor Scouts are."

"Hmmm... Well, we can't be so sure since our enemy is now at Domino City. I wonder will they'll be doing over there?" Amy logic.

"And speaking about Domino..."Mina replied in excited. "So Serena, are there any cute guys you've meet?"

"Oh, Mina!" Amy, Lita, and Raye shouted in annoyed as Mina looked at them in blinked.

Suddenly four girls saw their moon princess' check were flushed. Those words got to Serena's mind made that she thinking about Yami which got her heart beating.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Lita asked.

Lita's voice got to Serena stirred from her thoughts. "Oh!...Umm...I'm fine."

Mina made her face with smug looks. "Serena...it look like you did meet cute guy. Care to tell us abot **_him_**?

Serena blushed in embarrassment that she got caught by Mina. However her other friends were wondering about that too and what to know about mysterious guy who got their princess blushing of.

Until to her miracle, the girls saw their two guardian cats came from Raye's bedroom window when both cats saw Serena.

"Serena!" Luna and Artemis greeting in happily and both of them went to her as she giving them a hugged.

"What brings you here, Serena?" Luna asked.

"Well..." Serena explained about her dream to Luna and Artemis as both cats were surprising of her recurring dream.

"I wonder if Queen Selenity know about these two scouts are." Artemis seriously in wonder.

"Unfortunately for us, we don't know any some sailor scouts were since mine and Artemis' memories were wiped out." Luna frowned.

"Then I guess what we have to wait." Serena replied in sadly.

Luna giving Serena's smiled. "Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure those two scouts will be appeared very soon. And once they come, we could join force together to defeat our enemy."

"I hope so, Luna." Serena replied. 'I sure hope soon.'

However that soon will be almost close when the airplane is flying throught the clouds in the sky as the screen is moving close to one of the opening window of a young female about Serena's age is looking at the sky with serious look on her face.

'I sense something danger is almost close to my new home.'

Then the girl smiled with her eyes close. **_'Boy, would my friend will be surprise to see me. However I must find Moon Princess as soon as possible before those Nemesis will get to her.'_**

Then she said finally words as the scene moved away from her as the plane kept flew thought the sky. **_'We'll be seeing you soon, dear friend Yugi.'_**

* * *

Finally again! I have finished this chapter. So I'm taking break tomorrow so no update and also the vote will be ended until Monday of January 28. See ya later then.


	13. The vote is done and results came

Attention everyone! As you know that the vote is now over. And here's number of votes that I just put out:

Which chapter should I put of when Yami will tell Serena of his love confession?

YGO Manga Chapter 41: Let's Find "Love"!  
- 6 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 5/ Manga Chapter 13 & 14: The Man from Egypt  
- 4 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 14/Manga Chapter 45: Time Bomb in Domino Amusement Park  
- 4 vote

YGO Manga Chapter 3: Hard Beat 3  
- 3 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 13/Manga Chapter 5: The False Prophet 3  
- 3 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 19: The Grand Melee! Popularity Contest  
- 3 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 7/Manga Chapter 21: Digital Pet 2  
- 2 vote

YGO Season 0 Episode 11/Manga Chapter 24: Capsule Monster Chess  
- 1 vote

And the most vote for my chapter of Yami will tell his love confession to Serena is...  
**YGO Manga Chapter 41: Let's Find "Love"!**

Thank you for choose the vote. However I'll keep going for more chapters until I'll make which chapter I should put for Let's Find "Love"!. Later!


	14. Chapter 9: Visiting the Museum

Chapter 9: Visiting the Museum

Later around night falls, Serena finally return to Domino City after spending time with her friends including Arcade. Andrew is very happy to see his favorite customer again since his work wasn't the same without her.

Serena told Andrew all about her new life at Domino City; except the parts that she didn't tell him about when she's been almost attack by awful jerks and been rescue by Yami. But she did told him about her new friends she's made at school.

Before she about to heading to Tokyo Train station, she's checking at her old home with sadly face. When she took a peek a the window, everything inside of house are gone. And sign that's left on the door that says 'FOR SALE' on it. She can't stand by look at it any longer then she left her past to Domino City.

Then that day at the Domino Airport, the airplane have landed and later everyone got off the airplane. Suddenly one of passager is walking passing by was Egyptian. Somehow everyone didn't know or see him as he wasn't there. But the mystery Egyptian man has two things that he's have were: one of his hand that he holding with one hand was golden scale and another on the front of his white robe was shape of golden ankh.

Meanwhile at the school, everyone including the gangs were at the classroom. Before then, this morning at the game shop, Yugi's grandpa told him and Serena about one of good friends, who's working as archaeologist, has return to Domino after he and his partner found something incredible in Egypt pyramid. Unfortunately for Yugi, he wasn't too happy about when saw his grandpa's friend has partner was on the front picture.

Yugi told the gang about the newspaper which same one after he told his grandpa permission to borrowing it.

"Whoa, two archaeologist have found the mummy?" Tristan responded.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi looks disappointed. "My grandpa, me and Serena saw and read about those two has found a great discovering in the Egyptian Kings' Valley."

"Yugi, are you happy for them?" Tea asked with care.

"I am. Only one of them." said Yugi.

"And who's that person that you happy of?" Tea asked.

"It is my grandpa's good friend, Professor Yoshimori." Yugi answered to her.

Joey looked at the photo at the newspaper and realize Yugi didn't mention them about other guy on the photo. "And about this fat guy, man?"

Everyone beside Serena looking Yugi's expression that he's glared at fat guy. "That's Professor Kanekura. One of my friend told me and my mom about him. The four of us don't trust him for some reason about him."

Serena curiously. "And what's that?"

Yugi look at his friends that it is time to tell them about Professor Kanekura. "You see, one of friends discovering when Professor Kanekura disobeying his boss order of not entering one of room in Kings' Valley that has lots of treasures. When he saw a lot of them, his mind and thoughts felt in greediness. So he made a plan to distance us without knowing that he going to hiring some of his men to steal most of Pharaohs' treasure and selling them to black market."

When Yugi finishing the story, the gangs were shocked. Nobody told the reporters about Professor Kanekura is greedy man who's after the treasure. Until Yugi continue with snickering.

"Unfortunately for him, one of my friend have just found out early before he found the treasure room. She hiring some trustworthly guards to removing all real things to fake ones."

That made all the gangs laughed of Professor Kanekura's misfortune to hopefully to become riches. Until they cease from laughing, Tristan spotted another picture on the newspaper was body of mummy in sarcophagus.

"And it is this mummy that those two found?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "My grandpa also told me and Serena that his friend and his partner are going to place that mummy in Domino Museum for display."

"Sound interesting." Kisara curiously. "And when will they going to bring that mummy to Museum?"

"I think it is tomorrow, I guess." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, I was wondering something." Serena question. "Was your Millennium Puzzle is part from Egypt as well?"

"It is." Yugi smiled of his Millennium Puzzle.

The gangs were curiously of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. They though Yugi's pendant looks so cool on him. However unknown to them, Serena is only one who knew about Yugi's Millennium Puzzle has mystery guy that's inside that puzzle.

'I wonder...' Serena thoughts. 'Should I tell everyone including Yugi about Yami? I mean I'm the only person who saw everything about him when he came out of the Millennium Puzzle whenever me or my friends were in trouble by bad people... I guess not. Nobody will believe. Perhaps another time.'

Then Yugi thought of good idea for everyone. "Say, I just remember something. My grandpa is going to Domino Museum tomorrow. So I though we could go and see what they have some artifacts."

"Sure. Sound like fun." Kisara looks excited.

"Me too." Tea added.

"Let's not getting idea about if everyone will think that mummy will come to life." Serena teasing as the gangs laughed...well...except Joey. He doesn't want the gangs to know that he's very afraid of the mummies. Until Yugi and Serena saw Joey's expression.

"Joey, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"I-I'm okay." Joey acted cheerfully.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Yugi asked.

"Don't tell us that you've afraid of mummies, are you?" Tristan curiously.

Joey become shocked that Tristan found out then he turned away with pouted. "Of course not. I'm not afraid of undead mummies."

Tristan thinking his thoughts 'Hmm... I wonder...?' Then he grinned in his mind. 'That would be awesome!'

~ Tristan's Daydream~

Tristan's visualize about the undead mummy came to live as he saw his secret crush Miho screaming terrified and run into his arms.

**_'Don't worry, my dear Miho. I'll protect you even it'll cost my live.'_** Tristan saying in braving to her.

**_'You're so brave, Tristan.'_** Miho sniffling with idol eyes at him.

~ Tristan's Daydream Ended~

Tristan even grinning even more than before and lifted his fist into the air. "All right! I say we'll going to Domino Museum."

"And what makes you so grinning about, Tristan?" Serena asked with suspicions looks that got Tristan's surprise like Joey do.

"N-Nothing." Tristan blushed in embarrassment. He almost got discovering by Yugi's best friend.

Serena shooks her head in ignored after she have figure it out of what Tristan thinking of and then she turn to Yugi. "So when we get to Musuem, Yugi?"

Yugi thinking for second then got answered. "Well, how about tomorrow after school? I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't mind us to join in."

"Okay." Everyone agreement.

The next day after school, the gangs are getting ready to go to Domino Museum. However, Yugi is having in his thoughts about Professor Kanekura's greed. If that greedy professor saw his Millennium Puzzle is complete and made of gold, that man might want to sell it. So he though in idea when he turn to Serena.

"Serena." Yugi called to her.

"What's up?" She went to him.

"Serena, I hate to bother but could you look after my Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked.

She become so surprised of Yugi. Then is until she remember yesterday about Professor Kanekura's greed.

"I know. Professor Kanekura, his greed looks... If he saw your Millennium Puzzle, I don't want to thinking about it." She said as he nodded. "Don't worry. He won't let getting it from my backpack."

"Great." He smiled as he give his Millennium Puzzle to her as she place it inside of her backpack and then everyone were heading toward Domino Museum.

Later then...

Most visitors came to the museum and everyone looks so excited and curiously until the gangs spotted Mr. Muto on top the stairs as he waiting for someone then Mr. Muto saw his grandson and others came.

"Oh ho! I see you bought everyone, my boy." Mr. Muto smiled.

"Yep." Yugi replied.

Suddenly everyone were heard someone calling to Mr. Muto until they saw man in oliver outfit suit that make him look like college teacher or something. Then the gangs were recognize of that man that got Mr. Muto smiled in happiness.

"Solomon! It's good to see you, old friend." The man with beard smiled. "Sorry that I have called you all day."

"That's okay. I felt the same as well. Allow me introduce to my grandson and his friends." Mr. Muto introduced. "Kids, this is my good friend, Professor Yoshimori."

"It is pleasure to meet you all." Professor Yoshimori smiled then turn to Serena. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Serenity Tsukino. She came to live with me and my grandson since her family were..." Mr. Muto stop his sentence with sadly looks as he turn to Serena as she nodded him to tell them. "Her family were died in flame."

"Oh, no!" Professor Yoshimori surprised in sadly.

The gangs were surprise as well then felt sad for her and her family. Yugi place his hand on her shoulder for comfort when he saw her face become depressing of saddest.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family, young lady. My granddaughter lost her parents as well when she was 5 years old. I'm sure she'll give you some advice." Professor Yoshimori spoken in gentle smiled.

Serena smiled back from saddest. "I would like that very much, sir."

Mr. Muto and everyone were smiled in relief. Then again Mr. Muto along everyone, except Yugi and Serena, saw another man in yellow suit and about same height as Mr. Muto is coming to them.

"My friend, is he...?" Mr. Muto pointed at fat man.

"Yes, Solomon. He the sponsor for today's display and he was in charge of the excavation as well." Professor Yoshimori replied. "Everyone, meet my partner Professor Kanekura."

The fat man greeting to them with friendly smiled. "Greeting, everyone. Welcome to my museum."

"Oh, please." Yugi mumbled with his rounding eyes at lying man. Suddenly Yugi felt familiar prescene as he look around which he found nothing. Serena look curiously of what Yugi is looking for then she saw Professor Kanekura whispering something to Professor Yoshimori's ears.

Then Professor Yoshimori spoke to Yugi's grandpa. "By the way, Solomon. I just wondering if your grandson have solved the Millennium Puzzle since you told me back then after you visiting."

"Oh, I see you've found out. Actually, my grandson have indeed solved it." Mr. Muto responded as he looking at his grandson.

"He did? And where's your Millennium Puzzle, my boy?" Professor Yoshimori amazed.

"Yes. Where is your relic? I was hopefully if you could let me borrowing it as part museum display." Professor Kanekura acting in excited.

Yugi glared at fat man then change his expression to Professor Yoshimori with smiled. "I'm sorry, Professor Yoshimori. I didn't bring it with me today. I left my Millennium Puzzle at home since me and Serena are going to late at school."

"WHAT?!" Professor Kanekura shocked and made everyone jumped of his expression that's become furious. "HOW COULD YOU LEFT THE MOST VALUABLE TREASURE AS PART FOR MY DISPLAY!"

Yugi giving that furious man an cold shoulder. Professor Kanekura was about to something worst, he felt painfully from somebody who's hitting him on back of his head.

"Professor Kanekura! I would suggest to lower your voice down unless you want something more painful with my fist." The girl who's was hitting him spoken with disappointed looks.

The girl is about same age as Yugi. She has long, brown hair that reaches her back, her eyes were green, and light tan skin. Also her clothes she wore were: purple blouse with blue jeans and tan sandals. However her beauty made cause by Tristan and Joey were drooling with floating hearts around them.

Professor Kanekura brush his bald head gently to calm his pain that he got hit by his partner's granddaughter. He knew from the beginning about his partner's only granddaugther don't like him at all and not to mention she have great strength for hitting him. "I'm sorry, my dear. I couldn't help myself."

Yoshimori's granddaughter glaring at him with 'I-don't-believe-you' looks. "Sure you are."

"Sweetie, calm down. Everyone, I want you all meet my granddaughter, Aurora." said Prof. Yoshimori with anime sweatdrop.

"Aurora! It's great to see you again." Yugi excited as both of them giving friendship hand-shake.

"Yugi! It is so great to see you too." Aurora smiled then she turned to Yugi's friends. "And I see you got more friends." Then she saw Serena. "And I could guess...you've must be Serenity, right?"

"Yes. How do you know?" Serena smiled in amazed.

"Yugi told me all about you since he came to Egypt with his mother." Aurora smiled. "I hope you, me, and everyone will become good friends."

"We would love that." Serena smiled.

"Great. Now, how about I giving you are a tour about museum. Is that okay, grandpa?" Aurora begging with smiled.

"Of course, my light soul." her grandpa smiled as both of them beginning their tour. However they didn't know of Professor Kanekura become angry at Aurora and Yugi. His plan will not going to waste. He's going to take Millennium Puzzle and sell it so he can become riches man in Domino.

Aurora decide to tour everyone while her grandfather is heading to college. The gangs are very impressed of her knowledge about everything that's from Egypt. Then she decide to let her friends look around to see some artifacts.

Serena and Kisara were looking at large stone that has hieroglyphics while two girls were looking at beautiful necklace that has large red ruby that made Miho drooling at.

"OH, WOW! The necklace is soooo pretty and the ruby is bigger than chickens." Miho squealing in excited as Serena, Miho, and Tea were sweatdropped in embarrassment of Miho's sentence about size of between ruby and chicken.

"Miho... you really are an airhead." Kisara frowned in mumbled.

Aurora took them another part of artifact that from Egypt. She showing them another stone that painted of two characters and black scale.

"Whoa! This is amazing. What this about, Aurora?" Tea asked.

"This tablet is called 'Judgement of the Dead', Tea." Aurora answered. "Allow me for making easy example. That scale is represented to test against the crime by telling if they're are lying or truth. But to do that, you need something small weight like an feather to place on of the scale. However if the crimes were telling a lying, the feather that's place on the scale will drop."

"What a minute, girl." Joey interrupted. "I thought all the feather are light. How that impossible?"

"That's good question, Joey." Aurora replied. "The truth is that scale is not just any original scale like you have school. This is special scale that was created by underworld king's magic spell."

"Oh." Joey understood.

"Anyway, how about we are heading to one of my favorite room." Aurora requested as the gangs beginning to following her. Finally she leading them to room that's still need to finished but it has only paintings. Once they entering, everyone were awed of the drawings. But to Serena, she is shocked at them were familiar to her by one of the painting.

One of painting has beatiful palace with lovely gardens and background has sky was dark with tiny stars on it.

"Unfortunately, this room hasn't complete finished until couple of months. However this room is going to tell some history of past between moon and egypt." Aurora told them.

"Really? Can you tell us?" Serena asked.

Aurora ashamed. "Sorry. I'm afraid me and my grandpa haven't found any answer. But I'm sure Yugi's mother will find it soon."

"Speaking about my mom, how she's doing?" Yugi asked in wondering.

"Your mother is doing fine but she told me to telling you and your grandpa that she will calling you very soon." Aurora told him and made him and Mr. Muto smiled. "Now, let's go to the room where my grandpa and *groan disgusted* his partner place the mummy they found."

"What? We're really going to see the mummies?" Joey fearfully.

Tristan excited. **_'The mummies... Finally... It's finally here.'_**

Unknowing to him, Serena saw Tristan same looks; she have a good and funny idea to embarrassment him.

Finally, Aurora leading everyone to the same mummy that's in the picture from the newspaper was now inside of glass case. Miho screamed as Tristan smiled that his daydream has finally came true.

"It's here." Tristan whispering happily as lift his arms up. "Miho, come to my arms. I'll protect you." Then he felt her run to his arms but however….

"How cute!" Miho excited as Tristan surprised that Miho was there next to Tea who's surprised at her that she called the dead mummy 'cute'.

"Excuse me? What makes you think of that?" Tea questioned in 'are-you-nuts?' looks.

"Well, I thought that mummy looks so cute and precious that he's look sleeping like a baby." Miho replied.

Tristan was still stared at Miho then he started to hearing of giggliing that's coming from Serena, Kisara and Aurora were giggling at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Take a look at the person you hugging." Aurora pointed at his arms as three girls started to laugh again and then Yugi joined in.

Just as Tristan looked down in his arms, instead Miho in his arms, it was Joey Wheeler in Tristan's arms.

"I feel awful all of a sudden... It's a curse... The mummy!" Joey terrified in acting. Then he laughed when he saw his buddy looks embarrassed. "HAHA! Boy, you shouldn't have see on your face!"

"Get off of me, you dummy!" Tristan shouted and pushed Joey away from him toward to the box glass as he's scream when he got close to the mummy.

He turned away from it. "Let's get out of here or we'll be cursed by the mummy!" Joey frightened as he pushed Tea and Miho and ignored their protested.

Serena, Yugi, Kisara, and Aurora laughed at poor Joey then four of them turned back to the mummy while Mr. Muto went others to keep his eyes on them.

Suddenly Yugi felt again of familiar prescene that's near him. He saw man in white robe was looking at the mummy. Serena saw him too then she shocked of the probably same man in same white robe from her dream. But to them surprise, the man in white robe beginning to cry.

"Are you okay, sir?" Serena asked as she giving him her handkerchief to him.

"That's okay. These tears are not really mine." The egyptian man replied.

Serena confused as he still has tears falling."But why did you have tears then, if you don't mind asking."

"It is because, young lady, these tears are from him." The man replied again. "As you can see, this mummy sending his tears to me was because someone disturbing his eternal resting place from Kings' Valley."

Serena is almost understood and she felt sorry for unknown name mummy. She then hopefully someday for that poor mummy returning back to his resting place instead being here in Domino Museum. Unknown to her, the egyptian man sense Serena's soul is filled with love, pure, kind, and full of light. Then he saw someone familiar came to him.

"Shadi, it is great to see you again." Aurora greeted.

"Yes, it has." The man name Shadi replied.

Aurora look at Yugi and her two friends were surprised that she and Shadi knew each other. So she decide it's time introduced.

"Shadi, I want you to meet Serenity, Kisara, and the boy that I told you about Yugi Muto. Everyone, this is Shadi." Aurora introduced.

Shadi bowed in greeting with gentle smiled. "It is very honored to meet you all."

Yugi and two girls bow back to him. "And you as well."

Suddenly Serena saw Shadi holding an golden scale with familiar symbol on it. "Excuse, Mr. Shadi, why does your golden scale has same symbol as Millennium Puzzle has?"

Shadi looks surprised when she say Millennium Puzzle. "Did you say 'Millennium Puzzle'? Please tell me, are you the one who solve it?"

Serena surprised then she shook her head. "No. It was Yugi did."

"It is true. I have been solving the puzzle since before me and Serena left the school early when this awful bully did something horrible in the past." Yugi told Shadi with frowned.

"I see." Shadi understood then he remember Serena's question. "And to your question, Miss Serenity. As you can see, the scale that has same symbol as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle has are have mystical powers. But each these items has different powers."

"What kind of power?" Kisara questioned.

"My two items that I carrying has different power." Shadi showing his scales to them. "This Millennium Scales has power that can judgement to crime's mind and soul. Kinda of like 'Judgement of the Dead' does." Then he shows his weird Ankh. "And my second item that I have around my neck is called Millennium Key. It has power that can show and entering me in any victims' mind."

"Whoa." Yugi, Kisara, and Serena were amazed of Shadi's two items.

"And what about Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?" Serena curious asked.

"Shadi and I haven't figure it out yet since then. But you could say Millennium Puzzle is unknown power that we don't know about it." Aurora replied. "But, Yugi, did you say that you left your Millennium Puzzle at home?"

"I just saying that 'cause when I told everyone about Professor Kanekura's greed. I don't want to him to know that I give my puzzle to Serena for protection that's hidden in her backpack. I always don't trust that greedy professor when he see my Millennium Puzzle is complete, I know what he'll do just like he about to do back then in Kings' Valley treasure room." Yugi explained.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right." Aurora got agreed.

"That's very wise choose, Yugi." Shadi replied. "And that's why I'm here to judge him that he disturbing once again of Kings' Valley resting place."

"And we are betting that he took this poor mummy from the resting place?" Serena asked with pity.

Shadi nodded. "That's correct, my child. So I must go to him and he'll be giving a special trial by using these mystical items."

Aurora smirked of she knew that Professor Kanekura is in big trouble and getting something deserve. "He's at his office right now. And I'll bet he heard everything from us with special sercuity systems."

"Oh, no!" Serena worried as hugging her backpack for protection while Yugi's looks anger.

"Do not worrying, my friends." Shadi replied to them. "He will not getting Millennium Puzzle from you. I must go then."

Then Shadi beginning walk away from the room as Yugi and three were watching him. Three of them would hopefully if Shadi will teach the greedy Professor Kanekura a lesson. But they were wondering of what will Shadi would do those items for?

Meanwhile at the office of Professor Kanekura's, Aurora's words were true. That greedy man become more furious than before early. He heard and saw the whole thing from Aurora's new friends.

"That little brat!" Professor Kanekura angered. "That boy lying to me! He does have it and now my plan to become riches man in the world is now under protection by that girl!"

Then he beginning to think of his plan to steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle from Yugi's female friend. Suddenly he started to smirk evilly as he got idea.

"I've got it. I should blackmailing her in front of everyone with my lying rumors that she stole some artifacts and maybe then she'll give me that legendary Millennium Puzzle to me so I could sell it. Yes, that will be perfect." He chuckled.

Suddenly the whole room of his office beginning to turn off while leaving the window. He become confused as he look around the room. Then to him surprise when the door is opening and saw man in white robe that Professor Kanekura could tell that man is from Egypt.

"Who are you?" Professor Kanekura demanded.

"I'm one of guardian that has guarded the kings' tomb for five thousand years. And I also part of Anubis' disciple." Shado replied.

Professor Kanekura become fearing. "W-What?! You're Anubis' disciple?! That can't be!"

"I am here for your judgement. Your desiring and greedy has once again disturbed in the Valley of the Kings' tomb. So my master sent me to have trial of you right here." Shadi glared at the him.

Professor Kanekura thought that man is lying of thinks of as part Anubis' disciple. "I get it. You must be Egyptian Goverment, right? I didn't know that I'm going to be arrest. But I can unsure you that I didn't steal anything from that valley."

Shadi knew that man is lying in front of him. Then he gently place his Millennium Scale on top of Professor Kanekura's desk. The fat professor is curiously along in worried of the item that Shadi place it. Somehow that item is become familiar to professor until he got spook out.

"What is that thing?" Professor Kanekura spoken.

"The scale of the dead." Shadi answer. "You might remember from stone tablet...which of course you haven't learning anything about any history of anicent Egypt. Only you learning about making riches by selling any treasure you will find."

"T-That's not true!" Professor Kanekura alarmed. "I do know any history in Egypt."

Shadi emotionless with frown. "Really? Then let see if knew you the answer." Then he removing a single feather from his turban and place it on one of the scale. "However I going to ask you a question and you must answer in truthfully; then feather on the scale will raise up...but if you answer wrong; then the feather on the scale will dropped."

"W-What?!" Professor Kanekura frightened. He just found out that mystery man will make him big trouble. "Please, have mercy!"

Shadi ignored his commect. "It is time to play a game. But this is Shadow Game."

"The Shadow Game?!" Professor Kanekura cried in horror.

Meanwhile the museum is getting ready to close very soon. Lucky to Yugi and three girls, his grandpa, Tea, Miho, Tristan, and Joey along many visitors heading home while they only ones were staying behind. The three of them were beginning to grow for Shadi. They hopefully that Professor Kanekura didn't get his two Millennium Scale and Key from Shadi. But Aurora wasn't worried since she knew Shadi really well.

"Guys, maybe we should find Shadi and see if he's alright?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yugi replied as Kisara nodded agreement. "Aurora, do you the way to fat head's office at?"

Aurora laughed of Yugi's nickname for Professor Kanekura. "Yes. Lucky you three were with me since this place is like maze and you are might be lost. Follow me."

So Aurora leading them straight to Professor Kanekura's office. Suddenly in back at the office, Professor Kanekura screaming in horror as Shadi left the room since the trail is over when he discovering that man's soul and mind.

"Humph! That man was nothing but greedy and desired. It was shame for that fool. He seems to not knowing of what he seen or feel was nothing but illusion." said Shadi.

Then to him surprise when he saw Yugi and others came. He sense to Yugi, Serena, and Kisara are were worrying something in their mind until the four of them saw him were became relief.

"Mr. Shadi! Thank goodness you're okay." Serena smiled in relief.

"See? I told you that he'll be alright." Aurora smiled. "So, Shadi, have you took care of the fat head?"

Shadi chuckled. "Yes. I did." Then he became serious. "It is disappointed that man's mind are filling with nothing but money to be riches and desired."

"Humph! What a jerk!" Aurora scoffed.

"So what going to happened to Professor Kanekura now? Will he get in trouble?" Kisara question.

Shadi answered. "You don't need to worry about him. But I must heading back to Egypt and warn to my friend about Professor Kanekura's behavior... huh?"

Shadi and others were surprise as his Millennium Key beginning to glowing. Then Serena felt vibrating from her backpack as she opening it which was coming from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is also glowing too. Suddenly in amazement and confused moments to them when the Millennium Key is removing from Shadi and zooming toward Millennium Puzzle cause something happening to them when everyone in the same spotted covering in brightness...not to long as the mystery brightness fade away... Shadi, Serena, Kisara, Yugi, and Aurora are gone... only Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is left on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry for waiting for so long of this chapter. I wasn't feel too well along I'm so busy at my work. And anyway, I have finally finishing this chapter. Stay tune for next chapter of Shadi, Kisara, Yugi, and Aurora will meet with Yami and Serena will tell them her truth about him. See ya.


	15. Chapter 10: Meeting Yami for First Time

Chapter 10: Meeting Yami for First Time

As the light beginning to fade away, five friends were confused what make causing Shadi's Millennium Key and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle do to them. However they look around of strange unknown place that has gray brick walls with only two doors but different symbols.

"Where are we?" Kisara replied in confused.

"I think we are inside of Millennium Puzzle." Shadi answered of wonders.

"What?!" Yugi and four girls surprised.

They wondering in the mind of how they got inside Millennium Puzzle in the first and for Serena, she was wondering of two questions in her mind like: If Yami have been trapping himself from unknown years or so and how she going to explained to Yugi and others will they meet Yami who's came out Millennium Puzzle whenever she was in danger.

Unfortunately, she forgot to tell Kisara about that since when he save both of them after dueling Kiaba for taking Serena's card. When Kisara was about to thank Yami for rescuing them, she was surprise that Yami is gone as speed of light but she didn't knew that he was sent back to Millennium Puzzle.

"Check this out, you guys." Yugi called to them as Yugi pointed the door that has symbols that looks like sun and the middle part as cresent moon on it. Aurora decide to try to get the door opened so they're can see what's inside... But, the door won't budge.

"What the?" Aurora surprised as she looked at the lock door. "I guess we can't go inside then."

"Hmmm..." Shadi thinking. "I wonder..."

"What is it, Shadi?" Serena curiously.

Shadi paused for while then replied. "Maybe this mysterious door have something to do with reason for been lock up."

"Like what?" Yugi questioned.

"I'm not sure I have answer for it, my friend." Shadi disappointed.

"I'm sure we'll find answers about that someday." Kisara spoken then looking at the strange but eerie door. "And what about that door?"

The gangs were curious more of the door that has again same symbols as Yugi's and Shadi's Millennium Items.

"I know that symbol. The mark is called Eye of Anubis." Aurora told them.

"What is Eye of Anubis?" Serena asked.

Aurora looks disappointed. "I wish I knew but...as Shadi says: I'm not sure I have answer for it."

Yugi, Serena, and Kisara sigh in disappointed. But then Shadi and Aurora are both surprise when they felt strange aura that's coming from inside of the door. Both of them got silent message and nodded.

"Everyone, stay back." Shadi told them as Yugi and Kisara looks surprise at him then both of them obliged. Yugi and Kisara were watching them in curiously of what will Shadi do while Serena looks worried and nervously for Yami. She hopefully that she going to right thing in her mind...and it's time for her to tell them about and meet Yami.

"Guys...wait!" Serena spoken out as she got them attention. "Please... Let me do something before we're going in there."

Yugi confused at her. "What do you mean, Serena?"

Serena look at him with nervously looks. "Yugi...Kisara...I think it is time for me to tell you the truth about my savior."

Yugi and Kisara become astonishing at her when they going to...well for Yugi that is. He finally going to meet Serena's savior and maybe thanking him for saving Serena along everyone were held down by very first escape prisoner at Burger World.

"Could you all please let me go first?" Serena begging to them. "Let me enter since I have funny feeling that's tell me to go in first before there's going to be...misunderstood."

And that made everyone stunning when they haven't though of that. So they are made agreement to let her go first and giving her nodded agreement.

Just as she about to grabbed the door handle, Yugi stopped her. "Serena...Before you go in, I was wonder if you happened to know his name and what he's like?"

Serena blinked for second until she found out what he meant. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, Yugi. Wait here for second until I find him."

Then she gently opening the strange door and got inside the dark room while everyone were pray for her to come back safety and find this mysterious person.

Once Serena got inside, this room looks so dark and cold place for someone lives in unknown room. To her curious and wonders, the top of the walls has picture of Egypt people just like the musuem.

'Hmm...I wonder if Yami knows about Egypt?' Serena thought until she didn't notice someone in the darkness was behind her. 'I'm better go find him.'

Before she could move, she sense something or someone was behind her. Probably thinks one of her friends is worrying about her. As she turned around... she gasped from startled when she saw Yami is right behind when he came from darkness.

"Well, well...I didn't know that I having an special visitor." Yami smirked.

Serena calm down from spook. "I wish you shouldn't do that, Yami."

"Mine apologize, my beauty." Yami bow in apology. "I didn't mean to scary you since I sense some unknown guests is transpassing in my Millennium Puzzle. Until I didn't know it was from you."

"That's okay. You see... It is...well...my friends and I got inside the puzzle by between an accident and force." Serena told him.

"I see." Yami surprised. "What happened?"

"It is better that if you've come with me and meet the others." Serena asking him. "I want to tell everyone about you beside Kisara. But I haven't told her about you were sent back to Millennium Puzzle after you got card."

Yami though about in his mind if he was ready to others about him. But if others won't believe her... Then he decide to let her friends to meet him. "Very well. I will meet the others if that you happy."

Serena sigh in happy relief. "It was, Yami. And I'm sure they will like to meet you as well even Yugi."

"Yugi? Who's he?" Yami asked.

"He's mine childhood best friend. The both of us are very close as brother and sister. And he's the one who's solve Millennium Puzzle."

Yami astonished. He is very shocked for someone who's solved Millennium Puzzle that Serena's friend is very good solver. He wanted to meet this Yugi fellow person.

"How interseting." Yami smirked. "Well, can you tell more about your friend Yugi?"

Serena smiled and said. "Instead of telling about him, I'll show you to him. You will be so surprise when you meet him."

"Well then...show me to him along your other friends." Yami offered.

She nodded. "Okay. Wait here awhile I go get them."

Yami watching his fair angel run off in excited. Meet more people make him curious, excited, and little bit nervously. He can't to meet his angel's friends especially to meet Yugi.

Meanwhile at outside of Yami's door, Yugi and others were wondering what taking Serena so long until they saw that make them relief when Serena finally came out.

"Well, did you found him?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. I told him everything and he want to meet all of you." Serena responded.

"That's great. I can't to meet him." Yugi smiled as everyone agreed with him.

Serena was about to lead them, she better give them warning. "Oh! I forgot to mention to all of you." She told them as she got them to hear her words. "I want you all to promise to... Not to freak out when you meet him."

"Why?" Yugi question in confused.

"You'll see, Yugi. You going to be surprise... Or freak out." Serena told him then she enter that room again as her confusing friends beginning to following her.

Just they got inside the dark room, some of them were very curious of the inside as they look around. Then four of them saw Serena might her hand signal to someone to come to them. They saw mysterious figure walk slowly toward them until this person revealing to them... Serena was right... Four of them were both freak out and so surprised.

But four...well five of them were shocked in different reason: Kisara's shocked that she found out Yami lives inside Millennium Puzzle, Shadi and Aurora have found that their felt a stranger aura was coming from mystery guy, and finally Yugi and Yami saw each other for first time that two of them looks the same but different.

Serena beginng more worried of what they reaction to Yami until Yugi turned his to her. "Serena...Is he the one who's save you from Ushio? The same one who save us from escape prisoner at Burger World?" Yugi asking in shocked.

"..." Serena silent in nervously then slowly nodded yes.

"..." Yugi silent to her...then he started to smiled in excited. "WOW! That was awesome!" Which makes Yami and Serena were relieved from worried.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked to him.

"As I told Serena from before since we first met, but just called me Yami since that's only name I remember alittle." Yami told him.

"I see. Well then...Yami, I'm glad I'm met you. My names is Yugi Muto." Yugi introduce himself to him.

Aurora appered with Shadi as both them standing next to Serena. "Hello, Yami. I'm Aurora Halo and this is Shadi." As after she introduced, Shadi bowed in greeting.

Kisara came to him. "I already know him before. Nice to see you again, Yami." She smiled after she got over from shocked expression.

"Hello again, Kisara. I hope Kiaba didn't hurting you or Serena." With those words came out from Yami's mouth made Yugi surprised while Shadi and Aurora were confused of who's Kiaba.

"KIABA DID WHAT TO THEM?!" Yugi shouted causing both girls winced of his voice."

"Calm down, Yugi." Yami calm him down. "I already took care of him with Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game? What's that?" They said together beside Shadi and Aurora until one of them told them which is Shadi volunteer.

"Shadow Game is dark magic that somebody can possess with their Mystical Items like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Mine Millennium Key and Scale." Shadi explained.

"You mean like when Yami and I saw Ushio falling to the water and those awful creature came out from below?" Serena guessed.

"That's was power of Illusion. Only to those victims that challenge with Yami, incase if those losers are cheating during or after game." Shadi replied.

"Oh!" Serena finally understood about Shadow Game...she thinks.

"By the way, Yami, why were you live here in the Millennium Puzzle in the first place?" Kisara question.

Yami haven't though of that. He was curious and confused about how did he get trapped in here and how long it is been? Serena saw his expression that reminded her that same expression when her beloved Darien doesn't know anything from his childhood past until he remembered everything from past as Prince Endymion and she as his true love as Moon Princess.

Serena decide to help Yami to find out who he is and how he got himself into Millennium Puzzle.

"Yami..." Serena got his attention. "It's alright. I'm sure we can help you to find some answer about how did you get in here in first place."

"And I will help." Yugi replied.

"And us too." Kisara and Aurora replied together and then Shadi nodded agreement to help as well.

Yami look at them with surprise looks. He never felt this great emotion before when he felt relief, happiness, and comfort. Then he smiled to them. "Thank you...my friends."

Everyone smiled back to him. Suddenly everyone hearing the some sounds that's coming from outside of Millennium Puzzle. Everyone, except Yami, thinks it is time for them to heading back to the Museum. But Serena don't want to leave Yami alone until he saw her expression. He could tell that he didn't want her along his friends to leave but there isn't any choose.

Yami gently place his hand on her hand as she look at him. "It's fine. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked in care.

"Yes and don't you worry about me." he replied with smiled as she nodded understood.

As everyone saying good-bye to Yami and about to leave the room until Yami calling out to Yugi while Shadi and three girls left them alone for small conversation.

"What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Can you promise me to look after Serena?" Yami told him. "I don't want anything happends to her."

"..." Yugi blinked then smiled to him that his new friend is really cares for her. Maybe Yugi thoughts of that Yami and Serena will be perfect couple. "Sure, Yami. Serena is like my little sister to me. And I'm promised that I will look after her."

"Great." Yami smiled as he watching Yugi run off to joining the others and they beginning to disappeared from sight.

Yami smiled in thoughts. **_'It's great to know I have great new friends from loneliness. All thanks to my beauty angel.' _**

Meanwhile outside from Millennium Puzzle, Yugi and others are back where they were: back to Domino Museum. They heard the sounds running footsteps and saw about 5 or 6 police officers came with Aurora'a grandpa.

"Aurora, where have you been?" Her grandpa asked with worried.

She didn't tell her grandpa the truth about Yami and Millennium Puzzle. "I-I was giving my friends some more tours, grandpa. Sorry we making you worry so much."

Her grandpa relief. "Well, I'm glad that you're safe, my little soul. But please make sure you will let me know where you were. Okay?"

"Okay, grandpa." Aurora smiled.

Then her grandpa turning to Yugi and Serena. "Yugi, your grandpa called me about that you and Serena haven't return home. Including you, Kisara. Your uncle is waiting for you at the Kame Game Shop."

Three of them saw the starry sky from the window cellar. It is night time now and it's getting late too.

"We better get going then." Yugi told the girls.

"Yeah." They agreed then one of officer volunteer to take these nice kids to entrance since this place is closed now after three of them waving good-bye to Professor Yoshimori, Aurora, and Shadi.

Suddenly Professor Yoshimori didn't notice about Shadi. "And who this man, my child?"

Aurora turning to Shadi and gasped that she forgot to tell her grandpa about him until she saw Shadi letting do the talking.

"Professor Yoshimori, my names is Shadi and one of the guardian that been guarding the Kings' Valley that my family watching over for 5,000 years." Shadi spoken.

"I see. Well, young man, what brings you here in Domino?" Professor Yoshimori kindly demand.

Shadi give serious looks. "It is about your partner...Professor Kanekura." And that got Aurora's grandpa attention.

Later then, Yugi, Serena, and Kisara finally arrived at Kame Game shop when they saw Mr. Muto talking to someone who looks to be age like Darien's age, has dark blue short hair, sapphire color eyes, wore dark blue polo shirt and white pants. Then two of them saw three of them arrived.

"Kisara." The man give gently disappointment looks to her.

"I'm sorry, uncle Sapphire." Kisara ashamed.

Her uncle felt sadly for make her sad. He knew that she want to spent some time with her friends since she's hasn't any friends until now.

"That's alright, my dear. But make sure you called us next time." her uncle smiled. "I don't want my brother will give you grounded."

Kisara become feel better. "Okay, uncle Sapphire." Then she turning to her friends. "Yugi, Serena, this is my uncle Sapphire."

"Hello, sir." Yugi and Serena bowed greeting.

"It is great to finally meet you." Sapphire greeting back. "Come, Kisara. It is time to go home and you do have school tomorrow."

"Okay." She said. "Bye, everyone. See ya tomorrow." As both uncle and niece walk away together.

Hour later, Serena was about to getting for bed. But then she got happy smiled on her face about what happening today. She is so happy for that she finally told Yugi about Yami and they both seem to getting along together. It is great. Then she got confused about Kisara's uncle. He looks so young to be as Kisara's uncle.

Then she more confused and wonder of how did Yami got himself into Millennium Puzzle in the first place. Was he under the curse or something? She wasn't sure how did it happened to him. But she knew that someday she along Yugi, Kisara, and Aurora will find the way to free him. And maybe someday, Yami will meet Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Miho and hopefully they're getting along as friends. And then she finally fell in peaceful sleep and dream that everyone will accept Yami as good friends to them.

* * *

I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter. I'll keep going for next chapter. And also I want to thank my friend 'The Queen of Water' giving out idea for the door from inside of Millennium Puzzle. I know I suppose to put that has toys and game that represent Yugi's door but this is different. And anyway, the door will not be reveal until Duelist Kingdom arc. See ya later!


	16. Chapter 11: Returning Yugi's Mother and

Note: Chione will be the name of Yugi's mother in my stories. Thanks again who think of name for Yugi's mother and spell words to free Yami from Millennium Puzzle is my friend 'The Queen of Water. And also she's Serena's godmother in my fanfic. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Returning Yugi's Mother and Yami's New Life

About two weeks later in Domino City, Yugi and Serena along Kisara were at the Domino Park today after school while others gangs are going home. The three of them were thinking of way to get Yami out from inside of Millennium Puzzle.

Somehow to them, they were pity to poor guy for who knows how long he's been trap or curse in Millennium Item.

"I haven't got any idea how to him out of it." Yugi frowned.

"Either am I." Serena respond.

Kisara was thinking until she though of something. "Yugi, was your mom still in Egypt?"

That made Yugi shocked and forgot all about it. "Oh, my Ra! I totally forgot. We better get to my place and tell grandpa to called her."

"Good idea." The girls said together then three of them run off to Yugi's home.

=CAIRO, EGYPT=

Somewhere from city of Egypt toward constuction of mystical Luxor temple. All the men were working of digging something to find for smart and most beautiful archaeologist name Chione Muto, the only daughter of Solomon Muto and single mother of Yugi.

Her skin is light, her eyes were like Yugi along same color as his, gentle smile, along body as goddess, her beautiful long hair were like Yugi except it's down that reaches to her legs.

Chione discover something on her table that she found it from ruined temple of Luxor. However, she can understand those language she's part of Egyptian. It some kind book that made of solid gold.

"What have you discover, my lady?" an familiar voice came as he entering the tent.

Chione smiled. "Well, it appears that I found out of this page that something to do of spell that can release innocent soul from prisoning."

"I see. That's very interest." said the man who holding Millennium Scale was Shadi.

"So is there's something you want to tell me?" Chione kindly asked.

"I'm here to tell you great news, ma'am. It appears Professor Kanekura lost his career position as archaeologists since your friend is right about her vision she's seen. He's now in the Domino Prison for lying, trespassing, and thief to get previously pharaoh's treasures." Shadi reported.

"Excellent. That fool won't be getting of them." Chione smirked. "Now that he's out of the way, would you kindly please tell her trustworthy men to returning all real treasures back to same room."

"As you wish. Once I'm done, I'm must get back to do my duty." Shadi told her.

She understood. "Very well. You may go and thank you."

Shadi bowed in farewell and left the tent. Then suddenly her computer made beep sound which it told her that she's got video-phone called. She saw the picture on computer screen that she got call from her father. She quickly click it.

Grandpa: _Hello, my dear._

Chione smiled: Hi, daddy. How are you doing?

Grandpa smiled back: _I'm doing great, my child. And about you? Did you found something from anicent temple or anywhere?_

Chione: Well...I did found something incredible artifact from one of room in Luxor Temple, daddy. I think I found spell book called 'Book of Ra'.

Grandpa amazed: _Whoa! What a wonderful discover you've found. Any information about that book?_

Chione: Well... Oh! [Chione saw her son came next to her father.] Hi, sweetie!

Yugi waved and smiled: _Hey, mom! I missed you._

Chione: I miss you too, honey. How you doing in school?

Yugi: _Well...I'm doing okay at school but that place is worse than any other school._

Chione confused: Really? Is there something wrong in your school?

Yugi: _Well, you see... _[Yugi told everything about the school rules, the principle, and expelled Ushio did to any new students] _Then Ushio threatening me to pay him for humiliate by making Serena as new sex toy._

Chione shocked: WHAT?! THAT JERK! Where's Serena?! Is she okay?!

Yugi calm her down: _Serena's fine, mother. She was rescue by guy who save her for not getting rape by Ushio._

Chione sigh relief as she sat down on her chair: Thank goodness. But where is she?

Yugi smiled: _She's here, mom _

Serena came to the video: _Hi!_

Chione surprise at beautiful teenage girl: Is that you, Serena? My goodness. I haven't see you since you were sweet little girl. How are you?

Serena smiled: _I'm fine._

Chione: Yugi told me what happened. Are you sure you're okay?

Serena: _I'm 100% sure. Thanks to my savior _[blushed in thoughts of Yami]

Chione surprised at blushing Serena then smile in tease: Serena, is there's something special about this guy that make you blushing? Is he your boyfriend? [She hears of Yugi, Grandpa and Kisara were laughed at embarrassed Serena as her face turning more red as tomato which cause Yugi's mother giggled.

Serena still red: _Godmother Chione! Please, it is not what you think! I mean..._

Chione giggled: I'm just kidding you, my dear. And anyway, I really mean it. Is there something special about this guy?

Serena turn back to normal color: _...Yes, godmother Chione...ummm..._

Chione confused at Serena's nervously: What is it, sweetie? Is there's something wrong with your savior?

Serena look to Yugi and Kisara as both of giving her message by simple nodded to her of telling Ms. Muto about Yami: _Well...is like this, godmother..._ [Serena told her the whole story about Yami and Millennium Puzzle]

Chione surprise again: My goodness. I didn't know that poor boy was trap in Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi: _Yeah. Fortunately only me, Aurora, and Shadi were only ones meet Yami since few days ago at Domino Museum._

Kisara: _Ms. Muto, is there anyway to free Yami from Millennium Puzzle?_

Chione started to think for few second until she remember about book that she found. Maybe that spell can help her son's new friend to be free from it: You know what? I think I might found the answer. I'm going to tell my friend that I'm done with my discovering and see if I can make my flight by tomorrow.

Yugi and Grandpa become very excited that she's coming back home. She been Egypt for so long since after her fiance, Yugi's father, was murder by unknown man in Egypt at the same Luxor Temple where she's studying at.

-Game Shop-

Grandpa Muto: I can't wait for you to come home.

Chione: _Me too. I'll see you all in probably two days at Domino Airport. Bye!_

Yugi, Serena, and Grandpa wave her: Bye!

Then video screen was off as Mr. Muto shut the computer. Three of them were can't wait for her to come home as Kisara can't wait to meet her in person instead from video computer.

~Two days later~

Yugi and Serena were hurrying home after they told the gangs that Yugi's mom is coming home as they were very happy for Yugi. So Tea, Joey, Tristan, and heading home leaving them reunion with Yugi's mom.

Fortunately to Kisara was invited to come along Aurora since she and her grandpa found an lovely apartment to live at. Before heading to Yugi's place, Serena want to buy some flowers for godmother. She bought bouquet of blue moonflower and lotus which happens to be her godmother favorite flowers.

Just as four of them finally made it. Yugi is helping Serena make delicious chocolate cake as welcome home present while Aurora and Kisara is painting the sign on white banner and wrote 'Welcome Home, Chione!'.

Before then, Mr. Muto is going to pick Chione at Airport since her airplane will arrived after school. So they going to make surprise party for her.

About few minutes later, everything is finished for surprise party. And just in time too as sound of car engine came. Then everyone were excited when they heard sound of the footsteps was getting closer from the stairs until they saw Yugi's mother came to the room.

"SURPRISE!" The girls screamed in excited.

"Welcome home, mom!" Yugi excited as he giving her a hugged.

"My Ra! What a surprised! Thank you, everyone!" Ms. Muto smiled as she hugging her son back as her father laughed in happiness to see his daughter was happy to be home.

After meeting Ms. Muto, Kisara started to like Yugi's mother alot. Then after the party, Ms. Muto show everyone of golden book.

"Wow! This is so cool." Aurora awed.

"Do you think it will work, mom?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure like to hope so, honey." Ms. Muto replied. "But we won't know until we try."

"Can you read those hieroglyphics, godmother?" Serena asked.

Chiro nodded. "Yes, my moonflower. You know that I'm part as Egyptian. After on, I always love to go on an adventures at Egypt to learn and study there."

Those words made Serena, Kisara, and Aurora were inspiring at her. Chiro is the coolest female archaeologist to them. Then Ms. Muto found the page from before and read it quietly to see about the spell to free of her son's friend from Millennium Puzzle until...

"Okay then. According to the spell, I have to read these words out loud so we break curse of your friend from been trapped inside of Millennium Puzzle." Ms. Muto told them. "Yugi, did you have Millennium Puzzle with you?"

"Yes, mom. Right here." Yugi show his Millennium Puzzle to her.

"Excellent. Now it says 'place the artifact that's has innocent soul to the floor and for us stands in the circle..." She said as everyone including stands while Yugi place his Millennium Puzzle to the floor.

As she looking at everyone standing in the circle. "Okay. Now it's time for me to read these inscription to free of your friend."

Suddenly the hieroglyphics from the page were beginning to glowing as the light beam shooting straight at Millennium Puzzle as Ms. Muto beginning to cried out and repeat the words:

"_**IN THE NAME OF GODS AND GODDESSES OF EGYPT! PLEASE FREE THE INNOCENT SOUL NOR PHARAOH FROM THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!**_"

Just then the whole room beginning to shakes gently while unknown wind blows. Serena is getting worried if the spell won't work to free Yami from curse. She then closing her eyes and pray to let the spell works.

~Inside Millennium Puzzle~

Yami sense something wrong until everything in the room beginning to shake. However most walls, doors, and stairs didn't break or crack them.

"W-What going on here?! What's happening?!" Yami confused then he felt something strange happening to him. Then he saw his whole body was glowing. "What the...?!" Then he disappeared and out of Millennium Puzzle...for good.

~Living Room~

Everything in the room are now stop shaking along the unknown wind stop blowing. Suddenly light was blast as everyone covering their eyes with their arms from bright. But not to long, as the bright was gone as everyone removing their arms from their face...

Everyone were shocked when they saw Yami...standing there in the living room as he look confused of what happening to him. While he look around the room with confuse...

"Yami?" The gentle and beautiful voice got to his attention when he turn around and saw Serena was there.

"Serena?" He spoken in confused. "What happened? I was inside Millennium Puzzle when all of sudden everywhere went shaking like a earthquake."

Serena explained. "Yami, there's reason of what happened. You see, before then, Yugi, Kisara, and I told my godmother and grandpa the truth about you and about you trapped inside Millennium Puzzle for who-knows-what."

Then Yugi joined in and added more explained. "So we trying to think our head to find a way to free you from it. But then my mom found a book of spell that can help and use it to free you. And it is sure works."

Yami was amazed until he saw beautiful woman came to him along elder man. "Hello, Yami. My name is Chiro Muto, Yugi's mother and Serena's godmother. And this is my father, Solomon Muto."

"It is so great to finally meet you, young man." Solomon smiled.

"And you too as well." Yami smiled back.

Later then, Yugi and Serena giving a little tour to Yami while Grandpa Muto and his daughter were going discuss something together. Yami was surprise that Yugi and Serena along other two were helping him to free from Millennium Puzzle. But somehow, he never felt so...happy and so relief to be free.

Then Yugi took Yami to his bedroom. Yami saw three picture on the wall. First picture was Yugi as little baby and person was holding him in the arms were his mother. Second picture was Yugi, turn age of 5, was standing in front of game shop with his grandpa. And finally the last picture was Yugi as same age, was resting in the hospital bed and other person who sitting next to him as pretty little blond girl with unusual hairstyle.

"Yugi, who's that little girl on that photo?" Yami asked.

Yugi saw the picture that made him smile. "That little girl..."

"Is me, Yami." Serena replied with shy smiled as both of them saw Yami looks surprise at her and little girl.

"Aww. Both of you are so adorable." Aurora awed at picture.

"I agreed." Kisara smiled.

Serena and Yugi were little embarrassed from both of them while Yami smiled in amused but they didn't know that Yami thought after he saw Serena as little girl on the photo made him thinks that she's sweet and precious little angel that she came down to him from heaven. But he knows in his mind that he will anything to protect her from any darkness or evil people.

It is getting late now as Kisara and Aurora are heading home now as both of the saying good-bye to the Muto family, Serena and Yami. Both girls were pray in their mind for Yami to stay and live with Muto family.

Just as the girls left, Yugi, Serena, and Yami were heading to living room after his mother told Yugi that she and her father have made decision about Yami. Then three went to their seat on sofa. Yami is sitting in the middle while Yugi is sitting on left and Serena on right.

"Yugi, Serena. The two of us have made important decision about Yami." Ms. Muto told them.

Two of them become nervously of what will they say as Yami felt tense. As both of adult saw their expression as both of them knew what they think of...Suddenly Yugi, Yami, and Serena were surprise that Grandpa Muto and his daughter were smiled as Mr. Muto spoken to three of them.

"Kids, we decide that...Yami is going to live with us part of Muto family. Since he looks so much Yugi." Then he said to Yugi. "Yugi, what do you think? Would you accept Yami as your older twin brother?"

Yugi still surprise for moment. Then he became excited. "Are you kidding?! That will be so awesome! I always want brother. And now I have one. What you think, Yami?"

Yami looks shocked that he just got adopted by Yugi's family. He forgot about what is like have a family or he's ever have a family. "I-I-I...I don't know to say...I always thinking about if I have a family..." Yami timid. "I thought I was so lonely for so long...but..."

Serena gentle place her hand on his for comfort as Yami got attention to her. "Yami, you no longer alone." She smiled. "We were always there for you just like you always there for me since then."

Yami look at her with admire then smiled and nodded to her. He then turn to two adult with great answer. "Mr. Muto...Ms. Muto...I be honor to become as Muto family."

And with words made everyone in the room felt happiness and Serena giving Yami hugged for great choose.

Finally then, everyone is turning in to bed. Yugi decide to share his room with Yami and good thing too that his bed has double bed for Yami to sleep at. Also Yugi give extra sleep outfit to Yami. He wore navy blue shirt with strip pants while Yami wore white t-shirt and black soft pants.

"Well, how is it feel to become member in the family?" Yugi asked as he came on his bed.

"The true is...I never felt this feel before. I use to think all day if I have a family but now I do have new family to live with." Yami smiled as he laid down on double bed.

"Yeah. I'm very glad to have you as brother." Yugi smiled then he forgot something that's appear in his mind. "Oh, my Ra!"

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami worried as he sat up.

Yugi facepalm with worried. "My other friends. The girls and I haven't told about you since we only people know that you live Millennium Puzzle. How are we going to explained to them?!"

"Yugi!" The voice appeared as both boys saw Serena enter the room in white thin nightgown that showing her figure while her long hair was down to her legs.

Yami looks surprise and blushed of lovely vision he seen. Serena is definitely looks so beautiful as angel or goddess.

"Yugi, is something the matter?" She worried.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. We forgot about others about him."

Serena looks confused of what Yugi means...until she finally understood as she gasped in worried. "Oh, no! I totally forgot about them."

"Don't worry. We'll think of something out. But in the mean time, we better some sleep since you and me have school tomorrow." Yugi calmed.

She nodded in agreed. "Alright. Well then, goodnight you two. Sweet dreams." Then she left the room with smiled to them as she gently closed the door.

After she left, Yugi saw Yami's expression on his face. Yami looks as he have been swooning by something until Yugi figure it now. He then grabbing his pillow and gently whack on Yami's face.

Yugi laughed. "What were you dream of, bro? Is it about Serena that make you swoon or is something else?"

Yami quickly remove the pillow from his face as he blush in embarrassed. "B-be quiet, Yugi! It's not what you think?!"

Yugi smirked. "Sure you are. And then you can't wait to have her in your strong arms and never letting her."

"OKAY! That's enough! Take this!" Yami shouted in annoyed as both of them beginning to pillow fights.

This greatest day for Yugi and Yami. Now Yugi is very happy for his mother returning home from Egypt and has adopt twin older brother. And for Yami, he is very proud to be adopted by Yugi's family. Now he's out from Millennium Puzzle for good, he can spend and get use it of new future in Domino with help of his friends, his new family, and of course his sweet Serena. Unfortunately, he won't know what lies ahead in Domino City that might be in great danger to him and everyone.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoying this chapter. I really don't like of when Yami is still lives Millennium Puzzle and sharing Yugi's body so they can switch whenever there's duel or other things. So I decide that Yami has his own body in my story. I will continue with next story but I need to think what I should put next chapter. Later!


	17. Chapter 12: Story about Worst Lady

Chapter 12: Story about Worst Lady

Yami is been living with Muto for two week. However Yugi's mother fought that Yami need to learn a lot about future and everything before he goes to same school with Yugi and Serena until then.

~At School~

In classroom of Mr. Stoneberge, all the class were writing down on their paper for taking notes so could study for the test by next Friday. However they didn't seem to notice that their teacher looks pale until Serena saw him alittle.

All of sudden, their teacher started to cough terribly. Over and over. Yugi decide to help him out as he got from his seat went to him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he gently pat on his back.

"Y-yes...I-I'm...*cough*" Mr. Stoneberge coughed again.

"I'm better go get the principle." Serena replied as she run out from classroom quickly while all the class were worried for their teacher.

At the office of principle, Mr. Jones felt that he getting too old to be the principle of this school. Ever since then, most students' parents were making comment about him of their kids were got expelled for no reason and they also says that all of the kids in Domino High School should getting better principle than him which...he agreed with them.

So he decide to bring all the teachers and stuff for after school meeting about his retire as principle and find new ones. Then he saw Serena came to his office with worried.

"Mr. Jones, please come quickly." Serena worried.

"Calm down, my dear. And tell me what's wrong?" Mr. Jones asked.

"It's Mr. Stoneberge. His cough got worse and looks very pale." Serena told him.

That got him worried as well. Then he sent one of stuff to get school nurse to check Serena's teacher as both of them run off to her class.

Later then, all of the Mr. Stoneberge's students were worried about him at nurse's office as they could hear him coughing that sound much worse then before. Then the nurse and the principle came out the room with bad news on their face.

"Class, I'm afraid that Mr. Stoneberge got himself a bad flu. So he won't be able to be in school for week." Mr. Jones told them.

"Will he'll be alright, Mr. Jones?" Serena spoken.

"Oh, he'll be fine, my child. It is just a flu that all." He said with smiled then turn to serious to all of them students. "In the meantime, starting next week, you all will have substitute teacher on Monday since today is Friday and I will see if someone will be your teacher until Mr. Stoneberge's is better."

"Yes, sir." The class replied as school rings which is now over.

As everyone left the school, Yugi and Serena were very worried for Mr. Stoneberge's ill. They hope that they'll be better until they overheard a small group of boys from their class were talking something.

"I hope Mr. Stoneberge gets better early. I don't want that thing in our class."

"Yeah, man. I really don't like her at all."

"Let's hope Mr. Jones didn't pick her as our substitute teacher. That will be nightmare for everyone in the class."

Serena and Yugi were wondering of what those boys were talking about until the gangs decide to heading for park. Since both of them didn't know about this substitute teacher is female that they will have on Monday and it seems that everyone in their class are hate her. Then something Serena felt on her feet and she saw a soccer ball.

"Hey, can you get that ball for us?" one of the boys run to it.

"Sure." Serena replied as she pick it give the ball to him as he got there.

Just she walk away with her friends, she didn't notice the boy was holding his soccer ball was blushing when he saw her.

'That's Serenity Tsukino. Oh, wow! She's the most beautiful girl I ever see.' The boy thought.

~Domino Park~

The gangs found an perfect for resting or thinking as each of them sat on the nice cool grass while Joey taking short nap. While were the others were thinking something else in mind, Serena and Yugi still wondering about who's this mystery female that got everyone in their class hate. Maybe one of them will ask them since Tea and others, beside Kisara, have been that school since Yugi and Serena came.

"Hey guys, can Yugi and I asked you something?" Serena asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tea responded as others including Joey woke has short nap got attention.

"We were wondering about..." Serena trying to saying the words until Yugi spoken.

"Serena and I overheard some our classmate were talking about

substitute teacher that we going to have until Monday. And it seems they don't her at all." Yugi finished.

Kisara was wondering about that too until three of them saw Tea and Miho were horrified while Joey and Tristan were got digust looks.

Joey frowned. "Yeah, the four of us knew what they talking about."

"I think it is time to tell you about her" Tristan replied with hatred of that woman in his mind. "About last year since before you, Yugi, and Kisara came to school, when our teacher was ill or have jury duty, our principle Mr. Jones choose this woman as our substitute teacher is the most awful woman in entire school and city."

Tea added. "This lady name is Ms. Lynn Medusa Chono. Most of our class hate that woman for many reason was that she's wearing too much much that got some male attention to her, likes to make some classmate humiliating for pleasure, and worse is that she got poor kids that she humiliate with expelled for no reason."

"Oh, no!" Yugi shocked.

"What an awful woman to be our substitute teacher." Serena surprised.

"Yeah. Then we found out that she got 15 poor students expelled. And somehow she got our principle swooned at her beauty to make her agreement to let her expelled without giving the students a chance. Now all of their parents were very upset to the lady and Mr. Jones." Joey added with anger.

"That's awful. Do all the teachers know about this?" Serena asked then four of them shook their head 'no'.

"Those poor students." Kisara felt sad to kids got expelled by mean lady.

Yugi growled. "I can't believe this. Now we know why those guys hate that woman. Let's hope that lady will get something deserve by someone soon."

As the gangs were agreed with Yugi's words. However his words made come true by something happening next week. Then it is time to heading home as they walk off separate. As Yugi and Serena walking together, they saw poor lady was looking at the map with confuse look on her face. Until a nice lady spotted them.

"Excuse me, kids. Do you direction of this place?" The lady asked and pointed the spot on the map to them until Yugi saw and know that place.

"Yep. It is up to the north from here." Yugi told her.

"Thank you, dear boy." She replied with smiled as put away the map on her purse. "I got lost since my husband and I were move here since two days ago from america."

"I see. Well then, let us be the first to welcome you in Domino City." said Yugi. "I'm Yugi Muto and this is my friend Serenity Tsukino."

"Hello, ma'am." Serena bow in respect.

"What a polite greeting and thank you." The lady smiled. "And my name is Mrs. Shield."

"Nice to you meet." Both of them said together. "I hope you two be best behavior at school next week."

"I wish our substitute teacher is that behavior." Yugi mumbled as Gaia heard from him with surprise looks.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Shield surprised.

"Sorry for that, ma'am. It just..." Yugi didn't know to how to say until Serena decide to tell her about what their friend told them early.

"You see, Mrs. Shield, our friends from school told us about this awful woman did something selfish and terrible things to poor students whose hasn't done anything." Serena sadly.

"What happened?" Mrs. Shield got curiously.

Then both of them told her lady did to the 15 students of their school got expelled since last year before they came. And also about the principle got swooned by that lady's beauty got Mrs. Shield shocked and mad.

"I can't believe this. Those poor kids. And who's this woman got those 15 students expelled?" She demand.

"Our friends told us that her named is Ms. Lynn Medusa Chono. And we probably thinks that she might be our substitute teacher for next week." Yugi told her.

However to them were surprise when they saw Mrs. Shield become nice lady into as furious and hated lady. "I...see. I shouldn't have know about...that...witch!" Mrs. Shield frowned.

"Mrs. Shield, are you okay?" Serena asked.

Then Mrs. Shield calm herself down from anger of thoughts of the witch. "I'll be fine. And you worry. If that so-called woman do something nasty to any those kids at your school. You must let know. Now I must go before I'm late for my appointment."

Just as she left, Yugi and Serena were confusing and curiously about what Mrs. Shield means by than. Both of them were wondering if she know about Ms. Lynn Medusa Chono. Hopefully to them that she'll meet that nice lady again as both of them walk home.

~Night time~

It is time for dinner as Yami helping by setting the table for five people while Ms. Muto is almost finish making delicious soup called Curried Chicken Corn Chowder that she found from the recipe website.

"Everyone! It's dinner time." Chione calling others. Then she smiled proudly to Yami for helping out. "Yami, thanks for helping me for setting the table."

"Your welcome, Chione." Yami smiled. "It is only way that I pay you back for free me from Millennium Puzzle and helping me learning new things from this world."

"It is my pleasure. And beside it is my son, Serena, and Kisara deserve that credit by find their way to help you." Chione replied. "And you don't have to call me by first name. Since my father and I were adopt you, you better start call me 'mom' instead."

"O-Of course...mom." Yami stuttering shyly as his adopt mom giggled.

Then Yugi, Serena, and grandpa finally came to the kitchen as everyone beginning to eat that Chione makes. While only three people were eating, Yami notice his adopt twin brother and his sweet angel looks worrying on their face.

"Serena? Yugi? something trouble at school?" he asked.

"Well..."Serena replied but she didn't want to say it.

Then Yugi decide to tell them. "It's our teacher. The school nurse told the principle that he have very bad flu and won't be able to come to school for one week."

"Oh, dear." Yugi's mother pity at their teacher. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure your teacher will be better soon. And I'm sure your principle will find your classmate a nice substitute teacher to help you and others learning."

"Nice is not right word for our substitute teacher by next week." Yugi mumbled in frowned as everyone beside Serena were surprise at his attitude.

"Yugi?! That's not very nice to say about your substitute teacher that you and others will have next week." His mother scoffed.

"But that's just it, mom!" Yugi shouted. "I know that we shouldn't judge others by unknown reason. But..." he growled.

Serena gently calm Yugi down from anger by placing her hand on his arm. Then she decide to tell them. "Godmother Chione, before me, Yugi, and Kisara were became new students at that school, our friend name Joey told us about this same substitute teacher that he and others have since last year did something awful to those poor kids."

That made Chione got attention. " Really? And what this boy told you about substitute teacher did?"

"Joey told us that last year their substitute teacher got expelled 15 students for unknown reason and their parents were very angry at her and the principle." Yugi replied as three of them were shocked.

"My goodness." Grandpa surprised. "And who's this substitute teacher that got those poor kids expelled, Yugi? Did Joey giving out the name of this lady?"

"Yes, her name is Ms. Lynn Medusa Chono." Yugi told him.

Then they were surprise when Yugi's mother slap her both hands on the table that made everything on the table shook and got them surprise when they saw hated on her gentle face.

"LYNN MEDUSA CHONO?!" She screaming in anger. "I know that woman."

"You do?" Yugi and Serena surprised.

Chione nodded as she beginning to tell them about that woman. "Back then when I was in high school, everyone in the school spreading rumors about this girl is hottest female in school only to most males. But some including me don't like her very much, since me and rest of my friends found out that she having sex at any guys that age 25 or over for collecting money, wearing too much make-up, and finally make humiliate at everyone by say awful untruth rumor."

Everyone on the table were shocked at Ms. Chono action back then. Now they know why everyone in Domino High school hate her. Then Chione telling the last part of the story.

"Then one day before graduate, my friends and I are decide to celebrate our last day as student in high school by going to the movie. Unfortunately, that annoying female spotted us...well...she doesn't care about us but one of my friend's boyfriend." Chione frowned.

"And who's this guy is that woman after?" Serena asked.

"My friend's boyfriend name is Caius. If I remember correctly, that guy is the most handsome guy in the school since he's very popular in sports, cooking, perfect grades, loves plant the gardens. He know that most girl were having crush on him but he in love with my friend name Gaia. Both of them have great comments together since they love roses and cooking." Chione smiled in her mind about her favorite couple.

"Then Caius got really annoying at Lynn since that woman is kept looking at him with lust on her eyes. All day, she keeping trying to seduce him with her famous sexist moves in front of everyone and keep telling him to date her by focus which he refused and made that witch furious. Then on the day of graduate, everyone including me where very happy for two reasons." She stopped with smirked.

"And what's that?" Yami curious.

"The first reason is that Lynn got failed during school subject since her grades got much worser and she got expelled for causing trouble when teacher caught her having sex with gym teacher who's new 'boyfriend'." She said.

"Whoa!" Yugi surprised then smirked. "Serve the witch right."

"And what is second reason that made you and everyone happy at graduate?" Serena got excited of what happened next.

"The second reason is that my two favorite couple are getting married. Everyone and I were happy for him except that slut." She said. "When she overhead about my friends were engaged, she got more furious as she left the party for making plan to ruined them. Then most of us haven't heard from her until the news saying that she got car accident as her car got burn including herself." She said.

"That's too bad. Did everyone visiting her at the hospital?" Serena question.

"No. Nobody want to visiting her not ever her own family since she got disown by them. Then after she recover, nobody in Domino ever saw her again." Chione finished.

"Well, let's hope that woman won't be appeared in the city." Grandpa prayed.

"Me too." Yugi and Serena said together.

Then Chione forgot something in her mind as she giving her son and godchild of greatest news about Yami.

"Kids, I have something to tell you." She said as both of them got attention. "I think it's time was right. Your grandpa and I were decide for Yami to join your school." She grinned as she saw both kids look excited.

"Really? That's great." Yugi happily. "I can't wait for others to meet him."

"Me too." Serena agreed with smiled. "I just hope Joey and other will like him."

Yami smirked. "I sure they will. And I sure I'm be there to protect you as well from any certan bad souls."

Yugi and his mother were covering their smile with one hand without notice when both of them saw Serena's cheek became rosie color of shyly. However they see that grandpa's expression felt sad. If only his second grandson knew that Serena is not ready for it since he the only ones know early before others do.

Finally Monday arrived at school, Yami, Yugi, and Serena walking together to school. They saw their Joey and others arrived at the gate until five of them saw them. But four of them got their expression to shocked when they saw double Yugi but Kisara looks surprising happy to see Yami.

"Whoa! am I see double?" Joey shocked as Yugi, Serena, Yami, and Kisara laughed.

"Well, you almost correct, Joey." Yugi calm down from laugh and smiled. "Everyone, this is my twin older brother Yami Muto." He introduced. "And Yami, these our friends that we told you about."

Joey woke up from shocked to grinning in greeting. "Hey, there. My friends called me Joey Wheeler."

"Hi, I'm Tea Gardner. It is nice to meet you."

"Hey. I'm Tristan Taylor and this is Miho Nosaka."

"Hi!" Miho shyly as she blushing at the handsomest brother of Yugi.

Yami smiled to them. "I'm glad to meet you. And it is great to meet you too, Kisara."

Kisara smiled. "Same here. It is great to see that you moving here from Egypt."

"You're from Egypt?!" The four gangs shocked as Yami nodded.

Early back then, Ms. Muto told Yugi and Serena to not to tell everyone beside Kisara and Aurora about Yami was free from Millennium Puzzle until the time was right since she, her father, Yugi and three girls were only ones knows.

"That is cool that you live Egypt. Since how come Yugi didn't told us that about you?" Tristan wonder.

"If I told you then you won't believe me about my twin brother." Yugi replied.

"Speaking about that, I can't believe that we going to have substitute teacher today for weeks. I just hope we won't have that thing in our class." Joey nervously.

"Let's hope so. But I sense something tell me that this is school will be having nightmare about what's about to happened." Yami serious as he looking at school.

He didn't notice that Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Miho were amazed along surprise of his sense that he know something than they don't. Unfortunately Yami's words along Joey's were about come true as screen change from them to principle's office.

~Principle Office~

Mr. Jones looks happy at the person who will become substitute teacher for Mr. Stoneberge's class until then.

"I'm very pleased that you will choosen to be at their class. I'm sure his students will be happy to see you."

Female giggled in happy but only an acting. "Yes...I'm sure they will be happy to see me again."

The woman was revealing that she is very beautiful but sadly she is the most sadist, evil, selfish, and worse of all meanest woman in the Domino City. Her red hair was down to her shoulder and curly, wearing too much thick layer make-up on her face and wore green suit shirt and skirt along red high heels.

Later then, everyone in Mr. Stoneberge was worried about who will be their substitute teacher for one week. They look very scared beside Yami. He's never afraid of anything beside he only afraid that if Serena and her friends were hurt. Everyone in class were surprise at Yugi's twin brother early. Serena and Yugi felt sorry for him that he got most girls drooling, except Kisara and Tea, with swooning on their faces since Yugi and Yami are handsome guys in school.

Then they saw the principle came to room with smiled on his face. And he's beginning annoucement. "Good morning, everyone. I'm here to tell you that for two reason which is are you have new classmate along your substitute teacher. But first, meet your classmate...Aurora Halo."

The gangs were happily to see her as she came to the classroom. When she saw familiar faces as she waving to them happily and took available desk which is front of Serena. Then their principle spoken last words before leaving the class. "Now be on best behavior to your substitute teacher for week. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." They replied but in their mind they looks worried beside Yami, Aurora, and Kisara.

Aurora sense an evil aura that will be coming to the class. '**_I sense something. But I could tell that this substitute teacher has evil soul along in the heart as well_**.'

Just as their principle left classroom, all of the students become terror when they saw the person came to the classroom will be their substitute teacher. However only Yugi, Serena, Yami, Kisara, and Aurora didn't know about that woman but they could tell by everyone's expression that she must bad news to them.

"Hello~" The woman greeting in awfully cheerful. "It is sooo go to see you all again. Ms. Lynn Medusa Chono, which is me, is back to help you for assignment."

This is not good for everyone in the classroom along Yugi and others. Deep down in Yami's and Aurora's mind that this woman's soul is filling with desire, maniputlate, and evil. Both of them will keep their eyes on her as they could tell that woman is up to something even Yami will protect Serena from evil witch.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Stay turn to next chapter that I have idea for next chapter that is like Snow White story style except there's no dwarfs and no kissing. Sorry. But later when it will comes out from other chapters. And don't worry, that woman and the principle will be gone for good in next chapter. The next chapter will be called **'Fairest Beauty and the New Principle**.'


	18. Chapter 13: Fairest Beauty and New Princ

Chapter 13: Fairest Beauty and New Principle

This worst day for Mr. Stoneberge's class. The woman is back into their class and some of them knew that woman is acting nice and cheerful to them were just acting. She doesn't like them. Only cares about the looks that she have on her since they knew that she's wearing too much make-up and spraying too much perfume that cause Joey's eyes watering since he have strong smells on his nose.

Most males thought Ms. Chono is may be beautiful teacher in their school but there's only one beautiful in their classroom that appearing their mind...the most beautiful female in the school has greater beauty and fairest is Serenity Tsukino.

~Recess time~

Finally everyone were relief it is recess time as their substitute teacher left the room early when recess bell rings.

"Whew! That so close for comfort." Joey sighed as everyone in the room left except his friends stay.

"Now I can understand why when you told me, Yugi, and Kisara about that woman." Serena responded.

Joey holding his stomache as he made disgust look. "I'm almost gonna puke when she show everyone her legs. I'm telling ya, that woman is nothing but bad news."

Tristan made his expression as Joey do. "You say it, man. I don't get why our school principle chosen her as our substitute teacher. Alas she making disgust move to him like pleasure him or something."

Tea shivering about image in mind. "Tristan! I can't believe you saying that...well...even if she did, I really don't want to think about what you saying."

Yugi, Yami, and Serena giving silent message to each other of it is time for them to tell their friends about that woman as Yugi decide to volunteer to speak.

"Guys, I think that we have something to telling you all about that woman." Yugi told them as they got listening everything about her when Yugi's mother told Yugi, Yami, and Serena since last week.

After he finished the story, Joey and others were shock, disgust, and frown at their so-call substitute teacher.

"Man! I never though that creepy witch is nasty and slut at the same time." Joey frowned as everyone agreement with Joey.

"Well then, we must avoid her at any cost. Cause I could tell that she'll up to something of what she have plan to us." Aurora suggested as everyone agreed.

Inside of female restroom, Ms. Chono is the one person alone as she looking herself on the bathroom mirror. Whenever she saw any mirror, she always admire herself that she's most beautiful woman than any female in the world.

"Oh, my face is perfectly perfection." She cooed. "Yes, my beautiful looks were bring any men to my attention. No men will refusing me by my beautiful looks. Once they see me that I'm only woman that so beautiful will make all the women jealously."

Sudden she felt something that she need to go as she look one last look and entering one of the restroom stalls as she lock it. Suddenly about four girls entering the restroom as one of them looking herself on the mirror with sadly.

"Oh, I wish I could be so beautiful like her."

"Yeah, me too."

When Ms. Chono was listen from them made herself smirked. She thought that they were talking her...if only she knew until she listening to them from stall as she thankfully that they didn't notice her but something that will appeared make her almost maniacal.

"From I once heard from one of the boys at the gym this morning that she's the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Yeah. I ever heard about that girl is more beautiful and fairest than Ms. Chono."

"*snickering* Boy! When Ms. Chono hears those rumors about her, I don't want to near her."

"Us too."

"Well, we better get to class. Then short recess is getting close to finished in ten minutes."

Then four girls left the restroom, Ms. Chono growling in outrageous as she kicking the stall door hard. '**_OF ALL THE NERVE! HOW DARE THOSE GIRLS WERE TALKING ABOUT_**...' Then she calm down in confused. "Who this girl that they talking about?... No matter. Once I find this girl who think that she's most beautiful than me...I'm going to expelled her...Hmmm, but what?"

Meanwhile back in the classroom, while the girls were doing conversation together, Yugi is helping Joey and Tristan with history homeork assigment since they forgot to finished it as Yami was looking at Serena.

'*Sigh* She's beautiful.' Yami gently sighed in sadly. 'If only she knew how I feel about her. But I can't. She only considering me as friend. I wish that...hmm'

He stopping his thoughts when he saw boy with brown hair and red eyes came to room and walking toward Yugi with nervously on his face as the boy look toward the girls. Yami is hopefully that boy wasn't staring at Serena or he'll be in trouble. Then the boy turn to Yugi.

"Excuse me...umm...Yugi." The boy called him in softer as three guys including Yami got attention. "Can you help me something?"

Yugi recognize that boy since he in same class as his friends. "Sure, Dave. What is it?"

"Ummm...can we go someplace privately, please? Like at school roof?" Dave nervously.

"Sure, I guess." Yugi replied in confused as five guys left classroom as the girls didn't notice them leaving.

~School Roof~

As five of them arrived at school roof as Yugi and others wondering why Dave bought them here instead of their classroom until Yugi asking him about Dave want to speak to him.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me about?" Yugi asking him.

"Well,….you see…" the Dave nervously then he told him his story.

"You're WHAT?!" Tristan and Joey shocked while Yugi was surprised along Yami looks mad.

"It's true. I have secret crush on her. You see, when I first saw her when she came to school with you, Yugi. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She's looks so lovely as the moonlight angel." the boy dreamy as Yugi, Tristan, and Joey anime sweat dropped on the back of their heads then Yugi started to become nervously at Yami that his twin brother become more anger.

"So that's why you want to asking Yugi about Serena?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes. I want to tell her about my feelings to her in person. But I was to scary to tell her. So I asking Yugi for help." said Dave.

"I see. Well, I don't know how to help you. But I'm sure we can help you with something out." Yugi told Dave. "Just give us some time to think of the plan."

"Okay." Dave replied as he left the roof.

Joey and Tristan were surprise about their classmate has crush on Serena, then more surprised to them as they heard Yami growling in very anger as his eyes turn fire.

"I'M GOING TO GET HIM!" Yami shouted in anger as three of them trying to calm him down.

Later after school, the three boys have keep their eyes on Yami after they calm down him from furious. Somehow, Joey and Tristan didn't know why their new friend is acting very strange behavior along glaring at Dave's back. Only Yugi could tell and explain to them that his brother is also likes her made his two friends shocked.

But those two decide to keep their secrets from Serena. So then the gangs are going to separate ways as Yugi, Yami, and Serena are walking home together. But they are thanking gods that there's no school tomorrow on Tuesday. At less they were save from that yucky woman...or so they thought.

~Next Day~

The Muto brothers were doing restocking some items that their grandpa needs some help while Serena and their mother went to the bank when Serena got a mail from auction place that those people have just bidding some items that her parents got except her things and family photo albums that she keep it in the Muto's attic.

Luckily for her that she still lives with Muto family. Chione didn't want her god niece to move out from them. She still young and not ready to find new place to live until Serena is making her choice.

Suddenly the sound of bell chime played as the door opening causing those boys stopped what they doing until Yami started to glared again at person's who has crush on his angel, Dave.

"Hey, Dave. What brings you here?" Yugi greeting.

"Yugi, I still haven't got any idea how to win her heart. PLEASE! Tell me that you have any idea of how to get something special just for her?" Dave begged.

Yugi sweatdrop in nervously. "S-sorry, Dave. I don't have any answer. I'm sorry."

Dave sighed in sadly disappointed. "That's okay. I always kown that...no offense, you guys, that your shop doesn't have anything to make her like me." the boy frowned.

Yami smirked in victory. "Gee, what a shame. I guess we can't help you to find what you looking for."

"Well, you're never know unless you try." said Grandpa Muto as he came to them. "But I'm not sure if I still have it...Let me check it."

Then he went to one of shelf that has very old wooden rectangular box. But inside of it were very dusty that it like it didn't clean in years. Then he found it as he took out a box that covering in dusty.

"Maybe this will help you, my lad." Grandpa Muto placed the dusty box on the counter. "You see I got this from long time when I was young man."

"Really? What's is it, Mr. Muto?" said Dave.

"Well, I have this thing since I give it to Yugi's grandmother." Mr. Muto told him as he opening the lid. Inside in the box was puzzle with heart frame.

As they saw it...let's just say that Yami wasn't to pleased as he want to break the broom in two that made Yugi's got scares for Dave.

"This is called 'Love Message Puzzle'. All you have to do is write down on it then break it up and sent it to this girl you like. Once she put the piece together, she will receive the message that you wrote for her."

"Wow! This is perfect. I'll take it. Thanks, Mr. Muto." Dave paid it and left the game shop with box. "See you two tomorrow!"

Just as he left store, Mr. Muto smiled proudly for helping that young man until he jumped in surprised when he heard Yami screamed in again anger at him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Yami screamed.

"Yami, could you please calm down?!" Yugi stopped him. "I know you don't want Dave to take Serena away from you but..."

"What?!" Mr. Muto surprised. "Did you say Serena? Are you saying that young man has crush on our dear Serena?!" Mr. Muto shocked.

"Yes." Yugi and frowned Yami replied.

Mr. Muto sighing sadly. "Uh-oh! I'm was afraid of this."

Yugi confused. "What do you mean, grands?"

"I don't think that boy will win her heart at all." Mr. Muto told him. "Ever you too, Yami."

Yami shocked then became angry. "And why can't I win her heart? Are you saying that I'm not right for her?!"

Mr. Muto shook his head. "It's not that, my boy. But I will show you but I don't know much about him."

So Mr. Muto decide to show something to his grandsons at Serena's bedroom. Then they saw their grandpa pick up the picture frame and show it to them. Yami and Yugi were looking at Serena in her middle school unifrom as she smiled on the arms of handsome guy who's holding her.

Yami frowned at the boy. "Who's this, grandpa?"

"...Mr. Muto sighed in sadly. "That's...Serena's deceased boyfriend."

"What?!" Yami shocked as he didn't know that Serena has boyfriend and now he's died that she hasn't told nor talk about it.

"What happened to him, Grandpa? How did he died?" Yami begged.

"I think you should tell Serena about this. I really don't want her to be sad again." Mr. Muto told him as he about to leave them room. "Yami, I know that you like Serena...but give her some time to...if she ready to find someone to love her...I'm sure her boyfriend from heaven will think that you will be perfect to her."

Then their grandpa left. Yugi felt sorry for his brother as Yami felt bad for his rage and jealous might ruin his and Serena's friendship. As he made his choose, he will wait until Serena's ready to fall in love again as he pray to Darien's respect peacefully as Yugi join in.

Meanwhile at the place of where most single female looking for someone to date or arranged marriage. Unfortunately, Ms. Chono is one of them who's look perfect rich victim to praise her looks and focus to her married.

At one of rooms, most ladies in kinomo were gossip about her since they knew that woman won't any men when once they found out about her that she doesn't like...

"That's she goes again. Pretend to be bashfully shyly as innocent lady."

"Humph! I can't believe our headmistress still helping her to find someone who will date or marry her."

"Oh, don't worry. That man will find out for sure."

As all the ladies giggled until they quiet down when they saw 'poor' Ms. Chono, passing by, got shocked in embarrassed and furious. Most girls saw the man talking to their headmistress about her behavior at poor little boy who's crying as he and little boy left the place.

Then they happily watch that their leader has finally made up of her mind. She removing Ms. Chono out of matchmaking ceremony. Now that man find out what Ms. Chono doesn't like were the children.

The next morning, Serena started to wake up from slumber. She then stretching herself up until she saw something in her mirror made her surprise along shock.

"GODMOTHER!"

Chione heard her shouted as she quicklly run out of the kitchen to Serena's room. Once she got in, she was astounding and surprise that Serena is...very beautiful like as goddess or rather famous fashion model star.

Her long hair became yellow golden, her face were drawn to look more mature along her eyes were like moon's color, her lips along cheek were rosy and her body is goddess figure. **[Note 1]**

"Serena, what's happening to you?" Chione asked in wonders as she gently touch Serena's hair.

"I'm not sure. But when I woke up, I look different person." Serena worried as she looking herself.

Suddenly Yugi and Yami got in quickly as both of them saw her and they were amazed...well to Yami when his eyes were admiring at her beauty.

"Wow." Yami whispered. 'She even more beautiful then before...like an goddess that I could worship her.'

"Whoa! Girl, you look beautiful." Yugi amazed.

"Do you think so?" Serena asked. "I'm not too sure of will everyone in school thinks when they see me."

Chione comforted her with advice. "I'm sure everyone will be admiring about you. They were probably thinks that you look like princess or maybe goddess."

"I hope your right, godmother Chione." Serena shy in worried.

Later as they arriving in school, Ms. Muto's advice were right on the money. Everyone were shocking and admire at Serena. Most guys were drooling at her beauty while the girls were awed at her shiny long hair.

Ever the teachers were amazed at her...except Ms. Chono who far from others when she saw Serena's looks as jealous teacher overhead from the students that Serena is very indeed the most beautiful girl in the school.

Ms. Chono growled in frustrate as her face turning red. '**_So she's the one that those girls from restroom were talking about! THAT LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE THAT SHE SO BEAUTIFUL THAN ME! I must find the way to expelled her. But if I do, everyone in school will grow to hate me just like same thing from my past_**.'

During the class, Ms. Chono is keeping her eyes on Serena and trying to think of her plan to get rid of her. Then she got idea from her mind by tomorrow as she smirking evil in her mind.

Then lunch break, Serena and others were having lunch together in the same room as she about to take out her lunch from her desk, she saw something made her surprise.

"What's this?" She curiously as she showing everyone a present.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure. Somebody left it on my desk." Serena replied as she keep looking at her gift.

"Well, you better put away or Ms. Chono will see it." Tristan give small warning.

Serena confused. "Why would Ms. Chono see it?"

"Caused that witch is making this stupid rules about stricter to everone if they brought something to school will be expelled. Everyone were getting very annoying at her stupid stricter rules." Joey frowned.

Aurora though something in her mind. "Now why that woman makes those rules in the first place? If I remember correctly, my grandpa use to goes to this school and he doesn't know about these rules when you guys told me."

That made everyone's mind blinked when Aurora questioned came. They haven't thought of that before. So those rules about no dating, no after school jobs, and no going anywhere were made by Ms. Chono?

Joey humph in annoying. "I shouldn't have guess. It wasn't principle fault in the first place. Why would he let that creep make those rules in the first place?"

Serena though something in her mind. "Maybe we all should go and see the principle about this."

"Right." They replied together in agreement.

They didn't know someone was overheard them as they left the classroom was bitter Ms. Chono. When she listening from them, she knew that if her stricts rules will be remove or banned, then she won't let the principle choose her as the new principle to take over the school.

"THOSE MEDDLING BRATS! They will going to pay for this! I won't letting them ruin my plans to become as their new principle." Ms. Chono stern.

~Principle's office~

When the principle listening to Serena's words about Ms. Chono's so-call strict rules made him along everyone in the office surprised. Nobody ever been told them about her rules and they didn't know about that she also expelled 15 students for unknown reason. Mr. Jones felt so very ashamed for letting himself been hypnosis at her beauty. Then he knows what to do.

"Okay, children. Once the lunch break over, I'm going to make announcement to everyone in the classroom. And then I'm going to words with Ms. Chono about these so-call rules of her and what she done to those kids that all got expelled."

"Thank you, sir." They thanking him and left the office.

After lunch break is over, everyone went back to their classroom along their teachers except Ms. Chono who hasn't returning during lunch. Suddenly the speaker was tone as they listening to whoever speaking to them.

"Attention to all students in the classroom, this is your principle or rather soon to be retire principle have announcement. As you were unaware about these rules about no dating or no working after school were not my doing. It was made by Ms. Chono doing. Forgive me for letting her doing her way. So there's going to certain changes until your new principle will be coming by tommorrow morning at the auditorium at 9 o' clock. So Ms. Chono will be no longer working here at this school since I fired her..."

When all of Mr. Stoneberge's students heard from him that he finally fired that witch made everyone in classroom cheers while Joey and Tristan were giving each other a high-fives then they listening to principle last words.

"If everyone were curiously about how that happened, it was Ms. Serenity Tsukino told me and my stuff that whole story. I will be seeing you tomorrow morning with your new principle and I decide let everyone left the school early. Class dismissed."

As the speaker cut off as once again everyone in classroom were applaud to shyly Serena for saving once again from nightmare of Ms. Chono.

Later as all the kids left school with huge smiled face. Then they saw Serena along her friends came out with again admiring looks at her.

"There she is!"

"I never knew that she save us from that awful woman."

"She's so beautiful and so fairest!"

While they were keep looking at her, outside from other side of bushes, Ms. Chono looks extreme rage at Serena. Ms. Chono got from few words by principle and his stuff that they were disappointment of her action back then and worse of all for her that she got fired and all of her strict rules are now banned from the school. Also the principle is giving called to the school board about not to let her been hiring at any school.

"You will pay for this...Serenity Tsukino!" Ms. Chono growled in rage at Serena. She couldn't stand and keep listen from many guys were still talking about her then she left to do her plan of revenge at Serena.

~Game Kame Shop~

Yugi explained to his mother and grandpa about what happend to school and Ms. Chono got fired made two adult relief and happy.

Then that night, Serena is still looking at mystery present. She was wonder about if she can opening it or not. As she was about unwrapping the gift, she saw Yami came to room.

"Hey, something wrong?" She asked kindly.

Yami scratching his back of head, nervously. "Umm, Serena, I need to tell you something that I might bring bad memories that you have."

"What do you mean, Yami?" She confused.

"It was about...your deceased boyfriend." Yami whispered as Serena's got attention in eye-wide of shocked.

She then become sadly. "Oh. I guess Grandpa Muto told you and Yugi, huh?"

"Yeah. I really don't to make you sad again...and..."

"I know what you trying to say, Yami. I guess that's no reason for me to hide my pain from others." Serena told him. "What did grandpa Muto told you and Yugi about my Darien?"

"Not much only saying about he died and told us that you will be tell us one day." Yami explained alittle.

"Well, I guess I think it is time to tell you first about my one true then." Serena told him as he sitting down next to her as she beginning her story about Darien except she didn't tell him about Darien is Tuxedo Mask along Prince Endymion.

The next morning, all the students and their teachers arrived at the auditorium for waiting their retire principle to come with their new principle. Then suddenly all of the kids were quiet down as they saw their soon-to-be retire principle has arrived on stage.

"Good morning, class. As you know what I told you all about since yesterday. And anyway, today this will be my last day as your principle of this school. I know that I'm not your best principle since when I found out what Ushio did to new students and killing them for his pleasure along what Ms. Chono made those rules and lying to me about what kids did that she expelled them...I would like to say is...I'm so very sorry for I made this school and you for what happening here."

As Mr. Jones pleaded forgives to the students then he suddenly hearing applauded as he saw all the kids were smiling in accepted of his forgives and made him cry for relief. Then he quiet them down again as he made one more announcement.

"Thank you. And now it is time for you all meet your new principle of this school." Mr. Jones made signal to someone on stage to come.

Everyone in the audience looks nervously to meet new principle including Serena and her friends but Aurora felt someone's aura that's felt with...kindness, loyalty, loved, and justice. Until everyone were relax after they saw at their new principle while Yugi and Serena were happily to see the familiar face as former principle give the microphone to the new principle.

"Good morning, everyone! I am so glad that I could be your new principle of this school. And don't you all worrying about thing. This school is going to be very different than before. And this so-called rules will be change by me."

As the principle made her speech got all the students cheers. Hopefully for Tea, if the new principle will let her go after school job without be hidden.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Gaia Shield and I'm the new principle of Domino High School!"

That made more wild cheering at while Yugi, Yami, and Serena were shocked of their new principle is Chione's old friend from high school. Boy, this well be interseting to everyone in the school.

However, there's going to worse for someone who will getting in trouble if something happend bad to kids when Lynn Medusa Chono was in lab room as she put white liquid stuff on inside of apple with needle of syringe.

"Perfect." She smirked. "Once that brat bit this apple, she won't known that she accidently bit the poison that I have dissolve inside of it."

She crackled in evil as image of Serena bit the apple then drop to the floor, died while everyone in the school weeps.

"Soon, I will get my revenge at what her stupid friends did my plans! HAHAHAHA!" Then she quickly walk out of the room. Unknown to her, when she found the recipe card about potion she makes that left on the table, but she didn't know the potion she make is not poison at all, it is saying on the paper on the back of the card that says: **How to make Sleeping Potion?**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Stay tuned for next chapter 14 of Yami vs Lynn Medusa Chono in Shadow Game: Mirror of Revealing.

Note 1: Think as Serena become Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo except she still young teenage.


	19. Chapter 14: Mirror of Revealing

Chapter 14: Mirror of Revealing

The whole story were very happy of their newest principle. She is amazing, courage, and very beautiful lady in the school. Also when she found out about these so-call strict rules that were made by Lynn Medusa Chono are absolutely ridiculous.

So she decide to make new rules to everyone of the students so they understand and following the rules which is like if they are old enough and be responisble to take after school jobs, they going to have to discuss with them and their parents which make Tea relief.

Then everyone left the auditorium and heading to the class. Fortunately, when Mrs. Shield found out that the class of Mr. Stoneberge don't have anyone to teach them since their teacher is still sick. So she decide to take over for them until their teacher gets better.

After two hours pass, all the class of Mr. Stoneberge were like Mrs. Shield a lot better than Ms. Chono. Mrs. Shield is very helpful to helping them of their problem assignment that ex-substitute teacher give them.

Finally it is time for recess break as everyone walk out from the class along Mrs. Shield went to the office. Suddenly all the hallway were clear, Lynn came out from hiding at janitor closet and quickly entering Mr. Stoneberge's classroom. Then she quickly place the 'poison' apple on top of Serena's desk and then she's quickly run out the room without knowing that someone or rather some creature was watching from outside of the window.

Serena and others were having conversation about Mrs. Shield at the school roof. They thought that woman is great and kind person to their school. Thankfully Serena and Yugi met her since she was new in the city.

"Man, I'm so glad we got her as our new principle." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. I'm telling ya, Mrs. Shield sure know how to become great principle better than Mr. Jones." said Tristan.

"I wonder how did Mrs. Shield know about something gone wrong with this school?" Miho question in curious.

Serena answered. "I guess me and Yugi must have told her since we were the ones met her. Right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded yes. The gangs were very greatful that Yugi and Serena found Mrs. Shield early before something got worse to their school. Suddenly Serena remember that she forgot about the present that she left in her desk.

"Guys, I'll be right back." She said as about to left when Kisara called her.

"Where are you going?" Kisara asked.

"I'm going back to the class to get the present that I've got since yesterday." Serena replied.

"Okay. We will wait right here." Aurora spoken as Serena left.

"I wonder who give that present to our dear friend." Joey curiously.

"Probably might be secret admirer, I guess." Tristan shuddering.

Miho sighed in romantic. "Oh, that is romantic. I wish someone will give love present like that."

Tristan started to feel gloomy right now. He remember once when he give her gift since last year of love card but he forgot to written down on it when Miho found unknown card on her desk, she thought that card was useless junk mail and threw it away. The gangs beside Miho were saw Tristan's expression as they thought in their mind that they don't want to know what made their gloomy friend did.

Serena finally arrived at empty classroom, then she got curious and wondering when she spotted a delicious apple that's left on her desk.

"Hmm, I wonder who's belong too?" Serena wonder as she pick it up and looking at it. Then she shuddering and take it with her along her present that she took out from her desk and heading back to the others.

Finally the gangs saw Serena came with present and apple with her as she sitting back down between Kisara and Yami.

"I got it." She show them of her same present.

"Well...are you going to open it?" Tea asked.

"I guess." Serena whispered then she finally opening her gift. She opening the lid and inside of the box was empty puzzle board with heart frame along pieces of puzzle.

"What is that thing?" Joey responded.

"Boy, Joey! Are you that dumb? That thing is called Jigsaw Puzzle." Tristan annoyed.

Joey frowned. "I know that's Jigsaw Puzzle, you nitwit! I mean what type of the Jigsaw Puzzle!"

"Calm down, Joey." Serena said in kindly. "I'm sure if I put pieces together, maybe I can find out what on it."

"Good idea." They said beside Yami and Yugi since those two know who give her that puzzle since then. As she about to pick a piece of puzzle...

"Hey, Serena, would like some help?" Joey asked in polite.

That made Serena smiled. "Sure. I could use some help."

"I'll help too." Tristan replied.

"Me too." Miho added.

Even Tea, Kisara, and Aurora joined in as Serena decide letting them help her to put pieces together. About few second later only two more piece to go. But first Serena saw something written on the puzzle pieces. It was message on it. As Joey decide to read it for her.

"Listen to this, you guys." Joey beginning to read it. "Serenity, you are the most beautiful angel with great beauty. I'm fallen in love with you since when you have come to this school. From..." Then he place the last two piece as Joey read it the last parts. "...Dave Nolen."

"Dave Nolen!" Tea and Miho surprised as they found out the present who give her was their classmate who's cute and shy boy has crush on Serena.

Miho squealing in excited. "This is great! Don't you think so, Serena?"

Serena become shocked and puzzled at Miho. "Why?"

Miho surprised. "I mean do you think it is nice that someone who is so shy and started to have love emotion when he saw you at your looks?"

Yami was worried if Serena got agreement with Miho's words. He lose her if she might accept Dave's love for her until...

"Miho...I'm afraid that I'm going to declined his love and this gift." Serena offended.

"WHAT?!" Miho shocked.

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey and Tristan shocked too.

"How come, girl?" Tea puzzled.

Serena sighed. "I can't fall in love with someone who's doesn't know anything about me or have courage to speak with me. All he knows that he's fall in love with me was my beauty looks. I just can't accept these things. I want someone to fall in love with me for just be me and not just my looks, beauty, or body figure that made every guys drool."

"But me and Tristan didn't drooling at you when you came to school." Joey responded in defense.

"I know you don't, Joey. You only think of me as your little sister." Serena smiled.

Joey grinned in bashful. "Well, I always like to think of you as little sister."

Serena smiled in happily to him then become serious to Miho. "As you can see, Miho, that's the reason when I can't accept for somebody who's fall in love with me since they haven't know me at all."

"I agreed with her." Aurora responded. "It is too soon for that boy to have his emotion early to Serena. I suggest that he might forget her and find someone else."

"But that will made poor guy's heart crush!" Miho weeping.

Tea groaned in annyoed. "Miho, this is Serena's decision. I'm sure that someday when right guy come, I'm pretty sure that Serena's will be ready to meet right person."

And that made wake from Miho's drama mind. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Then she bow forgivens to Serena. "Sorry for been sure making forcing you to make of my advice too quickly, Serena."

"That's okay, Miho." Serena forgive her. "I'm sure that someday, my one true love will be come to me."

"Speaking about true love, what kind of guys do like about him?" Tea asked.

Serena gasped as she blushed in shy. "Well...I-I..."

"Come on, we want to know." Tea pleaded.

Serena gentle sighed then speak out. "Well...I would like this guy that's full of mystery...calm...cool...sometime when he was hidden in any darkness so he can protect me from any danger...and maybe...great personality of nice, kind, caring, sometime overprotected, have great talents, and maybe sometime my guy will be brave..."

With those words got the girls mind in romantic beside Joey and Tristan who were smiled of Serena's describe might be great match to Yami since Yugi told them about his brother's feeling to Serena.

Then Joey got idea. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Then warning us if you do." Tristan mocked in worried as Tea and Miho giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Joey glared at Tristan.

Aurora slapping hard on back of Tristan's head for making bad jokes. "Ignored him, Joey, and tell her."

"Thank you, Aurora." Joey thanking polite. "As I was saying, I remember back then when my old next neighbor told me about making a wish with apple."

"Making a wish...?" Yugi confused.

"...with a apple?" Tea joined in.

"Yep. I know it is silly but a nice old lady once told me...if you make wish to the apple, your wish might be come true." Joey exampled.

"Is it just me or is that from the scene from Snow White and the Seven dwarfs when evil queen who turn a ugly old hag giving a poison apple to princess to make a wish?" Tristan thought in out.

"Well...yeah. But I sure my old neighbor wouldn't lie. She got her wish come true when she met nice old guy that date and got remarried since her first husband pass away." Joey told him.

"I don't know. Seem to wishful thinking." Tea looks unsured.

"Well, you never know unless you try." said Joey.

Serena looking at the apple that she found on her desk and got some thinking in her mind if what Joey's advice were true. Maybe she'll give a try and make a wish at it. But then the bells rings which recess is done.

"Well, we better get to class." Kisara responded as everyone got up from the floor and walk off.

As the gangs were heading downstairs, Yami saw Serena was still kneeling down on the floor and still looking at the apple.

"Serena, are you coming?" Yami asked.

Then got Serena attention and replied. "I'll be right down in a minute, Yami."

"Okay. Don't take too long." Yami told her as he walking down the stairs.

Serena was curiously of Joey's words that's appear in her head. If what he said is true, then she decide to make a wish. Then she gentle closed her eyes and make wish with gentle smiled.

"Please, make my wish come true." Serena whispered then...

Lynn Medusa Chono finally came out from wall and was watching in slow motion scenes...Serena bite the apple...her eyes became so heavy tiring...then she slowly fall down on her back as her long hair got covering some to her face toward over her body.

The evil woman smiled in gleeful evil when she thought that she finally killed Serena as she laughed in evil victory.

"HAHAHAHA! At last! I have finally killed her! Now I need to do is..." Ms. Chono smirked in evil as took out something from her purse...

Serena's opening little bit as she saw Ms. Chono took out a knife from inside of her purse and when evil ex-teacher surprise that Serena is still alive.

"WHAT?! So you still alive, huh?" Lynn frowned then smirked evil. "That doesn't matter anyway. You will be died very soon...all thanks to my little..." Ms. Chono pick up something from the floor which make Serena surprised in her mind. "Poison apple." Then she threw without even care where it land.

'This can't be...Ms. Chono left that apple on my desk...and I accidently ate it the posion...No!' Serena started to cry as her sprinkling tears came out.

"Aww! You poor fool." Lynn mocking in sadly. "Don't worrying, this will be over very soon, my dear."

Then Serena couldn't hold her eyes any longer as her eyes were beginning to closed as she falling into the darkness until she heard the sound of echo of woman screamed in painful along sound of angry screeching.

Few mintues later, the gangs were beginning to worried that Serena hasn't return to the class as Mrs. Shield came back. But then she spotted empty desk which is Serena.

"Kids, where's Serena?" Mrs. Shield asked.

"I think she might be still at school roof, teach." Joey responded.

"Well, can one of you go and get her? The recess is over and we have assignment for your test on Friday, you know." Mrs. Shield kindly asked.

Yami got up from his seat. "I will get her, Mrs. Shield."

"I'll come along too." Yugi joined as he got up as well.

Mrs. Shield smiled. "Thank you, boys. You may both go."

Then Yami and Yugi was about to left the room when they along the teacher and class heard the sound of scratching on the door.

"What's that sound?" Miho wondering.

"I don't know." Mrs. Shield replied. "Can one of you check it and see who's made scratching sound on the door."

"Yes, ma'am." Both brother answered.

Then Yami got the door and slid opened...there's no one...until...

"Meow!"

"HUH?!" The class confused.

"Meow!"

Then Yami and Yugi look down and saw a beautiful black cat with cresent moon on the forehead.

"What the? Now how did you get into the school?" Yami asked as he gently pick up the cat in his arms.

"Whoa! We got a cat in the school" Joey surprised.

"I wonder how did poor thing got inside the school building?" Miho question at the cat.

"Well, we can't let that cat stay here." said Mrs. Shield.

But then everyone surprised when the black cat jumped out from Yami's arms as she meowed at him for telling him. Both brother were confused of what the cat trying to tell them until they saw cat run toward the staircase the leads to the school roof. Then they spotted something on the floor were red and liquid...Those boys found out that stuff on the floor are blood. Then they found what the cat were trying to say to them.

"Are you trying to tell us that something happend to Serena?" Yami got worried and they got meow correct from the cat as the whole class along Mrs. Shield got worried and shocked as well.

"Quickly, you two! See if Serenity is alright!" Their principle order to the twins then turn to Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, go and get school nurse right away!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Joey replied as soldier does and run out quickly to get the nurse while twin Muto were run toward the stairs.

All the class were worried if something happened to poor girl and hopefully in their mind if she is safe. The cat got there first and run toward the opening door while Yami and Yugi were almost there when...

Two of them were heartbreak shocked...they found the cat who sadly sitting next to Serena as boys were gasped in shocked as if Serena is...died when they saw the apple that she probably bite it.

"No!...NNNOOO!" Yami screamed in despair while Yugi looks so shocked and terrified of sadness at her.

Yami run to her quickly then he gently lift her face with one hand while using another hand to caress gently on her face. As Yami was about to cried in sadness when he heard the cat meow again but this time that feline meowing in alarmed at between an apple and Serena.

Yugi look between an bitten apple and Serena...then finally figure it out. The cat trying to tell them that Serena hasn't swallowing piece of apple. Hopefully they not too late.

"Yami, quickly! We must get that piece of apple out of her mouth and fast!" Yugi alarmed to his brother as Yami quickly obey. As Yami gently opening her mouth as Yugi hurrying and spotted a piece of apple and take it out.

Then miracle happening, Serena started opening her eyes as she felt someone holding her in gentle arms as she saw it was Yami who holding her then saw Yugi who's looking down at her with happily tears in their eyes.

"Yami? Yugi? Why are you crying and *gently yawn* Why I am so sleeping?" She asked in tiring then she felt back to deep sleep as she laid her head on Yami's chest.

"Huh?" Both brother were confused. If she wasn't posion, how did the apple putting her to sleep? Was somebody trying to killed her with so-called 'poison' apple? Then Yami turn to the cat.

"Did you know who did this to her?" Yami asked.

"Meow!" The cat nodded then the feline showing something on the ground that has another blood stain on it and next to it was knife and tiny red purse. As Yami found something from inside opening purse were make-up powder, lipstick, and card I.D. with familiar face that made Yami really mad.

Then he standing up and give sleeping Serena to Yugi. "Yugi, look at her for me."

"Where are you going?" Yugi asking in confused and took her in his arms.

Yami was about to heading downstairs without turning around. "I have something to do with that woman for what she did to Serena and when I through with her, I'll come back to Serena to look after."

"...Yami...do you love her?" Yugi asked.

"...Yes...I do love her...very much." Yami replied with image of Serena came to his mind who's always giving him a gentle smiled. Then shooking his though. "But now it is not right time. I have to find that witch for what she did."

Then Yami left and leaving Yugi who's holding sleeping Serena and the black cat with them as Yugi whispered. "Good luck, Yami."

Somewhere in empty hallway, Lynn went to other restroom and looking at the mirror and she was still horrified when she saw of once her beautiful face was now ugly since when she was about to stabbed Serena with her knife but that curse cat scratching on her face and save Serena from been killed.

"That blasted feline! Look at what that stupid furball have done to my beautiful face!" Lynn screamed in furious then use her strength and smashes the mirror with her fist. "I'm so close to killed that girl so I keep the title as only most beautiful woman in this school! First I must go and find that cat and killed it for ruining my beautiful face then I can go back and kill that no-good Serenity Tsukino!"

As the witch finished those vows and left the restroom, she surprised someone was hidden in the shadow that's laid his back against wall as she look closer and recoginzed that one of twin Muto and also friend to Serenity Tsukino.

"It's time to a play a game...Ms. Chono." Yami hissed in hate as he move away from the wall.

"Game? What are blabbering about?" Ms. Chono confused with irated. "I don't time to play with your stupid games with you." As she about to walk away with disinterested.

"I see. And I think that you've become coward to be me." Yami smirked as she stopped her walk and became very demented.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She screamed in furious.

Yami smirked with his eyes closed. "I won't be calling that again if we play the game...for what I have to make you desire of."

"Really? Hmmmm..." Then she though in her head and smirked. "Very well. So game do we play then?"

"Follow me and your find out." Yami told her as he leading her to one of empty room which is meeting room. Just as they entering the room, Ms. Chono hasn't notice that Yami had secretly record everything of her words on the tape recorder when she was still in the restroom and hidden the tape recorder along piece of paper that Yami wrote on it so if Yugi, his friends, or the principle will find on the floor that next to garbage can.

As two of them entering in the empty room but the place has square table with only two chairs on each both sides.

"So what game we're playing? I don't see any game activate that you bring with you." Ms. Chono spoken with disappointed.

"The game that we're playing is jigsaw puzzle..." Yami told her as he took out something from the chair. "We're be using these mirrors."

"Mirrors?" She confused.

"That's right. But these mirror are very rare type. You must just choose one mirror only and you will see what these will do after you've complete it together like you removing that awful mark from your face or something else." Yami explained as he holding both mirror in his one hand.

However when he said those mirror are very rare which they are by Yami's Millennium Puzzle power that she doesn't know it. But both mirror has color frame on it: one has white frame while other has dark frame.

"Really? That's interesting." Ms. Chono looks pleased about the game that can help restoring her face back before. "Very well. I like to pick the black frame mirror."

"Good choice. And I choose this white frame. And here we go." He smirked then threw both mirrors into the air and both mirror that they choose got hit as the glass mirror were shattering into pieces like a jigsaw puzzle.

"However they are some rules that are really simple." Yami replied as the ex-teacher got to listen. "The one that puts it together, the mirror will revealing something if one of us will win the game."

"Oh? Sound clever." She amazed.

"But..." Yami took out something else from his uniform pocket were two long black scarfs. "We must blindfold."

"I see." She replied but in her mind she wasn't too please to be blindfold which she could tell that game will be hard for her to tell which piece goes to. But she got idea from her mind.

Just as both of them got blindfold and two of them got to their chair and sat down. Then Yami forgot something as took out another things from his pocket. He got out four pairs of white, soft gloves that can protect from been cut from sharp glasses.

"Put these on." Yami threw two pair at her while he putting his on. "You should probably know that this is dangerous game."

"Yes, you too." She replied as she got gloves on.

"Then let's begin." Yami spoken.

Then two of them were continue the game to put mirror together. Somehow only Yami know where goes to while Ms. Chono having trouble until she remember her plan.

'Humph! This is ridiculous game. That boy is stupid!' She smirking in her thoughts as gently removing blindfold her eyes and saw Yami was still blindfold. 'Let see if I win this game without you know, you foolish brat!'

Yami sense that Ms. Chono is cheated with power of his Millennium Puzzle but then he decide to pretend it that he didn't notice it as he heard the sound of her mirror were put together quickly.

"Sounds like it's going well for you." Ms. Chono pretend that she was impressed of Yami doing.

"Yes. I have one more to say." Yami spoken. "We are playing Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game? What's that?" She asking.

"Break the rules and you will revealing for punishment." Yami just told her.

"I see. Then I suppose I just can't tell like this." She acting in naive of worried which in her mind that Yami was bluffing then she quickly putting almost complete the mirror puzzle.

"How it is going? I'm already half done." Yami replied.

"Oh, no! I'm going to lose this game!" She replied in acting of worried as she smirking when she almost finished the puzzle until she about the last piece. 'HAHAHA! This is game is too simple anyway. Now...' She smirking in thoughts as place the last one on the middle. 'I win!'

She again smirked in pleased that her plan worked...or so she thought when she heard Yami spoken. "The door of darkness has opened."

"Huh?" She confused as she up from the mirror to Yami who's still blindfold along looks displeased that he already knows that she cheated.

"Ms. Chono...I really know you cheated." Yami replied.

Ms. Chono shocked that she been caught. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FOUND OUT?! YOU STILL BLINDFOLD?!"

"Cause I knew that you don't care about anything except doing your own way to get what you want...But I'm not too proud for...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SERENITY! SO BE PREPARED FOR CONSEQUENCES FROM THE MIRROR OF REVEALING!"

"What?!" She became scared at him then saw her mirror beginning to the dark as the blast force hit her as she screamed in terrified as she trying covering her face from it with her glove hands...But she was too late as the blast force stop blowing...then she felt relief as her face was safe when she looking at reflection on the mirror...when suddenly...she got shocked that little by little, her make up has becoming at jigsaw puzzle. "HUH?!"

Yami got up with more anger as he pointed at her. "You...have nowhere to hide from your looks with so much pound of make-up you're wearing..."

"W-WHAT?!" She got more confused and worried of what meant as more and more make-up beginning to grow.

"You think that you have want to be only beautiful woman in this school so you can killed and murdering to my precious angel just cause you're jealous and furious at her?! This is your punishment for what you have done to 15 innocent students that you got them expelled along trying to almost murdering my Serenity!" Yami shouted in furious as his Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead and made his shadow magic to control.

Then Ms. Chono's jigsaw puzzle of make-up beginning to fall from face as her real looks revealing. Her face was terrible and worse of all ugly like her face is almost resembled as mummy looks as she saw herself in the mirror.

She screamed in terror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? MY MAKE UP! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She screamed and cried of unhappy and embarrassed as she covering her face from hidden and run out of the room.

Yami scoffed at evil woman. "I told you early, you old fool. Break the rules and you will be punished which you really are now."

As he said as he looking down the mirror as the mirror showing that Serena was still sleeping on the bed in nurse's office with Yugi and his friends.

~Nurse's office~

After Yugi exampled to Mrs. Shield, the classmates, and the Nurse about what happened to Serena. The Nurse is checking the piece of apple that Yugi got it out from Serena's mouth with her microscope.

Everyone were very worried for Serena when Yugi might thinks that she might be bitten poison apple when black cat found her who lying down next to Serena's face as she nuzzling and purring for protection.

Then the nurse sighed in relieve after she move away from microscope. "Mrs. Shield, might if I have word with you for moment."

Then Mrs. Shield went to other side of the room. Just then, Yugi and the gangs saw Yami arrived to them room with serious looks and he went to sleeping Serena.

"So how is she?" Yami asked.

"We don't know yet. I hope we don't lose her." Yugi worried.

Then Joey felt so guilty for telling her about to make a wish to the apple made him sadness as his tears came out. "DAMN! This is all my fault! If I haven't told her about that wish apple, she...she wouldn't been..."

"Hey, man, this is not your fault. I'm sure our school nurse will find the answer." Tristan trying to make his buddy up from guilted.

"Which she did." Mrs. Shield replied as she's relieved. "Serena is going to be just fine. She only asleep when she accidentally bitten the apple that has some kind sleep liquid inside of the apple."

And made everyone in the room and the hallway were sighed relief as well. But then Tea got choke up as she tying not to cry but she can't hold it as she covering her tearing face with both hands and cried.

"Thank goodness that she's alright!" Tea sobbing in happily as Miho and the rest girls joined in.

Beside Aurora didn't cried only got curiously and wondering looks. "If she was just asleep, I just wondering if someone is trying to killed her with poison?"

That made everyone in room got understood shocked with surprised in expression. As they are thinking the same question in their thoughts: Who's this person what to killed Serena? And why?

Then their principle is beginning to worried for all the students' safety if there's unwanted criminal in the school building. Then she decide to close the school for about a week and getting these kids home early when she made announcement to their teachers in the classrooms.

So then, their teachers taking the kids outside of the school for safety where their parents were picking them up. Then the gangs decide to stay at Muto's home for awhile as Yugi, who's holding the cat while Yami who's carrying Serena who still asleep in his arms, spotted his mother who's waving to him.

Later then, Mrs. Muto is gladly to to taking Yugi's friends with them until their parents pick them up. Fortunately for everyone, Yugi's and Yami's mom thought that they are getting hungry by now which they are since almost close to lunch time. So she decide to ordering some pizza for them when they get to her home.

As they finally arrived when Mr. Muto was relief that his two grandsons along others were safe then he gasped when he saw Serena who's still asleep in Yami's arms as Yami taking her to her room and gently putting into her bed. Then he decide to guarding her for protection even the cat joined him. He also made vow to Darien that he will protecting her from any harm or danger.

Then later that night, Tea's, Miho's, and Tristan were pick up by their parents after they are thanking to Muto family for looking after them when their new principle exampling about satiation. Joey decide to spent the night with Yugi and Yami as sleepover.

Suddenly, Yugi, his mother, his grandpa along Joey were watching on television together in the room except Yami and cat since both of them were watching over Serena as she still asleep. However around earlier today, Yugi got phone call from the school nurse that she explained to him of good news that Serena will be awaken until tomorrow morning.

Then the news have finally came out as the female report is about to tell everyone whose watching on T.V. about what happening at Domino High School.

Female report: _Good evening, everyone in Domino City. Today around 11:30 am where I am here at this school of Domino High when mystery unwanted guest was about to killed an innocent girl at school roof but young lady was saved by black feline when the whole students told us early today. Then one of police officer found the recorded tape that's been left it on the floor at hallway along mystery note that written:_

**Here's the tape that been record by nasty witch who's wanted to kill the girl for selfish and stubborn reason.**

_Then the police officers and principle were shocked after when they were listening to this murder's voice that saying that she want to killed at poor girl with 'poison' apple so this ex-substitute teacher can keep the title as most and only beautiful lady in school for center attention to every male in school. Here this woman who cost responsible for trying to killed the girl that our camera crew got on tape this afternoon when the police officers had caught her when she trying to escape from them._

After she finished her reporting as video that been capture by camera man started to play as they saw made angry Joey and Yugi frowned in anger when they saw familiar hair style but also got shocked of her face.

"SAY WHAT?! SHE THE ONE WAS ABOUT TO KILL SERENA?!" Joey screamed in anger.

"I can't believe that woman for doing something so cruel." Mr. Muto disappointed in unhappy.

Chino got shocked then glaring at her old but don't-care-about-her classmate back then, and also found out what causing Lynn's accident when she saw her ugly face along cat's scratching mark as the police officer trying to get screaming and frustrated Lynn Medusa Chono to the police car then four of them hearing the background of sounds of laughing and screaming in terror at evil witch. Then the video switch back to the reporter.

Female report: _We will bring more update until day of the trail of Lynn Medusa Chono for causing disaster at Domino High School and also the newest principle decide to close the school until next week when the school will be safe. This is news of channel 19..._

Then Mrs. Muto turn off the television as she groaned in anger that she want to choke the vile witch's neck for doing stupid. Yugi saw her expression that his mother was upset of evil woman almost did to Serena. Then he gentle place his hand on her to calm down as she beginning to cried in her both hands that her god niece was happily safe from murdering, all thanks to black cat for safety her life as her son, her father, and Joey comfort her.

The next morning, Yami was asleep in the chair as he still holding her hand for watching her for long hours even black cat was slept on Serena's pillow. Then both of them didn't know that Serena has finally woke up from sleeping drug was wore off. When she opening up her eyes, she look around in familiar room and found out that this is her bedroom. She got confused about what happened to her as she thought it was just nightmare when she saw her ex-substitute teacher was about to kill her with posion apple but then don't remember what happened after she pass out for who knows how long.

Then she felt something holding her hand as she look down and saw Yami who asleep and holding her hand. She must of guess that Yami is watching her all night and staying by herside which very sweetness thing he did for her as she smiled then she slowly got up from her laying position without waking him up and gentle kiss him on his cheek.

As she slowly move away from his peaceful sleep, she heard the sound of yawn as turning to sound owner made gasped. It was her guardian cat, Luna, was the one made the sound as she woke up.

"Luna!" Serena happily to see her.

"Oh, thank goodness that you alright, Serena." Luna happily leaping into her moon princess' arms as purring happily.

Then Yami finally woke up as well and saw his angel has finally awaken. "Serena!" Yami cried happily as he giving her a hugging as he doesn't want to let go of her. "I am so very worrying about you. Are you really okay?"

"Yes, Yami. I'm fine...But..." Serena got spook when she remember what happened back then. "I saw so scared!" She quickly covering her face on Yami's chest as he hugging her for comforted. "That woman was about to murder me! But why did she do it?"

"Don't worrying about her. That evil witch won't be hurting you ever again since the police officers arrest her." Yami overprotected.

Serena surprised and look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But she almost killed you but you were saved by this brave cat." Yami smiled and pointed at black cat.

"Luna save me? So that's the sound I have almost heard when I was unconsicous." Serena relieved and give her gently patted on her guardian. "Thank you for saving me, Luna."

"Meow!" Luna meowing as 'welcome' to her.

"So, Luna is her name? Well, it so nice to meet you Luna." Yami greeting in kindly and gently patting on her back as Luna purring. "I'm better go and get the others then."

"Okay." Serena smiled as Yami walk out the room. Then she turn to guardian cat. "So, what did you think of him, Luna?"

"Well, I must say, Serena, that boy is really care of you since I saw his expression when he thought that you were died after you ate that apple." Luna honest with smiled.

"Really? Did he...cry for me?" Serena wonder as she remember as well that Yami is holding her in his arms when she saw his filling with tears.

"Yes...he did, Serena." Luna replied as remember that she overheard of what Yugi told him about Serena.

~FLASHBACK~

**_"...Yami...do you love her?" Yugi asked._**

**_"...Yes...I do love her...very much." Yami replied._**

~FLASHBACK END~

Then Luna decide not to tell that to her moon princess about Yami's feeling in case if Serena didn't believe her. So she let Yami do it until time is right. Lucky for Luna that she found out that Yami is great person that's always so kind and decent to Serena that she wasn't sure why in her mind that her moon princess and Yami are part of destiny together.

Later then, the rest of gangs came to visit and were very happy that Serena finally woke then some of them become very embarrassing at Joey for keep saying sorry over and over again for telling that wish but Serena know that he didn't mean on purpose and also forgive him.

Then one day, the gangs went to the Domino Park and have nice picnic there. Then Serena finally saw Dave that Miho and Tea told her about him. However Dave is understanding person when Serena told him she don't feel same way but instead become just friend as he got agreed and move on until he meet special girl who's has secret crush on him before when they both kids.

Everyone of Domino High are very happy and relief when they saw the news about Lynn's trail in the court as Judge found her guilty and sentence that witch for 99 years to live without any bail since her whole family have disown her for awful behavior and made disgrace to the family. Once when she senting to prison on the island, the judge decide to award some of Lynn's saving money, that she been saving over years when she collecting them after having sex with any rich guys, to those students that got expelled, Serenity, and rest of it to Domino High school so their principle can use it to remodel the school.

Now everyone in the school won't be hearing or seen of that evil, crazy, and jealous of Lynn Medusa Chono after again. As somewhere in prison island, one of cellar bars was lock up and show Lynn was in there with shocking, terror, and surprise when she lost everything that she work hard of: her money, men attention when they saw her made themself sicking, her pride, and most of all her beauty.

Then she saw the mirror that's been left there by one of tough female prisoner loves to torching her miserable since every female heard about her and the looks they saw...Lynn became laughstock to them and been pick on her. Once she saw her reflection as the scene moves away from the island when she screamed outloud in despired.

* * *

Whew! That was long story I ever type it. I hope everyone enjoy this. I never like that evil witch when I read in manga and see her on episode 10. I better start next chapter before March 14 comes. That's day of White Day in Japan that when every females and males gives present or chocolate to person they like and I though it is perfect date for Yami will confess his love to Serena. Later!


	20. Chapter 15: Into the Grilling Fire

Chapter 15: Into the Grilling Fire

One week of laying off from school is almost over and it will be opening soon since the awful vile attack at poor Serena. However there's going to special and greatest event for Domino High School as the students' family got phone call from voice message from school and told them that Mrs. Shield inviting them along their kids to come at front of school building so she going to make announcement to them before the school started until next week.

Then all the parents and students has arrived even Yugi's mother came with her two twin sons and god niece except Mr. Muto and Luna, both of them decide to stay at home since grandpa is looking after his shop while Luna keep him company.

As everyone gathering at the stage board and waiting until Mrs. Shield to come for what she want to tell them. Then she and other stuff came out from back of school building and they all got to the stage as Mrs. Shield is beginning to tell her that will make all the students excited.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeting as all of them replied her back. "As you all know what happened from the assist about Ms. Chono did to the school..." She said and spotted at Serena who's standing next to Yami. "And of course, our bright angel has awaken..."

That got all the students cheers when they saw Serena as indeed awaken from sleeping potion except Joey and others know already, while their parents were relief and happy that girl is miraculous safe.

Then Mrs. Shield being to speak again. "Anyway, I have reason about why I asked to invited you all and your kids to come to school today is that I have wonderful news for your all and my stuff likes my idea."

As everyone were going to listen very carefully about what the principle is going to tell them about her wonderful news. "Before we started school next week, my stuff and I thought that we going have to celebrating by doing fun carnival right here in school on Sunday afternoon."

As she said it and got applaud from the parents and wildly cheers by the students including Yugi and other except Yami who's just smiled.

Mrs. Shield calm them down and speak once more. "I'm glad that I've got our children very excited for fun event in this school. And before we can have something for carnival, I need some volunteers for helping me for the carnival stuff."

Later then, she have about 100 volunteers including Yugi and others to joined them as she leading them to the auditorium since the meeting room is too small for them. Then before they start the meeting, Mrs. Shield decide that she need Tea to become as her assistant and got future dancer accepted. Then the meeting is now begin.

"Okay, everyone. I would like to each of you for helping me to make what we should have for carnival event. Does anyone have idea?"

"We know that carnival has some great rides." one of the boy replied as his friends nod agreed with him.

"Okay then." Mrs. Shield agreed as Tea wrote 'Rides' on the chalkboard. "But what kinds of rides?"

"How about Ferries Wheel but not to big?" Miho excited spoken.

"Okay. Anything else for the ride?" Mrs. Shield asking them.

Then later Mrs. Shield and Tea got about five rides on the chalkboard which are: Mini Ferries Wheel, carousel, Haunted House, and Tunnel of Love which make some girls giggling in excited if they could get Yami or Yugi to riding with one of them. But they still didn't know that both Muto have their eyes at someone else.

"Okay then. Now we got some rides. What else we need?" She asked.

Joey got his idea and replied. "How about entertainment?"

"Sound good idea but what kind?" Mrs. Shield asked.

One of girls scoffed. "Like what he know? I'll bet he trying to entertain by something pervert."

"WHAT?!" Joey shouted in surprised then defended. "NOT THAT! I mean like putting on show to entertaining for the family like sing and music."

"Hmmm...Not a bad idea, young man...Okay we can use that." Mrs. Shield impressed as everyone, besides his friends, were surprise. As they thinking did one of his friend change or something?

"Mrs. Shield?" Serena called her as she raising her hand after got something in mind.

"Yes, Serenity?" The principle spoken.

"Can we have something for carnival like some refreshment and something to eat for everyone in case they getting hungry?" Serena question.

"Of course we can. We don't want anyone to be starving. But to do that, we need expert that make those. Does anybody know how to cook?" Mrs. Shield asked them.

Nobody rising their hand since not of them can't cook very well. They haven't learning about cooking since there's no Home Ec in this school. But about week before, the stuff already told her about some kids want to learn cooking and Mrs. Shield is going to see if she find one teacher to be as Home Ec for the kids.

Then Serena spoken again. "I know one except she's from this school."

"Oh? Can you tell me about her and what's her name?" Mrs. Shield ask in interseting.

"Her name is Lita Kino. She's good friend of mine and also best cook in group. She really love to cook and want to become world's famous chef also having her own restaurant someday."

"Very impressed, my dear. I think I should talk with my stuff and see if we can bring her down here and cook for us." Mrs. Shield amazed. "Think you could call her or something?"

"Sure. I'm sure Lita wouldn't mind if she can come." Serena excited. She can wait to see her again since Serena came to visit and told them about her dream.

Speaking about them, Serena has question in mind about Luna like how did her guardian cat came to Domino City and found her when she fell asleep after she bitten the sleeping apple. She going to find a word with her when she gets back.

Later then, the meeting continues as Yugi told the principle that they should have some different games as he got agreement by everyone. Then Mrs. Shield have decide to divide a groups to help out the plan and also call the company to bring rides along some engineers to school.

~Lita's apartment~

Lita Kino is doing cooking herself for dinner and to her surprise that she felt bored in her usual days since Serena move to Muto family. It wasn't the same. She really miss her when her moon princess love to eat some of her famous chocolate chip cookies and making lunch to share. And also missing some fighting action to battle against these monster when Emerald senting to get innocent victims.

Boy! Those were good days as she thinking her mind of what is her moon princess doing right now? Suddenly her phone started to ring as she quickly answer it.

"Hello, Lita Kino speaking."

Serena's voice: Hi, Lita!

Lita gasped in excited. "Serena?! What a surprise! It is great to hear of your voice again. How are you, girlfriend?"

Serena: I'm doing great. And you and the girls?

Lita replied in worried. "Well, we were all fine until we heard about this creepy woman is almost killing you from the news about week ago."

Serena: ...Oh. Don't worrying. I'm fine...really. Luna save me just in time before that woman is about stabbed me with her knife after I woken up and my godmother explained to me.

Lita sighed relief. "Thank goodness. Boy, Raye was right about her fire reading had told her that you will be danger."

Serena's surprise: What? Raye got told by fire reading?

Lita got puzzled. "I thought Luna is going to tell you. Did she?"

Serena: No, she didn't told me since she can't talk when there's everyone in the house. I don't want to freak them out if they found that my guardian cat can talk like people do.

Lita have to agreed with her. "Yeah, you might be right about that. So what's up with you?"

Then about few mintues after Serena told Lita that her newest principle want her to come and help out for carnival as refreshment and snack cooker. That made Lita have opportunity to show everyone of great cooking skill and told Serena that she will accepted it and also would like to meet her friends as well. Once more advice from her moon princess when Serena told Lita that to bring something so she can stay at Muto family for just two weekends.

Both girls can't wait to see each other again. Then both of them are hung up their phones and Lita decide to find something to bring with her as two vacation to spend the days with moon princess and meeting her friends that she can't wait to meet this Yugi and his other friends. Boy, well she'll be surprise when she meet of two Yugi that have difference looks when she meet them.

~Game Kame Shop/Living Room~

Thank goodness that Serena staying behind with Luna while Yugi and Yami are went out with their mother and grandpa to buy some supplies for the carnival. Hopefully she have enough to speak with Luna about she did get to Domino City. From here to her old hometown is really far away.

Then she heading upstairs where Luna is looking at the newspaper if there's any attack in Domino in the living room floor.

"Luna." Serena arrived in the room and sit down on the floor. "How is that you got into Domino City without knowing from girls? Lita told me that you have something to tell about explaining to me when came here?"

"Oh, dear! I knew I forgot something but I was waiting until everyone left so I can explain to you in private." Luna told her. "Anyway since nobody here, I will tell you all about it."

Serena is beginning to listening of Luna's explanation story to her as her guardian cat begins.

Luna's story: About last week ago, the four girls, Artemis, and me were at Raye's temple to see if there's any attack but instead Raye's fire reading showing us something much worse that give us nightmare... Everyone saw this awful and wicked woman is going to killed while you were unconscious. According to Raye's fire, that woman will be murdering you when you have new principle comes. So I told the girls that I have go to you myself without waiting. But Artemis though he should with me but I'v told him to stay with the girls in case there's any enemies comes. Then I leave the Tokyo in the middle of night. Once I got out from the city toward empty meadow, I alway though is impossible for me to go to Domino City until your mother, Queen Selenity, came and told me that she will using her teleport magic to take where you at and also to stay with you until these two new guardians will protect you. So that's how I've got here when...you know the rest.

Then Luna finished her story, Serena is amazed that her mother bought Luna here but only until her two new guardians will come and protect her while Luna is going back to her friends.

"Wow. Well, I'm so glad that my mother bring here." Serena smiled grateful.

"So do I." Luna replied and smiled along.

Then the next day, Serena and Luna are went to the Domino Train station to pick up Lita while her godmother is waiting for them in the van. And just in time when Tokyo Train arrives until it comes complete stop and lets passengers off. Serena and Luna have spotted Lita as she got off the train with one suitcase.

"Lita!" Serena happily.

"Serena! Luna!" Lita smiled as both girls giving each other a hugged then Lita giving Luna a greeting patted on her head.

Later then, Lita been explained to Serena about recipe for carnival will make success as both girls walking together to Serena's new school while Luna was riding on Serena's left shoulder.

"I'm sure Mrs. Shield will love to try some sample of your cooking, Lita." said Serena. "I hope nothing bad happends to the carnival."

Lita become overprotected mode. "If there's trouble, I would like to give them some of my 'knuckle' sandwich to their teeth."

And that made Serena and Luna anime sweatdrop and laugh in nervously. Finally three of them arrived at Domino High school and they were very impress that everyone are working very hard to build of different type of booths and also the rides is almost complete finished at the field area.

Then Serena spotted her friends at one of booths and leading Lita to them. Serena hope for her friend will like to meet Lita. Then Joey saw Serena along Luna and tall girl came to them.

"Hey, guys. Serena's here." Joey calling to them as they stop what they're doing. Then when they saw her friends who's taller than any of them were shocked. "Whoa! Serena, you never told us that your friend is..."

"Tall as Amazoness?" Serena answer for him. "Yeah, that's what people things. But don't worry, Lita is great person once you get to her."

"Well then, I think it is time to introduce ourself to our new friend then." Yugi replied as everyone immendiately introducing themselves to Lita and they getting along just fine for made Serena's happiily.

After Lita finally meet Yugi that Serena told her, the girls and both cats about him, she was surprise that Serena never told them about Yugi's twin. "Ummm...Serena, who's...?"

Serena looks confused at what Lita pointed at with her finger at Yami then got understand what her guardian of Lightning pointing at. "Oh, I see. Lita, I want you to meet Yugi's twin older brother Yami Muto. And Yami, this is my greatest friend in world, Lita Kino."

"It is great to finally meet you, Miss Lita." Yami greeting polited with smiled and bow to her.

Lita is impressed by his well-mannered and bow back. "And you as well. Serena didn't told us about you and not knowing that you're Yugi's twin."

"Oh, really?" Yami teasing with smirk at Serena who's blushed in shyly. "Serena, I'm so ashamed of you. Come here."

As she could tell that Yami was just teasing her, so she decide to tease him back as she shooking her head 'no' to him then run off while Yami beginning to chase her with playfully growled. The gangs smiled in amused as they were watching Yami chasing after a cute, but beautiful white bunny.

Yugi laughed. "Well, there goes the bunny..." As Serena pass by them as she giggled.

"There goes your bro..." Joey snickered as Yami came by them as he laughed as well.

Then Tea saying last words with laugh softly as she looking threw doorway. "And there he comes with little bunny that he caught."

"Yami...*laughed* Put me down!" Serena shouted with laughed as she got carrying over on Yami's shoulder while others students got some small laughed from amuse scenes then went back to work.

"No, can't do, my little angel." Yami smirk as he came back to the booth at their friends at.

"Your little angel?" Lita got confused of Serena's nickname. "Serena, is there's something going on between you and Yami?"

"Er...um..." Serena hesitation in nervously as she quickly got off Yami's shoulder. "It is not what it looks like, Lita."

Lita blinked at her then she saw litte bit of Yami's expression of between nervously along sadly of probably what Serena's saying. However Lita was wondering that her newest friends has thing toward her moon princess. Then she'll decide to speak with Serena in private later. "Okay then. So what are you guys doing anyway?"

"My buddies and I are making something fun game for the carnival." Joey told her and then place the last nail on complete the barrel.

"Whoa! That's amazed, Joey." Serena impressed. "I didn't know that you were so good building something."

Joey smiled proudly. "Well, I've did some other building things like putting plastic model kits together since I was a kid back then."

"That's amazing. I would like to see that." Kisara amazed.

"Speaking about 'see that', I supposed to take Lita to meet our principle and see if Lita can make something for carnival."

"Making something?!" Joey and Tristan excited as both of them were drooling of their thought's of what will Lita cooking as Lita and Serena giggled softly while others were sweatdropped.

Later then, Serena finally found Mrs. Shield as Lita was amazed at moon princess' principle that can so beautiful and...so familiar to her. But then Lita is showing Mrs. Shield of some famous recipe for carnival that made Mrs. Shield very impressed. And the recipe that Lita will making were:

- Carnival Meringues

- Churros covering with sugars or caramel

- Corn Dogs on the stick

- Strawberry Lemonade

- Banana-apple smoothie

Mrs. Shield want trying some sample of Lita's making with her stuff until they can accept for Lita's carnival cooker. But to do that, Lita need some help and Serena become her helper as Mrs. Shield leading them to the cafeteria so Lita and Serena can using it to cook.

About hour or two, Lita and Serena finishing making some yummy of Lita's recipe and bought to the table where Mrs. Shield and stuff were be judging to taste them. As they trying of Lita's food, both girls become nervously if what they don't like it... Suddenly the expression from school stuff and the principle are got amazing! They love it so well as they got accept and told Lita to become as carnival cooker made both girls excited.

Both of them were can wait to tell the others of great news until when both of them got outside, they saw most students stop working as they were huddling something at the front where Yugi and others at.

"I wonder what's up?" Lita wondering.

"I don't know but we better find out." Serena replied.

Then both of them walking toward tight crowded to see what happening until they finally got to the front of crowd as they were surprised that Joey and Tristan were arguing, while their friends were trying to stop them from getting to fight or something at bad jerk, at tall guy with chinese symbols on his headband.

"Who's that guy?" Lita asked with frowned.

"I don't know. But somehow, that guy looks trouble." Serena suggest.

"It is." One of boys replied to them and talk softy. "That's Goro Inogashira and also so-called senior class D festival committe president."

Then one of girl in front added about that guy. "I'm not sure if you ever heard or met him but about last years ago, he and his buddies were cooking these okonomiyaki for the school festival. But those creepy took down some our booths by focus with that giant iron grill and left it there until festival event ends."

Lita looks diplease of what jerk did of last year. "That jerk. I don't like him at all."

"Ever am I. But you must get Mrs. Shield and report this." Serena whispered to the boy who's spoken early and got him agreed with her and run quickly.

"I'll say this once again, you losers! This same spot is going to be our full space to make my famous okonomiyaki to make some dough. NOW CLEAR THESE USELESS BOOTH OR...!"

"You are not taking them, you big jerk!" Lita shouted him as everyone were surprised of her action.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inogashira shouted demand at Lita. He then once he saw her, he became smirked at Lita's attitude and her looks. "Well, well...I never see this ravishing woman before...in fact...two good-looking women in my eyes." He then saw Serena as well with his lusting eyes made Lita disgusting and Serena fear at him.

Not to mention, Yami got anger at Inogashira who keep looking at his sweet Serena until he became grateful at Lita who's standing in front of Serena for protection as she could tell that her moon princess doesn't like when someone who's making lusting expression at her. As part of sailor scout duty, it is her job to protect her moon princess from that any enemies.

"You leave her alone if you know what's good for you." Lita demand in overprotected.

"HAHAHA! And what are you going to do about that, slashing toward me with your trimming nails to my face." Inogashira taunted at Lita while his members who carrying large iron grilling over heads were laughing.

Somehow, Joey and Tristan want to defend Serena's good friend from bad jerk until they along everyone in the crowd, beside Serena, saw Lita was just smirked at Inogashira and his men.

"Well, I'm might do that...but I got something else in my mind. And I'm sure my friend knows what I'm talking about since we first meet." Lita told to the jerk as she looking at her moon princess and Serena's nodded understood of what Lita means.

Everyone including Yugi and others were confused at Lita. Then incredible, amazing, and most of all shocking when they saw Lita giving Inogashira a good punch on his face as he's falling to the ground while holding his face with one hand as groan painfully and giving Lita of his glaring eyes at her.

Lita sending her glaring looks at him back. "As I said before, you better leave my friend alone if you know what's good for you. If you do something bad to Serena, I will do something much worser than my fist."

"Like what?!" Inogashira demand with anger as he removing his hand from his face and revealing to everyone in the crowd, his men, and Yugi and his friends were astounding of Inogashira's mouth was bleeding along one of tooth was missing in the front.

"LIKE THIS!" Lita shouted as she using mighty strength as lifting of shocking Inogashira and throwing him toward his men as all of the them got hit and felling to the ground along their boss' iron grilling landing on top of them which impossible for them to removing.

Everyone were shocked at Lita's strength. Lita were getting worried of what will people think of her and she thinks that it was like her past all over again since her old school were afraid of her and they decide to stay away from her but instead... Everyone in the crowd were applauding and cheering to Lita as she got shocked with amazed.

"WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME, GIRL!" Joey screamed in excited.

"She's so cool!" One of the girl from the crowd screech in excited as well.

Serena got smiled of the fact when everyone were cheering to Lita and made her guardian happily as she saw her tall friend got crying in tears of happily. Then she saw her friends were applauded to her as well.

All of the suddenly, the cheers and applaud were descend when they saw Mrs. Shield came out from the crowd with two security that she hiring them.

"Alright, what's going on here?!" Mrs. Shield questioning with disappointed looks toward everyone.

One guys explained to the principle about Inogashira and his men will do with iron grilled to forcing breaking apart their booths and also made disgust looks toward Lita and Serena. That got their principle displease toward Inogashira and his members.

"Mr. Goro Inogashira! I would like to have some few words with you including your men." Mrs. Shield order with demand.

Later then, Everyone have finally finished early and got them very excited for carnival by two days. However rumors have came out about Inogashira and his men punishment of they got suspend for causing trouble and also been told that made Inogashira's anger that Mrs. Shield is choosing Lita as their refreshment cooking over him.

Once everyone left the school and they hopefully that this year carnival will be successed without worried. But unfortunately for everyone wouldn't know what going to happend to their percious booth carnival.

Then the next morning, Yugi and others are getting ready to the school to see if Mrs, Shield need some help for decorating inside of school building. Early today, Joey and Tristan were eating of Lita's famous breakfast burrito were giving those boys mouthwatering in heaven.

As they almost closing to school building, they saw the students in the front were looking depressing and distressing at something.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Joey talking in mouthful after bitten of his burrito.

"Not sure. But I have bad feeling about this." Serena looks worried.

Just then they running toward the opening, they were gasp in shocking of causing everyone's expression... about 6 carnival booths were destroyed in pieces.

"This is awful." Serena sadly.

"Who could do such a thing?" Aurora frowned.

Then Yami spotted something on the ground as he look closer with serious looks. He saw tiny piece were probably ripping by somebody. While looking at each of them, he then saw another paper that has five letter on it and it says 'LITA'S'. Yami have finally figure it out for who's causing the demand the booths and torning up of Lita's recipe cards.

"Lita, I think you should see this." Yami called her as she got attenion from him.

Once she saw Yami pointed something on the floor to her until Lita follow his pointing at when she looks down made her shocked in gasped as everyone heard her. Serena was thinking of what made Lita gasp at the floor. Until...

"My recipe lists." Lita kneel down in depressed. "It's ruined!"

"Oh, no!" Serena shocked and giving her friend comfort with gentle hugged as everyone joined in.

Hour later, Mrs. Shield came and got some spend rumors about demand booths along Lita's recipe lists. However nobody know who causing these demands...until Yami have just discovering something while everyone in school were having emergency meeting at the auditorium except Serena who's standing behind as she could tell that Yami know something.

"Yami, is there something wrong?" Serena asked.

"Yes, something wrong and I have found out who causing ruining the booths along your friend's recipe." Yami told her.

Serena was surprised. "Really? Do you know who did these?"

"Yes. And it was Goro Inogashira and his members did." Yami answered and got Serena shocked.

"What?! How did you know it was them, Yami?" Serena asked again.

"Take a look at over there." Yami told her as he pointed at one of booth that been demand and top of it was big, rectangle and it's made of some kind of black metal that looks so familiar to Serena...until she saw flashblack in her mind.

She gasped in shocked. "That's Goro Inogashira's grill. So he and his group were the ones causing destroying 6 carnival booths and torn up Lita's recipe for revenge?"

"In the way, yes." Yami frowned a litte bite then smirked. "But he and his men will not go unpunishment for what they did."

"And you going to challenge them in Shadow Game?" Serena guessed.

"Yes...but I'm going to challenge Inogashira instead since he looks to be leader of his group whose been ordering by him to carrying something heavy like his grill." Yami told her.

"I see. But how you going to challenge him with?" Serena questioned.

Yami just smirked and looking at the grill. "With this, of course."

That night, the school is closed as everyone went home early in the afternoon with disappointed looks about early today and Serena told her friends taking Lita back to the game shop while she and Yami will speaking Mrs. Shield for private.

~Mrs. Shield office~

After what Yami told the principle about discovering that he found, Mrs. Shield is definitely not to pleased of Goro Inogashira's action. However she was surprise that Yami have something of his plan for Inogashira's punishment.

"So you'll saying that you've want to play this game for as that senior boy's punishment?" Mrs. Shield comment.

"Yes, Mrs. Shield. It is only way that he can think of. But if doesn't work, then you will give Goro Inogashira punishment instead." Serena told her.

Mrs. Shield was too unsure for Yami's plan. "Hmmmm...I don't know about that, my dear. But from I could tell that Goro Inogashira looks very strong...Don't get me wrong, young man, I'm just saying that creepy wasn't back down from challenge."

"I know. And that's why I came with this plan." Yami told her about his plan.

~Outside of school~

Mrs. Shield decide to accept of Yami's plan. As the night came, Mrs. Shield found phone number of Goro Inogashira and give it to Yami. Once he called him from pay phone to come to school around tonight but he didn't tell his reason.

Serena was outside of the pay phone as she saw Yami have finished as he hung the phone and got out.

"Yami, I'm not to sure about this. What if you getting hurt from the creepy?" Serena worried.

Yami chuckled. "You don't have to worrying about me, Serena. And beside I'll be fine after I saddle score with Inogashira."

Then he once about to left, he got surprise of pair arms wrapping about his wrist and felt person's head laid on his back which is comes from his angel.

"Yami...please...I begging you to be careful...I-I...I don't want to lose you." Serena whispered softly as Yami gasped in shocked.

Suddenly both of them felt their hearts started to beat at the same rhythm. Then he gentle place his on top of her and grip it with care.

"Don't worry..." He turn around and smiled. "I'll come back...for you."

Serena smiled back to him then she surprised when Yami giving her small kiss on her forehead and walk away. She felt again her heart beating fast and felt her warmth on her cheeks.

"My heart... It is beat so fast. But why?...I'm so confused." Serena whispered then look where Yami walk off. "Yami..."

Finally Goro Inogashira is heading toward the school to meet this Yami Muto who want to speaking in private about something. However, he doesn't know that Yami has power to control in Shadow Game until he arrived in the front. Then he spotted somebody in the shadow as the person revealing into the light.

Inogashira humphed at Yami's looks. However he see him before at one of booth earlier since yesterday.

"You! So you're the one who called me out here in the middle of night. That took really guts from you." He smirked. "So what is it that you've wanna to tell me?"

Yami just smirked as he crossing his arms to his chest. "It is simple. I just found that you and your group have destroying our booth for carnival since yesterday."

That made Inogashira jumped and sweating of he been found out. Then he quickly become cool and unnerves. "Ha! What makes you think that me and my men did? You don't have ant proofs."

Then he looks disappointed when he thought in his mind to make Yami's sad and worry for not have anything to proof. Only he saw Yami just grinning at him.

"I do have a prove... With this!" Yami told him and pointed to the grill that been place on top of cement bricks and grill was setting up with tiny bricks but left two opening of end of edges.

To Inogashira was eye-wide in shocked that he recoginzed and left his grill behind and also smells something very strong heat from under the grill.

"Yes, that's the same grill you left it behind and also we be using this game." Yami replied to him with smirked. "And the smell you sniffing was the surface that's turn up to more hotter than 100 degrees Celsius."

He then took out something from out of noway which Inogashira doesn't know that Yami using his Millennium power. "Next: This block of ice. The test tube in the center is filled with liquid that's been frozen was explosives,"

"WHAT?!" Inogashira shouted in shocked.

Yami told him more about it. "In case if you don't know: if it touches the grill, one or both of us will be blown sky high!" Then he smirked in amused. "Then you can find out what okonomiyaki feels like."

Inogashira look a little worried and fear of that guy's attitude. He probably thinks that Yami is crazy game player or something for playing the game like then.

"And what's the name of this game we'll playing?" Inogashira asking with little worried.

Yami smirked again. "We playing that I should called it: Griddle Ice Hockey" As he said to his opponent and took out the last item from his school jacket pocket were two spatulas. "We'll using these instead of rackets."

"Fine then." Inogashira smirked as he beginning to interest of this game and caught the spatual that Yami threw to him.

"Then let's the game start!" Yami calling out as place the block of ice gentle on the heat surface making sound from the ice and then Yami hitting it toward his opponent's side.

Inogashira smirked as he witness of Yami's hitting at the ice wasn't good for him. As the ice getting closer, he then using his strength to make his hits hard as he whipped at it.

"Ha! Take that!" Inogashira shouted as the block of ice is sent back to Yami.

Suddenly Yami saw the block of ice getting ready to melt and hitting it back toward Inogashira's side again. This is game keep going on about two minutes as the ice is almost melting. However scene that Inogashira's power and speed are amazed as he keep hitting the ice.

Yami need to think fast when he saw the ice is almost ready to crack as Inogashira hitting the ice with more power. If Yami lose the game, he doesn't know what to think until image Serena appear in his mind.

'Yami, please...come back to me.' Serena's voice made Yami to not to give up this game as he got idea.

He then close his eyes and focus to using his own strength and mind. He then quickly opening his eyes when the sound of ice slidding to him. 'I must use my opponent's strength and speed against him... But if this doesn't work, I'll lose this game! However I'm not give up. I'm promise to my sweet angel who waiting for me back home.'

"Here goes!" Yami spoken as he hit the ice with the edge of the spatula and sent it back once more toward Inogashira.

When Inogashira saw Yami's hit causing laughing out loud. "That's pathetic! Guess I can use my last full power and win this game!"

As the block of ice is getting close to him and then Inogashira got the ice hit...he shocked when ice got broken in half as test tube is free and fall toward the heat grilled.

"T-that's impossible! He nicked it and put a crack in the ice! NO WAY!" He screaming in fear that he lost the game and also didn't get to catch the tube since it now causing explosives to him as he fall unconscious with almost burn mark on his face but he's not died.

Yami sighed in relief that his plan works and won the game. Then he decide to heading home and leaving unconscious Inogashira behind so Mrs. Shield will find him with her staffs and giving what punishment will Inogashira gets.

~Kame Game Shop~

Yugi, his mother, and grandpa were fall asleep in their bedroom while Serena is looking out at the window to see if Yami has back yet.

Luna and Lita were worried as well for Yami. But deep in their hearts that Yami know what he doing but made their moon princess worrying ever more.

"It is almost midnight. Where can he be?" Serena worried with fear in eyes.

"Serena, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Luna comfort her. "You just have to trust him."

"But what if he not coming back? What if something happend to him?" Serena cried in concerning.

Lita place her hand on her moon princess' shoulder to calm her down. "Serena, you believe in him that he'll be back in one piece. From I can tell that Yami is calm person I've know."

Serena sighed in distressed. She know that her two guardians were probably right as she look away from window and sitting down on the sofa then she praying for Yami to return safety soon.

"Hey, how about some snack to cheer you up?" Lita suggest with smiled then heading toward the kitchen.

Luna know some snack will make Serena's feel better but then she saw her poor moon princess has falling asleep in peacefully.

"Poor Serena." Luna said in pitful then jump to the window and see if she can spotted Serena's great friend & protector. Then she gasped in happily that she saw Yami heading back to home, safety. As she jump off from the window and runs to the kitchen.

Lita is almost finished make turkey sandwich and glass of milk for Serena, she saw Luna came in with excited face.

"He's back, Lita!" Luna told her.

As Yami entering the building quickly and trying not to make a sound since it is very late until he saw Lita and Luna came the down the stairs.

"What are doing up, ladies?" Yami asked.

"We about asking you same thing." Lita become disapproval at Yami. "Do you know that Serena is worrying about you?"

"What?" Yami surprised as walking pass them and heading upstairs.

Lita and Luna were looking to each other and see what as they following until when they got to living room, they saw that Yami is gently stroking on Serena's cheek without waking her up and covering her with large blanket.

"How long has been waiting for me, Lita?" Yami asked without turning around.

"About 5 hours, I guess." Lita answered.

"I see. I'm better make-up to her for been worrying about me." Yami whispered as he gently brush some lose hair off her beautiful face. In his mind, Serena looks so beautiful in her asleep like angel slept on the white clouds.

When Lita saw Yami's action toward her moon princess then saw something in his eyes that filling with caring, forgiveness, and love to Serena. Definitely for Lita, she wants to know what going on between him and Serena.

"Yami, can I talk with you for moment?" Lita asking.

"Can this wait until morning?" said Yami.

"No can do, buddy." Lita frown in impatient.

Then Yami sighed in concede and letting what Lita wanna to asked him about as both of them sitting down on floor while Luna leaping toward Yami's lap as he petting her gentle made her purring.

"So what is it that you want to tell me about?" he said.

"It's about you and my best friend." Lita answered. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Yami blinked of her question then he decide to tell her the true. He told her whole story about Serena is almost to be found and raped by Ushio until he save her. Then more bad people is causing making him anger when he sensing Serena is in more danger. Except he didn't told her about he was live inside Millennium Puzzle. And finally Yami told her causing her shocked.

"...and as you can, Lita...I'm in love with her. And I will anything to protect her from any enemies whose making hurting, injurying, and sadly to her." Yami told her truthfully.

"I see." Lita looks touching of Yami's feeling to her moon princess. Then something appeared in mind. "Yami, did Serena told you about her boyfriend name Darien Chiba?"

"Yes, she did. And I've been praying to him for giving me strength to protect Serena. She's very important to me just like Darien is important toward her." Yami courage.

Lita and Luna were very impress to Yami. So they decide that he might be the one for Serena as new guardian, protector, and soon-to-be second lover. Then she and Luna are going to sleep in Serena's room while Yami staying in the room but not until that Lita giving Yami some late snack since she could tell that he might hungry right now.

After Yami finishing his food, he went back to the living room where Serena's is still sleeping on the sofa. He then gently lift Serena's head as he sitting down and place her head on his lap and using his leg as her pillow. Then he turn off the living room lights and felt asleep.

Then morning came, something happening at Domino High school. Mrs. Shield and her staffs has found still unconscious Inogashira on the ground as one of them went to calling ambulance along the police as well.

Later then, the students decide to refix the booths that Inogashira and his group were ruining them is now good and new. And just in time too since the carnival is starting tonight.

After then, Yami is saying sorry to Serena for making worrying about him as she accept his apologize and giving him of her famous hugging. And he also that he'll make up to her by taking her some ride at the carnival tonight which he got accepted by her.

The event has finally arrived as most visitors came by. Everything going great and everyone is having good time. The carnival has become very successful to everyone in the school of Domino High.

At the refresment stand, Aurora, Kisara, Tea, Lita and Serena are cooking up to happy customers as they were loves Lita's foods that she made. Sadly her old recipe were ruin in piece, no thanks to jerk Inogashira, who got expelled from school including his groups as well. However the grill that's belong to Inogashira was removing from school and returning to owners of grill cook which happends to be Inogashira's father's grilled from the restautant. His parents were very disappointed at their son for causing trouble. Once he out of hospital and jail, they going to sending him far away in Domino to outside of country where their relative's lives.

As the girls have no ingredients left on the table, Mrs. Shield decide to let them join the other for some fun game and ride as award for hard work. Some of the games looks fun then they went to try find the boys from crowds.

"Where could they be?" Aurora wondering.

"I haven't see them since only Joey came to something to eat while Tristan is buying one slice pizza so he can sharing with Miho..." Tea looks annoying about early.

"But that big dopey got failed again." As Aurora and Tea saying together when they saw Miho though Tristan bought that for little cousin made Tristan crying in waterfall from failing his plan to sharing romantic with Miho as Kisara, Serena, and Lita laughed.

Then Serena spotted Yugi and Yami are running toward them that has panic looks on twin faces as both of them came to them and panting in and out from running.

"What's the matter with you two?" Serena asked.

Then Yugi calm down from panting. "It's those girls. They keeping bugging me and Yami for asking one of us to go on rides with them."

"Which is really troublesome." Yami looks grimace.

Serena giggled. "Well if they were bothering you two, then why can one of us instead?"

That got Yami excited. "If that's want you wish, then..." Yami bowing down like royal people down. "My fair lady, would like to go any rides with me?"

Serena giggling and smiled. "I would love too."

Then Yami escorting her to the one of the riders that got Yugi and others were smiling and exciting to them. Lita is watching to her moon princess and Yami got on their seats as their boat moving toward entering and made her smiled happily that someday Yami and Serena will be much closer with affection to each soon.

As the ride has revealing that Yami and Serena are entering was the doorway has shape of big heart.

* * *

Phew! I have finished this chapter. However stay turn of next two chapter that's about rumor in Domino High School has psychic that can see his vision. But they didn't know that guy is doing this is for him getting closer to someone who wanted her for long day, Serena Tsukino. And also Joey, Tristan, and Miho were going to spy at Serena and Yami on their dating but there's trouble at amusement park. See ya later!


	21. Chapter 16: Fake Prophets

Chapter 16: Fake Prophets

Before the carnival become successful to everyone, one of the booth was guy dress up as fortune teller or palmister is looking at fake crystal ball to one of customer who's happend to be his classmate.

"Ah! I see something of your future." The boy told him with small smirking.

"What is it?" His classmate replied in curiously.

"It seems that your home will be burning until night when you and your family go to sleep." The boy tsked with disappointed. "That's not good for your future."

Then his classmate become frowned in disbeliever at him. "You making this up, man! My home is 100% percent safer. And also we got special alarm system that will make sound to wake us up in case if there's fire in our house." Then he got up from his chair and walk away from fortune booth. "Some psychic you are."

As he left the booth while his friends were guffawed at him and mocking him as they are left the booth, they didn't notice that guy was grin evilly at his classmates. Then he got idea to make his classmates to believe him.

It's middle of the night in Domino City, young man look at his home is on fire with shocked along surprised looks on his face. He didn't pay attention to everyone of his neighborhood were gathering around from the street.

"Incredible. He's right about his vision." he mumbled.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens were coming from three red fire trucks along police cars had arrived as the some fire fighters beginning to stop the fire while some police officers moved some crowded people away from the burning house. However before his home got burn, he and his family didn't notice their alarm system at the kitchen top wall got unscrew and shows one of the wire was snapped in two.

The next morning came, it is time for Lita to return home with Luna. The gangs will miss them alot but to Joey and Tristan: they going to miss something more which is Lita's yummy cooking for them. But Lita teaching more cooking recipe to Serena in case those guys gets hungry so they take some leftover to school as their lunch.

However Serena decide to take Lita to train station and have private talk together. So they took the taxi ride that will taking them to Domino Train Station. As they got there, the train to taking Lita and passengers to Tokyo Station won't arrive in 30 minutes which giving them enough to talk together. So both girl took their empty seat while Luna was holding by Lita's arms.

"So Lita, what do you think of my friends?" Serena asking.

Lita smiled. "Girl, your new friends were amazing. However I'm not to sure about Miho. She seems soooo...I don't know how to describe about her."

Serena got the message. "Yeah. I though so too. But she's okay but somehow I guess she's little too much as spoiler that she want to get something."

Luna humph. "Little too much? How about alot better? Not to mention she's almost costing you in danger when you told me about this obsessing watch collector trying to steal this rarest watch from you who's thinks it is yours."

Serena calm her down. "Okay, okay! So Miho is really selfish spoiler girl! But you should be grateful that she already got punishment by her parents that she's not getting allowance along no shopping in 3 months."

"Ha! Serves her right." Luna smirked. "Well, let's us forget about her. And start talking about this special young man who's saving your life so many times."

"Yami? What about him?" Serena curiously.

"Well, from what I could tell that boy seems so bold, fearless, and overprotective to your friends and also seem to very much caring toward you." Luna judgement.

"And from I could tell when yesterday when he came back that night, I saw expression from his eyes that he seems to extreme fall in love with you." Lita added.

"What?" Serena surprised at them. "W-what do you mean by that? How could you tell by looking on his eyes toward me?"

"Oh come on! Ever heard river in Egypt 'De Nile'?" Lita asking that word.

Serena looks blinked at her of what she meant until those two symbols got her understand and she shooking her head in negative. "There's absolutely no way for me to believe that, Lita. Yami and I are just good friends and beside he's understanding person that I'm not ready to date again since I lost my Darien since...you know."

That got her sadly as she remember her Darien died from protect her from that monster's powerful beam and it destroying his body. Lita and Luna felt gulity for making remember that day in Serena's mind. And also felt little bit pitful for Yami. Hopefully that someday for their moon princess will one day accept Yami as her new boyfriend.

"Serena, I know that you still love Darien very much. But what do you think will he find out that you don't find right guy for you like him?" Luna questioning with care.

"I...I don't know. But I guess...I still little bit scared to fall in love again and might lose this guy like I lost Darien." Serena resonable in sadly.

Lita comfort her princess as she placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena, nothing going to happening to him like Darien does. I'm sure he'll protect himself from getting that same attack from that creepy monster did, then I'm sure he'll still be around to protect you."

Serena wasn't sure about that in case something happening like that. But deep in heart that Serena knows that Lita might be right about that. Then suddenly the train had just arrived in time as it stopping in it's tracks and opening up the automatic doors for passengers to get in. Time for Lita and Luna to get on. Before Lita got in, she has one last advice to her moon princess.

"Serena?" Lita turn around.

"Yes?" Serena responded.

"Maybe you should just giving Yami a chance to getting know him better, I'm sure that someday in your heart and mind that's wants to tell you when you feeling something happend when he near you...I'm sure that one day or somehow that this guy like Yami will be the one. And I'm sure Darien will think so too in heaven."

With last words from Lita's advice got Serena's head as automatic door shutting close and speed away from her and the station leaving by herself in her thought.

Serena sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. Is Lita might be right about Yami's feelings toward me?"

Then looking up at sunny sky with sad face. "Darien, if you could hear me from heaven to me. Please give me a sign that Lita is right."

Then walk away from train domino train, instead taking taxi, she decide walking straight home so she can thinking in her thoughts.

The school has been grand opening since two days later, everyone got the same class schedules along brand new teachers that Mrs. Shield hired them. However, Mr. Stoneberge was all better now from terrible flu he got. Mrs. Shield exampled the whole story about what's happening to the old principle and school and that got their teacher accepted her as new charge of this school after he thaking her for looking after his students.

However before then and after Lita left, Yami and others were extremely confused about Serena's behavior in two days even she avoiding Yami all day as she walk away quickly with any excuses she's made up with. Yami is worrying in his mind if he did something to her but he can't think of anything about what might cause Serena evading him. Not even his mother and grandpa have any luck to speak her about her problem.

The next day at school on during recess, Serena, Kisara, and Aurora were study at library together for their test until this Friday since next week will be on Spring Break for everyone to taking one week break again from school.

However Serena didn't notice her two friends were looking at her with worried expression. But before they came to library, Yami asking two of them a favor to find out what made Serena's strange behavoir as Aurora and Kisara got accepted his favor and trying to getter her to talk.

"Serena?" Kisara talk quietly.

"Hmm?" Serena looking up from the book that she's reading. "What is it?"

"We just wanted to know if you're okay?" Kisara asked.

"Well...I'm okay, I guess." Serena shyly.

"No you are not." Aurora disbelieved. "You look like that you feel sorry as sorry predicament about something in your mind. Now, can you tell us was wrong with you?"

"Serena, please tell us what makes you so sad for pass two days. We are here for you if you have any problems in your mind." Kisara pleaded.

Serena felt so gulity for trying to hiding her emotion from her friends. But those two can tell her expression. She decide to tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry, you two." She sighed in sorrow. "The truth is...I'm little bit between of confused and scared at the same time."

"What do you mean that? What makes you so confused and scared at the same time?" Aurora curious question.

Serena silently alitte bit at them then gently breath out and spoken. "What I'm saying is that I'm confused about Lita's words when she told me that Yami is in love with me and I'm scared is that if I'm date again, I'm might forget Darien from my memories."

"Oh! Now I or rather we understand." Aurora apprehend as Kisara agreed with her. "Listen, even you started date again someday, I'm sure Yami won't let you forget about Darien."

"She's right, Serena." Kisara responded. "You know Yami is understanding and caring person. He'll never forcing you to forget about your first love. And we are knowing that Yami will never forcing you to make decision to dating again or not."

"I agreed with Kisara. I know you scared to date again but that's your decision, Serena. If you still scary to on a date, then take your time if you'll feel ready." Aurora supported her. "Once you stop being afraid, I think you should give another chance to date again."

"I don't know if I should." Serena depressed.

"Well..." Then Kisara got idea in her head. "Let's us go and talk with Tea and Miho...well only talk with Tea."

"Why not Miho?" Serena confused.

"Let's just say that she's not helpful person except she might tell wrong words to advice like she did before when she think you should accept Dave Nolen's feeling and gift too quickly without some point of reason." Kisara reminding them as she sweatdrop in annoying.

That got Aurora remembering as well. "Oh, yeah...Maybe it is better to talking with Tea much better about her problem."

"Tea got problem? When?" Serena surprised.

"Since about...I don't know...let us go and find her, huh?" Aurora suggestion and made both girls agreed. As they about to grabbing their stuff, three of them were stopping what they doing when they're hearing some girls were having conversion behind them from other side of bookshelf.

"Did you hear from the news since yesterday morning? A boy from class A's house was on fire since that night but he and his family were survived." the girl told her two friends.

"Really?" said the second girl as her friend nodded 'yes'.

"Look like Lord Kokurano was right about his vision since that day at carnival event. Let's us go see him. Maybe he can tell one of us about what's our future holds." third girl excited as three of them left the library.

"I wonder what's all about?" Aurora wondering.

"I'm not sure. I never heard this Lord Kokurano." said Serena

"Me either." Kisara added then they went back to their stuff and left the library to find Tea who with others as usual.

Outside of the hallway, Yugi and his friends were talking about Serena's problem and they haven't got any answer from poor girl. When suddenly they saw 12 girls in two straight lines marching like they're army soldiers.

"Move out of the way! Make way for amazing Lord Kokurano!" the leader girl with long, green hair called out to them as many male students clear away from it as girls beginning to marching away toward empty classroom where they taking their amazing fortune teller named Lord Kokurano; who's has white hair with headband on, wore male uniforms along green cape and wore two bead necklaces, to that place as everyone in the hallway were watching them walked off to empty classroom.

"Who's that guy?" Tristan asked.

"That's Kokurano but everyone in this school has to called him 'Lord Kokurano'." Tea told them.

Miho added. "And everyone spread rumor about him that he has pyschic power and could see the future since that day at carnival event."

"What?! He's has psychic power?!" Tristan and Joey shocked in amazed except both Muto twin brothers as both of them were unsure if that guy is really psychic to them.

Tea nodded. "That's right. I once heard from the day at carnival that he could see the future of his vision that he told one of his classmate's house will be burn. But his classmates didn't believe him and mocking him. Until about two days ago, the boy and his family were survived after they got out from their home since their fire alarm system was broken."

"Wow. That's impressive." said Tristan. "Maybe that Kokurano fellow is really psychic then."

Yugi got something in his mind after listening Tea's example story. "Hmm...I'm not so sure if he's really psychic. Even he is, how come he didn't mention to his classmate about his fire alarm system is going to be broken in case he and his family won't be burning alive from the fire?"

"Yugi is right. That's might be logical expression about that." Yami agreed with Yugi's words.

"I guess you're right about that." Joey join in. "I say we should find out and testing him if he can see our future." Joey suggestion.

"Now wait a minute..." Yugi was about to stopped him until Tristan responded quickly with Joey's idea.

"I agreed. Let's see if he could tell me about the future. Let's go, you two!" Tristan grabbing Yugi's and Yami's hand as both brothers were trying to removing their hand from Tristan's grip.

"Ha! And we know why you want to pretend to join us to investigating, you really want to tell that guy about your future to be with Miho." Joey teased him.

"That's not it! Let's go, Yugi and Yami." Tristan blushed embarrassing from Joey's remark.

"Wait a minute, Tristan." Yugi told him.

"Stop pushing us too fast, Tristan." Yami getting annoyed at his tall friend.

Just both Muto were dragging away by Tristan, three didn't notice that Serena, Kisara, and Aurora came back from the library as three girls spotted Tea with Miho and Joey were there except Tristan, Yugi, and Yami are not.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Serena asked them.

Joey answered before following Tristan and both Muto twins went. "We just saw Lord Kukrano came by."

"Oh. This Lord Kokurano again. Aurora, Kisara, and I overheard from three girls at the library were talking about him." Serena told them. "And they were heading to him to see what's their future is."

"Oh, how I wish Lord Kokurano could tell me about my future." Miho dreamy and giggling. "Maybe he can tell me that I married with handsome man with largest sums of money."

Now Aurora is getting really annoying about Miho's useless greedy mind as she bopped on Miho's head as she felt in anime style unconsciously.

"Stop thinking with greedy thoughts...you nitwit!" Aurora mumbled in annoying.

"Oh, brother." Tea annoying as well about Miho's so-called prospective. "Fortunately for me, I'm not that kind of stuff to believe about knowing of the future. Beside, I already have my own future to make come true by my own."

"That's good for you, Tea." Aurora smiled proudly at her. "I'm glad for somebody to have to create their own future."

"I agreed. People should create their own future. And Tea you said that you want to become a professional dancer. Well, that's your future." Serena courageous.

"I'm with her. I want to know about my own future instead some telling it by any psychic people. And who knows, I'm sure of what's our future install ahead." Aurora told them.

"I'm with both of them." Kisara added. "I would like to know about my future someday...if I could find or think of one."

"Speaking about that." Aurora reminded. "Tea, maybe you tell Serena about your problem of...you know who."

Tea looked at her with confuse expression then remember in her memory made her shy blushing with small smiled that she understood of what Aurora meant.

"O-okay then." Tea shyly. "Let us go to our class and get some lunch."

"Okay." Three girls replied.

Then Tea remember Miho who's still in anime style unconsciously. "Should we wake her up?"

Three girls look each other and replied. "Nah!"

Then four of them walk away which got two girls, Aurora and Kisara, thankfully in their mind that to give Tea some great and very wise advice abou to Serena.

Meanwhile in A classroom, Joey was frowned that he saw all the girls came to see Lord Kokurano during lunch recess.

'Sheesh! I can't believe many girls want to see him or rather want to tell him about their future.' Joey said in his mind.

However to Yugi and Yami, they kept their eyes at Kukrano guy to see if he really can see the future. Suddenly four boys overheard Kokurano told one of girls who's overweight after she told him about her being beautiful or something until she got happily replied from him when he told her that it will be that way until she dies.

That wasn't enough for four of them. Until one of them went to him which is Tristan volunteer to pick and told Kokurano about something another annoying speech of beautification to Joey along every girls in the room as well until...

"Ah! I see a vision that you're happily marrying to the girl that you have setting your heart on." Lord Kokurano replied in smirking but in his mind, he didn't want hear about Tristan's beautification speech.

Tristan blushing when he heard from Lord Kokurano's words about his future. He image of lovely church and people and his friends applauded at him as groom in white tuxedo and Miho as his beautiful bride. He grinning happily as the image fade away. He always dream that he wants to married Miho someday. And without few reason, he started to believe Lord Kukrano was really psychic.

Yami and Yugi could tell what made Tristan grinning about which makes very displease from the start when Joey told Yami about between Miho and Tristan was not good for their friend if he knew what Miho is really like until Yami slapping the back of Tristan's head to awaken that love-bird up from daydreaming.

"I see that your dream is getting irked, Tristan." Yami frowned as he dragging Tristan's ears which make all the girls in the room swooning at him.

Then some of them quickly asking Lord Kokurano about their future to be with handsome Yami or Yugi as their future couple together made both twin boys some nerves at them.

Suddenly the whole room beginning to shake causing every girls screaming in terror then the shake in the room stopped.

"Whoa! That's was quickly." Joey amazed and cofused at the same time while Yugi and Yami are agreed with him.

Then everyone in the room saw Lord Kokurano just smirking then took out something from inside of his green cape and it was piece of paper and give to Joey who's closer. "My prediction was telling me the truth about this happening today. Read it out loud."

Joey took it and read the paper out loud to everyone. "It said 'Earthquake Today'?"

"Let's here for Lord Kokurano!" said the same leader girl with long, green hair shouted as every girls applauded amazed.

That still not good enough about Lord Kokurano's prediction again as only Yugi and Yami know if there's earthquake, that shake will be more powerful to causing entire building torn apart. However they were disappointed that Joey and Tristan were almost got believe that guy is really psychic. So Muto twins left the room to see if the girls are alright and speaking about one of them, Yami might have some words with Serena if she was with Tea and others.

At the classroom, Tea, Aurora, and Kisara were eating lunch together but Serena is nowhere to be seen...or so Yami's thought when he enter the room with Yugi.

"Have any you girls see Serena? I need to talk with her." Yami asked.

"Well, we think she's went somewhere but I'm not sure if she hasn't told us about where she's going." Tea told him with lying.

Yami sighed in disappointed. "Alright. I will go and look for her." Then he left the room until his brother want to help him find Serena.

Once as they left the classroom and sound of footsteps fade away, Tea turn toward the metal closet. "You can come out now, Serena. He's gone."

The door opened as Serena came out from hiding after she heard Yami's footstep came and begging to the girls for not telling him that she's hiding in the closet and got Tea and other two accepted.

"Phew! That was close." She's relieved and went back to her chair.

"Serena, why did you do that?" Aurora making straight face at her. "Why you keep doing that?"

"Yeah, Serena. Can you see that Yami is worried about you? We thought that you two are friends."

"I am... Is just..." Serena said in ashamed for what she did.

Three of the them were getting nowhere from her answer. They kept wondering in their mind that what made Serena acting so strangely and keep avoid Yami all day. Then one of them might what to asking her some question.

Aurora giving Serena with warmth care looks. "Serena, did something or someone has happend to you?"

Serena gasped in surprised at her that she been discovering as three of them got some clues when they saw her face.

"H-how did you know?" Serena look at her with still surprise looks.

"I know something might been wrong with you when you make that face. And when put two to two together and then...*snapping her fingers*...I've got the answer." Aurora seriously explained.

"Whoa! That's amazing, girl. Is like you can read everyone's expression by looking at their face." Tea amazed.

"I know." Aurora smiled proudly then became serious. "Now, Serena, as I said before, did something or someone has happend to you?"

Serena blinked at her then she nodded 'yes' to her friends when they got another clue for them until Serena decide to telling them the truth.

"It was...Lord Kokurano." Serena sadly but told them in truth as she bowing her head down in depressed.

"What?!" Three of them surprised.

"What happend? What did that jerk saying to you?" Kisara begging with worried.

Serena look up toward them as she can see that they were look worrying about her and also look mad at what Kokurano do to her. Then she took deep breathe and beginning to tell her what happened.

~Flashback~

It was about two days ago after Lita and Luna got on the train, Serena was walking toward the Domino Park and beginning to think this park will perfect place to think in her mind about Yami's feeling after Lita told her.

While she still thinking in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was spying on her from behind the bushes as he wait for right opportunely toward her. Then few seconds later, she about to heading home when suddenly she got spook out by this guy who's leaping out from hidding from the bushes as he grinning at her. It was Kokurano as she could tell by he still wearing school uniform and wearing strange accessories like he's some kind of fortune teller or something.

"I beg your pardon, my dear. Didn't mean to scare you like that." Kokurano bow his head in apologized.

"T-that okay...I guess. And who are you? From I could tell that you go to Domino High school." Serena judging him.

He smirked for her correctly. "You guess right. And also, I'm Lord Kokurano and I'm also fortune teller that I can see any vision to everyone's future."

Serena is surprise that she didn't that in school has him as fortune teller. But something not right about him. Thanks for Raye's training for teaching her about learning some psychic and aura abilities, Serena didn't felt any power of psychic energy from that guy. So she decide to testing him out.

"So, if you are fortune teller, can you tell me what sort of vision that you see?" Serena questioning him.

"Well..." He smirked then closed his eyes and lifting with his both hands into thin air as he focus something. Then he snapping his eyes opened. "I see. My vision tells me that someone who's very important to you will be in great danger by...someone that I couldn't make it out from darkness. And he'll might be more danger was someone's is after you. That can't be good for your friend."

"W-what?!" Serena shocked of someone who's important to her is in danger by someone who's after her.

Kokurano smirked and turn away. "It's true. If I were you, I would just stay away for protection. That way, this person won't be hurting your close friend if you go near him."

Then he beginning walk away and she didn't even notice that Kokurano's face became pleased and smirked at her. After he was gone from her toward the exit, Serena was wondering in mind who's this person is important to her until...

"Yami? Is he in danger because of me?" Serena worried. "Oh, no! I-I can't let that happend to him." She then made a quick choose that's making her heartbreak. "I guess that I could think of is too stay away from him. That way he won't be in danger because this person is after me."

As she looking toward the sky and whispering in softly. "Forgive me, Yami. *sobbing in tears* Forgive me."

~Flashback~

After Serena finishing her story with tears in eyes. The girls couldn't believe of what Kokurano told her that. However, in their mind that something not right about him. Kokurano must not know that Yami is one bravest game player that can stand up against any bullies or criminals whose are after something or someone for pleasure like some of them want Serena's as their sex toy which causing him anger toward them. But one of thing for sure that they could think of was that jerk is trying to separately Serena and Yami from each other...or something else.

Then Tea remember about her problem. So she giving some great advice to Serena for feeling better.

"Serena, don't cry. I know how you feel." Tea smiled gentle as she brushes the tears away from Serena's eyes.

"You do? How that?" Serena stop her crying and listening toward Tea's problem.

Tea just smiled as beginning to blushing that forming her both cheeks. "I was just like you. I was little scaring myself toward someone that I have crushes on."

That got Serena surprised again. "Really? And who's this person that you have crush on?"

Tea shy twiddling her fingers and still blushing. "It is your childhood friend Yugi Muto."

Serena still surprised and replied. "Whoa." Then asking her question. "If you too scaring, then why didn't you tell Yugi about your feelings?"

"It is because Yugi only thinks that I just a friend to him. And I don't want to ruin the friendship we having. So that's why I wanted to tell him my emotion in the right time. If I told him that, then he won't accept my feelings." Tea sadness.

"I see." Serena felt sorry for Tea. Somehow in her mind that she want to help Tea to giving some encouragement to tell Yugi about her feel and also could tell that she felt early after Yami saving her and everyone at the Burger World, Serena sensing about Yugi's and Tea's bonds were linking together just like when Darien and her were soulmate, just in their love past at Moon Kingdom era.

Then Tea told one more of her advice before their lunch break in ten minutes. "Serena, you don't have to be scare about Yami's life. But I could by telling about him that he seems that he knows how to handle against some bad guys just like Yugi did to Ushio since the beginning. And also he really protect you was because he cares about you."

And with those words made Serena's feel better with smiled. "I guess you're right, Tea." Then giving her friends a great smiled. "Thanks for talking some sense toward me, girls."

"That's what friend do. We help each other by listening our problem." Aurora smiled.

"But what about Kokurano for saying those words to me?" Serena become little worried.

"Hmmm...We are not sure why he saying that to you." Aurora uncertain. "But the girls and I are going to find out for sure about that hocus-pocus jerk. But you better tell Yami and Yugi about this and see if five of us were working together and see what *disgust voice* Lord Kokurano is up to."

"Yeah!" Tea and Kisara replied in agreement.

Then three of them went back to their lunch together while Serena decide that she not hungry anyway but went out to find Yami and apologized.

Two Muto brothers couldn't find Serena anyway except trying to getting away from fangirls who's keep bothering them after they told by Lord Kokurano's words that one of them will be perfect woman for them. Then they losing them by both of them were hiding at the school roof without being found from squealing girls.

Just as they got top of the school roof, both of them spotted Serena who's looking out the view from gate fence.

"Serena *panting from running* we found you." Yugi replied after calm down from panting as they went to her. "Me and Yami are looking for you everywhere."

Serena look away from the view as she slowly turn to them. Then she looks to Yami who's making seriously but worrying expression to her.

"Now that we found you, Serena." Yami responded. "Why did you avoid me for the pass two days. Is something that I did to you?"

She shook her head. "No, Yami. It's wasn't you. Then true is... But thanks to girls' advice that got me some sense about the my problem."

"Really? Like what?" Yugi curiously as Yami did the same expression as his twin brother do.

Serena started her story to them about her problem and why she keep avoiding to Yami was causing by Lord Kokurano's vision that he told her about future of hers was about Yami's life is in danger and someone is after her if Yami is near her.

"And that's why I keep avoid you so that you wouldn't be any danger because of me, Yami. I'm so very sorry." Serena turn her head down in ashamed.

After they were listening of her story made look angry toward Kokurano but not to her. Now they know why Serena is acting strange behavior to Yami was because of that fortune teller. They don't know why he told her that. And also Kokurano didn't know that Yami will always protect himself by his Millennium Puzzle. But for some reason, Kokurano is up to something but they can't think of what.

Yami gentle place his hand on her shoulder as she look up to him but their face were almost close together. "Serena, I know you didn't mean to avoid me for pass two days. But I'm not going let that fortune teller ruined us by separate us of what he sees his so-called vision. And I'm still going to protect you from anyone or anybody whose hurting you."

Serena softly gasped in admiringly then she smiled and hugging him. "Yami... Thank you." Then she felt him hugging her back with care.

Yugi became very happy for both them as they become friends once again and hopefully never will stop them from been separate. But they didn't notice that someone is spying on them from the behind the door who's looks so angry and jealous as he saw Yami and Serena still hugging together. It seems that his plan to separate Serena from Yami got failed but then he smirking of another plan he got and quickly left without them knowning.

Later after school, it is time for everyone heading home. Early today, Serena decide to giving Tea some advice back after thanking her for her problem. She going to help Tea by helping her with getting to know Yugi better. However Tea forgot to tell everyone about her newest job and got great paycheck for doing hard work as waitress from another fast food place. So Serena thought of idea and whispering something to Tea's ears.

As Yugi and Yami were putting on their sneakers after change from school shoes. Both of them saw Serena and Tea along Aurora and Kisara came to them as they are getting to go too but Joey, Tristan, and Miho are already left early.

"Hey Yugi." Tea called him.

"What is it, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I was wondering if we could see the new movie after school together. What do you say?" Tea smiled in shyly

"Sure. Sound like fun." Yugi smiled back.

'Yeah! Her idea is working. Thanks, Serena!' She cheering happily in her mind. Then remind herself to pay something nice to Serena for helping her.

"Great. Let's go." Tea smiled.

"Oh, no. Tea! Everyone! Look who's here." Serena pointed to them in frighten as everyone following her pointed at and they're saw Kokurano and his two female assistant came. And they were not to happy to see him for what he did to Serena as she hiding herself toward Yami's back without been looking to that creepy as still have fear in her eyes.

"Greetings, lovely ladies and Muto brothers. Would any of you would like to know about your future?" Lord Kokurano asking them with smirking.

Yami frowned to him. "No thanks. We certain don't want to know our future by telling from likes of you."

"That's right. Not to mention that some of us are not too very happy for what you did to Serena. And beside we don't think you shouldn't be telling everyone about their future." Aurora told him.

"I agree. Everyone should be create their own future. And we are sure that our future will be come true someday." Yugi added.

"I see. That's fine but I couldn't help but notice that Tea, Aurora, Miho, and Kisara are few female whose haven't visited me. But of course, Miss Miho Nosaka can't be helped at all since everyone knows that she doesn't take life seriously."

"He got that part about her right." Aurora mumbled softly as she couldn't help but she agreed with him.

He turned toward Tea, Aurora, and Kisara. "So, ladies, why didn't you come to me? I'm worried about what I going to found out about your future."

Tea pretend that she's thinking to him. "Why indeed...It is because that all of us don't really believe some nonsense after Serena told us about what you have told her. Also I agreed with Yugi, people should be creating their own future."

One of Kokurano's assistant gasped then glaring at them. "How rude! All of you doubt at Lord Kokurano's power?!"

Yugi replied for Tea. "Whether we believe or not is our own choice! And we are not going to be forcing into getting our so-called fortune told unless there is some reason. So we all suggesting you and your lord Kokurano to back off!"

Two of Kokurano's assistant gasped in astounding that Yugi and others don't want to know their future as they could tell that they are still some people don't believe that they don't want to be told of their Lord Kokurano's vision to them. As group was about to leave the building after Yami wrapping his arm around Serena's shoulder for protection from Kokurano, Yami turn his head toward Kokurano with warning looks.

"Kokurano... My friends and I don't know what you were planning of but I also giving some fair but dangerous warning to you..." Yami said with hiss in hated. "Stay away from Serenity and my friends. If you near her and my friends again with your so-called phony lies of our future, YOU will PAY!"

Two of Kokurano's assistant gasped again but this time is fear. Unknown to them, they didn't even notice that their lord Kokurano got scary too at Yami's dark expression. But still doesn't mean that can stop Kokurano to getting something he wants with lusty eyes at Serena's sexy back. He need to think of his next plan and he making sure that his brilliant plan will work to make everyone believe him...even he doesn't have psychic power.

The next day around 11 in the morning, it is time for the gang heading to P.E. class but separate: Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan were heading to Judo karate class in the gym room and Serena, Tea, Miho, Kisara and Aurora were heading to tennis court from outside of the gym.

Serena remember back her days when Molly and her friend playing tennis together, Molly accidently hit her ball to Serena's face. Which is hurt alot. But thanks to her and her friend taught her before she moving to Domino City with Muto family, Serena become better than before.

However, Serena decided to turn her long beautiful hair into single braid with Tea, Kisara, and Aurora helping her fixing it. Somehow in her mind, she was little worried if that creepy will find her again and might ignored Yami's threat warning.

"This is great! I can't wait to play. I haven't played tennis all day since my grandfather took me to his trip in Egypt." Aurora excited.

"I'm not so sure how to play tennis." Kisara nervously.

"Don't you worrying, Kisara. We will help you to teach it." Serena smiled as Kisara smiling thankfully at her as four girls got dress up in gym clothes and left the locker room together including Yugi and others did the same. But suddenly Serena beginning to blushed again when she saw Yami in gym clothes, she though that he looks cute in it as she didn't notice that he felt same way when he saw her too.

"Man, I'm so stiff." Joey frowned in annoyed.

"Something the matter, Joey? Why are you so mad about?" Serena asked after her blushed fade away.

Joey sighed in disappointed. "It would sure be nice to be a girl. You all going to playing tennis while us guys are going to Judo. Judo! That's really make me stiff."

Serena blinked alittle while about Joey's words then finally understood what he saying. Then she decide to cheer him up. "Joey, you are going to be fine. And beside, this Judo class will be great learning about teaching some guys how to be great fighter. That way it will make you so much stronger fighter just like Lita and Raye did."

"Really? Do you really think so?" Joey asked.

"Yep!" Serena smiled to him.

Joey thoughts in his mind then smiled to her. "Okay then. I'll give a try,"

Everyone were smiled proudly to Serena for giving great advice to Joey. But suddenly, there's someone that the gangs were not to happy to see beside Joey, Tristan, and maybe Miho.

Tristan shouted. "Look guys. It's Lord Kokurano."

That made everyone getting more and more annoying at that guy after Yami giving warning him about not to be nearing them again, but they guess not.

"Kokurano!" Yami shouted as he pushing Tristan out of the way. "I thought I told you since yesterday that I warn you not to be near us again."

"You might want to calm down with your attitude." Kokurano smirked as Yami glaring at him then he turn to Serena who's still got worried on her face. "I have something important tell you about this person that I see my vision today, Miss Tsukino. That this man who's have been kept secret watching over you from the shadow." Kukrano smirked at her as she was surprised for what he said about the mysterious person.

"W-what?" Serena stunned in surprise.

Yami growled. "And what makes you think that this man is watching over her in the shadow?"

His question only got Kokurano smirked as he turned away from them and replied to Yami. "If she wants to know about this mysterious guy, she has to come and see me."

"There's no way that she'll fall from another of your so-called vision." Aurora frowned at him.

Kokurano cackled. "Let's just see what happens then." Then he walk again but he stopped where he at and turning to them once more. "Oh! I forgot to mention about I have another vision this morning. One of your male friends will be getting wary of light." And once again left them.

The guys except Yami were confusing about what Kokurano means by that until they heard Kisara and Tea scream as they got them attention of both girls were screamed in worried when gangs saw Serena looks so pale are over her and her long beautiful golden become shade between silver and white.

"Serena! What's wrong?! Speak to us!" Tea cried in worried at traumatize friend and taking to shook her gently.

However they didn't even notice that Serena is having flashback about light that's remind of same light that's killed Darien back then.

Yami might be only one to find a way to get her out of trauma. "Serena, he might be telling a lying about us of his phony prophet to trying getting us to believe him. But he's not always right about his vision."

That got her awaken as everyone were sighing in relief. "Yami? What if he's telling the truth about this man who's watching over me?"

Yami shook his head negated. "Kokurano is probably trying to scare you about this guy that he see might be stalker."

Serena wasn't sure who to believe at: Yami or Kokurano. But she know Yami is telling the truth and never lie to her when she saw his eyes that's telling her that he's speaks the truth and got agree with him.

Later then, the girls were heading to volley court to playing of tennis with female coach and the boys went to the gym building for Judo with male coach. However girls' coach saw Serena's looks and told if she's alright as Tea replied for Serena that she's fine and got shocked by something. Then the coach understood and told her friends in case Serena is getting worse, she has to let her know if Serena is not well to play as they got understood.

Then game ended as all the female went to this special fountain that they can wash off their sweats from their face. As Serena finishing drying her face. "I wonder what Kokurano knows about this person who's secret watching over me." She mumbled in worry. "But that's impossible. He couldn't know about this person who's watching over me."

While she still thinking about Kokurano's prophet of this mystery guy is watching over her, she didn't notice that iho is tapping toe toward her then Serena got gasp when she was blindfold her with towel and hear Miho giggled in amused.

"Guess who, Serena." Miho smiled in playfully.

"C-cut it out, Miho." Serena was trying to removing it but the she stopped as she beginning to remember about same thing that's reminding her about back at Burger World when she and everyone were held hosts by Jirou, the Yellow Spider until then...she got gasped in unsound that she been thinking that...

"Yami? Is he the one who watching over me all this time?" Serena whispering then felt her heart started to beat again along her cheek became rosy. Suddenly she felt herself that she almost smiled as she laid both hands to her heart at. "I wonder...could he be...that..."

Tea done wiping her face as she saw Serena's peaceful expression. She got couriously about what cause her friend looks so happy about. And she about to saying something to Serena until three girls running to them with worried face.

"Guys! You're wouldn't believe what happened at gym. We heard from one of guys that one of spotlight from the cellar fell to the ground and it almost got someone hurt." The girl with short olive-green color hair told them.

"Yeah! And you wouldn't believe who almost got injurying by it." The girl with dark hair questioning with shocked.

"Who?" As they said.

"It was Yami Muto." The girl with black answered.

"WHAT?!" Serena shocked as she could almost image that Yami is almost got hurt by one of spotlight until the girl with short olive-green color hair responded with good news.

"But thank goodness that Yami is alright with no injuries."

Then girl with short light brown spoken. "I know. However, there's a big ruckus that everyone found out that another one of Lord Kokurano's prophecies is right once again after he told everyone in the cafeteria this morning."

"Now wait just a minute." Aurora interrupted with suspension looks. "How did Lord Kokurano know that one of spotlight is going fell and causing nearly injury to Yami? Second of all, how did that spotlight got lose in the first place? If I remember correctly since we have Mrs. Shield as our principle, she got those spotlights that were brand new since our oldest ones were over expired and broken."

Then all the girls got shocked that they forgot about that and they were wondering if Kokurano told everyone this morning at the cafeteria is lying to them and forgot that those spotlight were new after Mrs. Shield ordering her staffs to replace them.

"Anyway, we better go and see if Yami is okay. Right, Serena?" Kisara asked but she didn't get responded as she spotted where Serena was at, she's not there as the girls could guess that Serena is might be heading to the gym right now.

~Inside the gym~

The coach decide to ended the class early when he and rest of the guys hearing a strange sound that's coming up from cellar that's holding the spotlights as one of it started to fall toward Yami as he quickly got out of the way as the light got damage and glass were shattered.

While all the guys were heading to the lockers room to change while Yami, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were checking at broken spotlight.

Joey whistled in amazed. "Man, bro. You were luckly that you got out of way in the right time."

Yami sighed in relieved. "Yeah I know." Then he look in serious. "But somehow this is no accident."

"I agree." Yugi replied in frowned.

Tristan confused. "What do you mean?"

"What we mean is..."Yami was about to saying something until the doors slam opened and heard sound of worrying voice.

"Yami!" It was Serena who looks so worry and she running toward him while the girls came in and they are watching the scene of Yami letting her jumping into his arms as she threw her arms around him and pressed her face along with tears in her eyes against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, running a hand comfortingly over her back."I was so worry about you. Are you really okay? You not hurt?"

"Oh Serena." Yami softly spoken in sadly as he rubbing her back to comforted her from crying and sadness. "It's okay. I'm alright. Really."

She then look at him with still tears in her eyes. "Are you sure? You not hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, my little one." Yami smiled in care and letting her cried into his chest again as he hugging her while all the girls were awed at their sweetness moments and also all the female classmates thinks that those two were making cute couple. However they didn't even notice that Joey and Tristan got dramatic tears in their eyes.

Joey sniffling as he wipe his tears with his hand. "Between of boy and girl moments...It is kodak moment!"

After moments ends and everyone got change to school uniform. Yami, Yugi, Kisara, Aurora, and Tea were going to investigate at the spotlight during recess time. Suddenly Aurora is looking closer at it and found something missing wrong.

"I think I found something." Aurora told them as they were listened along saw that she pick up the cable wire. "It seems this cable that's been holding to the cellar has been snapped it off by something that can cut with it."

"Hmm... Do you think something or rather someone might be the one to cut little bit until it's lose by using vibrating from everyone in the gym?" Kisara guessing.

"That might be it." Aurora replied in agreement with Kisara's guessed and the gangs look up at the cellar where spotlight fells from.

Then Yami spotted something that his sharp eyes caught of twinkling from the stairway to balcony where spectators watches from the bottom for like karate tournament or something.

"I think I see something. I better check it out." Yami told them as he went to the staircase while others were curiously of what did Yami found and saw him kneel down as he pick up something from the floor that got him suspicion at pocket knife that's been left behind then pick something then he got back up in standing position and heading back to others.

Yami came to them show them something that found were pocket knife that he found in second second ago and other item that found as well was blue bead.

"That's strange and very curious. How did that pocket knife and this pink bead were be doing here in the first place?" Kisara confused at two clues.

"Don't know but something telling us this is not accident that I saying early. It seems someone might throwing this pocket knife into the air and probably got successfully cut a little bit at the cable and let do the rest like today that's someone is letting this spotlight to kill me." Yami explained as he looks at damage spotlight.

"Well, guess we got some important clues that we discover. And the questions is WHY would someone is letting spotlight to killing you and what reason for?" Yugi asked in wondering.

Aurora considering of Yugi's question with agreed. "That's good questions, Yugi. But we have wait until if something bad thing happening again. But let's get these to Mrs. Shield first and tell her about what Yami found."

They agreed with her and left the gym together toward the school building. As they are entering, they saw three same girls running toward them with surprising looks.

"Excuse me, are you all good friends to Serenity Tsukino?" The girl with black hair asked one of them.

Yami answered. "Yes, we are. Is something happening to her?"

After some words they got from the girls were shocked...well...extremely shocking to Yami and others. Serena is decide to see Kokurano for telling him about this man as they are rushing to find her before she getting there. Yami got spotted her first as she getting closer to the room where the same place that all the girls went to see Lord Kokurano.

"Serena!" Yami calling out to her as she turning around and saw them got to her. "Please, tell us that _**WHY**_ are you going to see that...that..."

Serena replied in remorse. "Well...after found out he spoken the truth about the light since the gym class and I couldn't help about if he know about this guy might the one who's doing this just get to me for warning or something else. So I though that I should go and ask Kokurano about mystery man."

"But Serena, I don't think is good idea to see that creepy." Aurora responded. "And beside something tell me that Kokurano is not to be trusted."

"I know that. But what choose do I have?" Serena mumbled in sadly then she entering the room where Kokurano usually at.

Yami couldn't believe that his sweet angel is going to see that phony vision seeker to know about this so-call mystery man who's after her. Until he felt somebody's hand place on his shoulder to get him attention as he saw Yugi walk next to him with serious expression on his face.

"Yami, you know that something doesn't seem right since yesterday, right?" he ask in reminded as Yami remembered and nodded then Yugi turn to the three girls. "And you are know something that when Kokurano told us about 'one of male friends will be hitted by light after when Yami successfully got out of the way when one of new spotlight falls to him?"

"Yes." The girls said together.

Then Tea finally got what Yugi meant. "Yugi, are you saying those prophecy and Kokurano are connected together?"

"I would saying yes but I haven't figure out the answer. However about those things might be somehow were Kokurano's doing to get something he wants or something else." Yugi anticipated.

"Hm...now that you've mention... I think you might into something." Aurora has finally figure it out then she remember that Serena is in the room. "But first, we better keep our eyes at Kokurano and see what he's up to."

"Good idea." They agreed as they all entering the room.

As they entering the room, Yami and others saw Kokurano's eyes that he looks pleased at Serena then became displease with glaring at Yami as he glared at him back. But then Kokurano ignored at Yami and went his attention to Serena.

"Ah! Miss Serena. I always knew that you've come here." Lord Kokurano smirked at her when he saw her surprising expression. Then he took out a piece of paper from his inside of hidden cape and showing it to her.

Tea read it out to others. "Serenity Tsukino is coming to see him in recess."

Aurora frowned in suspension then whispering to others. "That's something fishy about that creepy."

They agreed with her and continue watching as Serena sat down on the chair. Yami clutching his hand into fist as if he want to punch at Kokurano's face for few reason in his mind.

"So you decide to come and see me about your future, right?" Lord Kokurano asked with smirked.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to asked about this mystery man that you've told me since we meet at the park." Serena told him but she didn't notice that Yami overheard her and made glaring at Kokurano more.

"I see. Very well." He still smirked. "But to do that, you must lead me your hand." He said and delight that he saw her move slowly toward him and he gently hold it. "My! My! You have such lovely hand."

Serena started to feel sick in her stomach when she let herself getting into nightmare for giving her hand to that creepy as she felt Kokurano kept rubbing hand very slowly. She not only one who also got sick to the stomach. Kisara, Tea, and Aurora were too...except to Yugi and Yami. However Yami is very angry at Kokurano for touching his sweet angel's hand makes him definitely want to senting that loser to Shadow Realm.

While they thinking something to get Kokurano removing his filthy hands off from poor girl's hand, they didn't notice that Kokurano is beginning to drooling when he delighted to touch Serena's soft and delicate hand in his grasp for long day that he's dream off.

'_Serenity Tsukino. I've been admired her for so long. I can't believe I finally touching her lovely, soft hand in my grabs. It feels soooo good_.' Kokurano dreamy in his mind.

Nobody in the room knows that Kokurano has secretly lust at her since he heard some rumors about mystery fairest beauty save the school from Ms. Chono's dumb stricts rules and almost going to seducing to ex-principle so he can forcefully choose her as new principle but her plan got failed.

When everyone left the school early, he remember when he overheard everyone were praise to this mystery girl again. Once he got his stuff out of locker, he finally saw her for the first time when she walking pass by with her friends. He was very surprise himself and also agree with the guys that she's the bombest and most gorgeous girl he ever seen. Not to long, before the day of the carnival, while he was daydream about her with his pleasure thoughts, he overheard more rumors from the guys that they want to date her and be her boyfriend but sadly they not good enough for her since they found out that Yugi's twin brother Yami is the most best good-looking along very popular guy in entire school and might be perfect guy for Serena makes Kokurano become very bitter and jealous.

Then he got idea to how to make Serena fall for him and making her forget about Yami with some lying vision when he dress up as fortune teller. He wait and wait for Serena to come but sadly she didn't since he only got one customer who the same boy that don't believe him while his friends were mocking him. After carnival ended, Kokurano is very furious that he thought he might close his fortune booth early and want to search for Serena so he can ask her to go with him for some ride until he was too late when he saw her with HIM again into tunnel of love ride.

Then he made a vow in his mind that he'll get her one day and kill that no-good Yugi's clone brother. But now, he might have a chance to get her as he stopped rubbing her hand when she felt relief from his yucky-germ hands.

"And now for your future, Miss Tsukino." Kokurano closed his eyes and lifting his arms into the air as he was focused hard. "Ah! I see it. My vision tells me that this guy will be revealing to you in person."

Serena surprised. "What? You sure about this?"

"Would I lie to you?" Kokurano smirked again. "My vision also tells me that guy will be meet you at laboratory room at 6 o' clock which is tonight and alone with nobody else."

Yami have enough about this after he saw Kokurano's eyes were filled with lust and desired at her. And he could guess that Kokurano want Serena for disgusting pleasure just all the guys do after Yami beat them in Shadow Game.

"That's enough, Kokurano!" Yami shouted as all the girls, except his brother and three girls, gasp in astounding as they saw Yami quickly grab Serena out of the chair and holding her in his arms for protection from lust fortune teller.

Suddenly once again Serena's felt her heart started to beat as whole own body and mind filling with warm, caring, and affection from Yami. 'This feeling again. I wonder if...if Lita is right about Yami's feeling toward me?'

Then she started to listening to Yami's not so friendly words to Kokurano who's looks furious at him. "My friends and I are have enough from your phony lies about your vision. But we know that you are not really psychic at all. You just making these made-up prophet to get you something you've after for."

The girls even Kokurano's assitance gasped in shocked as they turn to Kokurano who almost become nervously with swears that he was about to be discovering by Yami to get everyone believe him.

Then Yugi added. "Yami's right. Do all of you ladies got told by him when he took a piece of paper out from the cape that says 'earthquake today'?" The girls nodded until Tea answered.

"It wasn't earthquake that day. Mrs. Shield forgot to tell everyone that the shaking we felt in the room was just building construction from behind our school was doing demolishing of old building to make new building. But if there's really an earthquake, then this whole school will be torn down."

The girls were astounding about that. Then in their mind, they started to believe to Yami's, Yugi's, and Tea's words of the truth. But they started to angry at Kokurano for lying to them about so-called prophecy about earthquake and then left the room without saying a words to him except his female assistance as they not sure who's going to believe at.

Yami, still holding Serena in his arms, moves together toward the others and they are left together from the room. As they left the room, they didn't care or see that angry and irritatedly Kokurano is glaring at him for almost ruin everything to get Serena. "**YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! BUT BE WARNING! COUNTLESS LETTERS WILL FALL FROM HEAVEN AND BRING DISASTER TO YOU...YAMI MUTO!**"

The school end as everyone went home. After during recess, all the girls who's went to see Lord Kokurano were making agreement that Kokurano is not really psychic as they could tell from before when Mr. Jones was still their principle, that guy was just ordinary boy to everyone along most pervert to the girls. But unfortunately, most of them don't know who they were to believe at.

Everyone went home and Serena is the only ones left in the room. As she about to left the room, she notice a small paper is been sticky on the door with message in it. She look closely as reads:

My sweet angel,  
Wait for me here. I need to speak with you something that I haven't felt for long time in private.  
-Yami Muto

"Yami wrote this?" Serena said as she blushed again as Yami's face appeared in her mind then she almost close to smiled. But suddenly, something in her mind as well that she hasn't felt for long time since she felt with Darien. But he and Yami are different to her but different personality since she see them. She could think some few reason about two of them.

Darien:  
First meet together: She become volunteer at hospital when she hear about him of accidently until she got mad at him when he called her 'Meatball head'. [Note 1]

Yami:  
First meet together: Yami appeared out of no where when he came out of Millennium Puzzle and save her from Ushio's lust. Then she smiled shyly when Yami called her 'Angel'.

Darien:  
Saving her from bullies: Nothing except he joined to tease her when he kept calling her same nickname as she hated it until Raye joined in. 'Thanks alot, Darien' Humph!

Yami:  
Saving her from bulllies: He sense something wrong when he heard her pray or cry for help. He'll be there to save her with Shadow Game.

Surprisingly for her, only Yami is the one keep saving her of two reason that she could think of than Darien except no Tuxdeo outfit as fighter. Only Yami challenging each bullies or bad criminals with Shadow Game. Also Yami's personality to her were: overprotected, calm, cool, kind, caring, and also full of mysterious about him than Darien.

But one thing in her mind that Yami and Darien have same common together is: Don't remember anything of their past but only Darien got little bit restore memories except his parents' face when he and his parents were in car accident after he told Serena when they were trapped in the weird vine elevator by Zoicite.

But deep down in heart from before, Darien is really care and love to Serena and Yami does too since she stopped her love emotion to somebody else when her beloved earth prince died from the mystery green light. As background music appeared to play as she beginning to saying that she want to sing something about what she felt her emotion to Yami like when she uses to have with Darien/Tuxedo Mask/Moonlight Knight/Prince Endymion.

I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else  
I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man, he's just a man  
And I've had so many men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more

Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love or let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool  
Running every show  
He scares me so

I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Yet, if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head, I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so  
I love him so

After then songs ends and finally realize to the Serena as she started to smiled in happiness that Serena is started to fall in love with Yami.

Speaking about him. He, Yugi, and Tea were waiting outside of the school for Serena who's hasn't come out of the building while Aurora and Kisara were talking to the boy who's lost his home by fire and happens to be Kokurano's classmate name Jason Miles. He told both girls about how did the fire started to spreading around his house when he woke up in the middle of night and felt the same of gas since he thought his mom cooking something but the smell was so strong that's smells like gas.

"Wait! Did you say gas? Like oil gas that you refuel your car?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. But strange things when police officers found something inside the garbage cans." Jason puzzled.

"What the polices found?" Kisara asked.

Jason thinking his thoughts about what police found then remember. "One of officers found a blue bead, gas tank, and school uniform likes the one we guys wearing."

"Another small pink bead. Just like same one when we found at the gym." Kisara surprised about the another same idea.

Aurora started to concentrate in her mind. Then she took out a note pad from uniform skirt pocket and pencil and beginning to write down of what they discovering.

Male  
Cules: Two blue beads, Domino High School uniform, pocket knife, and gas tank

"Okay I got these down on paper. And the question is what the reason of?" Aurora asked in more curiously.

As Kisara looks at Aurora's note then thoughs in her mind. Suddenly she could understand of two blue beads are part from art items as they were for making art accessory. Suddenly she stop her thoughs when she see blue bead before like are the girls wearing as part of Kokurano give him. Once again she stopped as she finally got the answer that's been with them for whole time in front of them.

"Guys! I just found out something!" Kisara called out to three of them as they got her attention and went to her. "I think I know who's causing burning Jason's home down along causing cut the spotlight which is for to kill Yami."

"Who?" They said including Jason who's still there.

"It is Kokurano the whole time." Kisara answered.

"WHAT?!" They surprised.

Of course as they thought about why the spotlight and probably Jason's alarm system were cut by Kokurano's pocket knife but different reason of them. Jason thinks that Kokurano quietly broken into his home in the middle of the night and unscrew the lid of the alarm system and cut the cable with his pocket knife. And Yami is thinking that Kokurano might threw his knife toward the cable wire and got it successfully cut then decide to let ripe slowly until Yami and other get to that spot at to be killed and hopefully for Kokurano to let his prediction to kill Yami come true until Kokurano got rumors that Yami is survived and unharmed.

"I can't believe Kokurano do something stupid. Just to get attention from every females to admire him." Aurora shivering in disgusted.

"Not all of us. Only me, you, Tea, and Serena." Kisara counted with fingers of who's not admire at the jerk.

"Speaking of who, why she didn't come of the building yet?" Tea questioned in puzzled and worried.

"We better get her before it's getting dark so." Yami replied as he getting more worried about his angel then turn to Jason who become mad and depressed of Kokurano was the one burning his home and also that loser almost killing his family but thanks to the strong smell that Jason woke up in time and got them out of burning house.

Sadly Jason and his family were heartbreak that they lost everything in the burning house and now homeless. However one of his friend let them lives with him and his parents until they can save enough money to buy new home but sadly again the Miles' family don't have insurance anymore since those paper got burned.

"Jason." Yami called him as he got his attention. "Don't worry. Starting tomorrow, my friends and I are going to have talk with Mrs. Shield about really happening of what Kokurano really did to your home and the gym."

"Okay. But before you give Kokurano to Mrs. Shield by tomorrow." Jason requested. "Do you mind if my friends and I will him some hints?"

Yami and others blinked at him then got the message as they nodded for approved and heading to find Serena. Just as Jason went home to telling his family and friends about what Yami and others discovering, nobody notice that someone in the shadow at one of the window looks glaring at them.

It was Kokurano who been watching the whole time at laboratory room after he found what he need to looking for. However he knew soon or later of Serenity's friends will be discovering of the things he did and might give him trouble. That's not going to happend which he setting his trapped for Yami and his friends. Once they were killed them, he then give some lying news to Serena about this mystery man killed her beloved friends and might run into his arms for comforted as Kokurano smirking evil in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Yami and others checking from door-to-door to find Serena. But she not in the first floor. So they thought that she might be second floor as they went to the staircase. As they got there, Yugi, Tea, and Yami were in front and front a book was left on the ground.

"Now would someone left this book here?" Yugi replied and pick the book.

"You've got us. But we better sent it back to the library before Mrs. Shield finds out." Tea responded.

"All right. We better separate up." Yami suggested. "Aurora, you and Kisara will go find Serena at field in case she's out there. While me, Yugi, and Tea will find her here after we returning the book back to shelves."

"Got it." Aurora and Kisara command as everyone went separate. However when Aurora and Kisara are heading down stairs, they saw someone in the shadow quietly run out from laboratory room to other staircase that's leading him to shortcut where Yami, Yugi, Tea at. Two girls beginning to worrying if the jerk is going to do something bad their friends. Then they quickly but quietly following that shadow man.

~Inside of the Library~

This place is really old since Mr. Jones closed this place since he was been charmed by Ms. Chono for not letting all the students to study there for the test. But thanks to Mrs. Shield, the library is re-opening but she decide to remodeling this place into brand new along building new book shelves as she could tell by now those each bookshelves are weak and wore out.

Yami is checking the shelves at the front if he can spotted the empty one while Yugi and Tea were looking at all the way in the middle. While looking to return of the room that they found. Tea though is right time to Yugi about her feels.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Tea shy in nervously.

Yugi look away from the bookshelf to her. "Sure, what is it?"

Tea started to twiddling her fingers while blushing. "Well...umm...I want to tell something when I got from some advice from Serena."

Yugi curiously. "What is it? What did Serena told you about?"

Tea blushing more. "Well, she told me about that if you too nervous to tell someone of your feels then all you have to do is be positively brave and go for it."

"She actually say that?" Yugi amazed and Tea nodded. "Well...I guess that true but what for?"

Tea's face become more red in nervously. "You."

"Me?" Yugi surprising shocked. "What does have to do with me?"

Tea has no choose but to tell him the true as she closing her eyes and speak out loud to him. "The reason it has to do with you is because I have crush on you! I'm in love with you, Yugi Muto!"

Yugi staring at her with his eyes were wided up in surprise. He was very surprising when Tea told her love feelings to him makes him relieve and happy at the same time. Tea still has eyes closed and too afraid to open them up so she didn't see Yugi's looks if he felt disgusted with her. But instead she felt something wrapping around her shoulder and back as she finally opening up her eyes in shocked. Then she found out and look up to Yugi who's smiling down to her and hugging her.

"You don't know that I felt same way since I protected you at Burger World." Yugi whispering to her as she gasped in happiness and hugging him back.

Yami overheard them and felt happy for Yugi and Tea are now as boyfriend and girlfriend together. But he was little bit jealous at them but he knew someday that love fate will come to him. When suddenly the sound from one of bookshelves is making the creaking noise until Yami saw the sound was coming from the last one and also saw someone in the darkness is the who's pushing it hard. Then mystery figure successfully made the bookshelves falling to other and other like in Domino game but this different to Yami. Then his heart felt tighting when he saw the last bookshelves to about to fall toward Yugi and Tea.

"YUGI! TEA! WATCH OUT!" Yami shouted with warning.

Yugi and Tea heard him then quickly saw the bookshelf from behind them is about to fall and fast. Tea gasped in terror but then she felt somebody pushing her out there safety until she heard the bookshelf along the book falling down as the whole room filling with dusty cloud.

"NO!" Yami cried in worried and hopefully those two are survived then Kisara and Aurora running in and gasped in shocked.

Finally the dusty cloud fade away and saw Tea was on the floor, unharmed as three of them were relived that she's safe until...

"YUGI! NO!" Tea cried in shocked at her new boyfriend is lying unconsciouson the floor with broken shelves and books on the top of him. But she saw Yugi's forehead was little bleeding that he got gashed by sharp wooden shelf. Yami and other are going to see if Yugi is alive. Aurora is going to his pulse on his neck while Tea crying in tears and praying for him to stay alive.

Aurora sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Yugi is still breathing."

Yami and other two girls sighed in relieves. But they quickly started to removing some broken woods and books from Yugi and finally Yami using his strength to lifting that damage shelves while three girls working together as they grabbing Yugi out of there and success got him out while Yami let quickly remove his both hands from it as the broken shelves falls.

They quickly checking to see if Yugi has any damage. Only his forehead and left legs got injurying as Tea crying for him and she gentle hugging him for he did bravely to safely her from harm.

"Oh, Yugi. Please be okay." Tea sobbed on his head.

Aurora and Kisara were trying to comfort her from sad. Yami is looking at Yugi were still fear and distressing on his face. If Yugi were died from injurying, he wasn't sure what will his adopted mom and grandpa would think. Yugi closed brother he ever had and he doesn't lose his great brother since Yami was accept as Yugi's twin brother.

Kisara quickly up from the floor. "We better hurry and fast. I will called the ambulance to get Yugi to the hospital. And I better calling the police as well."

"What for?" Yami puzzled.

"You won't believe what Aurora and I saw. We saw Kokurano was hidding at the end of the bookshelf and thinks that Yugi is you so he can pushing the bookshelf and let them fall to others and killed you." Kisara told him. "Now we know what he saying about 'Countless letters' means. And we find out why hr did these since the beginning."

"I thought so too." Yami glaring then glancing at the exit door and person run off quickly and caught the end of and familiar green cape. "So, he making his own predictions come true. "He said and keep glared with full of hatred at escaping Kokurano. He will pay for what he did to Yugi then remember something else until Kisara run out quickly to the Mrs. Shield's office to call some help.

After Aurora give Tea of her handkerchief to wiped off Yugi's blood from his face and went to Yami as she took something from her pocket. It was piece of paper. The same one that Kokurano has hidden on his cape as she give to Yami with scorning on her face. "Yami, you better read this that Kokurano run off and doesn't know that one of his paper fall off."

Yami look at her with puzzled looks then accept as he took a paper from her hand and look at it. Suddenly his face from puzzled changing into full of rage as glaring at the paper after read it. "THAT IRRITATE FOOL! I WON'T LET HIM GETTING INTO MY PRECIOUS ANGEL!"

Tea and Aurora jumped from spooked as Yami running out the library, quickly. Then the paper was falling to the ground as the message revealing after what makes Yami mad about. The message said: _**Serenity Tsukino will be swooning into Kokurano's arms**_. Two girls found out why he did this. Kokurano is after Serena for whole time and jealous of Yami for got Serena's attention. Two of them were praying that Serena will be alright and Yami get to her in time before that loser will doing some disgusting moves at her.

Meanwhile, Serena was waiting for Yami as the note says while she's looking out the window and saw the sun is almost setting. But she doesn't know that the note wasn't really Yami. It is wrote by Kokurano. That way, his plan will not going to waste for him to glad at lusciously goddess Serenity in his grasp without Yami won't be getting his way.

However what she doesn't know that lusty Kokurano was outside of the room as he holding the bottle of Chloroform into his white, small rag and hiding it inside the cape. '_Hee-Hee! My gorgeous Serenity. The future that I predicted is about to come true_.'

Unfortunate for him, he doesn't know that he accidently but gently put the bottle to floor without making sound if Serena hears it after pour the little bit of Chloroform into his rag. Luckly the Chloroform that he pouring will put Serena into sleep about hour.

Back inside, Serena is getting worried about Yami hasn't coming but she felt something not right in her mind until she heard the sound of footsteps. She started to smiled and thought that Yami has finally arrived. As she turn around, she was puzzled and surprised that Kokurano came instead of Yami. As he stepping inside slowly and stopped.

"I see my prophecy that I predict were correct." He said in smirked of victory.

Serena confused along nervous as she moved away from him. "W-what do you mean by that? And what do you mean 'prophecy that you've made were correct'?"

Kokurano cackled of her naive questioned. "Have you figure it out by now, my dear?"

She started to become trembled with fear as she saw something in his eyes looks toward to her that she sees them before. The same eyes looks that Ushio's looks to her. Lusty and desire eyes that want her for pleasure.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed in terror as she about to get away from him but he's too quickly for her to escape as he caught her arm and pulling toward him then he took out his rag and place it between her nose and mouth.

Serena accidently breathes the smell of Chloroform from his rag and she started to go knocked out into darkness. '_No! Not again! Please...Yami...help me!_' She praying in her thoughts and fall asleep as her body falling into the disgusting arms of lusty and gleeful Kokurano.

"HAHA! Sound that you have figure it out, babe! As you can see, the man who's been looking after is me!" Kokurano laughed in evil. "As long as I have you in my grasp including many sexy girls that I going to pick you and three female friends as my concubines! I'll be most popular guy in school forever!"

"I don't think so! You...**_idiot_**!"

Kokurano felt his back of the head got hit by someone's elbow as he fell into the ground and losing his holding of Serena as she about to fall too but someone caught her in time into his arms and quickly run out of the room.

After Kokurano calm down his pain then growling in enraged that someone have come to rescue her and took her somewhere safety into one of the empty room. Then he found the note on the ground and reads: **_Come to Laboratory Room_**. Kokurano puzzled at the note but doesn't care as he quickly got up and run out the classroom.

Finally he found the Laboratory Room and also found in smirked on his face at sleep Serena on the clear table like Snow White's position.

"I found you, Serena! You're going to be mine forever!" Kokurano smirked in desiring but stop when he heard familiar voice from behind him.

"Didn't warning you about not to near or my friends if something happens to them?" Yami replied to him in hiss of anger and lean back on the wall with his arms crossed to his chest as Kokurano got surprise and quiver in fear that Yami is still survived.

"Too bad for you about your prediction to kill me got failed." Yami glared.

Kokurano turned around in shocked once more then become frustrated of his plan to killing Yami got failed again.

"But I though..." Kokurano spoken in anger and wondering.

"You thought that was me who got hit by when you pushing the bookshelves toward me. What you didn't notice that...YOU INJURY MY TWIN BROTHER FOR LETTING TAKE THE HIT AFTER SAVING TEA'S LIFE!" Yami shouted in rage as he saw image of unconscious Yugi on the ground.

"Shoot! I'm so close to killing you so I have Serenity from you." Kokurano mumbled in disappointed and embarrassed since he going into trouble if Yugi survived and reported to Mrs. Shield about what he did.

"If you really want to get to her, you going have to challenge me." Yami told him in contend and glared at him. "Kokurano, it's time to play!"

His words echoing into Serena's darkness mind. She then opening her tiring eyes and she saw Yami's figure in her blurry eyes. _'He's here! I'm so happy that he came to rescuing me like he always does. But I wish I could my feeling to him...but...I'm...so...sleepy..._' Then she gently close her eyes again and fall into peaceful sleep.

Kokurano grunted. "So you wanted to challenge someone like me that has supernatural powers... You've got some gusty! And what game that we're going to playing with?"

Yami smirked that he know Kokurano will accepted and fall into the trap. Then he took out something from his uniform jacket pocket that made his opponent's shocked. "With this. Your beloved bottle of chloroform that you left on the floor back then."

Kokurano embarrassed again that he forgot about that bottle to hide from everyone until Yami found it and rescue Serena from his grasp. Then Yami pointed his finger to pointed something at the cellar until Kokurano follows it and saw five bottles of chloroform were connecting with each strings to a clock.

"What kind of game is this?" Kokurano surprised at those bottles.

"You want to know this game. Then listen closely as I going to explained the rules." Yami replied and beginning to explain of the game. "Starting now, after every minute the long hand will cut a string. However it's unknown for us to guess of which string that were connected to which bottle."

Yami look away from the clock and turn his head to his opponent. "We'll have to take turns to catching the cut-off bottle that's falling of."

Regretted to Kokurano for that he understood of what this game about as he trembling with fear and nervous.

Yami added more explained. "However, if we're moving too slow or missing catch the bottle that's falling, well...the answer were obviously of we know will happened."

"Fine then. But I will letting you be the first." Kokurano offered.

Yami smirked. "Very then. Game start!"

As the game begins and clock hand beginning to move and cut the string. Luckily for Yami, he caught it the first bottle that's close to him. "Well, guess I got caught the right one."

"Not bad. My turn then as I forsee my vision." Kokurano smirked at Yami then look up to see which bottle will fall. But he didn't want to let Yami know that he was still nervously of guess which bottle is going to fall as time ticking in 30 seconds. 'Which one will fall?! If I don't make it in time...'

Then he image if he miss the bottle as it fall to the ground, then the bottle will break as mist of chloroform will knock him unconscious. Then he quickly shook his thoughts and shouted to the clock. "Come then!"

Clock hand move again as usually cut the strings and Kokurano quickly caught the second bottle and look to Yami with victory but nervous as his face filling with sweats. "HAHAHAHA! What do you think of that?"

Yami smirked in amused at his opponent's nerve expression. "Not bad."

Once again another as the clock hand cut the string as the third bottle that far from Yami is falling. Then Yami rushing toward it but Kokurano won't let him get the bottle. So he prventing Yami by tripping him as he smirking that Yami falls to the ground. But Yami quickly got up and leaping to the bottle that getting close to fall and thoughts that he won't make it.

Then he got idea and quickly removing his Millennium Puzzle from his neck and throwing it and barely pin the string with bottle into the wall as Yami sighed in relieve while Kokurano growling in furious of hopefully that his plan to win by cheating.

Yami got up from the floor and look at Kokurano with frowned. "Kokurano, is tripping people were in your super power?"

Kokurano defend in innocent but lies. "I-I don't know anything about that. R-really I don't."

Yami just smirked along disappointed of his lies. "Fine then." He went to get his Millennium Puzzle along the bottle that's been caught off the wall. "If that is your supernatural power..." He replace his Millennium Puzzle back around his neck. "Then this is my supernatural power."

Kokurano glared at him with hated. However both of them discovering that they were two bottles left in the cellar. One near the doorway while the other one is near the window.

"Now it's down to the end bottles; this will be the toughest one to guess. If you're guessing wrong, then there's no chance to cover." Yami replied as he looking at the bottles from both ends. "But if you do have supernatural powers, it should be a cinch for you to see which one of bottle will fall."

Kokurano have no choose but to guess with his so-called pretend vision. As he was focus hard and see if he could guess. "I can see it." He pretend that he see his vision as he went to the bottle that's near the doorway. "This is one will fall. Now, come!"

Once more the hand cut the strings until Yami spoken. "The door of darkness has open."

Kokurano puzzled of Yami's words of what he meant until he saw the 4th bottle from near the window started to fall as he guess the wrong bottle but he not fast enough to catch the bottle as he and it falling together at the same time when the bottle of chloroform got broken and mist beginning to covering him.

Yami smirked again at Kokurano for lost the game. Then mist beginning to clear away as Yami saw Kokurano was unconscious and lying his back on the floor as he snoring loud. His mantle that's been spread out and revealing some of numerous predictions were written on the papers.

"My, my. He got many predictions were hidden under his cape." Yami smirked in pleased that he and his friends were right about that Kokurano was nothing but fraud as psychic to everyone. He displeased at fraud pyschic and turn away. "That fool couldn't predict with his own wretched future. Now the whole school will find out for sure about him before wakes up in...19 hours."

He cackled in his amused joke. But it's true. The whole mist of chloroform that putting Kokurano to sleep until he awakes up by tomorrow when the school starts.

Then he turn toward to Serena who's falling in deep sleep on the table that Yami place her at before Kokurano arrives to find them. She looks so beautiful in his thought that he reminding him from fairy tale movie of between Sleeping Beauty and Snow White as he pretend in image of Serena as enchanted sleeping princess and him as prince charming who's appearing from any dangerous journey to awaken the beautiful princess by true love's kiss.

However that was different but he doesn't care as he saw her pink rosy lips that he always dream to kiss her. But just this one-time for him and hopefully she doesn't remember. He then she saw her lovely eyes beginning to opened. Once she saw his face as her vision were almost clear, she smiled to him then closed eyes again. Until she swearing and hopefully sensing his face has slowly bend down toward her...closing his eyes...and then...he gently kissing her lips.

However two of them don't mind at all for differen but same reason. After Yami removing his face and kiss from her, he carried but gentle of sleeping Serena in his arms as bridestyle and walk away from classroom until he heard sound of ambulance along the police cars have arrived the school. Then he saw two ambulance took Yugi who's laying on the stretcher, after he got bandage up, to the hospital for recovering his injuries and Tea volunteer to go with them.

Two days later, now the whole school have found out and spreading rumor about Kokurano is is not really psychic after all since Yami, Yugi, Aurora, Tea, and Kisara were right all along. Mrs. Shield wasn't too happy in fact, few reason of Kokurano have causing damage were:

- Burning one of his classmate's and his family's home with gas  
- Using his pocket knife to cut the cable from one of spotlights that almost injurying Yami Muto  
- Pushing very old book shelves toward Yugi who's pushing Tea out of there while he got himself hurt and senting to the hospital  
- Staking to Serenity Tsukino and using chloroform to putting her to sleep so he taking advantage to her until she was once again save by Yami.

For causing so much damage on the list, Mrs. Shield have sentence him to expelled the school and told his parents to find the job for their son to pay the cause of he did which makes Kokurano's agreement with her. They were not too happy for what Kokurano did. Once they find him a job and pay enough money for damage, they started to talk over to move him away toward one of relatives home who's farmer from america until he turns 17 and never return to them.

However, Kokurano's female assistants felt themselves of ashamed and humiliate for believing him too much and made sick to their stomache. Then they made of vows to never seen that loser ever again and throwing away of beads necks and headbands that they got from him to the garbage.

Again words spread that Yugi was senting to hospital since two days ago and finally got discharge since today. However his doctor told him to take easy until left leg recovering until two weeks or so. Tea is very grateful that her boyfriend is alright and again volunteer to take care of him during after school and weekend with her tender, loving, and care.

Before then at hospital, Tea told her parents what happened at school. Mr. and Mrs. Gardner were very grateful to Yugi for saving daughter's life and accepting for Yugi to be as Tea's perfect guy. Everyone were very happy for Yugi and Tea to be as first cute couple as both of them were hopefully that Yami and Serena will be the same as time.

The next morning came, Yugi is still staying home undering care by his mother and grandpa while Yami and Serena are heading school together until Joey, Tea, Miho, Aurora, and Kisara came to join them and starting conversation about Kokurano's behavior.

Joey and Miho couldn't believe that guy for doing something stupid of taking to tricking everyone to believe that he's psychic just so he getting closer to Serena which makes them mad. But they were very glad that he out of school and going pay the damage of he did.

They felt sorry that boy's home was burning down but they were happy that Mrs. Shield is kind-hearted principle is buy an nice small house for him and his family. But someone is not at all which is Tristan as they came toward school when they saw his gloomy walk as they could tell that he felt disappointed of his future to marrying Miho is gone for good.

"Good morning, Tristan." Miho came next to him with smiled. "Don't be so sad, Tristan. I'm sure you make your own future"

"Really, Miho?" Tristan tearing up in happily as he thought that he might have another chance to win her heart.

"Let's do our best." she said as both of them cheered.

"I'll never understood them." Joey mumbled annoying and whispering to others. "But, does Tristan know what Miho is thinking of about her future?"

"No!" Tea, Aurora, and Kisara replied to him as they decide let Tristan find out himself soon or much later.

Meanwhile Yami is wondering if Serena remembering along felt of his kiss on her rosy lips back then. He thoughts that she doesn't until he almost made disappointed until...

"Yami." Serena speaks as he got attention. Then he amazed and surprise as the whole world around them turn bright when he felt Serena's lips were been touch closes to his lips then she move away and smiled to him. "Thank for saving me."

"Come on, you two! We better go or we'll be late!" Miho calling to them.

"Coming!" Serena replied to her with smiled. Then turn to blushing and dazed Yami. "Come on, Yami."

Yami still surprised as he watches her running to their friends. He then slowly place his hand on where Serena's kiss at. Suddenly...he started to smiled in happiness and could also swear that he's one step closer away to win her heart.

'Someday or rather one day, my sweet angel. You and I were be great...no...the best lovers in entire world.' Yami smiled in his thoughts to Serena then look up in the air. 'Darien, please giving me some encourage of hopefully to my eternal love for her.'

Then he finishing his praying to Darien and run to joined the others as they went to school building together. However, they didn't notice that spirit of Serena's boyfriend is watching them in the sky and smiling of Yami's offer.

"Yami, your answer will be granted. Take great care of her for me." He said then fade away.

* * *

FINALLY! This chapter is the longest words that I've been type after watching between in manga and episode. Also I hope everyone likes the part that I put of Yami kiss Serena and Serena accepted his offer along also Tea and Yugi are now couple for those all big fans of YugixTea lovers. But only two more to go until Serena and Yami's love confess. But sadly, I don't think I make it in time since it is now March 14 and it's White Day for holiday in Japan. I was soo busy at my work and home. However I will keep trying doing two chapters. However the chapter is about Yami and Serena are going on a date at amusement park but there's trouble ahead.

[Note 1] If you all saw the end of scene when Serena meet Darien at hospital with background song called 'It's a New Day' in episode dubbed of 40 in Sailor Moon season 1

Also the songs lyrics that I put for Serena's sing was called: I Don't Know How to Love Him (From "Jesus Christ Superstar") from album of Andrew Lloyd Webber: Love Songs. You will find that song from youtube or listening short preview from apple itunes website.

It is lovely song and I think it might be perfect for Serena to sing of her expression about Yami and previous lovers like: Darien, Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, and Moonlight Knight...At lest I think. Anyway, I will keep going for next chapter. See ya!


	22. Chapter 17: Bomb Dating Disaster

Chapter 17: Bomb Dating Disaster  
It is been awhile everyone were talking about Kokurano got expelled from the school by Mrs. Shield. Luckily the gangs won't find to worrying about him anymore and that creepy won't be nearing Serena ever again.

Yet, everyone was wondering if Yami always protecting her from any lusty-eyes at her was because he's in love with her. Lucky that he doesn't know that Serena is going to tell her feelings to him by asking him on special date. Then again, she need some help from her trusty friends.

Thank goodness for the gangs that test has end on Friday. But, to Joey and Tristan, both of them were very timid of results that will be coming out until Monday morning at the school board. Since last year, only two of them got worse score and been public humiliated by nasty guidance counselor, Mr. Anton Periwig Tsuruoka when he open up his big mouth to everyone about their score makes everyone laughing at them except Tea.

With a bit of luck for them, Joey and Tristan were pleading in their mind for Mrs. Shield to stop that mean counselor from mocking of their test score.

While waiting for school bell rings, the gangs were discussing about what to do for weekend off before their teacher comes. Luckily for Tea, she decide to helping care of Yugi who's still cast on his left leg and spent some time with him.

Then Serena remembering that she need some help to her friends if they have any idea of any place they can spending some time together on the date.

"Psst, girls!" Serena whispering to the girls as they got her attention then she made her hand signal to come without boys.

Four of them got the message as they look back and saw Yami, Joey, and Tristan were talking something else then four girls went to her at outside of the classroom.

Later after Serena explaining to them, four girls were very exciting and happy for Serena that she finally to tell her feeling to Yami on her date. But only three of them keep their secret….expect Miho. She wants to tell this great news to Tristan and Joey but they won't let her do that. She might spoiled their romantic moments together without any interfering by anyone or trouble.

Then Tea remembering about the newspaper that her father readied this morning at breakfast and saw the picture of grand opening in Domino Amusement park's summer pool. And it also has best, fun water slide there as well.

"I have an idea of what place you can date with Yami." Tea told her.

"Really? What is it?" Serena curiously.

"Maybe you should take Yami on a date at Domino Amusement park. I also heard that they have awesome water slide at pool area." Tea replied.

"Wow! It's been so long since Yugi's grandpa took me and Yugi to that place when he and I were 5 years old after he was recovering from the hospital." Serena smiled of her childhood memories. Then she accepted of Tea's idea. "Okay then, I will go and ask him."

"That's great. And I could guess: if you and Yami are going to pool first. We think you should get some new bathing suit." Aurora suggested. "Your old one is not good for you."

Serena sighed in disappointed in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Guess I needed a new one but it was so hard to find one."

Kisara gently place her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Don't worry about thing, Serena. The girls and I were going to help you."

Then made Serena cheering up. "Really? Thank you, girls. You are the best."

Suddenly the school bell rings and they went back to their classroom. Later at recess time, everyone went somewhere including the gangs except Yami and Serena. Early Tea, Kisara, and Aurora giving their 'good luck' wink to her as they left.

As Serena and Yami were only ones in the room. Serena looks toward at him as she saw him reading the newspaper with his serious face. She was wondering if she was ready to date Yami. After on, Lita and Luna were the only ones told her that Yami is in love with her since he first meet her after she save from Ushio.

Then she got up from her seat and went to him. "Hey, Yami. Whatcha doing?" She asks in innocent curiously. [Note 1]

Yami looks up from newspaper and saw his precious angel came to him and smiled of her adorable smiled at him. "I was just read this newspaper that just delivering this morning." He explained then sighed in sadly. "And according to it, the lunatic bomber killed eight innocent victims since yesterday last night at Domino City department store by game of exploded if detective guess wrong answer."

"Oh, no! That's terrible." Serena shocked about innocent people were probably died by bomb. "I'm sure detective and those officers will catch him very soon."

"I'm sure hope so too." Yami replied as he went back to the newspaper.

Serena felt little nervously for to ask him about date but what other chooses she has. So she took deep breath and speaks.  
"Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yami look up from newspaper again.

Serena blushing of shyly. "Umm…I was…wondering…if you would….ummm….like to go with me at Domino Amusement park on tomorrow."

Yami surprised when he heard right. Serena, his sweet and beautiful angel, is asking him on a date…just two of them….alone…without anybody. This is great opportunity for him. Date with his beautiful angel is always been dream of his.

Yami shook his head then smiled to her. "My young angel, you don't need to be nervously to tell me. All I'm saying is... Yes. I would love to go to with you on tomorrow. But just curiously, is this a date?"

"Well…yes." Serena replied in surprised.

Yami laughed. "Then it's a date."

Serena smiled. "Great then."

However they didn't notice that somebody was eavesdropping on them from outside of classroom are shocking of Joey and Tristan along exciting Miho. After Miho broken her promise to the girls, she told Joey and Tristan that Serena is going to ask Yami on a date together but Joey didn't believe her while Tristan does believe her, only to make her happy at him for somebody believe in her and jump into his arms but it didn't work. So Miho is going to proof to Joey that she isn't lying and then he along Tristan got enough evidence after listening to Serena and Yami.

Then Miho gently close the door without two soon-to-be-couple won't know that they been spying by three of them.

"Whoa, man! Did you hear that?" Joey surprised.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, I sure do."

Miho added in excited. "Those two are going to an amusement park as their first date."

"Well, I'm for one am shocked that those two are really going out on a date?!" Joey pouted in jealous that he found out that  
Yugi and Tea are first couple and then probably Yami and Serena become second couple while he still single since no other girls in school won't go out with him.

"But don't you think is little bit odd?" Tristan questioned.

"What do you mean, Tristan?" Joey confused.

"What I mean is Yami and Serena are complete opposite like Yami's personality types are dark, calm, serious, and dangerous mode while Serena's is light, sweet, innocence, and kind." Tristan explained.

Joey haven't realized it about that and made agree of Tristan's description about two of them. "You're right, man. And I also been told from Yugi that his brother is very overprotect her from any bad guys since he and Serena first met. Not to mention, we haven't see those two went dating together…."

"So maybe they are going out in secretly. So what?" Tristan finishing the sentence for Joey with shuddering his shoulder.

"Oh! I also want to go to Domino Amusement park's pool." Miho couldn't help herself but want to go as well and not spying on Serena and Yami.

When Tristan heard from Miho, he thought this is great opportunity to pretend of he and Miho are really dating together and also make Joey jealous. "Then let's go together, Miho. We definitely should go there tomorrow."

"You three are not going."

They saw Aurora came with Tea and Kisara with disappointed at Miho for breaking the promised as Miho felt ashamed. Then Kisara speaks with warning. "If Yami find out that you three are spying at them and ruining their moments together….well….think about of Yami's dark expression."

That got those three images of what will like if Yami spotted them and got Serena embarrassed as she run off then Yami's face change into….displeased and full of anger at them make Joey, Tristan, and Miho scared of their lives.

"It's so likely, it's scary!" Joey trembled in fear after he woke from image as Tea, Aurora, and Kisara amused.

Finally the school ended as the students run out in excited. Fortunately, Aurora, Tea and Kisara took Serena to store to buying her new swimsuit since her old one looks awful. Except Miho, she not invited to join with them after she broken her promise of not to tell to Joey and Tristan.

When four of them went to special store that has lots of swim outfits and other things. As they helping Serena to find which one will be better until she spotted one as trying it out in dressing room while three girls were waiting. About 10 seconds later...

"Okay, girls. What do you think?" Serena replied to them as came out from her dress stale in light lavender bandeau bikini with flower patterns in it and left her long hair down making herself looks sexy as hot model.

Three girls were surprised and giggled in thrilled as they thought that's perfect for her and also can make Yami drooling when he see her in hot bikini.

After then, she change back in school uniform after Aurora volunteer pay a bikini and then four of them went home separately. However Tea reminded to Serena that Joey, Tristan, and Miho are going to spy on them together as Serena got sighed in displeased at them. Those three reminded of her four friends keep spying on her romantic dates with Darien.

~Yugi's and Yami's bedroom~

Before she went shopping with the girls, Yugi watching in amused of Yami is looking for something from the closet to wear for tomorrow as Yami's still excited looks on his face.

"Bro! Do you think that you went overboard?" Yugi laughed as he saw some of Yami's clothes all over the floor as the next one joined to it.

"I can't help it, Yugi!" Yami replied as turn away with gleeful looks. "By tomorrow, I'm so very excited that I finally going on a date with the most beautiful angel and have her all to myself!"

Yugi laughed again. "Well, I'm very happy for you, Yami. You always has crush on her since you first saw her from the beginning."

Yami chuckled. "Not crush, my brother. It's in love. I have always been in love with her since I first saw her."

"Whatever. But the point is, I think Serena might want to tell you the same feels to you."

Yami sighed in dreamy as he falls down on top of his bed with smiled. "I sure hope so. And nothing will goes wrong on mine's and Serena's date."

Sadly for Yami, he doesn't know that something will definitely goes wrong on tomorrow which will be great danger and disturbed event at Domino Amusement park will lead Serena's danger. Suddenly the phone rings from Yugi's desk as he got it and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh! Hey, Tea. What's up?...WHAT?!" Yugi shocked as he listening to what Tea told him on the phone and made his face becomes displeased. "Okay. I'll tell this to Yami. I hope those three don't disturbing Yami's and Serena's date…..Okay. See you tomorrow." Then Yugi hanging up the phone then sighed in depressed.

"Something the matter, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Oh, something is the matter, bro." Yugi responded with frowned. "Tea called and told me that she, Kisara, and Aurora overheard that Joey, Tristan, and Miho are going to spy on you and Serena to see if you two are dating together in secretly. Then she got called from Miho that tomorrow she, Joey, and Tristan are going to Domino Amusement park to swim. In other words, they definitely and still are going to spy on you two."

Yami growled in annoyed. "That's just great. *took deep breathe and calm down* Well, I am not going to let them to ruining my date with my precious angel. If they did, they won't like to see me in very and I do mean very angry at them."

Yugi laughed in nervously as tiny sweat drop appear from back of his head. "Now you would just calm down, Yami. Do like everyone do, ignored them and joined the best day of your life with your sweet angel."

And with Yugi's words got to Yami's head filling with happy thoughts of romantic dating with Serena. His brother's face becomes delighted and excited for he cannot wait to join his first date with her and no one will ruin it.

Finally the next day came and Yami and Serena got something to wear for going to the amusement. Luckily for Serena, she wore her new bikini that's been hiding under her white summer dress. The same white dress that she wore before is when Yami saving her from before. Then she checking one last times for everything that she taking it from inside of her large purse bag.

Suntan Lotion – Check  
Beach Towels – Check  
Money – Check  
Camera – Check

That's everything she needs then look at the time. Which is now 10:30 am and it is time for Serena and Yami on their date. She grabbing her bag and heading to boys' room to see if Yami's ready.

~Yugi's and Yami's room~  
Yami got all dress up as well. Early this morning, Yugi knew that Yami didn't have any swim trunk. So he let Yami borrowing one of his instead and Yami picking the black on since Yugi could guessing that Yami chose that color was because his namesake. And giving his old violet small backpack to Yami so he can put his swim trunk in it including something he taking. Suddenly the sound of knocking appears and they saw Serena came in.

"Hey!" She greeting.

"Hi, Serena. Looks like you are ready to go." Yugi responded with smiled.

She nodded. "Yep! I'm all set to go." Then she turns to Yami. "Are you readying, Yami?"

He nodded in prepared. "Yes, I am. Let's go then."

"Okay then."

Just as they saying good-bye to Yugi and walk out the room but left the door opens since Yugi need to call his mother or grandpa for something he needs until Tea will come by later in afternoon. Yugi smiled proudly to two of them and pleading that nothing goes wrong on their date. Unfortunately, his praise will be getting disaster soon.

Yami and Serena have finally arrived at Domino Amusement park and pay the entrance to get inside. What did know that Joey, Tristan, Miho were hiding behind the bushes that's been planted near the gate.

"There they are." Joey responded to them.

Miho is not really interesting to spying on her two friends as move away. "Then why I have to hide with you guys?"

"It is because we came to see if Yami and Serena were dating together." Joey answered. "And beside is it your idea to go and see them?"

Miho humphed of uninterested. "That's not true and it is your idea not mines. And beside I came here to swim in the pool not spying on them. I don't be getting mad by Yami for ruining his date with Serena."

"Yeah, Joey." Tristan pretend like Miho until he makes mistake of his words in front of Miho as he looking at her with blushing of exciting and pervert with his digital camera. "I came to see Miho in her swimsuit, which I would be grateful to see."

Miho gasped in embarrassed along mad at Tristan for been pervert as she swinging her bag at him but she missed when Tristan moved away from getting hit. "Tristan, you disgusting pervert!"

Tristan also embarrassed for saying that and making dumb excuse so Miho won't be mad at him. "No! No, I didn't mean by that, Miho. I was just joking around. I-I came to play in the pool as well. Right, Joey?"

Joey turns away and looks up at the sky. "I'm not even here."

Inside of amusement, Yami and Serena suggesting that they should go to pool area first since the weather temperature is getting hot for everyone. That nice and cool water will keep them from the hot weather.

Later then, Yami got change into just black trunk while revealing little bit muscle arms and chest that make all girls were drooling at him that he looks so strong, handsome, and sexy to them which they really didn't see him, only enjoying in wonderful pool to swim. However, Yami is at the water slide while waiting patiently for Serena. Until then…..

"Sorry for waiting Yami."

Yami is happily to hear of her voice as he turns around and gasp in breathtaking as his heart beginning to beat while blushing when he saw Serena wore light lavender bandeau bikini with flower patterns that she bought since yesterday and it makes revealing her gorgeous goddess figure to him while leaving her long white-silver hair down. However he's not only one who saw her.

Serena saw Yami's expression make her smiled and holding out the water tube. "Well, since we are here, how about go on the water slide first?"

"Uh….yeah." Yami finally woke up in dazed. "Let's go then." As he's held out his hand to her as she gratefully accepted and they went up the stairs.

They didn't notice that Joey and Tristan were hiding under the staircase and also blushing at Serena's hot body. But they know it is wrong to keep starting at her or they were be in big trouble by Yami's dark expression.

At the water slide staircase, Yami and Serena were watching of two twins of boy and girl were riding together in the same tube and went sliding down the slide. But they could tell by different of those kids' hair. The boy with blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail and only wore blue trunk.  
The girl with green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face and wore red bathing suit.

While they were watching in amused of the twin boy screams all the way down the slide while his sister laughed in excited and got splash into the pool as Yami and Serena laughed at the scene.

Serena smiled and giggled. "That looks fun, does it?"

"It sure does." Yami replied and chuckled.

Serena giggled then grabs his arm and got him surprise when he looks at her with blank expression at her with blushing on his face. "Come on then. It will be so much fun."

After they finished riding down the slide twice. The two of them are having so much fun together and took some great picture together so they show it to Yugi and others. So they decide to rest and laid on the deck chairs for sunbathing.

As they were sunbathing, Serena didn't notice that Yami is still look at her with smile on his face as he thinking of his mind that he's so lucky to have some fun time with her alone. Just two of them with nobody interrupting them until….

He felt he got sprayed on his face by the boy with his water gun, the same boy that they saw early on the water slide with his twin sister. Serena shocked at the boy as he laughed at Yami then run off. Then she heard Yami's anger growled and beginning to chasing him. That boy is in big trouble.

"Oh, no! Leo."

Serena turns to the same girl whose looks embarrassed and disappointed at her twin brother's behavior and disturbing them then she giving apologize looks to Serena. "I am so sorry, miss. My twin brother didn't mean on purposed at your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Serena puzzled then understood of what nice girl means. "Oh! Yami is not my boyfriend…but I wish he is."

"Oh. Forgive me for underestimated. I though you two are dating." The girl embarrassed.

"That's alright. However, Yami and I are dating. You see I want to tell him my feelings to him but I just about to him after thinking some thoughts until when somebody got interrupted our date by spray with water gun on his face." Serena frowned then looks at where Yami ran after the boy.

"Well, I hope you tell him soon with no one interrupted." The girl smiled to her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Serenity Tsukino. But my friends just called me Serena. And you?"

"I'm Luna. And my brother with water gun he has. Sadly, that's my twin brother Leo." Luna sighed.

"I see. And why would your twin brother do that in the first place?" Serena asked.

Luna become nervously. "Well…you see…."

"Excuse me, miss?"

Two girls turn to the voice owner who came to them…well…to Serena that is. They saw this tanned muscular guy was giving his famous sexy smirking to Serena to making her swooning to him just like he did to other female that are good-looking or very sexy.

"May I help you, sir?" Serena asked him slowly but she doesn't like the way of him of what's going to do towards her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you are alone?" the guy seductive her. "So, how about you and I can go somewhere else together?"

Luna sighed in stern. "THAT'S why."

Serena looks to Luna with suspicion. "What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna glared at that guy and explained truthfully. "He's the reason why. He told something to my brother and gives him 20 dollars by making him get your date away from you so THIS guy will make his moves at you."

Serena surprised as she quickly got off her chair then give glaring at the guy who's looks nervously in sweats that he's been busted by young girl.  
"YOU give 20 dollars to the little boy by doing your bidding just to get toward me?!"

"I-I don't know what she t-talking about?" The guy stuttering in fear.

Then felt someone tipping his shoulder as he turning around and then….WHACK! He got hit by somebody's fist and fell to the ground. Yami have arrived with his anger looks while carrying Luna's brother with one arm around boy's waist as the boy got caught. The girls could guess that Yami has been told by her twin brother of true reason.

Her brother laughed in embarrassed. "Ummm…Hi Luna!"

Luna humphed. "Serves your right, Leo."

Later then, after Luna explaining her story to employers about what happened. They decide to let them go and removing the pervert out the park and banned him to not returning amusement park again. Luna decide to go home early since her brother will be big trouble by telling of their guardian who's took great care of them since their parents were out of town for business trip. Before then, Joey, Miho, and Tristan were amazed of what Yami did to the bozo. Boy! They were surprised and they also decide to not to spy on them and to spent some fun in the pool instead.

Luna and Serena got change into normal clothes and came out from locker room and saw Leo came out in rush to get away from Yami and hiding himself behind of Luna as Serena giggles.

"Really, Luna! I didn't know that jerk use me to get her guy out of the way." Leo defensed.

Luna frowned and turn away from him. "Well, let's see if our caretaker will thinks about that."

Leo groaned that he's in big trouble when they get back home. Serena felt sorry for him. She knew that he didn't mean that to happen. Hopefully that their caretaker won't be too absurd at poor boy for punishment. Then they saw Yami finally came and change as well in white polo shirt, blue jeans, along wrist watch and white sneakers.

Then he gives one last glared at Leo and makes poor boy shivering in fear at him as Leo could tell that Yami is still mad at him for ruining his and Serena's moment. Then both twins saw amazing scene when they saw Serena calm Yami down by gentle placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him of her begging looks.

Once he saw her looks and couldn't resist of her looks then he calm down from anger and let Leo off the hook. Then Yami and Serena are taking the twins to the main gate and saying good-bye each other and walk away separately for the twin are heading home while Serena and Yami are heading to the amusement park area. To Luna and Serena, they hopefully someday that they were meet again in the future since they become great friends.

Suddenly Serena saw some of police officers are looking for something or someone in the park while their detective is speak into the owner of the amusement about situation of trouble. She wondering of what would all police doing here in the park? Then she drawing her attention that Yami is not with her anymore but he must have walk far from her.

Serena tsked in displeased. "That's just great. I lost him."

Then she got a great idea of how to find him by looking out for him at the giant Ferris wheel. When she got inside of cart #3 and took her seat while the nice staff worker closes the door for her and locked it as the wheel moving. She then looking out at the window to see if she spotted him. But the view is very breathtaking as she could see the whole city from her. While she admiring the view, she was surprised that the Ferris wheel comes to complete stop then she spooked out from the sound of explosion that's coming from near the Ferris wheel.

"W-What's the sound!?" Serena worried.

Suddenly with sound of alarm and announcement from speaker appeared. "Attention everyone! The owner of amusement park has just received few words from police that there's unwanted criminal and the bomb were somewhere hidden in the amusement park. Please, everyone must be evacuating immediately for safety!"

"Oh, no!" Serena fearing as she saw everyone were screaming and running in terror and heading to any exit to getting out from safety.

Meanwhile, Yami is searching for her since he lost her somewhere at the park. He is hopefully that she is safe with other people from amusement park after he also heard announcement. Then he's nearing run close to the Ferris wheel until someone calling him.

"Yami! Up here!" Serena calling him from above as he saw her with shocking.

"Oh, no!" Yami shocked.

Not too long, the detective along his four police officers have arrived at the Ferris wheel as their boss saw Yami standing there while looking at the Ferris Wheel. "Young man, you must evacuate with the others. Why are you still doing here?"

Yami pointed at cart where Serena in. "Sir, my girl is in there."

Then one of the officers saw the carts and reported to him. "Sir, there's people in three Ferris wheel carts!"

Serena is in cart #3 as she looks worry about what's happening from outside of Ferris wheel, the mother and her little boy are in cart #6, and unknown man in #13. Yami is wondering why was Ferris wheel stopped and left innocent victims including Serena behind inside of cart.

"Officer, is there something wrong?" Yami asked.

The leader replied with serious but worry looks. "We just got called from our escape culprit and told us that he planted the bombs inside of the Ferris wheel carts."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Yami shouted in horror as he looks back to Serena. He must find way to save her including others.

Suddenly their leader's phone as he answered it. It was their lunatic bomb man. "Hee-hee! Hey! Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes. I've got the cards you asked." said the detective.

"Good. This Ferris wheel that I setting up for will be taking ten minutes in full turn." The bomber smirked evilly on the phone. "This your last chance 'cause if you fail the game, the people on the carts were explodes! Now, it is time to play!"

"Grr! This man challenges us with card game!" the leader growled in irritation. "Is there anyone know how to play this game?"

"But sir, are you going to do it?" One of officers asked.

Their leader shook his head neglected. "I wish I could. But, I don't have any confidence."

When Yami heard the detective that he couldn't this play since last time when the bomber killed eight people at Department store, the detective felt himself hopeless to save everyone's lives back then. So Yami took his stand and saving his precious angel along everyone from danger.

"I will do it." Yami bravery volunteer and took detective's phone. ""Alright! What are we playing?"

"Keh-hee! This is very interesting. Very well then. I'll tell you what we're playing. The game that we're being playing is called Clock Solitaire!" The bomber exampling over the phone. "Here's the rule about this game: you must remove the jokers then shuffle the cards. Then deal the cards into 13 piles of four: 12 in circle as face of a clock and one in the middle. And one more thing, if you're complete 13:00 position, you win. But, if you are failed, you know what happened people's lives in this wheel... They were become... Ka-boom! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

When the detective and his four officers thinks that bomb man is more lunatic than ever. Until they were back away from Yami as he growled in rage at bomber who's giving out the rules of if he's fails the game, the bomber will killing everyone including Serena, his precious angel.

Then he started to shout that made everyone amazed including Serena as she looking out from the window with fear and curiously of what is Yami looks so mad about over from detective's phone until she heard from him that will make her very surprised.

"LISTEN TO ME! IF ANYTHING HAPPENING TO THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE THE MOST WHO STILL IN THAT CART, YOU WILL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Serena gasped in astounding of Yami's words and she finally found out that Yami is really indeed in love with her as Lita and Luna told her the truth at the train station. And then she crying in tears of joy along afraid.

Yami panted after finishing his warning until he heard his crazy opponent responded with mocking at him. "Awe! How sweet! You wanted to save your woman that you love from danger. Well, if you want to save her then JUST PLAY THE GAME OR I'LL PRESS THE BUTTON SO I CAN MAKE EXPLODED AND KILL EVERYONE IN IT!"

Yami growled at him and have no choice but play the game. He then sating down to the ground while he setting up the cards likes time clock and beginning the game. Less than the minutes, Yami had completed the first hour was 4:00 pile position as the car #4 exploded.

"Eeeyaaa!" Serena screamed in terror as she saw in horror at the cart from next to her was exploded including everyone and Yami saw it too.

'So that's his plan of this game. This is a clock bomb game! When I complete four cards of an hour are turned over, the cart with the same number explodes!' Yami thoughts in outraged then looks to Serena when he saw her that she looks afraid. 'No matter what. I must save my beloved angel from harm!'

Then bomber's voice appeared from the cell again with evil smirked. "Understand now? Keep playing! Do you really think you'll end this without anyone getting hurt?"

Yami-Yugi frowned in annoyed. 'That bomber must be watching my cards and triggering the bombs!'

Later, he just finished another four piles position and it was now 8:00 pile position as car #8 explodes as everyone was getting more worried when they heard Serena along the mother and child screamed again.

Suddenly Yami felt his heart squeeze tight and his body grows cold when he saw something that made himself shocked and worried. The card pile position of 3:00 position is almost complete. 'Oh, no! If I drew next card, My sweet Serena will be died. I can't let that happened to her! I wouldn't lose her!'

Meanwhile at the outside of the park, Joey, Miho, and Tristan were standing outside from the sidelines with other people as they were watching Yami playing the game of something to save everyone at the cart. Tristan is looking with his camera to see what's going on. On the other hand, three of them were hopefully for Yami to save those people that are trapped in the cart. But they didn't know that Serena is in there.

Later then, Yami-Yugi needs to complete 13:00 position so everyone in Ferris wheel will be saved as he finished card piles position of 2:00 as the cart of #2 explosive as he heard his angel screamed in terror and cries.

'Hang in there, my angel.' Yami thoughts as he could tell the time is running out and pick up the next and last final card that he needs….. Suddenly the game is over as Yami won the game when everyone was relief that 13:00 position was complete.

"Alright! He did it!" The detective excited and relief while his officers applauded to the hero who's saving everyone. "The Kings are out! Time to get everyone out of the cart!"

As they left to the Ferris Wheel, Yami got from the ground and sigh in relieve then he felt very angry with rage as he looks toward at cart #13. Yami know the person is really the lunatic bomb to be pretend as innocent victims as Yami could see of that man at the window and the man become mad that he lost the game.

"This is for what you did to everyone and my Serena from getting harm." Yami whispered then smirking in evilly and casting the spell on the lunatic bomber. "The punishment game of fate!"

Inside of cart #13, the man saw something that's appearing from next to him and saw the bomb that made him shocked until he heard Yami's voice on the phone that he forgot to hung up. "The door of darkness has been opened."

Again bomber listening to the bomb is started to ticking, he become alarmed of frightened as he screamed in terror and he thought the bomb is ready to explode.

"AHHHH! SAVE ME!" The bomber screams as he breaks the door to escape but he started to fall toward small building as everyone including officers and detective gasped in horror. Quickly two officers got the injury but unconscious bomber out of the building and took him away.  
"What just happened?" Detective puzzled and surprise of that man's action.

"Detective." Yami responded as detective turn to him. "You should probably know that man is bomber that you and your officers are after."

"But how did you about that, young man?" The Detective amazed at the boy's guess.

"Because when I complete card Kings pile position, the bomb would have been explodes but he didn't since he doesn't have bomb in it and also he pretend to be the hostage. And not to mention that he can also see the cards that I have piled complete the numbers of time and set off the bomb by lookout the window." Yami explained.

"I see." Detective understood. "Well then, you did amazing job to rescue everyone from danger. And I hope you and your girl will have great life together."

"Thank you." Yami thanking him and went to get Serena as he saw the officer got her out of cart. "Serena!"

"Yami!" She cried in whimpering as both of them hugging together. "Thank you! Thank you for saving me again."

"Shh! Shh!" Yami calm her down as he rubbing her back for comforts. "It's okay now. You safe with me now."

She then wiping her tears from her eyes and smiled up to him but she didn't move away from his arms. "I…I'm okay now. But really thank you for saving me."

Yami smiled back. "I'm so glad that you save. You really had me worried there."

Serena is really lucky to have him in her life and always there to save her and everyone from any danger or harm. But she remember from Yami shouted to the phone that make her heart beating fast. Then she decide is time to tell her feels to him.

"Yami, I want to ask you something." Serena shyly asked.

"What is it, my angel?" Yami responded and hopefully of Serena's felt the same as him.

She started to blushed. "Well….Yami…..I-I'm wanted to tell you that I..."

As she about to say her feels to Yami, but sadly she didn't when they saw Joey, Tristan, and Miho have arrived.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're safe!" Miho relieved at them.

Serena surprised at them. "What are you three doing here?"

"When we heard about some people are trapped inside of Ferries wheel. But we didn't know that you are one of them." Joey explained. "So, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Yami." Serena told him as she smiled to Yami.

Tristan sighed in relief and smiled to them. "Well, we are glad the you saved from harm."

"Serena may be safe from harm…But you three are not!" Yami glared at them as three of them gulped in nervously. "I though Aurora, Tea, and Kisara told you all not to spy on us! And now three of you still doing it?!"

Serena gasped in shocked at them then groaned in embarrassment. "Oh, boy! Totally embarrassed!" Then she run off from them.

"Wait Serena!" Yami trying called her out but she didn't stop as she running out from park and heading home.

Joey, Tristan, and Miho felt ashamed to themselves for ruining of Yami and Serena date. Then they felt the body turn white as they turns slowing toward to dark rage of Yami as he growling at them with his ruby eyes turn flame.

"I have two words for you all that I about to something very worse to you three: RUN FAST!" Yami roared at them as three of them screamed and run off really fast as Yami beginning to chase them.

~Nighttime~

Serena is lying on her bed while looking up from the cellar with depressed face. She never felt so embarrassment that Joey, Tristan, Miho are spying on them during their date. And now those three ruining her chance to tell Yami of her feels after Yami came back home in full of anger. However she didn't want to know of what Yami did to those three for punishment.

Then she saw her godmother came in. "Hey, there!" Chione smiled. "I heard what happened about your date with Yami."

Serena sighed as she sating up. "Yeah. But I was about to tell my feels to Yami but Joey, Miho, and Tristan appeared and ruin it."

"Oh, sweetie! Don't be so depressed." Her godmother cheers her up and patting Serena's head. "You must be discourage. You still have hope to win his heart. I know the perfect way by telling my son with your love expression."

"Really? How?" Serena curiously at her.

Her godmother winked at her. "Well, when I was about your age, I'm makes delicious chocolate heart as gift that I won Yugi's father's heart. Maybe you can make that for Yami." Then she left the room with smiled on her face.

Serena beginning to boost up from depressed and started to like her godmother's idea. Making chocolate heart for Yami is perfect way to tell her love confess to him. She started to feel better and maybe starting tomorrow, Serena decide to make her love gift for Yami and also telling her feel to him.

Meanwhile from far away from other side of Domino City, a young man about Yami's age is looking out the balcony while watching starry sky. After two twins returning home from amusement park, Luna told everything about what happened and what Leo do that he wasn't support too. But then their caretaker is very disappointed at Leo. He may not be the fatherhood to them but he took care of them very well as older brother figure to them after their parents hiring him to look after them while they went to business trip and won't return about 5 years.

So he decide to grounded Leo for week with no video game until he learns his lesson of not talking to stranger or bothering anyone on their date or other things.

However he is very happy that Luna made new friend that she met at same place that she and Leo went and hopefully someday they were meet again.

"Hey, Yusei. I just finished making dinner." Luna calling him from the kitchen.

As Yusei turn away from starry sky and smiled. "Okay, Luna. I'll be right there." Then he looking at the moon and stars one last time and entering the living room.

* * *

Sorry took so long this chapter. And also I hope everyone were happy that I just put three familar people from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in my stories. But only alittle while in this chapter only. But don't worry. Yami and others will meet them in Waking of Dragons arc. And also one more chapter to go for finally of Yami and Serena are couple. However I have to take break tomorrow since I have work in the morning. See ya!


	23. No updating for two weeks

Attention everyone! I'm not going to be update for about two weeks since I'm so depressed and sadly of my great-grandmother pass away today.


	24. I'm Back!

Hey Everyone!

I'm started to feel better now. However, I'm still going miss my great-grandmother alot but she's now rest in peace in heaven with her husband who's my great-grandfather. My family and I are going to be strong for them. And I will going to continue my story soon but I have work today. So I will keep doing the next chapter of Yami and Serena's love confession after work.


	25. Chapter 18: Second True Love

Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't update this chapter. Sadly, I want to update on my birthday which is April 13 but I was soooo busy putting away some supplies when my supervision order them. And my family is having birthday party for cousin, which his last Wednesy or was it Thursday, and his party was on my birthday. I'm little disappointed that my mom or grandma forgot to tell my aunt about my birthday was 13th. So next year, she better change different for her son's birthday instead using mine. However, I hope everyone is waiting for this chapter. Enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Second True Love

The next day after their date becomes disaster for Yami and Serena. She was almost so close to telling her love confession to Yami until Joey, Miho, and Tristan appeared. However this time for Serena, she has found a perfect way to tell Yami about her emotion by after listening from her godmother when she told Serena about how she won Yugi's father, her decease fiancé, by giving him a delicious chocolate heart.

Luckily that tomorrow is spring break, Serena decide to going to Lita's apartment and asking her help in the morning after she called Lita since last night and explains everything to her tall friend. Also Serena told her godmother to keep a secret surprise from Yami until tomorrow as Chione kindly swear to keep the promise from Yami.

Meanwhile in Yugi's and Yami's bedroom, Yugi is teaching something really cool to Yami about having using sixth sense for gaming before they can get some breakfast. But to do that, Yugi took out about 10 white socks from his drawer and put two matching symbols stickers on it then he mixed them-up speed fast and spread them on the floor.

"Okay, now focus your mind and see if you can find two matching symbols that I placing on white socks." Yugi told him.

Yami closed his eyes and concentrated as he thinking of which pairs of socks has matching symbols then about few seconds, he opened up his eyes and flipping two socks that has red heart sticker on it. Yugi is very impressive that Yami found two matches so quickly and fast learner.

"Great job, Bro." Yugi smiled proudly.

Yami grinned. "Thanks, Yugi. I think I might handle this sixth sense really well. We better show this to Serena about it."

"Good idea." Yugi replied as he about to get up from his floor but Yami stopped him as he decide to get her instead, since Yugi can't get off the floor when he still has bandage on his foot, and left the room.

Then Yami finally arrived at Serena's bedroom door as he felt his heart beginning to beat and his expression looks become excited and nervously. He still hopefully that there will no interrupted from anyone or anything so he can tell his love affection to his sweet angel. He took his deep breathe and gently knock on the door… No answered from her.

Yami is started to confused about why Serena not answering. He wondering if she still sleeping on her bed. So he decides to see for himself as he gently open the door… He started to become disappointed that Serena's bed is been made and also spotted the note on top of her pillows and says:

**_'Went to see my friends for visiting. Be back before dinner time. Love, Serena'_**

~Tokyo, Japan~

After she got off from train and spotted her friends were happily waving to her. It is great to see them again. However the girls are so surprise of her looks. She looks so beautiful that she looks almost like her queen mother, Queen Selenity. After Serena example about what happened of her body and her hair, they were astonish. But they didn't know that Mina started to become jealous as they were walking the streets, Serena got more attention by good-looking high school and collage guys than her. But Serena is so not very interesting at any of them which makes Mina's relieved.

Then they went to supermarket together to get some ingredients since Lita don't have any more stuff to make cookies for them. However Raye, Mina, even Amy want to know about Yami after Lita came back and told a little about this Yami person which is not good enough explanation about him. So Lita told them to tell Serena about him after they will finish making some cookies.

As they got everything, they went to Lita's apartment and beginning to make cookies. But Lita is helping Serena about how to make medium size cookie in heart shape with special paper. 30 minutes later, Lita putting the girls' cookies and Serena's heart cookie into her oven and bake them in few minutes. Then they went to living room and beginning to conversation about their enemies while their cookies are baked.

"According my researcher from my computer, there's going to be attacking at Domino City in about less than 2 months." Amy told them.

"Why in less than 2 months, Amy?" Mina questioned.

"I'm not really sure if I have any answers from it. But I will keep trying to find some answers for sure." Amy responded and that got them agreement.

"Well, let us forget about that and start talking about something else like…" Mina is giving in playfully tease look at Serena. "…why our moon princess decide to make heart-shape cookie in the first place? Is it because you're _like_ him or something?"

That got Raye and even Amy what to know of Serena's answer as they saw her cheeks become rosy color. However Lita become very exciting if her theory about Serena's accepted her words about Yami's love affection.

"Well…I guess you could say that." Serena smiled in happily.

Raye smiled. "Oh. And what's the story about this guy? Is it about Yami that Lita told us about since that day?"

Serena giggled then dreamy sighed. "Oh, girls. You shouldn't see this guy. He's the most perfect, sweet, kind, and very bravest guy I've meet since he's save my life."

"But Serena, I thought Darien is the perfect one for you." Amy remained her and made three girls displeased.

"Amy!" Raye, Lita, and Mina frowned at her as Amy blushed in shamefully.

"It's okay, you guys." Serena calms them down then turns toward Amy. "I know Darien is always being my first lover in my heart…but…*sighed in sadly.* I have to move on, Amy….and I must have second chance and I'm sure Darien will appreciate me to find someone else in my life."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Serena." Amy felt better and accepted Serena's choose. "And I hope you and this Yami guy will bring you two closes together."

"Thank you, Amy. And we will." Serena smiled.

"Don't forget, Serena." Raye responded in kind caution advice. "You must know that even you and Yami will become lovers someday or very soon, you should know that he can't protect you as super hero form like when Darien becomes Tuxedo Mask."

Serena nodded understood of Raye's advice. "Yes, I know. Even I don't have sailor moon power but I will do anything to protect Yami and others just like when he protected me from any disgusted lusty men."

Later then, the cookies from oven are finished and it's time to decorate it. Serena spread her cookie with chocolate frosting and tracing the edge with red line frosting. Then she gently squeezes the frosting white tube and wrote something on middle part and says: Will You Be My Lover? And finally she puts finishing touch with heart gummy candy that has Y+S on it. Just as she's finished decorating her cookie for Yami, she places the cookie into small box and wrapped with yellow paper along single silver string.

"Well, that's everything I need to give this present to Yami by tomorrow." She smiled. "I sure hope he'll love this."

"And I'm sure that Yami is going to love it and also winning his heart as well, Serena." Lita giving encouraged.

"Thanks, Lita. However, I'm little worried about next day as well." Serena become a little bit of nervous.

"Why? Is something wrong about tomorrow?" Raye comforted her.

Serena sighed. "Well, I just found out that tomorrow is spring break and our principle want everyone including me and others to see our test score before head home."

"Uh-oh! That's not good." Lita felt pity for her moon princess.

"Well, I'm sure your test score won't be too bad." Amy responded with gentle smiled. "And I'm also pretty sure that you and others were do fine of achievement test."

Serena couldn't help but nodded agreement with Amy's words. "Well I hope you're right."

After they are finishing making cookies, the girls decide to have a nice lunch together at the arcade. Andrew is very happy to see his number one customer again; which is Serena of course. However when Mina accidentally told him about Serena is going to have new boyfriend by tomorrow with special cookie that she made, the girls are disappointed to their Venus friend for making such blabbermouth to Andrew. But they were very surprise of Andrew's expression for their first time: overprotected brother mode. Serena is more surprise that Andrew is demanding to meet this guy who's making move at her when she come to next visiting again.

As they finished their lunch, they went to mall for a while since Serena has about four hours left before going back home. They decide to go at shopping mall for a while. As they went shopping, only Mina bought new clothes to impress any guys she see or meet which cause Serena and other three sweat dropped in embarrassment of her. Thank god for Serena for didn't bring Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan with her.

Four hours had passed; it is time for Serena to head back home. However, Mina, Raye, and Mina are heading back home for other thing like Amy is going to Europe with her mother, Raye is going to back the temple for doing chores tomorrow, and Mina is going back home for trying to get Andrew attention causing Lita and Serena anime sweat dropped.

Luckily, Serena and Lita decide that to give up for winning Andrew's heart early since they both know that he and Rita are great couple than they do. Anyway, Lita decide to take Serena to Tokyo train station. As they were waiting for train, Serena wants to tell something to Lita.

"Hey, Lita?"

"Yeah?" Lita responded.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Serena smiled.

"For what?" Lita confused.

"For being right about I should give chance to know Yami." Serena answered.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm glad that my advice works out." Lita smile proudly. "And I also hope that you and Yami will be great couple."

Serena smiled and sighed. "So do I, Lita."

~Domino City~

Serena finally returning home in right time for dinner as she could smell of godmother's cooking something for the family. In the kitchen, Chione is making pot roast for dinner while her father is pouring some drinks into five glasses cups and Yami helping Yugi to his chair. Before Yami got to his seat until Yugi stopped him.

"Yami, I want to give you something so it can help you win Serena's love." Yugi told him as he took out something from his pocket.

Yami became very curiously of what Yugi will give him until he saw his brother have taken out some kind small device that looks like a heart with small screen and two buttons.

"What is that, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"This is called Lovely Two." Yugi answered and example it to him. "This device will help you to win Serena's love. All you have to do is to type your name, birthday, and blood type. However this thing will creates a special waveform by pressing this button and see if other person has same device will matches. If does matches, then it will results in a ringing noise, kind of like tiny bell or something. However when it rings, then that means two owners will become romantically together."

"I think that sound great idea, Yugi." Mr. Muto replied as he placing the glass cups on the table.

"Not just 'great', grandpa." Yami looks awed at the device and took it from Yugi's hand. "This is _fantastic_ idea. I should hope this device will help me win Serena's heart."

"It will, my son." Chione smiled.

Suddenly they heard the front door opened and closed and they heard the voice appeared makes Yami smiled happily to hear.

"Everyone, I'm back!" Serena called out as she came to the kitchen before she hiding Yami's gift in her bedroom.

"Have great time to see your friends, Serena?" Her godmother asked.

"I'm sure am. Also I told everyone about Yami and others." Serena told her as she went to her chair which it's next to Yami.

"Really? And what did you told them about me?" Yami ask her with smirked.

Serena smiled. "Well, nothing much except when I found out that Lita told them first before I could and Raye, Mina, and Amy were surprised of when they told me that I haven't mention that you are Yugi's twin brother. Except one thing, I haven't told them the truth that you will trap in Millennium Puzzle."

"I see. But they will find out soon or later." Yami told her.

"Yes, I know. But also I told them that maybe I could bring you, Yugi and others to see my old hometown and meet some of my friends there." Serena responded.

"Sound great idea." Yugi replied.

"Me too. And I would like to see of what your old place is like and meet your others friends someday since we meet Lita." Yami smiled.

"Great. And I'm sure my friends would like to everyone." Serena smiled.

Then Chione finally got large pot out from the stove and place it on the table. "Well, I'm sure everything is setting out, it is time for dinner."

Can't be help for them and their stomach since her cooking smells great to them and everyone beginning to chow down of delicious pot roast. After dinner, Yami is helping Serena washing dishes together while Grandpa went to the living room and Chione is taking Yugi back to his room.

However in his mind, Yami is hopefully that maybe by tomorrow morning of the device that Yugi give him will work for him to see if he and Serena will become soul mate for life. But what he doesn't know that Serena is going to accept his love by giving him of her gift that she made at Lita's apartment. Boy! Would he'll be surprise until next day.

Then the next morning came and it is spring break. However Yami and Serena are heading to school to see of their test score except Yugi. But Mrs. Shield told that once until Yugi recovering, she decide to give him a test that he missed in private and Yugi accept the offer.

Luckily, Yami and Serena didn't need to wear school uniform today since there's no school for one week. Yami wore same clothes that he wears when he and Serena went on their first date while Serena wore pink tank shirt with blue medium skirt and brown sandals along her small backpack that has gift for Yami along special gift that she got something from Yugi since last night.

Suddenly, their friends, except Miho, arrives and they decide to go together to see their test result and left the shop. While walking down the street and hopefully for Joey and Tristan, they want for Mrs. Shield to be there instead of that nasty school counselor.

Tea sighed in depressed. "Today is going to be a drag."

"Huh?" Kisara confused.

"Why?" Yami wondered.

"The results from the achievement test are during back today." Tea groaned. "They're going to plaster our names out in the hall based on who got what. And not to mention, seeing results makes me so nervous."

"Oh, my." Aurora felt sorry for talent dancer friend. "Well, I'm sure we'll do fine for our test results."

"Maybe to all of us but not to Joey and Tristan." Tea felt pity at two male friends. "I remember our last results from last year before you are came here, Joey and Tristan were been humiliated by our nasty guidance counselor for telling everyone about test score out loud."

"What!?" Serena surprised then turns to two boys. "Is that true?"

Joey and Tristan just nodded in depressed and anger of thoughts of that man which they hated the most. Yami, Serena, Aurora, and Kisara couldn't believe what they heard from Tea. The four of them felt sorry for those two that they were been bullying and humiliated by school counselor of their school.

They don't understand of why this school guidance counselor would do something like that to both of them. However, the gangs were going have a talk to Mrs. Shield about school counselor's action toward Joey and Tristan.

Finally everyone including some students arrived in school as they are went to the building to the main hall except Serena and others were heading to principal's office. Thankfully that she's in there and let Joey and Tristan example their story about guidance counselor, Mr. Anton Periwig Tsuruoka, rude behavior to both of them in front of everyone since last year.

After Mrs. Shield is listening the whole story from them, she wasn't too pleased about this man did. However, she knows that man. That creepy keep bugging her since she's first came to this school as new principle and keep making disgusting movements to her with his awful charm attitude. Not to mention that he keeps calling her _Miss._ Shield since he doesn't know nor pay attention when everyone told him that she's married.

"I see. He shouldn't do that to both of you. According to school rules: no teacher, staffs, or anybody should not be doing to the innocent kids or teenagers by using harassment behavior or humiliated them by pleasure."

Tristan begged. "Is there anything you can do to stop this man by tell everyone about our test score in public?"

"Yeah! Tristan and I don't like that man for yelling out loud of score. It was so embarrassment for me and Tristan." Joey growled in anger.

"Calm down, you two." Mrs. Shield soothes them in kindly. "I will go with you all and make sure that man wouldn't do that in front of everyone and me."

Joey and Tristan were happily and thanking her over and over again and they are left the office together. As they finally arrived in main hall, Joey and Tristan were surprise then furious when they saw the creepy as Yami and four girls could guess of that man might be nasty guidance counselor, Mr. Anton Periwig Tsuruoka.

Somehow, all of them could tell of their minds for not to trust him since they saw his face expression smirking with humiliating to see which some students will be his victim to make miserably. Mrs. Shield looks disappointment at him and she found out that both boys were right about him and surprise along shocking when she saw two papers that Mr. Tsuruoka he holding on his hand with name on it: Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

This is got to stop as she stomping toward him as the gangs watching her then turns to Mr. Tsuruoka has started to make his awful announcement to everyone.

"Attention, children!" Mr. Tsuruoka calling out to them and lifting both papers into the air like they were treasure. "I have something to tell you all about these two students have got worsen score entire school."

Joey and Tristan were become more worrying and nervously if that man was about to tell everyone about their score, this is going very nightmare to both of them unless they hope for miracle.

"And here's the names that I will tell you all." Mr. Tsuruoka smirked in amused as he looks to Joey and Tristan from behind of the crowds. "And the names are…."

"That's enough, Mr. Tsuruoka!" Mrs. Shields have finally appeared in the front as the gangs were relived.

"Ah! Miss Shield." Mr. Tsuruoka acting cheerfully then bowed in greeting. "What a wonderful surprise to see you in front of me."

Mrs. Shield frowned of disguise at him. "Mr. Tsuruoka, I'm certain not to please about your behavior after I just found out of what you about to do."

He looks shocked as he been discovering. "W-what do you mean, my lady?"

She humph at him. "What I mean is that…I've been told by someone about your rudest and your action toward the students by making them for your amusement of their humiliate score to everyone!"

'**_NO! WHO TOLD HER ABOUT MY SCHEME?!_**' He shocked in his thoughts then glaring at to Joey and others as everyone in the school were gasped in shocked at him for doing something stupid.

"However, those papers are not use to make everyone miserable by telling everyone of somebody's score. You're supposed to be their guidance counselor. Your job is to help them of their problems not making them feel down by your amused! I'm very disappointment at you, Mr. Tsuruoka!"

As everyone were watching the scenes, all the students are having same thought in their mind that they are agree with Mrs. Shield's words about him. They are known that Mr. Tsuruoka wasn't very good guidance counselor to everyone when they came to him about their problem like homework, their attitude, or their past. Instead of helping them, he just neglected them or making awful rude comments to them.

Then Mrs. Shield forcing took both papers from them and shedding them in pieces. And one last time as she is giving him with warning looks. "If I ever seen you doing something worse to these sweet kids again when I'm not around, **YOU WILL BE FIRED!**"

And that made Mr. Tsuruoka nodded in agreement, with fear and sweating on his face, at her then run off from everyone as he could hear all the kids cheering to their principal and laughing at him.

Once the applause and cheers are down, Mrs. Shield told everyone just one last announcement to them with kind words. "Okay, everyone. Now that he's out of away, it is time for you all to find your test score that my staff place large board up there." She told them as she pointed at large board with their names on it along with their score. "Once you see them, you are can go home and have wonderful spring break. If your score wasn't good enough for you and want to retake the test, you will see me after spring break ended."

Just she finished of her announcement and walk away as everyone make one last applauded to their wonderful principal then they went to see their test score. Once they found their score, half people were happy of their result while other halves were feel disappointment and went home to enjoy of their spring break. But Yami and others are staying behind to see of their test score.

Serena was surprised of her test score. She was in 96th place including Tea, Aurora, Kisara, and Miho have same score. Joey and Tristan found their test score with surprise expression. They got tie score in 90th place which is good enough for them as they giving each other high five. And finally Yami found his score was in 100th place. His score was meant as excellent score. The others saw his score and they were amazed at him.

"All right, Yami!" Joey cheered. "You've got perfect score."

"I'm so proud of you, Yami." Serena smiled at him. "You did so well for learning and studying for your test."

He smiled to his friends. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it with help from my mom, Yugi, grandpa…" Then he turns to Serena with gentle smiled. "And also especially to you, my sweet angel."

Serena blushed of his comment as everyone in the group are smiling at them. Hopefully those two will tell each other's feels pretty soon. Then they decide to leave them alone as they walk away from them.

Once they left, Serena and Yami haven't notice that their friends left except looking at each other in silent moments along their hearts still beating. It is time for them to tell each other's love emotion with no one interrupted.

"Yami/Serena…" They said together then laughed.

"You got first, Serena." Yami politely with caring.

"Okay…umm…" Serena blushed in shy at him. "Yami…you see…."

"What is it, my angel?" Yami asked in gentle. "You can me anything you like."

"Well….before I have Darien in my life, I thought that he's only one for me as my only true love and no one else until that day when he died to protect me. I always though there no one else for me until you came in my life when you save me from Ushio." Serena told him.

"Mm-hm." He nodded in his head.

"I also thought that I'm not ready to date yet or meet any guys in my life until Yugi told me that I deserve second chance to find someone else and Lita told me that I should get to know you."

"Yes." He nodded again at her.

Then he saw Serena took out something from her small backpack was small, yellow paper bag with single silver string. "I've made you something when I went to Lita. I hope this will impress you for my heart. "She told him with rosy cheeks.

Yami is surprising in awed at the gift she give him as he accepted it. Then he about to opening his present until….

"HEY!"

Both of them were jumped of surprise when they saw Mr. Tsuruoka whose looks very angry from early after he found out who's told Mrs. Shield about his secret scheming.

Mr. Tsuruoka growled at them. "I'm going to make you all pay for ruining my plan for making your stupid friends miserable."

"Stupid?!" Serena surprise then glared at awful man. "The only stupid around here is you! Joey and Tristan are right about you. You are nothing but rudest, meanest, and bullies counselor to everyone in this school!"

All the words made Mr. Tsuruoka more anger than ever. She and Yami doesn't know what he's about to do for making everyone pay for make him mad. "What…did…you…call…me?!" He said in slowly of ferocious at her.

Then Yami was shocked of what Mr. Tsuruoka did, the temper counselor forcing took Serena's present from her and pushing her hard as she screamed and fall to the ground and made Yami run to her to see if she's alright.

"NOBODY SHALL DARES CALLS ME THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN!" Mr. Tsuruoka shouted at her in outrage.

Suddenly he doesn't notice that their friends have come and saw the whole thing made them shocked. Joey whispering something to Aurora about getting the principal as she nodded understood and run off without Mr. Tsuruoka knows while Joey and others went to them.

"How dare you do that to her?!" Yami looks displease of that man's action to Serena. "You should not been doing that to her. I have agreed to those word about she says toward you."

"Is that so?!" Mr. Tsuruoka growled along glared at Yami. Then he saw something from Yami's pocket and he also forcing took it out from him. It was game device that Yugi give him. "What's this?! You've bought a toy to this school!"

"Hey, give those thing back to them!" Kisara shouted in anger.

"She's right! You shouldn't been taking people's things. You are going to be in trouble by our principal." Tea trying to warning him.

Mr. Tsuruoka scoffed in uncared. "I don't care and you unskilled fools shouldn't been talking back to me about what's right or wrong. I could do what I want even without Miss. Shield knows."

"You can't do that." Serena worried about of what he'll do to her present and Yami's device.

"Yes, I can!" He smirked as he dropped both things to the floor and slowly lifting his right foot at top of it. "I can smashed them both!"

Yami is getting really annoying at nasty counselor until he stopped that man as he about to smash of his and Serena's thing. "You shouldn't be underestimating about us! We have skills! Skills you could never match!"

"WHAT?!" Mr. Tsuruoka shouted in confused.

"However, you should know that I never lose at any game! Never!" Yami warn him.

"What? You never what?" Mr. Tsuruoka still confused at Yami. Then he got interest idea in his mind. "A game, huh? I see. Well then, if you want these things back, how about we play a game?"

"Fine by me." Yami glared at him.

"Good." Mr. Tsuruoka smirked as he picked up of both items from the floor. "Here's the rules that I going to example and it's very simple. I will hide these items somewhere in this school and you and your friends will find them. If you can find them in one hour, you all win and I'll return these back to you."

"And what will happen if we lose then?" Kisara demand with frown.

Mr. Tsuruoka chuckled. "Then I'll smash them."

"Oh, no!" Serena worried then she felt Yami's hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'm going to get those things back." Yami supported.

"And we'll help." Tea and Kisara join in.

"I'll take you on!" Joey move to them and saying to nasty counselor.

"Yeah! You're going to be regret for challenging Yami!" Tristan added and joins the game with others.

Mr. Tsuruoka looks displease when he saw Yami have some support to helping him in the game and get those items back. "Very well then." As he's about to turn away until he forgot something in his mind. "Oh! I forgot to mention, not only I will smashes these things, I will also going to expelled you all from school in case you lost the game.

Joey snorted at him. "No problem."

"It's a deal!" Tristan added.

"Good." Mr. Tsuruoka smirked. "Now wait right here while I hide these things. The game starts in thirty minutes."

Then he walks away with Serena's and Yami's things. About 25 minutes later and five minutes to go, the gangs were getting impatiently of what will Mr. Tsuruoka is going to hide them as Serena looks very tense. However, she didn't notice that Yami came to her as he gently place his arm around her should for comfort.

"Serena." He got her attention as he saw the worrying looks on her lovely eyes. "Don't worry, we will find them. You just have to faith in us."

"I know." Serena sighed in depressed. "But, I don't want my gift to be smashed. I work so hard with the girls to make something for you."

Then he placing his forehead on hers as they were about to kiss each other, but not yet. "It will not happen. We're going to win this game and I could tell Mr. Tsuruoka is going to get some serious trouble."

"How do you know about?" Serena amazed.

"I just know but I just found out when Joey told me that he spoken to Aurora to get Mrs. Shield and example everything about Mr. Tsuruoka's action." Yami told her with smirked.

Serena is so amazed at him. Then finally five minutes is up and it's time for them to play the game.

"Now…" Yami spoke out as everyone got attention. "This school grounds is huge. So we just have to narrow the search area."

"Good idea." They said together and beginning their search. Yami and others are checking the locker room and see if they can those items. One by one in every locker, there's no items in any of them.

As Yami and three girls have check in any locker, they were surprise when they saw Joey and Tristan bought wheelbarrow, shovels, and pickaxe from somewhere.

"Joey, Tristan…"Kisara responded as she about to giggle. "Where did you get those things?"

"From construction site next door." Joey grinned with answer.

"Yeah." Tristan replied and he wore hard hat on his head. "Just leave any hard work like digging to us, girls."

"That's very sweet of you both." Serena smiled a little and made Tristan and Joey smiled of her kind words to them.

"I agreed with her." Yami responded. "But we don't need those things."

"Huh? Why not, Yami?" Joey surprised.

"Because Serena's and mines are still inside the building." Yami told him.

"How did find out, Yami?" Tea surprised.

"I went to teachers' entrance first and I notice that his outside shoes are there. So he didn't hide our things from outside since his shoes aren't dirty." Yami exampled to them as they were amazed at him.

While continue to look with only about fifty minutes left, they didn't notice that Mr. Tsuruoka was spying at them from his office window with amuse smirked and laughed.

"So they were searching their hearts out." Mr. Tsuruoka chuckled. "But, they will never find them." Then he looks to Serena. "You poor thing, you won't know that I **_give_** your present to Miss. Shield so she can thinks it was from me." Then he turns to Yami as he grinned in evil. "And as for you, Mr. Yami Muto, you won't know either that stupid toy is hiding in my **_secret_** place."

Then he move away from window without them knowing that he was watching them. "Those fools will be good to be expelled from school. And the next time I'll see them; those boys will be bagging my groceries…" He said and thinking about those girls in his pleasure thoughts. "Hmm, and I could use those girls as my slave maids."

Forty-two minutes and 18 seconds to go, Yami and others have check every desk from every classroom and still no found them. Kisara is helping Tea by checking the school map as she crossing off the place they went. They check out from locker room, cafeteria, library, every classrooms, and gym. There are only about ten places to go which are Mrs. Shield's office, 4x restroom from first and second floor, the school roof, Home Ec., Teachers' lounge, auditorium, and nurse's office.

Then twenty-one minutes and twenty-seven second left, Yami and others are getting very tense to find both items. If they don't find them soon before times runs out, Mr. Tsuruoka will stomping both of them and they were been expelled by that jerk.

Suddenly they were near Mrs. Shield's office as she and Aurora came out the floor. And they were surprise when they found the first item that their principal holding: Serena's gift for Yami.

"Mrs. Shield!" The gangs greeting with respected.

She smiled to them. "Hello, everyone. I believe I have something belongs for you."

As she holding out the gift as Serena gladding took it from her and hugging it closes to her chest with relived sigh. "Thank goodness." Serena relieved.

"All right! One down and one more to go!" Joey excited as he squeezed his fist as he want to punch something.

"How did you get that, Mrs. Shield?" Yami asked in respectfully.

Mrs. Shield crossing her arms to her chest and made displease looks. "You wouldn't believe this when I just found out. I got that gift from Mr. Tsuruoka when he came to my office when I was working for the next meeting. And he told me that he got something special for me….for his beating heart. But I ignored him as he placed the gift on my desk and left the room. I was about to throw away, I notice that gift is belong to you, Yami."

"Oh! That's right." Serena remembered and gives it to Yami. "Here, Yami."

"Thanks, Serena." He gladding took it from her.

Mrs. Shield thought it is very sweet at them and also two of them were cute couple as the rest of the gangs thinking the same thing. Just Yami finishing unwrapped his gift, he surprise and awed of what Serena's give him, a delicious chocolate heart cookie with message that's made from icing.

After he read the message, he's blushed with admiring along love affection on his expression at it then he looks up at her as her cheeks became rosy. "Serena…." Yami whispered then he's moving to her and hugging her with caring and love as he whispering to her ear. "You have no idea that I've always dream and waiting for this moment."

Serena gasped in awed then she hugging him back. She finally found her second soul mates and that makes her so happy. Her female friends were awed at them while the boys were whooped in excited. However Tristan may be for them, but he's also jealous that Yami and Serena were now officially couples like Yugi and Tea. He always wants to be first guy who has girlfriend in the group so his friends were be very impressed at him that he and Miho are great couple. Suddenly Tristan looks at his watch and saw the time of they have left.

"Guys!" Tristan shouted. "We have about 6 minutes left to find that device."

That made everyone along Yami and Serena got separately from hugging were shocked. Time is running out.

"Okay. Let's not panic." Mrs. Shield calms them down. "If you have something spare to it, I'm sure we can use something to trick of that creep."

'Spare?' Serena thinking in her mind. Then she remember that she also got spare that Yugi give her since yesterday last night.

~Flashback~

Serena got dress up in pink night dress and her hair still down to her back. As she's combing her hair gently while looking at her mirror. Then she surprised when she saw Yugi came to the room as he hopping in one foot with no cast on.

"Yugi!" Serena shocked as she look away from the mirror. "You not supposed to out of your room."

"I know that, Serena." Yugi responded. "I just want to give you something."

"What is it?" Serena curiously at him.

Yugi took out the same heart device from his pocket, the same one that he gives to Yami early today. Serena is awed at it as she accepting took it from him. Then Yugi exampling the same word like he told to Yami.

"However, I just remember something about that device. Think that your soul mate is been taking away from you. So you can use your device to find the spare who's been hidden." Yugi told her.

"Sound interested, Yugi. I should give it a try." Serena smiled and thanking him for the gift.

~Flashback End~

Serena shook out of her thoughts and took out her heart device from her backpack. She hope of Yugi's words will 100% right. The she's approaches to him with shyly looks in her eyes at him.

"Yami?" Serena called him.

He turns to her with care and love. "What is it, my dear?"

Serena shows him of her device. "Maybe you can use this. Yugi exampled to me since yesterday about if your heart is been took away. So my device will search it for you."

Yami surprised as he looks at her device. Somehow, something in his mind tells him that it knows where his heart is. Then he giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Serena, this is just what we need to find my heart."

Serena smiled in happily for him. Then he told his friends about he knows where his device at as they quickly following him as time was now three minutes and thirteen seconds left. He and others have arrived at teachers' lounge as the gangs, except Mrs. Shield and Serena, were confused of why Yami brought them here.

"Mrs. Shield…" Yami spoken as she turns to him. "I want you stay out here so Mr. Tsuruoka won't know that you're here with us."

Mrs. Shield surprise at him then give him understood nodded. She trusts Yami from the starts that she knows what he's doing. Yami, Joey, and Tristan were near the door as Yami push the door hard and made Mr. Tsuruoka, who's sitting behind the desk, looks surprise that Yami and his gang botched in.

"You can't come in here!" He screamed at them. "This is teachers' lounge! Students aren't allowed in here! Do your little treasure hunt outside!"

Mrs. Shield was listening from behind the wall and she's very disappointed at rude and selfish counselor or she says soon-to-be ex-counselor. But she has to wait until Yami and others wins the game.

Yami crossed his both arms and smirked. "You just confirmed my suspicions was right from the start, Mr. Tsuruoka. My heart device is in this room!"

Mr. Tsuruoka shocked that Yami figure it out. He started to become nervously of his mind that he going to lose the game and forcing expelled them. So he keeps his cool and trying make up of dumb excused. "Y-you're wrong! Your game is hidden somewhere you can't reach!" He said with unknown mistake he says. "It's not in here!"

When Yami was listening very careful from Mr. Tsuruoka's riddle. "Somewhere we can't reach…" he mumbled then spoken out. "In others words, somewhere we can't **_touch_**."

The girls was listening too and they are thinking in the same mind. Then Yami has exampled some more. "I though hard about this. Where would I hide it if I were you?" Yami thinking then got the answered. "First, I would use the **_privileges_** on the teacher. Most students can't raise a hand to a teacher…which makes they can't even **_touch_** a teacher."

Serena and other puzzled as Yami giving them an easy answered. "In other words, the safest place is on your body!"

"Are you saying that your game was hidden on him from the very start?" Aurora guessed.

"So he thought of his plan is make sure not of us knows that he has it while we trying to it so we failed the game?!" Kisara added in shocked.

"Exactly." Yami smirked as they were shocked and giving that cheater with their hated glared. "That way he want us to lose the game by he hidden my game without us known so he can expelled us from school."

Mr. Tsuruoka growled in furious along his face filling up with sweats that his excused got failed again. "Get this straight, you little brats! I'm a teacher, like a god to you! You wouldn't **_dare _**touch me with your filthy hands!"

"No problem." Aurora responded in uncared as the girls giggled even Mrs. Shields, but he still doesn't know yet.

Mr. Tsuruoka groaned in furiously then he became lunatic as he cackled in evilly that Yami and others is going to lose the game since they have 30 seconds left. "Time is running out, you fools! HAHAHA! Now what?! You can't prove that I have it without touching me!"

"Oh really?" Yami smirked as he showing him of Serena's game as their opponent was shocked at it. Then Yami turns his eyes at to Serena who's behind him as he giving her a message. "Serena…"

Serena understood as she closes her eyes and prays. 'Please! Let it rings… Let us hear the sounds that our hearts becomes one!"

Luckily for her that she type everything about her on her device since last night as Yami also prays as well and pressed the button…..

**_BiBeep! BiBeep!_**

The sound of beeping appears as the gangs were listening to it except Yami who's watching Mr. Tsuruoka's expression as the man looks up on his head?

"What's that sound?" Joey wondering as he trying to find the sound coming from.

Aurora saw Mr. Tsuruoka holding his head with both hand and looks worried and fear that he will be discovered. "I think I know where the sound coming from, you guys." She told them with amused face and pointed at him.

Yami and others watched in amused as well when Joey and Tristan run quickly and leaped toward Tsuruoka as three of them falling to the floor. The sound of grunt and growl appeared from behind the desk. Then finally Joey and Tristan got up quickly and they were shocked as everyone saw Tsuruoka crawling back away from them. And more shocked to them were they seen his head is full shave bald head as he surprised when he saw Joey had his wig and hearing of Serena and the girls giggled at him.

"Whoa!" Joey surprised and took out Yami's keychain out from nasty Tsuruoka's stupid wig that he hidden it. "He hid the game inside of his wig?!"

"EEEEEEEK!" Tsuruoka screech in nervously of Yami and others have discovered him. "Please don't tell anyone my secret!"

"And why not?" Aurora replied with not interested after calming down from laughing.

"Because I wanted to impress Miss. Shield by looking at me and maybe asking her go on romantic dinner." Tsuruoka whimpering in truthfully.

"Too late and I'm so not interested."

He surprised at Mrs. Shield as she came out from hiding and into office with disappointment looks on her face. "Mr. Tsuruoka! I just received some few words by somebody of what've you did to Serena and now forcing took this boy's game."

"Please, Miss. Shield…" He about to saying on his defends but she stopped him.

"I won't hear another word from you. And also it's **_Mrs._** Shield which you didn't know that I'm married to most wonderful man in the world after the staff trying keep telling you but you didn't listen or not even care. You are fired." Mrs. Shield told him and got him shocked and regretted from him. Then she turns to Yami and others with smiled. "Excellent game, kids. Now it's time for you all to go home and have wonderful spring break off."

"Thank you." They said.

Later, the gangs are heading home while Yami and Serena were walking home together with holding hands as couples do. Both of them are really happy to be lovers. Before they can go back home, Yami hasn't been told his answer after he read the message from cookie.

"Serena." Said Yami.

"Yes, Yami?" Serena replied.

Yami blushed with smiled. "I haven't told my answer to since we run out of time during the game."

"Oh. Well…So what is your answer then?" Serena asking him with little worried.

Yami took her both hands into his and moving closer her as he leaning his face down to hers and said. "Serena, ever since I first met you from the beginning as I though you look like a beautiful angel who came down from heaven or goddess that I could worship and protect you. I always dream everything about you in my mind…."

Serena looks at him with admiration on her eyes as she sighed in happily until Yami said the last words to her. "Serena….I love you…so very much."

She gasped in happily as she started to cry in tears of joy. "Oh, Yami! *sniffling and wiping her tears with her finger* "I love you too. I'm so glad that I have you in my life and my heart."

"My love." Yami smiled of happiness as moving his face down to her while she moves hers to him as their lips touch together that filling with love and passion and their arms wrapping around each other while continuing kissing.

However they didn't know somebody spying on them from behind the alley were Joey and Tristan. When they saw them kissing, both of them were very happy for them. They can't wait to tell everyone about it but if they did, Yami will face them something worse than they did during amusement park event. So both of them let Yami and Serena to decide to tell everyone or not as they went home together.

Then both lovers move away from kissing and smiled together. Serena laid her head on his chest while he laying his on her head while still hugging together in empty street.

"I love you, Yami." She said

Yami smiled and look at her. "I love you too, my sweet Serena."

Then they kissed on last time and move away together except Yami still holding Serena's hand and continued to heading home together. While walking down the street, Serena looks up in the sky with smiled on her face.

'**_Thank you for giving me second chance to find my new love and Yami is the one…in my beating heart._**'

* * *

Stay tune for next chapter which is about Serena bought new shoes for Joey since his grade goes up. But she doesn't know the shoes shop owner is tricking her to steal her saving money after she bought it. Yami is going to challenge the owner in Shadow Game.


	26. Chapter 19: The Sneaker Thief

Chapter 19: The Sneaker Thief

It is been wonderful weeks of spring break are the best thing to everyone of Domino High. They are having great time on their breaks including Yami and others. However during spring break, Tristan was going spent a day with girl of his dream but her parents told him that she went out for shopping spree and won't be back until dinner time which causing him feel blues. But they were lying to him that she's wasn't at shopping spree, her parents is sending her to visiting her cousin at America for week. And they know that Tristan is good person but he so totally not their daughter's type. Pretty soon he will find out soon or later. So then he decides to play at Arcade where he spotted Joey there as both of them play video game.

Tea, as always, went to see her boyfriend Yugi to see how he's been doing and having lunch together at his bedroom while his mother and grandpa are working. Yugi loves his girlfriend for taking care of him and also told her good news that he's going to take off his cast from his foot until next week. She was so happy for him and also very exciting that once Yugi will be recovering, he'll promise her to taking her to movie and nice dinner to celebrate since they missed out from their date during spring break even her work.

And as for Yami and Serena, they were so happy to become couple. Serena wrote her letter to her friends about her great news of that she and Yami are finally confessed their love feeling each other. And two of them went out together during spring break. Before Yami was trapping inside of Millennium Puzzle, she thought that she taking him to Domino City as touring and dating there on first day. Then after finishing the tour, they went to have nice picnic together at Domino Park and maybe later at tonight, both of them went to café and have nice cup of tea together in romantic moments.

Aurora went to college school to see her grandpa there and have lunch together at food court. And as for Kisara, she always loves to visit her friends at Muto's place since that's only place she knows where Yugi, Yami, and Serena lives.

Sadly, one week of spring break is over and the entire classmates are going back to school until Monday morning and also Yugi return to school as Mrs. Shield took him where others students at since he and others have miss their test . One month have pass; rumors came out as they were finding out that everyone is going to have report cards until end of school.

"Class! Before we ended this class, I have to give out these report cards and have your parents or guardians to sign." Mr. Stoneberge.

After school ended and left the building. Most students were looking at their report card grades, most are pleased while some are disappointed. At lockers' room, Serena and others were looking at their grades from their report card.

"So, you guys, what did you get?" Tea asking them.

"Mine is good." Aurora replied.

"Us too." Kisara and Serena said together.

"And what about you, Yugi? Yami?" Tea turns to twin brothers.

"The same as last time before." Yugi told her as Yami nodded in agreement.

"That must mean you two got straight A's." Serena guessed with smile proudly.

"Right." Both of them said together.

"And what about you, Tristan? Miho? Joey?" Aurora asking them.

Miho groaned in depressed. "I wish I have straight A's like Yami and Yugi. I only got 3 B's and 2 C's and one A's on my grades."

"Well, I'm sure you do better next time." Aurora comforted her.

Tristan pouted in anger as he crossing his arms. "Mine was not the best except I have one A's and 5 D's on my report card."

"Which five subjects that you've got least grade?" Serena asking in curiously.

Tristan opening up his report card and reading it to them. "Math, Science, History, P.E., and Social Studies."

"How did that happened?" Kisara questioned.

Tristan started to think then he remembers as his cheeks were blushed of embarrassed. "Ummm, I guess I have been dozed off during school lesson."

The gangs were anime sweat drop at Tristan. That was stupid of him for missing out of school lessons from their teachers. If he's dozed off during assignment, they probably guessing in their mind that he was dreaming about Miho again which makes them annoying at him.

"And what about you, Joey?" Serena asked and ignored of Tristan's dreamed.

"You won't believe if I show you." Joey told her as he giving his report card to her.

She took it and opening up as Yami and others want to see of Joey's grades as only Tristan, Miho, and Tea got their eyes wide while Yami, Yugi, Serena, Aurora, and Kisara were smile in happily for him. His grades are 3A's and 3's B.

"Way to go, Joey!" Kisara excited.

"We are so proud of you." Aurora added.

Joey laughed in proudly then grinning. "Thanks. But it was Yugi deserve some credit. He helping me some few mistake on my homework."

"That's so sweet of you." Tea smiled to Yugi as she giving her boyfriend a hug as she felt him hugging her back.

Then the gangs went to change their shoes. However, when Joey got put his shoes first then walk away after saying good-bye to others, he didn't notice that Serena looks surprised of Joey's shoes. They are worn out and almost close to tear up.

'_How long those shoes have been Joey wore?_' Serena thinking in her mind. '_Hmmm…I think I got a great idea for him. Since he did his grades back up, I think buying some new shoes will be perfect as reward for Joey._'

Saturday have just arrived. So today, Serena is going shopping alone and buys shoes. However, before she and others are heading home and Serena saw Joey wore his worn-out shoes, she was heartbreak and pity for Joey when Tristan told her about why Joey kept wearing that ruin shoes for about a year or so was he doesn't enough money to buy new shoes since he only pay some bills for personal reason.

Unfortunately, Tristan doesn't want to tell Serena, Yami, Yugi, Kisara, and Aurora the truth of Joey's past until if Joey is ready to tell them by his own.

So Serena went to every shoes store to see if there's any shoes type for Joey. But suddenly again she forgot to Tristan about what kind of shoe that Joey likes until he told her again that Joey want to get special shoes when he saw the commercial on TV about last week.

The Air Muscle shoes. Those were the ones that Joey wants it when his mouth was watering, which is not kind of hunger mode. When she asks some workers if they have that shoes until she found out when they told her about those shoes are sold out.

Most every shoes store in Domino City has sold out of those shoes about one week ago. She felt down in depressed of failing to get those shoes for Joey. Then she sitting down on the bus bench with depresses looks.

"Oh, dear." Serena sighed sadly. "Those shoes were really sold out. How am I going to find those shoes for Joey? Most every shoes store that I went and they're told me the same words like others that they don't have them anymore."

Suddenly, she heard somebody calling to her as she turn to the person who's standing dark alley was male that he looks like he's from 86's with black sunglasses and long straight hair from his back and to her surprised that she saw something on his front jacket, a real tiny black scorpion but this sting tail got tied with white rope to his zipper.

"Pardon me, ma'am. I couldn't help but hearing from you that you're looking some shoes, right?" he said as she nodded. "You know I have a lot of shoes from my shop if you looking for."

"Oh? And where's your store?" Serena asked as she got up from bench.

"Right this way. Follow me." the man replied to her and walked off.

Serena is having thoughts in her mind that something not right about that man as she beginning to followed him. Finally, they made it to that small building that says 'Junky Scorpion' which make Serena blinked at man's shop. Serena and the man entering his store which makes Serena surprised of every shoes the man has.

"Whoa! Look are these shoes." Serena surprised.

"Yes. And you are only customer I had." The shoe owner said.

"I am? You didn't have any customers?" Serena shocked.

"Well... I just opened up today and nobody knows about my store." the shoe owner told her as she understood him on little.

Then she spotted cool looking shoes from the window then she turned to the owner as she shows him at those shoes. "Excuse me, what kind those shoes are there?" She asked.

"Oh! Those are super rare that everybody wants. Those are Air Muscle shoes." the owner told her which she surprised.

'_These must be those shoes that Joey wants. I could buy them from the owner_.' She thinking in her mind then asked him. "And how much for those shoes? I would like to buy them for my friend."

The owner frowned. "I'm sorry but those shoes are not for sale."

Serena shocked. "What? But why not?"

"Rumors has been out about few weeks ago that some guy from America was been killed by those shoes hunters because those jerks are after those shoes. So I guess nobody will find them since poor person got himself injury." The man explained to her which caused her shocked in terrified.

"Oh dear." Serena shocked then sadly as she looked both shoes. "I was hoping to get those shoes and I have enough money to buy them for Joey."

"Joey? Is he your boyfriend or something?" The owner asked.

"No, he's a friend and he's like second brother to me." Serena replied then took out the picture of Joey from her purse and shows it to the owner of the store. Then as she about to put those shoes back when he stops her.

"Tell you what? If you want to get those rare shoes for your friend Joey, how about we played a game?"

Serena confused at him. "A game?"

The owner smirked which make Serena's disliked it as he took both shoes from her. "Yes, my dear. And here's the rule. I'm going to put something inside of this shoe and see if you could guessed what I put in."

Serena gulped nervous. "So If I could guess right, what happened if I win?"

The man thinking in his thoughts and smirked. "Well, if you answer is correct, I give these shoes for small price. But if you're wrong, you have to pay with 800 buck since these shoes are very rare."

Serena shocked of the high price of those shoes. She only has about 200 dollars to buy shoes that she been saving about week. Then she has no choose but to accept his game and for her sake, she must win the game and get those shoes for Joey.

"Now I want you turn around for just a minute while I put something '**_tiny_**' thing in the shoes." The man asked as she did. Few second later, the owner told her to turn around and she did. "Now I giving you one chance to see you could guess what did I put a tiny item that I placed inside of this shoes." The owner told her as he holds one of the shoes.

'Hmmmm...' She thinking _'I have only one guess to find out what he did put inside of the shoes_.' However, she notice something missing from front of his jacket. Then she says out loud. "It is your scorpion?"

The owner frowned as she wondering if she was wrong...then the owner smiled and clapped. "Good guess, girl. I did put scorpion in there but that tiny thing is not real."

Serena smiled and relieved as he took out his tiny toy scorpion out from the shoe hole and give them to her.

"As I promised, you got this for half price and that will be $200 dollars." He said as she took out her saving money to him and left the store. After she left, she didn't know the owner of the shoe store started to smirked evil.

Two hours later, Yugi and the gangs were at game shop and watching rental movie that Aurora bought. Yami is looking at the clock and started to become very worried for his beloved Serena hasn't coming home yet as he got up from the sofa and about heading downstairs until Joey called him.

"Hey, Yami. Waz wrong?" Joey asked.

"Serena is late. I wonder if something happened to her?" Yami worried.

Tea replied as she cuddling next to Yugi. "I'm sure she'll be home very soon, Yami."

"I agreed with her, bro. So just calm down." Yugi added.

They heard a door opened then closed. "I'm home."

Yami is relieved that his girlfriend came home safety as she came up with white box which makes the gangs confused at it.

"Hey, Serena. You're late." Tristan responds with smirking. "You made Yami very worrying."

"Sorry. I just want to the store that I need to buy a box as gift." Serena told him.

"A gift? Who is it for, Serena?" Kisara asked.

Joey added. "Yeah, who?"

Serena smiled then went to him and gives him a box. "It's for you, Joey. I bought something nice for you since you've got your grades back up."

Joey smiled to her. "Aww, you don't have to do that, Sere." Then he opened the lid, he started to become shocked when the gangs saw his expression.

"What's up with you, man?" Tristan wondering.

Then Joey started to laughed in happily when he looked inside of the box and give Serena a big hugged.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Joey happily as Serena laughed.

"You're welcome, Joey." Serena smiled.

Then Joey took out both shoes and shows them to everyone who are surprised and amazed of what Serena bought for him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tristan responded with excited.

Joey chuckled happily. "It sure is, man. It's the Air Muscle that I always want." Then he turned to Serena. "Serena, thank you so much. I though these shoes were sold out from every store that I went after school for weeks. How did you found them?"

Serena started to become worried about early today when she won the game and pay all of her saving money. "Well, I want to this mystery place that man show me when he overheard me about look for those shoes. His store is called 'Junky Scorpion' which is very weird title."

As she finished except part about game, the gangs blinked of store named which make she's right about name of the shoe place.

Joey scratched his head in confused. "That's sound weird name of tha place..." Then smiled in happily again at his shoes. "But how cares?! As long as I have these 'Air Muscles' on my feet!" He turned to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, not only your friend is nicest person I met, she sure is the bestest friend that you could ever have."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I agreed with you." As he smiled to her.

However while the gangs were happy for Joey as he putting on his brand new shoes, they didn't notice that Yami was watching his girlfriend who's walk away with sadly face. He wondering what made Serena so sad about? He decide to have some words with her in private tomorrow.

The next day, Serena decide to stay home with grandpa and helping the chores while Yugi and Yami went somewhere with Tristan and Joey. However, Serena started to feel guilty in her mind for not tell rest of story about Joey's brand new shoes and money she paid.

"Serena." Grandpa Muto calling out to her from downstairs.

Mr. Muto saw her came down the stairs. "Serena, could you go to the store and buy me some wood polish spray. I need to clean off some dusty from the shelves."

"Umm, sure." Serena nervously and she left the store.

While walking down the street, Serena is stilling think about yesterday and money that she was saving with her guilty looks on her face. Suddenly she saw three high school guys were walking together and laughed evil. She walked very slowly and she overhead from one of them.

"That was so easy, right?" the boy in hat smirked.

"Yeah, at least we got pay by the man for getting those shoes from blond hair loser." other boy with bald head smirked as well.

Final boy with headband around his forehead laughed. "You said it. Image the shoe owner took all the money from child-like babe for 'paying' those shoes."

As three of them laughed again and they were heading to the Arcade while Serena stopped walking and frozen with shocked when overheard their words in her mind and made her tears appeared.

Serena shivering with cried in her hands. "W-what have I done?! How could that awful man tricked me...*sobbing* He took all my money and now he took Joey's shoes."

She then stopped her cry and started to look for the Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Then she turned to next road as she gasped in worried when she found them. She saw Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were injured and to her more shocked when she saw Joey's tearing socks. His shoes were gone and those three that she eavesdropped were the one who took from Joey. Also found out that those three are shoe hunters.

"Are you guys alright?" She was checking their injury.

Joey got from, painful. "W-We're okay, Sere. How about you guys?"

Yugi and Tristan got up as well. "We're fine."

"Those fools!" Yami growled in anger. "They took us by surprise and…huh?"

Yami, Joey, and other two saw something wrong with her caused them surprised when they saw Serena's eyes were dye red from crying.

"Something matter, girl?" Joey asked as he and others got up from the ground and ignored their pain.

Serena looked at him for second then looks down and sniffled. The boys were worried then surprised when she started to cry again and hugging Joey.

Joey surprised then trying hugged back for her in comforted. "Was wrong, Serena? Why are crying?"

Serena tried to saying her word but she still crying. "I-I-I so sorry. I shouldn't give you those shoes, Joey."

The boys were surprised and look each other with confused looks. Then Yugi went to her and asked her.

"Serena, what make you say that?" Yugi patted her arm gently as she stopped crying.

Serena wiped her tears from eyes. "I haven't told you guys about more story of that shoes store owner. But I started to worry that if you guys, godmother and grandpa will get mad at me."

Yami felt sadly to see his beloved angel's sadness then he took her in his arms for comforting with his caring and love. "We won't be mad at you, my little one. But, please, tell us why makes you think that we going to be mad at you?"

Then she beginning her story about shoe store owner, game, and the money she paid which caused three of them anger but not to her, they are mad at owner who tricked her and took her money.

Joey stared to feel guilty for letting Serena buy those shoes for him. "Serena, I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't let you get those shoes for me."

Tristan responded with sad looks. "No, Joey. It's mine fault for telling her about your old shoes."

Yugi standing next to Serena after Yami wiping her tears with his hand. "Guys, it's nobody fault. The only fault was caused all of this is by this man who tricked Serena in the first place."

Joey and Tristan were agreed with Yugi. However both boys were thinking about the same in their mind together. They want revenge for two things:

#1 - Payback from those three jerks whose took Joey's shoes.  
#2 - Beat up the shoe owner who tricking Serena and took all of her money.

"Say, Yugi and Yami, how about you two and Serena are heading home?" Joey asked.

"How come?" Yugi questioned.

"Me and Tristan want to beat up those goons for taking my shoes away from me then teach that shoe owner a lesson." Joey clutches his fit as he wants to hit those guys in his mind.

"But we need to find those jerks went to first, Joey." Tristan told him. "Those creeps could be anyway in the city."

"I do. I saw those guys were going to Arcade that's not too far from here." Serena responded to them.

"Great. And don't you worrying, Serena, once we take care of those goons, we get your money back from the mean shoe owner." Joey smiled to her then turned to his partner. "Let's go, Tristan."

As Yugi, Yami, and Serena watched their friends run off, Yugi decide to call the police and tell them about what happened today as he run off while leaving Yami and Serena alone.

She sighed in worried for Joey and Tristan. "I hope those two will be okay."

"I agreed with you, Serena." Yami replied with agreement and still have anger expression. ""Serena, where's this place of the owner who give you those shoes that you bought for Joey?"

"Are you going to challenge him in Shadow Game?" Serena asked as he nodded yes to her.

Later then, Serena leading Yami to the place that owner's work. When they got there, Yami frowned of the building. Early, Serena warning Yami about owner's tiny black scorpion which she could tell about early that tiny creature is real and dangerous. Then Serena saw the same man who's give her the shoes then signal Yami to come and place her finger to her mouth as she telling him to be quiet so both of the them could listen to owner.

"Heh, heh!" the scorpion owner chuckled in greedily at the shoes. "You made me some money, my little friend. When you say you have something rare, people will give you all the money they have!"

When Yami-Yugi heard the whole thing then look toward Serena started to feel sad, causing Yami madder and slam door opened, hard which caused the shoe owner surprising while hiding the shoes behind his back with one of his hands.

"I see what you did. You use those sneakers to steal money from everyone including my sweet angel after bought them." He frowned at shoes owner.

"Hey, can't you read the sign?! We're closed!" The owner shouted.

Serena enters with Yami. Then Yami replied again. "We couldn't care less. All we want from you is to return those shoes back to own friend along the money that you've tricked on my Serena. We already knew that you also hiring those three boys or should I say your "_**Shoes Hunters**_" for taking sneakers from Joey after you told about them to my girlfriend."

Shoe owner got surprised that he's been caught by them. 'Rrgh... Those brats...! If those two will going to tell everyone about my plans... I'm not going let them get away!'

So the owner started to act innocent of lies. "What do you mean by that? I don't know what you're talking about?"

Serena could tell that that jerk is lying in front of them. "If you don't know that, then why you hiding those shoes behind your back? "

The shoe owner surprise that she saw them. So kept his emotion cool so they won't what he have something of his plan. once again, he act surprising when he took out both shoes from hiding. "Oh, my! I didn't know how these shoes got here."

As he turns away from them without know that he putting his pet, black scorpion, into one of the shoes. However, Serena saw what that jerk is up to as she's whispering something to Yami's ears for warning.

Then scorpion's owner turns around and heading out the shoe, which he placing his poisonously pet in it, to Yami as he giving fake apologize looks. "Here you go, my friends."

As scorpion's owner is watching patiently when Yami is slowly reaching out to it. Suddenly as Yami was about to get it but instead; the scorpion's owner was surprise that Yami drops ten coins into the shoe.

"What the hell?! Why did you place those coins in it?" He shout in demands.

Yami smirked at him and answered. "It is because we're going to playing a game. To test out of your courage. And this time...there's scorpion that's inside of it."

Scorpion's owner shocked once again that he's been discovered his plan. But then he glaring at _someone_ who's been told to Yami as Serena frowned at him back and turns her head away.

So the owner decide to accepted the game that he doesn't know of what his consequence will do until he creeps out when he saw Yami was smirking of amused. Yami started to tell the scorpion's owner of the rules.

"This rule is really simple. I have place ten coins inside the sneakers. So one of us will take turns to pulling out the coins. Since you put your scorpion inside the shoe..." Yami smirking with caution. "Try not to get _**stung**_ from it."

The owner and Serena gulp in nervously. But Serena is consider for her boyfriend's safety from getting sting while his opponent was more nervously than hers when he though of his head that Yami is crazy or something.

However, Yami hasn't quite finished the rest of the rules from the game as he's continue close to finished. "There's one more thing that I forget to mention. If one of us have most coins that we took out from the sneaker will win."

"So interesting. Very well." The scorpion's owner replied then he got something sense in mind. "But can I say something for requested?"

"And what's that?" Yami curiously.

Scorpion's owner smirked that he got him is trapped of offering. "How about this, if I win the game, you and your little babe owns me 100,000 yen for each coins. After all, I'm a business man."

Serena scoffed of his greed ideal. "Oh, please! Like my boyfriend would ever accept your requested idea."

"Very well then." Yami answered.

Serena shocked at his acceptance. "Yami! Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's all right, Serena. Just trust." Yami told her with his trusting eyes.

As she looks at his eyes for second. Then decide to trust him...for once. "Oh, alright." She said in displease as she moves away from them and then decide to watch her boyfriend and his opponent are about to ready to play.

Feel sorry for Scorpion's owner for got himself into as he kept looking at the hole of the sneaker and gluped in fear. _'Urk! The mouth of the sneaker remind me of that looks like the jaws of a shark!_'

Suddenly the game is about to begin as Yami decide to make a move as his hand to the hole. "I'll start first then."

Scene turns to slow motion for three of them as Serena and the opponent watches Yami moving his hand slowly into the hole. Serena prays for Yami for not getting sting by the scorpion that's still inside of it while hers and his heart were beatly. Then, Yami has successfully got one coin out as both couple breaths a sigh of relief together.

Scorpion's owner looks disappointed that he's hopefully for Yami to get stung. Now it is his turns as he still got fear on him. As he slowly out his hand toward the hole, he praying his pet for not to sting him. Then he's relieved as he quickly took out one coin and didn't get stung.

This game has goes very slowly for Yami's opponent. He want this'd this game quickly as he watches Yami as he successfully got another coin out without getting sting. Then he fought something out of his mind.

Just as Yami done his turn, it is time for Scorpion's owner next. Then he asking Yami with fake curious looks. "Before I take my turn, I have one question to ask of you."

Yami looks at him with curiously and caution. "And what is your question?"

"As long as they put their hand in the shoe to grab coins, anything else goes, right?" Scorpion's owner questioned.

"That's right." Yami answered.

Scorpion's owner smirked in evilly. "I see...if that's the case..."

As he's slowly reaches something from as back when two couple were watching him. Both of shocked when they saw the knife has came out from his back. Then once again more shocking from them when they saw at what's the creep will do with his weapon.

"THEN THIS GOES TOO!" He screamed in lunatic along greedy as he stabs his knife into the front of the shoe where his pets was. With one hand holds the knife to making sure that scorpion is dead. "Too bad, scorpion, but if you're dead..." He using other hand as he grabs all the remaining coins. "I can take all the coins at once!"

Yami couldn't believe of what his opponent did. The jerk killed his scorpion by forcing cheated and took all the coins to make him wins the game. Yami is extremely disappointed at him but something tells him that it want revenge at the cheater. But Yami didn't hear the sound of 'thump' from behind him. His girlfriend Serena is fainted to the floor after she saw the creep murdering his scorpion.

Suddenly the cheated laughed in more insane including felt with greedy in his eyes to Yami. "HAHAHA! This is game is over! I won! NOW...it's time to pay up, kid!"

Yami started to smirking. "You think? That's dangerous card to play! You got greedy and took a fistful of coins..." As he grinning more with evilly at him. "And now..."

His opponent confused about what Yami meant until he found out his fist, that has all the coins in it, was stuck inside of the hole.

Yami smirk in wicking after using his Millennium Puzzle power to sensing of his opponent's pet is ready to give it's ex-master deserved. "I wonder, is your pet scorpion **_truly_** dead by now...?"

Suddenly both of them heard the sound of shuffling which coming from inside of the sneaker. The scorpion is still alive as it's owner become fear and nervously with full of sweats along pale on his face. He need to gets his hand out from the hole, but he can't since he still has full of coins. Unfortunately, he is too late to safe his hand when the scorpion crawling very quickly toward it's ex-master hand and sting him with it's poison tail that causing awful owner screams loudly as like whole alley from his store could hear it.

Yami frowned at his opponent as injurying guy fells and fainted to the floor with poisoning hand, which got out from the hole, along the coins spilling out the floor including the scorpion as it's crawling out from hole very slowly then dead since Yami using his Millennium Puzzle power to keep it alive for little while. "In the shadow games, those with weak hearts always lose." Then picks up his coins from the floor and puts them into his pocket.

Then he looks at dead scorpion with pity looks and turns to owner one last time with glaring. "If you had any love for your scorpion or those sneakers, I couldn't have foretold how this game would turn out."

Then Yami spotted something from his fainted opponent's pocket as he slowly took it out. And he's discovering it was money which about 200 dollars and it's belong from Serena's money. Speaking of which, Yami turns to her and saw his angel was on the floor as she still fainted which he could tell that on her beautiful face was pale after she saw what that creep did to the poor scorpion.

After he got Serena's money and place it into his pocket along Joey's sneakers with one hand, he decide to take care something with one more thing before heading back to others. Once he's done, he's gently pick up his precious angel into his arms in bride style and walk out the store until ambulance along the police will find this place with Yami's arrow direction that was gule towards walls along the note was stick to the front door with message that he wrote: **_This man got his hand stung by his dead scorpion's poison tail._**

Later in the next day, the school were spreading rumors about the owner of Junky Scorpion was sending to the hospital after he got his hand poisoned by his dead scorpion which causing all the females creeps to think about it. Before then, Joey and Tristan were disappointed that they want to beat up this so-called owner who's tricks Serena for taking all the money and also hiring those three boys to take Joey's sneakers.

However, both boys were surprised and shocked after giving those three a good beat up until one of them told Joey the truth. Luckily, the owner of the arcade let Joey and Tristan off the hook since he heard everything from one of the sneaker hunters. Then after those three hunters were arresting, they met up with Yugi after he calls the police from the pay phone, they decide to find Yami and Serena.

Three of them found both couple but they were shocked when they saw poor Serena was still fainted in Yami's arms after her boyfriend example them everything about what happened to the shoe owner and the scorpion. When they went back to Muto's place after fours boys told Mr. Muto and Chione what happened, somehow two them were little disappointed about what Serena did but they do know that it wasn't her fault of that she was been trick by the owner.

Then the news came out about the scorpion's owner was hospitalized when police officers found out after they read Yami's note. And to Yami and the guys were surprise when they heard from the reporter about that creep and those three hunters were theives whose stolen any rarest sneakers from any shoe stores. But the police officers has finally caught them after searching those theives for three weeks. The three hunters got sentence from the judge about 12 years in jail while the Ex-Scorpion owner got 56 years along 10,000 fine.

All the shoe store owners are happily got all the shoes back and successfully sold them to their happily customer whose been looking for those sneakers all day. And as for Joey, he happily got his sneakers back on his feet as the rest of gangs watches him with happy along amused face looks except Tristan who's looks embarrassment at him. Before Joey found out that Yami got those sneakers, Yami told him that one of sneakers has hole on it after his opponent stabbed his knife to kill at poor scorpion. The gangs felt sorry for the scorpion after it's been treated unloved by it's greedy owner.

"Yami, from now on, I will good take care of these sneakers with care and love since Serena bought them for me." Joey told his buddy with word of honor.

Yami smiled. "Good for you, Joey."

"I know that you will too, Joey." Serena smiled to him.

Joey smiled proudly as he looks at sneaker that has hole in it along brand new shoe strings that Yami got for him. "Yep. Consider this sneaker hole is a battle scar!"

Tristan looks confused then made annoying looks after listening Joey's words. "I still don't get it."

Aurora started to tease him as she whispering to Yugi and Tea. "Like he doesn't get it that Miho is only interesting of spenting money for something variables that she's been after."

Both couples nodded agreement with her. Then they went home spenting, except Yugi who's taking Tea home after Yami whispering something to his brother's ear for he want to talk with Serena in private as Yugi understood. Before heading home, Yami took Serena to the Domino Park so he talk something out to her about during the game.

"Serena, are you sure that you're alright?" Yami asking her with care.

"Of course, I'm okay...well...maybe a little." Serena whispered in shivering as she images about the creep stabbed at poor scorpion. "Man! I just can't believe of what that loser did to poor defenseless scorpion. How can he do that to it?!" As she sitting down on the bench while covering her face with both hands in depressed and scared.

Yami sighed in sadly for poor scorpion as well and sat down next to her closing. "I'm not sure. I could tell that man is only loves for collecting money from the customers after buying them but those poor people didn't know that they were been trick by him after he hiring those three to get those shoes back by forcing and leaving those defenseless victims injurying."

Serena removing her hand away from her face as she sighed of furious. "Well, I'm not too happy to that jerk for playing trick on me. But I'm glad that little scorpion give the creep something deserved.

Her boyfriend nodded agree with her. Then he wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder as she felt his gentle kiss on her forehead after she calms down from her anger.

"Don't you worry about that fool. That man have lost everything except one thing we are have but him."

She looks up at him with wondering look. "What's that?"

Yami smiled as he moving his face closer to her and answered. "Love." Then he kiss her as she replied to his offer. After they're done with kissing, both couple are head back home and hopefully for them and rest of the gang won't let anything bad happens to them or their home city on next few days.

* * *

Hi, everyone. Sorry for making all waiting for this chapter. I was so very busy at my work all day. However, still tune for next chapter is about this lazy doctor hasn't done anything or care to his every patients whose not feel well and let them died, bothering nice pretty nurse who's taking care of Joey's sister, and only focusing of going to play golf courses with his friends. However Yami and others were going to very surprise of two things: meet the husband of Mrs. Shield who's happens to be a real care and kind-hearted doctor to all the patients and employees and Serena's will be so surprise that she's having unknown new live inside of her.


	27. Attention, Everyone!

Hello, everyone!

I have announcement to make. I have to going away in two days because my family and I are going to Orlando, FL. for vacation and won't be return on Monday. But don't worry, I will do some of my chapters during my trip when we'll arrived at Orlando.

However in next chapter will be change. Instead I'm going to put that Serena and girls are going to have new outfit and summon Duel Monsters spirit as their guardian by Queen Selenity and mysterious golden orb. And the end of that chapter, you will going to be surprise what I about to put in.

So that's end of my announcement and I will see you all when I come back from vacation and my two chapters will be out. See ya!


	28. Note for next chapter

Hi, everyone!

Sorry for waiting for so long. Since I came back from my vacation last month and while I was in Orlando with my family, my cousin's don't have any wireless at home, no thanks to her little brother since he's the one has her password. Boy! My cousin is really disappointed at him and so do I. No thanks to him, I can't do anything to make my next chapter. So I have to wait when our vacation ended.

Anyway, I decide to change of chapter 20. Instead about the hospital and meet Joey's sister. I decide to put Yami's, Yugi's, and Serena's birthday instead. Sadly, I don't know what Yami/Atemu's birthday is since I checking every website I could find for the pharaoh's birthday but no luck. So thanks to my friend The Queen of Water's two ideas for my chapter.

#1: Yugi is his birthday June 4 with Yami since they are twin brothers.  
#2: She makes Yukata clothes for Yami and others from her Deviantart website

I hope you all enjoy my next chapter while I need to finished chapter 21. Again, sorry for waiting.


	29. Chapter 20: Three Birthday Celebrate

Chapter 20: Three Birthday Celebrate

Summer: The gangs are heading to Summer Festival for celebrating on their three birthday friends while grandpa and Chione are busy for preparing the party.

* * *

At the Domino High school, everyone in the class are very excited that every school in Domino City will ended very soon as they were thinking of their plans for summer. Luckily that, there are three people whose having same birthday of this month which are Yugi, Yami, and Serena.

Before then, Yami didn't know what his birthday is since then. So Yugi decide to share his birthday of June 4 with him since both of them are like twins. But the Muto family found out that until end of June which is Serena's birthday. So Chione got a great idea to celebrate of three birthdays this year on Serena's birthday.

This is so exciting for Muto family. Mr. Muto got his plan to make his two grandsons' and Serena's birthday surprise at their home after summer festival event which on Serena's birthday. Also Chione even let Yugi and Yami invited their friends to come while her father will call one of Serena's friends as well.

While the teenagers were out, Mr. Muto decide to call one of Serena's friends which only has one phone number, Lita Kino's number.

~Lita's apartment~

Lita's humming while cooking something on her small pot until her phone started to ring as she quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Lita Kino speaking."

"Hello, Lita!"

"Oh! Mr. Muto, how are you?" Lita gasped happily.

Mr. Muto laughed. "I'm doing fine, my child. Listen, I'm just calling you that my daughter and I are making plans for three birthdays on the June 30th."

"On June 30th?" Lita confused then she look at her calendar. She saw the date that has red circle on it and says Serena's 15th birthday. "Oh! Serena's birthday! That's great. But who's other two birthdays?"

"Why it's Yami's and Yugi, of course." Mr. Muto smiled over his phone. "We going to celebrate all three of them on Serena's birthday since my boys' birthday have passed on June 4."

"Sound great idea, Mr. Muto." Lita smiled. "Do you think I could bring my friends to come?"

"That's why I calling you about that too." Mr. Muto replied. "Also I need you and your friends bring your kimono or yukata to wear to the summer festival with Yami and others while my daughter and I are making birthday surprise to them."

"I love Summer Festival! I will definitely bring others to come by." Lita excited of the holiday.

"Excellent! The birthday party and summer festival will be in five days on Sunday." Mr. Muto told her then hung up and went back to work.

After school, Lita told her friends about they are invited to celebrate on Serena's, Yami's, Yugi's birthday and summer festival. The girls are can't wait to go there except Andrew since he can't come because two reason is his work and waiting for his girlfriend to called.

Luckily for him that Mina will be out of town with them since he could tell from the beginning that Mina have been bugging him all day during his work for trying to get him to go out with her on date. Now he knows how Darien's feel since then when Raye was keeping bothering or staking him before he's dating with Serena.

Later, the next day after school, the girls along Molly and Melvin decide to go shopping to buy Serena's and two twins' birthday gift at the mall. While shopping there, Lita got pink blouse shirt for Serena and two jackets for Yami and Yugi. Raye decide to give three good-luck charms to them with birthday cards that has picture of party theme on the front. Amy decides to buy books of Mythology for Serena and Egypt for Yami and Yugi which great idea for everyone. And as for Mina, she got moonlight and roses body lotion. Unfortunately for Lita and others, she is very worried and embarrassed that after she found out what will Mina give to Yugi…herself as present for him in case Yugi is single.

Sadly for Mina, she didn't know that Yugi already has girlfriend. Even since Raye and others received a letter from Serena, after she and Yami became second couple, Yugi and Tea became first couple in the group while Mina keeps flattering Andrew which he's found annoying.

Five days later, the school is over and Serena's birthday arrived including Summer Festival. Before they are heading to Tokyo train station very early, Andrew gives his present for Serena to Lita since she's trustworthy to him while Mina isn't and four ex-Nemesis sisters give their presents for Serena as well since they are still working at their make-up supplies store.

The girls and Melvin are can't wait to see Serena again and also meet her new friends but Mina's more excited to see Yugi. Lita and other two are hopefully that this Tea girl is with Yugi. Finally, they are arrived in Domino Station. As they got on the special taxi van, Lita decide to give direction to the driver of Yugi's home since she been to this city before with Serena's touring.

Meanwhile at Muto's place, Chione is making something for three birthday teenagers while her father is cooking breakfast for everyone. Since they heard the door knocking as Chione decides to get the door. Just as she opened the door, she surprised that five female and one male came.

"Hi!" They greeting to her.

"Well, hello there. You are must be Serena's friends." Chione smiled.

Lita responded with smiled. "Yes we are. And you must be Mr. Muto's daughter."

"You've got it. Please come in. My father is making breakfast in the kitchen. You all must be hungry right now."

"Yes, please." They polite as they are entering the building then Chione closed the door and leading them to living room.

Everyone is very impressed of this place including that has some Egypt and America souvenirs and artifacts. These Muto families sure love about Egypt and America. Then they saw old man came out from the kitchen as Lita smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Muto." Lita greeted. "It's great to see you again."

"And you as well. And I see you've brought your friends as well." Mr. Muto smiled to the others."

"I'm sure do." Lita replied then she introduced everyone for him." Mr. Muto, I want you to meet Amy, Raye, Mina, Molly, and Melvin."

"Hello, sir!" The girls and Melvin bowed to him in respect.

"Well, hello." Mr. Muto smiled and bowed them back. "It is so great to finally meet you all."

"Lita told us all about you, sir." Amy replied.

"Please, call me Grandpa." Mr. Muto told her as everyone accepted and started to like him.

Suddenly, they saw two handsome boys appeared in the living room as Mina beginning to drooling with hearts in her eyes at them while Amy, Raye, Molly, and Melvin were surprise at those two boys is exactly look-alike except Lita who's smiled at them.

"Hello, Yugi." Lita greeted to the boy who has purple eyes. "Hello, Yami." She turns to other guy that has ruby eyes.

"Hey, Lita!" Both boys greeted their tall friend.

However, Yami wore same outfit that he wears when he and Serena went on a date while Yugi wore white polo shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh! Happy belated birthday to you." Lita remember.

"Thanks!" They said

Surprising for them along the others that when Mina jumped into Yami with still hearts in her eyes as poor guy fell on his back with her on top of him. The gangs were in anime sweat drop of embarrassment at Mina's action.

"HI, HANDSOME!" Mina shouted in excited. "I'm Mina but you can call me goddess or gorgeous or maybe '**_yours_**'!"

"Oh, Mina!" Lita groaned of annoyed while others shook their heads.

One of Yami's eyebrow beginning to twitch of getting annoying as Mina still blabbering about nicknames until he is getting more and more annoyance at dumb girl until twins were surprised from Mina.

"So, what so you say if we go together as date, Yugi?" Mina said with battling her eyes at him.

Once again, Lita's anime sweat drop grew bigger while both twins surprised that Mina though Yami is Yugi. Then the girls started to amuse when they saw Yami did; he pushed Mina away from him in disgusted and he's glared at her while he slowly got up from the floor.

"First of all, I'm not Yugi!" Yami shouted then pointed his finger to his brother. "THAT is Yugi. My name is Yami! And I have girlfriend! So I suggest you stay away from me including my brother since he got girlfriend too! Got that?!"

Mina shook in fear and move far from him. "Y-yes sir!"

"Good." Yami thankful in relief then turns to others as they are trying not to giggle in front of Mina and they calm down. "Hello, everyone."

"Yami, Yugi, these girls and Melvin are friends of Serena and mine." Lita explained to the twins and introduced them.

Yami smiled of Serena's friends. "Well, I'm glad to meet you all. Serena told me, Yugi, and others all about you from school."

"And Serena told us are about you as well, Yami." Amy responded with kind smiled.

Then Raye added. "And we all very grateful for looking after and rescuing our greatest friend from those disgusted, luster guys. She's very important to us all."

"I know. And I will do anything to protect her since I always love her with all my heart." Yami smiled with his eyes closed as he placed his hand to his heart and made all the girls were awed at him. Four of them, except Molly and Melvin, are hopefully to have guys act like Yami.

Then they saw Serena came out from her bedroom in summer dress with flower patters and wore brown sandals on her bare feet. She gasped in happily when she saw all of her friends including Molly and Melvin came with them.

"Girls! Melvin!" She excited.

"Happy birthday, Serena!" They said together as they running toward her and hugged while laughing while Yami, Yugi, grandpa, Chione are smiled at them of happily reunion.

Later then, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kisara, Aurora, and of course Miho arrived for celebrate Serena's, Yami's and Yugi's birthday. Once again after they had been introduced who's arrived, it is time for give presents to three birthday owners.

So they are took turns which Tea decide to go first as she gift three gifts to them. Yugi got new a white t-shirt with black pants, Yami got dark blue polo shirt, and Serena got small pearl earrings.

Early when Tea and others arrived, Mina is disappointed that Yami's right that Yugi really did have girlfriend which is Tea Gardner. When Yami example to his angel about what Mina did early, let's just say that their moon princess isn't too pleased of Mina's action.

Joey became next as he give out his one small present for Yami and Yugi and medium size present for Serena as twin got open up their gift and they got Moonstone Pyramid while Serena got a beautiful Moonstone Sphere.

"Joey, this is beautiful gift. Thank you so much." Serena said with smiled

"You're welcome!" Joey said in proudly. "I thought you might like that gift. In fact, those things reminded me of you three."

"Really?" Serena surprised and wondered. "Why is that?"

"Well, the owner told me that some reason. Like your Moonstone Sphere. He said as I quote: _**Wishing while holding a moonstone sphere in your power hand during a full moon, adds power to your heart's desire.**_ And I'm not sure of Moonstone pyramid means but I do know that pyramid is part Egypt since I know that Yami and Yugi love about Egypt. But I do know one thing about Moonstone."

"What?" They are asked.

"Moonstone is a strong emotional stone, bringing love, passion and good fortune." Joey answered.

Amy impressed at Joey. "I think Moonstone is excellent gift for Serena, Yugi, and Yami. What a great idea to choose those things."

"I agreed. Wish I thought of that before." Raye added.

Joey grinned and laughed of he got some nice comment from those two. Yesterday, when he shows these gifts to Tristan, he thinks that those things are weird. But Joey didn't think so. Until today, his birthday friends are love Joey's gift makes Tristan's jealous.

Next, Miho just give them S30 gift cards of Domino Ice Cream Parlor and Tristan have giving them a box of chocolate with three flavor: chocolate, white chocolate, and caramel.

Next Aurora as she gave Serena a beautiful Sun & Moon stretch bracelet that is made of Sunstone and Moonstone pearls while she give Yami and Yugi an Aromatherapy Diffuser with small oil bottle of water lily. Kisara drew beautiful picture of three of them with sun and moon background as they thanking everyone for wonderful presents.

Just as Serena's friends give them their gifts, however only one gifts from Andrew and Ex-member sisters are for Serena since they didn't know Yugi and Yami. Maybe someday that Serena will introduce Yugi and Yami to them on next visit.

Serena got gift from Andrew of special jewelry box that's made of silver with fake diamond in the middle and from four sisters that was special perfume fragrance of cherry with vanilla which Yami's favorite smell from before.

After the opening their presents, it is time for breakfast that grandpa made from the kitchen. He made stack of pancakes, hash browns, bacons, different kinds of eggs to choice for everyone. Seeing them makes Joey's and Tristan's mouthwatering.

After breakfast, Tea, Aurora, and Kisara to take Molly and Melvin to the store and buy special Yukata for summer festival. Unfortunately for Miho, she has to go back home since she and her parents are going to out of town for three weeks without notice that Tristan started to crying and gloomy for once again failed his plan for asking Miho to go with him to summer festival as she left the house.

Raye and others saw Tristan as Raye whispering to Serena. "Was he always like this?"

"Oh yeah." Serena replied but whispered. "Joey told me and Yugi the story about between them. Sadly, I have to agree with him that Tristan is too good for Miho."

"What do you mean, girl?" Mina confused softy.

"What I mean is that Miho is so…" Serena stopped as she couldn't describe of words about Miho until she give them a clue. "Let's just say she a lot spoiled and greedy to him."

Her friends are getting confused about what Serena meant until they finally got understood about Miho and they are agreed. Also they decide to not to tell Tristan the truth about Miho. So Joey and Tristan decide to go play with Yugi and Yami at their bedroom while the girls are heading to Serena's bedroom and talk private without others know.

While they were talking about during unknown Nemesis' next attack, Raye sensing that something about to happened today that she can't describe. However, Serena wants to know any whereabouts from Rini until Amy told her that Luna and Artemis have searching for her all over their cities and still no signs of small lady which causing Serena's worrying for little girl.

Even when Rini is so bossy and mean to Serena but deep down, she knows that Rini cares for her like older sister. However Serena and others promised Sailor Pluto to guard and protect Rini from that green-haired, evil, and annoyed laughed woman since that witch is still after poor child from the beginning.

"Oh, no!" Serena worried.

"What is it, Serena?" Mina comforted her.

"Was up?" Lita added.

Serena looks at them with worried looks and said. "If we or Luna and Artemis, how am I going to example to Yami and others about Rini since they find out that I don't any relatives and not to mention that they will find out that Rini is not my cousin."

"Let's all just calm down for minute, Serena." Amy responded in calmly. "I'm sure we are can think of something and I'm sure we can example to Muto Family about Rini."

"That's good idea." Raye agreed with her. "But we have to wait in case Luna and Artemis have any news about Rini."

Lita saw Serena's depressed on her face then she gently placed her hand on moon princess' shoulder. "Don't worry, girl. Rini will be just fine."

Serena sighed and made small smiled. "I'm hope so."

Around few hours later and clock shows 7:30 pm which is finally arrived for everyone is getting ready to go toward Summer Night Festival while Grandpa and his daughter put together for party until teenagers leaves. Everyone got on their yukata outfit in separate rooms: the girls are changing in Serena's bedroom while three boys are changing in Yugi's and Yami's room.

However, since Yami doesn't know about Summer Festival until he decides to ask his brother a question and was lucky that Melvin changes into his grey yukata with blue obi early and left the room while Yugi change into blue yukata that has blue ribbon patterns with light blue obi.

"Yugi, I don't know anything about Summer Festival." Yami asked. "What's this Summer Festival about that makes everyone so excited and happily?"

"Oh, you are going to love the event. It is the most fun event in entire years. I'm remembered that when Serena and I are went to summer festival to celebrate on her 4th birthday last few years ago with my grandpa. They have all kinds of things…kind a like going to amusement park except they don't have ride." Yugi told him.

"Really?" Yami responded in wonder. "What kinds they have?"

"Oh like games, foods, and some prizes." Yugi just answered. "Don't worry, Yami. When we get there, you will have game time for your first time."

"I'm sure hope so." Yami worried as he looking at his outfit that his mom bought for him since yesterday afternoon. His yukata that he wore is Purple, Navy Blue dots with Dark Blue Ribbons and teal obi. He even wore Millennium Puzzle around his neck including belt choker." "I'm look really silly to wearing these strange clothes."

Yugi laughed. "Don't saying that. My mom thinks it looks great on you…especially Serena think so too."

That made Yami got from worrying and ridiculous looks to cheering up looks when Serena's name appears from his brother's mouth. Yami was wondering what outfit that Serena is wearing right now from her room with the girls. Hopefully that she wearing is making her beautiful. Lucky that his thoughts is about to come true when he see her.

Meanwhile in the Serena's bedroom, all the girls got wore in their yukata as Lita and Mina are almost finishing their touches of Serena's long hair as Lita places lotus crown on her moon princess' head.

"All finished!" Mina announced in cheerfully as the girls are amazed at their birthday girl. "Soooo….what do you think, girlfriend?"

"Mina! Lita! I'm look….wonderful!" Serena said in happily as she looking herself on her mirror. She wore light pink yukata with white obi (sash); her long waving hair is down with lotus crown on her head, lips are shade with light pink gloss lipstick, her cheeks are light rosy, and wore white sandals on bare feet.

"Serena! You're look so gorgeous." Aurora smiled then giggled. "Boy! When Yami sees you, he won't stop staring at you."

Lita laughed as well. "I'll say."

"I hope so." Serena said in bashfully.

Then Molly took out her digital camera from her small bag. "Serena, I need to take a picture of you in your new yukata for Andrew and my mom."

"Okay." Serena accepted as Molly took the picture and then put away. Then birthday girl is looking at the time from on her nightstand. "Okay then, girls! It's time to go to the festival."

"Yeah!" They cheered as they left the room.

The girls' yukata are very nice to wear for Summer Festival. Amy wore in blue yukata with red obi; Raye wore red yukata with green strips obi; Lita wore in green yukata with pink obi; Mina wore in orange yukata with blue checker obi; Tea wore blue-green yukata that has pink flowers patterns and red obi; Kisara wore white yukata that has blue flowers and dark blue obi; Aurora wore raspberry color yukata with magenta lines and violet obi; and Molly wore black silk yukata that has lovely rose patterns on it and rosy obi.

While waiting for Tristan and Joey to come, Chione got her camera in her hand so she can take some picture of her sons in their yukata until they saw nine girls came out in their lovely yukata for summer festival.

When Yami spotted Serena in her new yukata, his cheek become rosy and could tell that she's looks so beautiful in it as the girls saw his expression on his face made them giggled while Lita and Mina are giving each other a high-five for doing get job for making Yami's dreamy daze look at Serena.

As Chione took some picture of them, she saw her father came in the living room with Joey and Tristan as they finally arrived to go with them to the festival. Joey wasn't too please that Tristan gives him of his hand-me-down yukata. Joey wore in red yukata that has light green snake on with black ribbons.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Serena asked when she saw Joey's annoyed looks on his face.

"Blame him." Joey told her as he pointed at Tristan. "HE'S the one who give this kimono. And I'm not sure why thro'."

"Why is wrong with yukata that you give Joey for, Tristan?" Serena kindly asked.

Tristan looks nervous and embarrassed as he gives out of his lame answered. "I'm not sure what you mean, Serena. And besides, I think he looks great on my old yukata that my mom gave me that last year since I got this new one."

As Tristan show his friends of his new yukata. He got yellow yukata with light green that looks like between lines or vines and red obi.

"I guess you look okay, Tristan. But you better tell Serena the truth 'cause one of us will discover of why you give Joey of your old yukata." Raye demanded with warning.

"Yes, ma'am." Tristan gulped while Joey snickered.

"Okay, you two. That's enough." Ms. Muto stopped them. "Now I want you all come back around right after when fireworks comes towards the finished. I have big surprise for three birthdays."

"Okay!" They agreed as they are left the house together and heading to the festival.

Once they all left, Chione turns to his father as he's about heading to the kitchen until she stopped him and speaks. "Father?"

Her father turns to her. "Yes?"

"That's something we must do something first before Serena and others come back." Chione told him in distress and worried looks.

Once he saw his daughter's expression as he understood what she meant. "I see. Do you want me to get those things from attic?"

"No. I already got them out and place them in my room. But that's for later when Serena and others come back." As she calm down from worried. "Now, let us start to make a party right away."

"Okay then." Said Mr. Muto

Just as Grandpa and Chione are prepare the party, inside of the Ms. Muto's bedroom; there are some papers all over the bed as one of paper that has baby certificate on it and only name and date of bath that reveals:

Domino General Hospital  
**Name:** Serenity Solaris  
**Born:** June 30

**To Be Continue**

Next chapter is everyone having wonderful time in summer festival until inner scouts got fortune told by unknown handsome golden-hair man with tan skin along attack by Emerald's new monsters. Even their sailor powers don't work against those monsters until Serena along inner scouts got new powers by Queen Selenity and mystery golden sphere including two new scouts will awaken: Aurora and Kisara. And they will meet new guardian to protect Serena, Aurora, and Kisara. Also who's Serenity Solaris? Stay turn for next chapter of _**Summer Festival and New Sailor Powers.**_


	30. Message for my viewers!

Hello, everyone!

Sorry for not having update of next chapters. The bad news is that my Internet connection is not working for the past few weeks. I'm sending this message from my Ipad. Only internet from my work works. Once the Internet connection works again, I'll sent my story out very soon. Later!


End file.
